Learn to crawl I : Ceux qui doivent ramper
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Dans un monde sous l'égide de Voldemort, Lucy Lovegood, une innocente jeune Finlandaise, doit rassembler les membres de Ceux qui doivent ramper, qui, une fois réunis, auraient le pouvoir de vaincre le dictateur. De l'aventure, de la romance et du drame.
1. Prologue : La lumière a failli

_« Et sur les rivages de la Vingt-Cinquième Heure, Diamanda (…) s'apprêtait à leur décrire un avenir ou les ténèbres semblaient l'emporter sur la lumière une lumière elle-même incertaine qui vacillait telle une bougie par grand vent. »_

Chapitre final d'Abarat : Jours de Lumière, Nuits de Guerre, par Clive Barker

**Prologue :** La lumière a failli

Le silence. Un silence de mort. Après la bataille finale, une chape de silence s'était étendue sur toute l'Angleterre, que rien, pas même les soupirs, n'osait briser. Chacun retenait son souffle, ravalait ses mots ou ses larmes. Même les tous jeunes enfants restaient silencieux. Et tous se mouvaient au ralenti comme si l'air avait été remplacé par de l'huile. Dans cette atmosphère épaisse et poisseuse, les infimes sons qui restaient étaient étouffés. On marchait sur du coton, on respirait de la gélatine.

Mais plus que le silence, la peur régnait. L'effroi des temps de guerre avait laissé place à une peur encore plus profonde et terrible, comme une masse de plomb qui pèserait sur les épaules de tous les sorciers du pays : qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, de leurs famille ? Quel monde s'offrirait bientôt à leurs yeux ?

Chez les Moldus, la peur de l'inconnu était plus abominable encore. Non seulement on venait de leur révéler l'existence des sorciers – un secret soigneusement gardé jusqu'alors – mais le système politique qu'ils avaient connu depuis des siècles allait être bouleversé. Ils seraient dirigés par ces « sorciers » qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui n'avaient pas l'air de leur vouloir du bien du tout.

Les Moldus l'ignoraient mais il y avait peu, les Mangemorts et leurs opposants s'étaient affrontés dans une bataille aussi acharnée qu'extrêmement serrée. Non seulement le camp de Voldemort avait triomphé mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Harry Potter au cours d'un combat singulier. Le Survivant n'était plus, les opposants à Voldemort étaient soit morts, soit éparpillés. A vrai dire, il ne restait plus aucun espoir de voir le mage noir défait.

Les frimas de novembre avaient gelés la terre. Mais le froid avait aussi atteint le cœur de chaque habitant. On aurait pu croire qu'ils attendaient la guerre, mais ils savaient que c'était la paix qui viendrait.

La paix… La paix… Une paix terrible comme ce silence, comme cette peur.

Ils attendaient la paix de la nouvelle dictature.

§§§

Nymphadora Tonks était en détresse et enceinte.

Pendant la guerre, elle s'était installée avec Rémus Lupin dans une maison de banlieue Moldu, dans une ville qui ne comptait sans doute pas un seul sorcier, et ce pour des raisons de camouflages, bien sûr. Elle s'en félicitait aujourd'hui ainsi que du fait qu'elle avait pris la maison sous un faux nom et une fausse apparence. Elle espérait que ça **les** retarderait un petit peu.

Rémus et elle étaient des espions. Non, Rémus et elle avaient été des espions. Elle s'était servie de sa capacité de Métamorphomage pour s'approcher avec discrétion de l'ennemi ; quant à Rémus, il avait carrément infiltré les loup-garous de Fenrir Greyback…

Tonks pensa que si l'Ordre du Phénix avait appris que Fenrir savait depuis le début que Rémus était un espion, les choses auraient tournées bien différemment. Les informations que Rémus leur rapportait n'étaient pas fausses – car Fenrir tenait à ce que l'Ordre croie avoir vraiment infiltré les loup-garous – mais elles étaient totalement incomplètes. En se fiant à ces affirmations, ils avaient incroyablement sous-estimé la force de frappe des loup-garous et sans faire preuve d'humour noir, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'en étaient mordus les doigts.

Mais au fond, avaient-ils eu jamais une chance de gagner ? Et ses infiltrations à elle n'avaient pas dû servir à grand chose à l'Ordre lors de la bataille finale.

Ni Rémus, ni elle n'avaient participés à la bataille finale. Elle était presque au terme de sa grossesse et cela n'aurait vraiment pas été raisonnable de se battre. Rémus, lui, était considéré par ses congénères comme un traître à sa race, le pire criminel qui soit, et on l'avait prévenu que si d'aventure il croisait un loup-garou sur le champ de bataille, celui-ci s'acharnerait tout particulièrement sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui que des morceaux très très fins.

Ils étaient donc restés cloîtrés dans la maison sans essayer d'entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Patronus leur apporte un très court et éloquent message : _Nous avons perdu. Harry et Dumbledore mort. Poudlard occupé. Fuyez._

Elle avait alors allumé la télévision Moldu. Voldemort était sur toutes les chaînes. Non seulement il clamait l'existence des sorciers, mais aussi leur supériorité vis à vis des Moldus et annonçait son règne sans partage sur l'Angleterre. Réjouissante perspective.

Si elle n'avait écouté que son instinct, elle aurait immédiatement plié bagages et fui le plus loin possible. Mais il y avait Rémus. La pleine lune n'était pas encore passée et, s'ils s'enfuyaient ensemble dans ces temps troublés, qui sait ce qui se passerait ? S'ils perdaient leur dernière réserve de Potions Tue-Loup ? Si Rémus ne pouvait pas la prendre et se transformait en bête furieuse en liberté ? Tonks sentait chez son époux la hantise de tuer sa femme et son futur fils lors d'une de ses métamorphoses. Elle avait accepté de remettre à quelques jours leur voyage. Tout en espérant que les Mangemorts ne les retrouveraient pas tout de suite.

Dieu merci, il ne restait plus que cette nuit à passer. Demain, ils partiraient dès que l'aube aurait rendu à Rémus son apparence humaine. Pour l'instant, il était enfermé dans son bureau au sous-sol, inoffensif grâce à la Potion Tue-Loup.

Tonks se contraignit à s'asseoir et posa son front brûlant contre la surface lisse et froide de la table. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir ! Elle ne serait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que Rémus et elle aient mis les voiles.

Soudain, un hurlement déchira la nuit. Un hurlement de loup.

Tonks se précipita au sous-sol. Elle s'appuya contre la porte verrouillée dont elle savait que Rémus se trouvait derrière.

Elle murmura :

« Rémus, Rémus, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas hurler ! Il ne faut pas faire un seul bruit ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, un hurlement retentit. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Des dizaines de hurlements différents. Et aucun ne venait du bureau. Ils provenaient de l'extérieur de la maison. Rémus et elle étaient encerclés !

Tonks posa la main sur la poignée du bureau. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Au fond de la pièce se tenait son mari. Il avait peut-être la forme d'un loup, mais sa conscience était humaine.

Il est conseillé de laisser un loup-garou sous l'emprise du Tue-Loup seul durant sa métamorphose même s'il est en théorie inoffensif, tout comme il est conseillé de ne pas agiter un morceau de viande sous le nez d'une bête féroce, même si elle est soigneusement ligoté. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais Tonks savait que le danger qu'elle prenait était minime à côté de celui qui les guettait tous deux et elle avait la conviction que s'il restait une once d'humanité en Rémus, il ne l'attaquerait jamais.

Le loup-garou connaissait le danger encore mieux qu'elle. Il savait le sens des hurlements et reconnaissait bien ceux qui les poussait. C'était une condamnation à mort prononcée par Fenrir Greyback et sa meute envers le traître à sa race.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, les portes et fenêtres étaient bloquées. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine pour cogiter. La lumière était restée allumée et l'ampoule délivrait sa lumière blanche et crue sur le décor de la cuisine proprette. La pièce paraissait presque irréelle dans une telle situation.

« Pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas ? », demanda Tonks à son mari, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Ils veulent nous faire mourir de peur, c'est ça ? En tout cas, ça marche. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je ne veux pas mourir, tu m'entends. Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Tonks réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Le loup lui donna un petit coup de museau sur la main pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Tu as raison, Rémus, c'est ce qu'**ils** veulent que je fasse. »

Tonks se remit à réfléchir. Il devait avoir un moyen de sortir de cette maison sans tomber sur une meute de loup-garou furieux… Une issue qu'ils n'avaient pas bloquée…

« Le toit ! Il y a une lucarne sur le toit ! »

Ils se ruèrent au grenier. Il y avait en effet une petite lucarne permettant d'accéder à la toiture. Tonks pouvait tout juste s'y glisser.

« Espérons que les loup-garous soient comme la plupart des humains et qu'ils oublient souvent de regarder en haut. »

Soudain, elle remarqua que Rémus ne la suivait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder d'un air triste.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Je crois qu'ils sont sur le point d'attaquer… »

Le loup prit une inspiration volontairement forcé et montra sa fourrure.

« Ils te repèrent à l'odeur ? »

Alors, s'il montait sur le toit, le vent se hâterait d'envoyer à la meute l'odeur de Rémus et leur fuite serait éventée littéralement comme au sens figuré.

« Rémus… Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier… », dit Tonks en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Mais le regard que lui renvoya le loup était celui d'un homme résigné. Même s'il avait réussi à l'accompagner dans sa fuite, les loup-garous auraient continués à le traquer. Il n'y aurait plus eu aucun endroit sûr pour sa femme et son futur fils. Mieux valait qu'il meurt maintenant en lui laissant le temps de s'enfuir.

Il montra les dents (ce qui signifiait « File vite ! ») puis descendit les escaliers. Tonks regarda sa queue touffue disparaître. Puis, essayant de ne pas réfléchir, elle se hissa complètement sur le toit et referma la lucarne.

Dehors, il faisait un froid glacial. Tonks rampa lentement à quatre pattes sur les tuiles que le givre rendait aussi glissantes que du savon. Heureusement, elle atteint rapidement le bord du toit. Le toit de la maison suivante était à trente centimètres. C'est étonnant comme trente petits centimètres peuvent vous paraître infranchissable dans une situation pareille. D'un pas, elle aurait pu les traverser mais il n'était pas question de se mettre debout : non seulement, elle risquerait de tomber à chaque pas en marchant sur cette pente glissante ; de plus, elle serait extrêmement repérable. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen…

Le plus pratique, en temps normal, aurait été de ramper à plat ventre. En tendant les bras, elle pouvait s'agripper aux tuiles du toit d'à côté et progresser vers elles. Au bout d'un moment, ses jambes quitteraient le toit de sa maison et d'un petit coup de pied, elle se propulserait complètement sur le toit d'en face. Elle continuerait de toit en toit (quelle chance d'habiter un quartier résidentiel où les maisons sont collées les unes aux autres !) jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus avancer. Puis elle s'arrangerait pour descendre et se cacher n'importe où, en attendant le point du jour.

Mais Tonks ne pouvait pas faire cela. Son ventre rond de femme enceinte excluait ce genre d'exercice. Il ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage d'être en détresse et enceinte.

Peut-être pouvait-elle ramper sur le _dos_ ? C'était plus inconfortable et risqué, mais c'était aussi son dernier espoir. Elle ne pouvait rester sur ce toit éternellement. Les loup-garou avaient dû attaquer, Rémus devait être en train de se battre pour qu'_elle_ puisse s'en tirer.

Elle se força à se coucher sur les tuiles gelées. Allongée ainsi sur le dos, on avait une vue incroyable sur les étoiles. Tonks regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps, par une belle soirée d'hiver comme celle-ci, d'observer les étoiles avec Rémus. Le genre de regret qu'on a quand on a perdu un être cher, le genre de regrets qu'on ne peut se permettre quand notre espérance de vie diminue à chaque seconde passée à lambiner.

Un véritable prédateur suit sa proie plus silencieusement que son ombre et surgit au moment où on l'attend le moins. Fenrir Greyback était un véritable prédateur. Comment Tonks sut que c'était lui ? Hé bien, peut-être parce qu'il était plus grand, plus féroce que tous les loup-garous qu'elle avait vus ou même imaginés. Ou peut-être parce qu'il lui avait sauté dessus au moment précis où elle s'accordait une seconde de souvenir ému.

Tonks ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Se débattre était inutile. Si elle s'enfuyait, il la rattraperait aisément, et contre lui, elle avait autant de chances qu'un crapaud armé d'un cure dent contre un troll des montagnes. Si elle avait eu un poignard dissimulé dans sa manche peut-être qu'elle aurait pu essayé de le lui plonger en plein cœur pour provoquer une mort immédiate. Mais elle n'avait aucune arme, pas même un cure-dent d'ailleurs.

Vu qu'il était clair qu'elle allait mourir, Tonks se dit qu'elle pouvait s'accorder quelques secondes d'émotion supplémentaire. La pleine lune était tellement magnifique. Dire que c'était elle qui avait, indirectement, précipité son destin. Mais il y avait plus horrible comme dernières visions qu'une pleine lune et un loup. C'était même assez poétique.

Elle espérait que Fenrir Greyback l'achèverait rapidement. Il était injuste qu'elle meurt si jeune, alors si elle souffrait en plus…

C'était étrange, cette sérénité. Son instinct de survie, qui avait bien fonctionné jusqu'alors, la laissait désormais tomber. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle sentait que c'était vain, comme si son destin avait été de mourir ici avec Rémus. Son heure était venue, plus tôt qu'elle l'avait cru, mais elle était venue. Dommage pour son bébé, qui mourrait avant de goûter à la vie…

Son bébé… Si elle périssait, il sortirait de son ventre. Comme elle devait accoucher sous peu, peut-être serait-il viable… Si Fenrir ne remarquait pas le nouveau né et le laissait en paix, les gens qui découvriraient son corps pourraient le retrouver et le recueillir. Les loup-garous avaient fait un tel bruit que ses voisins ne pouvaient pas ne pas être au courant. Ils se rendraient sans doute dans la maison dès le départ de la meute et trouveraient le bébé.

C'était peut-être un fol espoir si on se place d'un point de vue rationnel, mais Tonks avait acquis la certitude que son enfant ne partagerait pas son destin. Ainsi, son sacrifice à elle et à Rémus ne serait pas vain.

Fenrir Greyback la regardait méchamment, sa gueule déformé par ce qui ressemblait à un rictus humain. Il se pencha vers elle mais au lieu de lui trancher la gorge de ses crocs comme elle s'y attendait, il recula promptement et mordit le ventre rebondi où reposait son bébé.

Tonks poussa alors un cri, un cri qui ne lui venait pas de ses tripes ou même de son cœur mais de son âme. Un cri de rage, de tristesse, de douleur et d'horreur mêlés. Le cri d'une femme qui avait tout perdu, son mari, son enfant et voyait sa propre mort se profiler à l'horizon. Un cri si horrible et pénétrant que Fenrir Greyback s'immobilisa un instant et que tous les loup-garous en dessous de lui furent aussi saisis. Puis le cri se mua en un sanglot et Nymphadora Tonks expira.

Fenrir rouvrit ses mâchoires et lâcha le corps inerte. Mais un nouveau cri retentit. Un cri de nourrisson.

Fenrir s'immobilisa encore mais à cause de la surprise. Le bébé de la femme n'était pas mort ! Il l'avait pourtant broyé entre ses crocs !

Il regarda l'enfant. Celui-ci avait ses raisons de hurler : tout son petit corps était couvert de blessures qui saignaient abondamment, des blessures petites mais profondes : la marque des dents de Greyback. Il était donc loup-garou, lycanthrope avant même de naître.

Les loup-garous sont superstitieux. Que ce bébé aie survécu était un miracle, ou plutôt un signe du Destin. Le laisser mourir ici aurait été s'attirer le mauvais œil. De plus, il faisait maintenant partie de la meute. On ne laissait pas un frère de meute mourir.

Fenrir Greyback n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par la paternité. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait d'avoir des enfants comme quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, cette femme… cette femme qui avait réussi à endurer la perte de son mari, qui avait même accepté la mort sereinement, cette femme avait crié comme ça quant il s'était attaqué directement à son fils. Le fait que son enfant n'aie aucune chance de s'en sortir lui était insupportable à ce point ? L'instinct de parent était une chose bien mystérieuse…

Fenrir devait réfléchir vite. A chaque seconde, un peu de vie s'échappait du corps de l'enfant. Il réfléchit et décida vite. Cet enfant, il l'adopterait comme le sien. Il n'aurait aucun mal à faire accepter ça à sa meute : les conditions mystiques de la naissance de l'enfant suffiraient. De plus, voler l'enfant de Lupin et le nommer comme sien était un moyen de se venger de lui : celui que le gosse appellerait papa, ce serait lui, le meurtrier de ses vrais parents.

D'un grand coup de langue, Fenrir humecta les blessures du nourrisson. La salive de loup-garou aide à cicatriser les morsures bien plus facilement que toutes les pommades dont on vous couvre à Sainte-Mangouste. Selon la tradition, comme il lui avait donné les premiers soins, il était son nouveau père.

Il prit délicatement le bébé et le réchauffa contre sa fourrure. Malgré toutes les raisons raisonnables – et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais complètement – au fond de lui, Fenrir savait que s'il avait adopté cet enfant, c'était à cause du cri de la femme qui mourrait.

§§§

Être une mystique n'excluait pas d'être une femme pratique. Lavande Londubat, tout en exerçant le métier de professeur de divination, possédait un délicieux sens pratique.

Après l'avènement de Voldemort, Lavande avait compris qu'elle avait un sérieux problème. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas personnellement engagée contre lui mais son époux, Neville, s'était illustré au combat par sa grande bravoure et avait gagné ses gallons d'Auror. La bataille finale avait fait de Lavande une veuve quelques mois seulement après son mariage, si bien que les Mangemorts ne viendraient pas chez elle pour s'attaquer à Neville. Mais les familles des anciens opposants à Voldemort étaient sans doute aussi massacrées : on ne voulait pas d'héritier avide de vengeance et de future vendetta contre des Mangemorts.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que les serviteurs de Voldemort sillonnaient le pays pour le « nettoyer » et on n'avait pas encore été chercher Lavande. Elle avait pourtant appris le décès de son ancien professeur, Rémus Lupin, et de sa femme et celui qui l'avait beaucoup attristé, de tous les membres de la famille Weasley sauf les plus jeunes, qui avaient été raptés.

Cependant, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il valait mieux profiter de ce répit pour organiser soigneusement un plan d'évasion.

Pour sa personne, Lavande ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis et de membres de sa famille qui vivaient à travers tout le pays et à l'étranger. Certains n'étaient pas au courant pour son mariage avec Neville. Elle pourrait reprendre son nom de jeune fille et…

Ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. C'était sa fille, Rosemary. Lavande avait été ravie de se marier et avait toujours souhaité avoir des enfants, surtout des filles. Elle avait donc été enchantée d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Malheureusement, se dépêcher de se marier et d'avoir des enfants en temps de guerre est naturel mais devient un peu embarrassant quand l'ennemi triomphe. Un nourrisson est aussi adorable que fragile et sa place est dans un foyer chaleureux, pas en fuite dans des conditions difficiles.

Lavande savait que si on venait la chercher, on rechercherait aussi ce qui était advenu de son bébé. Il fallait donc trouver un endroit où mettre son bébé en sûreté, vu qu'il était absolument exclu de l'emmener avec elle.

Même si elle aurait préféré avoir un plus grand choix, elle ne pouvait battre la ville pour rechercher une famille d'adoption à sa fille : s'éloigner trop de son immeuble attirerait l'attention sur elle. Elle ne pouvait donc choisir qu'entre les habitants de son immeuble et des deux immeubles voisins, tous Moldus.

Mais il y avait un autre problème. Si, le même jour, un de ses voisins recevait un bébé et que sa fille disparaissait, il ne faudrait pas être très malin pour deviner la supercherie.

Lavande décida de prendre ses précautions. Elle était amie avec un médecin accoucheur, un Cracmol qui avait rompu avec sa famille. Elle s'arrangea avec lui pour qu'il provoque la naissance de Rosemary une semaine avant la date prévue. Ainsi, l'adoption de Rosemary se passerait alors qu'elle était censée être encore dans le ventre de sa mère, ce qui serait beaucoup moins suspect. Lavande entrerait à la clinique le jour prévu et, malgré tous les efforts des médecins, son enfant trop faible ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement. Elle enterrerait en petit comité un cadavre d'enfant mort-né et personne ne se douterait jamais de rien.

Mais il fallait encore rechercher à qui confier son bébé.

Lavande, toujours en femme pratique, se dit qu'aucune personne normale n'accepterait de prendre la charge d'un enfant avec les temps qui arrivaient. Elle devrait donc se rabattre sur les personnes anormales, ou pour utiliser un terme moins péjoratif, originales. Lavande fit une liste de toutes les personnes considérées comme spéciales dans les immeubles. Puis elle barra les noms des gens qu'elle considérait comme étant inaptes à bien élever un enfant.

Pour finir, il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul nom. Elle hocha la tête avec une satisfaction résolue. Elle était convaincue que cette personne s'occuperait bien de sa fille jusqu'à qu'elle ait une position assez stable pour la reprendre avec elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre, mais pour une personne aussi décidée et logique que Lavande, c'était de la petite bière.

Elle saisit d'une main le sac contenant les affaires de Rosemary et de l'autre, poussa le landau avec la petite dans le couloir. Déplacer une poussette dans un escalier n'est pas pratique, si bien que malgré la nouvelle loi qui interdisait formellement d'utiliser tout engin Moldu, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur (qui n'avait pas encore été détruit).

La personne qu'elle cherchait habitait deux étages plus haut. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, d'origine japonaise, qui se faisait appeler Mrs Tanaka. Lavande savait que Tanaka était un nom de famille « bateau » comme Smith en anglais et Dupont en français. Or, il existe relativement peu de Smith en Angleterre et de Dupont en France. Ce qui faisait croire à Lavande que le nom de Tanaka était faux.

Lavande avait relativement peu croisé Mrs Tanaka, mais elle avait le souvenir d'une dame petite et qui marchait courbée, mais dont le visage n'était pas trop ridé et les traits, même avec l'âge, restaient très beaux. Elle avait le type asiatique : les yeux bridés et les cheveux noirs corbeaux, retenus en chignon. Et surtout, elle était toujours habillée à la manière traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire dans de magnifiques kimono de cérémonie. Son métier était justement de fabriquer ces superbes tenues à la main. Ce statut d'artisane lui donnait une très bonne position dans la nouvelle échelle sociale : en effet, les Moldus qui avaient le plus de chance de s'en sortir étaient les artisans vraiment doués, qu'ils soient bijoutiers, modistes, ébénistes ou cuisiniers car leur art pouvait plaire aux nouveaux nobles. Les kimono de Mrs Tanaka avaient eu pas mal de succès chez les riches avant l'arrivée de Voldemort et si une femme de Mangemort s'en entichait à son tour, sa subsistance serait assurée.

Lavande sortit discrètement de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour la voir avec un bébé dans une poussette. Elle se dépêcha de le traverser et d'aller sonner à la porte de la vieille japonaise.

Celle-ci lui ouvrit à la première sonnerie. Elles se regardèrent un instant sans mot dire et Lavande remarqua que Mrs Tanaka était moins ridée de près que de loin. Puis sans un mot, la japonaise la laissa entrer.

L'appartement était telle que Lavande l'avait imaginé. On retrouvait les principaux éléments d'une maison japonaise ordinaire et, en guise d'ornement, des dizaines de modèles de kimono étaient appuyés contre les murs, offrant à eux seuls une superbe décoration riche en couleurs et en motifs divers.

Son hôtesse s'assit et elle l'imita. Comme la vieille dame restait coite, Lavande entama la conversation :

« Je suis venue vous confier ma fille. »

Le visage de Mrs Tanaka s'orna d'un sourire et elle dit avec un léger accent :

« Pourquoi accepterais-je de m'occuper de l'enfant d'une inconnue ? »

Lavande ne se laissa pas démonter : elle s'attendait à une question.

« Pour pleins de raisons. Déjà, vous en avez les moyens financiers contrairement à mes autres voisins. Ensuite, même si votre travail assure votre subsistance, vous êtes âgée et vous le serez de plus en plus. Ma fille pourra s'occuper de vous après que vous vous soyez occupée d'elle.

Cette aide pourrait s'avérer capitale. Même si vous connaissez parfaitement votre métier, si vos doigts deviennent arthritiques et que vous ne pouvez plus coudre, votre expérience ne servira plus à rien. Ce serait bête de se retrouver sans le sou à la fin de sa vie parce qu'on ne peut plus exercer. Alors que si vous avez une apprentie aux main habiles pour vous épauler quand vous vous épuisez, vous serez à l'abri de cette inquiétude. Vous pourrez même lui transmettre tout votre savoir pour qu'elle reprenne votre affaire à votre mort.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reprendre ma fille avec moi. Je veux qu'elle soit à l'abri du besoin et si elle apprend un métier utile, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra se débrouiller... sans moi. »

Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargit :

« Je ne sais même pas votre nom, madame, mais vous êtes intelligente. Votre raisonnement est parfaitement logique et il a achevé de me convaincre. J'ai en effet craint vers la fin de ma vie de ne plus pouvoir coudre et de tomber dans la misère. De plus, l'art de faire de véritables kimonos, est de moins en moins connu, et je ne veux pas mourir sans le transmettre à quelqu'un. J'ai pensé longtemps à prendre une apprentie mais il faudrait qu'elle me soit confiée dès son plus jeune âge. Je n'ai pas de parents ici, et j'étais trop vieille pour une adoption officielle. Je m'occuperai donc bien de votre petite fille… quel est son nom ? »

« Rosemary. »

« Rozumari ? », prononça t-elle d'une manière déformée par sa langue maternelle tout en prenant l'enfant endormie dans son landau.

Elle la berça un peu avant de la reposer dans la poussette et dit à Lavande :

« J'imagine que vous avez pris vos précautions pour que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre ma nouvelle apprentie et votre fille. »

« Oui. En fait, je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que Tanaka est vraiment votre nom ? »

« Ca aussi vous avez deviné ? Non. Quand je suis partie en Angleterre, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom le moins déroutant pour les Occidentaux… Or, pour vous, tous les Japonais s'appellent Tanaka… »

« Vous ne pouviez pas garder votre vrai nom ? »

« J'ai perdu mon vrai nom quand j'étais enfant. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre mon nom de geisha… »

Lavande regarda Mrs Tanaka. Ainsi, elle avait été une geisha ? La classe…

Désormais, rester devenait gênant, mais comment dire au revoir à sa fille ?

Elle finit par prendre la petite menotte de l'enfant dans la sienne et de lui dire :

« A bientôt, Rosemary… et merci. », acheva t-elle en regardant celle qui s'occuperait à présent de sa fille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lavande Londubat tomba dans une embuscade tendue par des Mangemorts et mourut au combat, dépassée par le nombre.

§§§

Lunelaé'mêm n'était pas humaine, pour son malheur.

Lunelaé était une elfe. Pas une de ces créatures féeriques qui appartiennent au folklore Moldu mais une créature de chair et de sang, pour laquelle sa condition était parfois un handicap.

Peu de sorciers étaient réellement au courant de leur existence. Dire que les Moldus fans du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ les connaissaient mieux que la plupart des sorciers !

Lunelaé avait elle-même lu et apprécié le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever de nombreuses inexactitudes.

Premièrement, que les elfes puissent vivre éternellement à moins d'être tué. Cette croyance en l'immortalité des elfes devait venir de l'écart entre la plus longue longévité des elfes et celle des humains qui, dans les temps anciens, était beaucoup plus courte. Dans la réalité, la plupart des elfes atteignent cent ans, mais guère plus. Ils ont aussi la chance d'avoir une vieillesse plus douce et plus tardive, ce qui avait aussi dû donner aux aïeux des humains l'impression qu'ils restaient éternellement jeunes.

Ensuite, dans les livres, tous les elfes paraissaient d'une beauté incroyable, possédant une aura surnaturelle. Il était vrai que les elfes ont des traits un peu plus fins que les humains mais nul trace d'aura magique. Les seuls traits physiques qui les différencient vraiment des humains sont les oreilles légèrement pointues (quelque chose que les Moldus ont bien retenu) et une chevelure d'une couleur argentée (qu'ils ont déformé en les faisant blonds pour la plupart).

Dans de nombreuses histoires, on avait prêté aux elfes des pouvoirs magiques et des aptitudes hors normes. Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Les véritables elfes possèdent une bonne aptitude pour la course, de meilleurs sens et des réflexes plus rapides. Ils ont bien quelques pouvoirs magiques axés sur la métamorphose et les éléments, même s'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les sorciers.

Si les elfes étaient peu à peu sortis des manuels des sorciers, c'était à cause de leur plus grande faiblesse, qui les vouait à disparaître peu à peu. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans leur corps, plus robuste que celui des humains, mais dans leur cœur.

Les elfes étaient un peuple émotif. La violence les répugnait, et plus les humains tombaient dans l'agressivité et se combattaient, plus ils devenaient amoureux du calme et de la paix et vivaient paisiblement ensemble.

Mais l'amour, justement, était leur plus gros problème.

Certains humains sont sans cesse en quête du grand amour. D'autres se suicident ou meurent de désespoir après un déboire amoureux. Mais chez les elfes, ce n'était pas le cas de quelques personnes, mais de toute la population.

Dans le livre sacré des elfes croyants, il y avait deux passages, que Lunelaé savait par cœur, et qui traduisait bien cette différence.

« Comment Dieu modela le premier homme et le première elfe. 

_A l'homme Dieu donna un corps de cire fragile et un cœur d'acier et Il le prévint : _

« Si tu quittes le jardin d'Eden, ton enveloppe charnelle sera si fragile que tu seras frappé par tous les maux de la terre ; la vieillesse, la maladie et la blessure s'acharneront sur toi et décimeront bien des tiens. Mais dans ton cœur si dur se trouvera la volonté de survivre, même par les pires moyens.

_Garde de toi de pêcher si tu ne veux pas connaître ce destin ! »_

Mais l'homme pêche en mangeant le fruit de l'arbre défendue. Il connaît alors la différence entre le Bien et le Mal et doit choisir entre ces deux forces au cours d'une vie de peine et de labeur.

Dieu décide ensuite de créer une autre créature :

« A l'elfe Dieu donna un corps de briques solides et un cœur de porcelaine et Il le prévint :

« Si tu quittes le jardin d'Eden, ta longévité sera plus grande, ta vieillesse et ta mort seront douce et tu ne connaîtras point la maladie. Mais ton cœur est de porcelaine et une seule déception amoureuse suffira à le briser et à te mener au désespoir et à la mort.

Garde de toi de pêcher si tu ne veux pas connaître ce destin ! »

Mais l'elfe pêche par curiosité : il veut connaître ce sentiment d'amour qui peut lui être tellement fatal. Il goûte le fruit de l'arbre défendu et sort des pépins de la pomme la première elfe. L'elfe est tout d'abord ravi de trouver la compagne tant désirée mais le cadeau se révèle empoisonné quand celle-ci meurt piquée par le serpent qui a été son tentateur. Incapable de surmonter son chagrin, il décède lui aussi non sans avoir laissé une nombreuse descendance. A cause du pêché de curiosité de leur père, ces enfants doivent aller dans le monde et y chercher aussi l'âme sœur, même si cette quête risque de leur être fatale.

Lunelaé trouvait que cette parabole était excellente car même si le premier elfe était averti de son destin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chercher l'amour, juste par curiosité. En effet, c'était si facile de se dire qu'il suffisait de rester au sein de sa petite communauté sans voir un visage nouveau mais au bout d'un moment, immuablement, l'envie de « savoir ce que c'était » vous démangeait et on partait à son tour, en priant pour que ce soit un amour heureux.

Pourtant, Lunelaé avait été raisonnable. Malgré la tentation qui l'envahissait, elle n'était pas allée courir le guilledou. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas une simple elfe, mais une princesse de sang, avec les responsabilités qui s'ensuivaient. Mais elle avait juste… bon, disons qu'elle s'était un peu promenée. La Forêt Blanche était un bien bel endroit, mais elle avait d'autres paysages. Le littoral par exemple.

C'était par hasard qu'elle l'avait croisé.

L'un des proverbes humains dit « Malheureux aux jeux, heureux en amour. ». L'équivalent elfe dit au contraire « Heureux au jeu, heureux en amour. ». En effet, lorsqu'un elfe tombe amoureux, c'est presque toujours un coup de foudre brutal, et non pas le fruit d'une longue relation qui a eu le temps de mûrir. Une personne chanceuse tombera sur quelqu'un avec lequel elle peut être heureuse alors que quelqu'un qui a toujours la poisse…

Lunelaé était plutôt du genre poissarde. Mais même en sachant cela, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber sur un type pareil.

Elle l'avait entraperçu une fois… elle était tombée amoureuse de Lord Voldemort.

Lunelaé n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne croyait pas n'importe quelles balivernes. Elle savait que quelqu'un comme Voldemort était puissant, intelligent, maléfique, charismatique etc.… mais aussi insensible qu'une pierre. Jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Elle avait donc résisté au désir de le revoir qui la rongeait, et accepté de dépérir.

Mais le Destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Au cours d'une de ces promenades, elle était tombée sur des Mangemorts et ils l'avaient capturée. Avec toutes ces émotions, elle avait oublié qu'elle était une princesse.

Quant ils l'avaient amenée devant Voldemort, elle lui avait expliqué patiemment : oui, elle était bien quelqu'un d'important pour son peuple, mais, non, elle ne pouvait lui être utile en rien car son peuple refuserait de collaborer avec lui, qu'ils étaient tout simplement incapables de la moindre violence. Et au passage, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'à se faire avadakedavriser, autant partir avec panache, et parce que les elfes ont depuis toujours l'habitude de la franchise.

A sa plus grande surprise, Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuée. Lui considérait qu'elle pouvait lui être utile.

Il l'utilisait pour des choses qui ne froissaient pas sa nature pacifique d'elfe. Souvent, elle figurait à ses côtés quand il devait passer incognito. En effet, même si la nouvelle apparence de Voldemort, terrifiante à souhait, était parfaite pour faire régner la terreur, elle n'était guère discrète. Alors que quand il prenait sa jeune apparence (comme vous et moi enfilons un masque), on lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession. Avec Lunelaé, ils passaient pour un jeune couple adorable.

Lunelaé était heureuse d'être à ses côtés mais, avec la culpabilité d'aider quelqu'un comme Voldemort, un autre sentiment la tracassait : elle sentait bien que ces menus services n'étaient pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissée en vie. Il attendait quelque chose d'elle, elle en était sûre, mais quoi ?

Un jour, elle avait craqué et lui avait demandé. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il épargnée ? Pourquoi il la gardait à ses côtés ? Pourquoi il couchait avec elle ? Ce n'était pas parce que tout travail mérite salaire, la plupart des Mangemorts ne recevant jamais ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher en épousant la cause de Voldemort.

Voldemort avait souri d'un air cruel et à son plus grand étonnement, lui avait répondu sans détour :

« Je veux un fils. »

Lunelaé avait manqué de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive tellement elle avait été interloquée par cette réponse. Voldemort ressentir de l'instinct paternel ? C'était grotesque.

Il semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il expliqua :

« Pas pour l'aimer, bien sûr ! Pour l'utiliser.

Cette belle apparence que tu vois n'est qu'un déguisement temporaire. Quand je triompherais, je ne l'endosserais plus, car je pourrais alors gouverner par la terreur sous ma véritable apparence. Cependant…

Cependant, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais ce qui convient aux masses. Un leader incontestable bien sûr. Mais mes partisans aiment aussi être séduits…

Je veux un fils qui ressemblera à ce que j'étais avant. Un fils dont je ferais un Prince. Bien sûr, en réalité, il ne serait qu'une poupée, comme les autres, mais il me sera bien utile. Il incarnera la beauté et la jeunesse de ma Nation. Les petits garçons désireront lui ressembler, les jeunes filles voudront l'avoir comme fiancé et les mères pour gendre… Et pendant que la noblesse se pâmera dessus, ils ne se révolteront jamais contre moi. »

Lunelaé faillit dire « Vous êtes ignoble. » mais il l'aurait pris comme un compliment. A la place, elle demanda avec une colère farouche qu'elle dissimula tant bien que mal :

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis sûre que Bellatrix Lestrange aurait bien voulu jouer les mères courages… »

Sans un mot, il pointa son doigt vers le médaillon qui tombait sur sa poitrine.

« Cette vieillerie ?, s'exclama Lunelaé. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir ! »

« Je crois au contraire qu'elle est le commencement du chemin qui mène à un grand pouvoir, répondit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Et, de toutes façons, le pouvoir qui m'importe est déjà en toi. N'est-ce pas, princesse ? »

Lunelaé rougit et baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois, Voldemort la regarda avec convoitise.

« Ainsi, je ne me suis pas trompé… Ce pendentif est bien le legs de Serdaigle à ses descendants. Tu es l'une des descendantes de Rowena Serdaigle et de ce prince elfe qu'elle a épousé.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai choisie ? Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, et toi celle de Serdaigle ; avec une telle lignée, notre fils ne peut être que le Prince que je ferais de toutes façons de lui.

Sans compter qu'il y a les pouvoirs… Elémentarisme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Je ferais tout pour ne pas tomber enceinte. », murmura t-elle.

Voldemort rit.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais prévenu… si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard ? »

Lunelaé ouvrit de grands yeux, porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche et une autre à son ventre. Ainsi elle était enceinte ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas le désir de procréer, au contraire, elle avait toujours désiré avoir des enfants. Et c'était justement par amour pour son futur fils qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il aie Voldemort pour père. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était renversé, elle aurait été ravi de lui donner sa chance, mais s'il triomphait, elle sentait que l'avenir de son fils serait plus terrible que la mort.

Après ce jour-là, Voldemort ne vint plus la voir hormis une seule fois, pour lui annoncer son triomphe face à Harry Potter, qui scellait son sort et celui de leur fils.

Elle était traitée comme une reine : après tout, n'attendait-elle pas un Prince ? Son ventre grossissait, et elle dépérissait de jour en jour. Ce fut un miracle si elle put accoucher d'un fils en bonne santé.

Mais le bébé vécut. Epuisée par le travail, et de toutes façons condamnée à mourir pour sa nouvelle inutilité, elle obtint l'ultime droit de le nommer.

Ti'lan. Le Prince. L'héritier.

L'ultime réconfort de Lunelaé'mêm fut que Voldemort vint la tuer en personne.

§§§

Ginny Weasley était une fugitive. Depuis les lendemains même de la bataille finale, les Mangemorts la traquaient comme un animal. Et alors même qu'elle n'en avait réchappé que de peu, et qu'elle s'était rendue compte en cours de route qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait fui, elle s'était accrochée à la vie.

Ginny savait pourquoi on la traquait sans relâche depuis si longtemps. C'était à la fois à cause d'elle et à cause du bébé. Voldemort avait doublement raison de les vouloir tant.

Il y avait peu, Ginny s'était découverte des pouvoirs, et l'un d'eux en particulier lui avait causé bien des malheurs. Elle était une chaman, c'est à dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de voir de temps en temps en songe des événements passés ou futurs, de façon assez floue. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait, car le pouvoir chaman était exclusivement féminin et il y avait très peu de filles parmi les Weasley, le dernier membre féminin devait remonter à des décennies. Peut-être que ça lui venait d'une lointaine aïeule, comme Helga Poufsouffle, dont les nombreux enfants avaient fondé toutes les plus anciennes familles de sorciers, les Smith, les Bones, les Weasley, les Prewett…

Ah oui, Ginny pouvait aussi bénir ou maudire, mais cela, tous les sorciers le pouvaient, et elle ne savait pas encore en quoi ses bénédictions ou malédictions étaient plus puissantes que les autres.

Présenté comme cela, le chamanisme ne paraissait pas folichon, et Ginny n'avait jamais été enchantée de posséder ce don. Mais, apparemment, il était aussi rare que prisé, et dès que ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclarés, Voldemort avait voulu la capturer pour les exploiter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, que ses rêves venaient sur commande ? Alors, à l'époque, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Voldemort comptait sans doute la plonger la plupart du temps dans un sommeil artificiel additionné de substances favorisant l'apparition de ses rêves. Les substances en question étant des drogues dangereuses pour la santé. En vivant une telle vie, elle ne passerait pas dix ans.

Elle n'avait jamais été capturée mais les ennuis causés par son pouvoirs avaient été bien différents. Ses deux frères, Fred et Georges, étaient morts en essayant de la protéger contre les Mangemorts venus l'enlever. Ca avait été un choc terrible pour elle, si bien qu'elle avait gardé les cheveux écarlates, comme leur sang versé.

Et après, on avait continué à la poursuivre et la vie d'Eméra était incertaine.

Eméra était sa petite fille. Elle était née au cours de sa fuite et avait été son unique compagne d'infortune.

Ginny adorait Eméra. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs baptisée du nom de la déesse du jour, parce qu'elle espérait qu'elle ramènerait un peu de lumière dans cette époque décidément si sombre. Ginny était sûre que sa fille serait douée. Elle avait sans doute hérité de quelque uns de ses pouvoirs. Et même si elle ne les avait pas reçus, Voldemort l'aurait tout de même recherchée.

Eméra n'était pas que sa fille. Elle était aussi sa fille à lui. Harry.

Ginny avait été si proche du bonheur. Elle avait failli être Mrs Potter.

Mais maintenant, Harry était mort. Son frère, Ron, était mort. Ses deux meilleures amies, Luna et Hermione, étaient mortes. Neville était mort. Tout le monde était mort.

Sauf elle.

Même Eméra était partie. Ils la lui avaient arrachée. Ils lui avaient pris sa fille, et son cœur aussi. C'était arrivé quand la petite n'avait que deux mois. Une belle soirée d'octobre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on avait retrouvé leur trace. Les Mangemorts avaient d'abord pris Eméra avant d'essayer de l'attraper, mais elle leur avait échappé et avait essayé de récupérer sa fille, sans succès. Finalement, ils avaient préférés partir avec l'enfant pour être sûr de le ramener à leur maître, plutôt que de risquer de se le faire reprendre.

Après cet enlèvement, Ginny s'était retrouvée seule. Complètement seule.

Elle avait pensé à essayer d'entrer à Poudlard et de reprendre Eméra. Les Mangemorts se rueraient sans doute sur elle pour la capturer, mais elle ne se laisserait jamais prendre vivante. C'était du suicide, bien sûr, mais quelles raisons lui restaient-elle de vivre ?

Ginny réfléchissait sérieusement à cette solution quand un rêve la réveilla en sursaut et changea la donne du tout au tout.

Dans ce rêve, Ginny avait vu que tout espoir de vaincre Voldemort n'était pas perdu. Il se trouvait dans la jeune génération, ces bébés de l'âge d'Eméra. Ce serait eux qui devraient reprendre le flambeau de tous ceux qui avaient jamais combattu Voldemort.

Ginny se concentra pour se souvenir des détails du rêve. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne face à Voldemort mais tout un groupe. Combien ils étaient déjà ? Plus d'une demi-douzaine. Huit, voilà, ils étaient huit ! Et le nom du groupe…

Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper serait leur nom.

Ginny sourit. Savoir qu'une opposition se créerait lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.

Mais ce rêve ne lui avait pas été envoyé juste pour lui rendre le moral. Un rêve de chaman n'est jamais fait au hasard. Elle avait peut-être encore un rôle à jouer dans la lutte contre Voldemort…

Quel pouvait-être ce rôle ? Elle essaya de se souvenir du visage de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Même si leurs traits restaient flous, ils semblaient jeunes et tristes. Si tristes…

Et puis différents les uns des autres. Très différents comme s'il n'y avait aucun dénominateur commun entre eux.

Comment un tel groupe avait pu se réunir ?

C'était peut-être là qu'elle était utile… Elle devait peut-être trouver un moyen, un moyen pour que dans un futur lointain, ils se retrouvent et s'unissent.

Elle avait désormais une mission… et une raison de vivre.

Ginny réfléchit et décida qu'elle ne pouvait elle-même rassembler Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Elle devait choisir un « sélecteur », un enfant de l'âge de sa fille auquel elle donnerait le pouvoir nécessaire pour accomplir cette tâche. Et cet enfant devait avoir quelqu'un qui l'informerait de sa mission et l'encouragerait à l'accomplir.

Autant dire qu'après presque un an de règne de Voldemort, les enfants qu'elle connaissait et qui remplissaient ces conditions ne couraient pas les rues. Les jeunes mères ou les femmes enceintes dont elle se souvenait avaient probablement trépassé et pas moyen de savoir ce qui était advenu de leur progéniture. Pourtant, il y avait bien…

Ginny se rappelait parfaitement de son amie Luna Lovegood. Comme la plupart des jeunes filles en tant de guerre, elle s'était mariée à son fiancé dès sa majorité et était rapidement tombée enceinte. Cela ne l'avait pas gênée car elle adorait les enfants. Bref, Ginny se souvint qu'elle avait accouché juste avant la bataille finale, où elle avait d'ailleurs péri. Mais elle était sûre que le père de l'enfant, qui n'avait pas d'engagement politique, était en vie. Il lui semblait l'avoir aperçu juste après le combat. Il avait du prendre sa petite fille en charge.

Le problème, c'était que Ginny n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Elle concentra toutes ses pensées sur l'homme. C'était un gars affable, le visage d'une mollesse sympathique. Il était journaliste. Luna et lui s'étaient sans doute rencontrés au cours d'une quelconque conférence sur les Ronflaks Cornus. Mais son nom… c'était une autre affaire. Voyons… Wuz… non, Qui… Pourquoi ce nom était-il si alambiqué ?

Sitôt la question posée, sa réponse lui traversa instantanément l'esprit. Le mari de Luna était étranger. Il parlait pratiquement sans accent alors on ne s'en apercevait pas immédiatement mais son nom si étrange et impossible à retenir pour des anglais le trahissait ! Ginny se souvenait maintenant que quelqu'un lui avait mentionné son origine : il venait d'Europe du Nord, de Finlande plus précisément.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que tous les sorciers disposant d'un pied à terre à l'étranger avaient fui l'Angleterre. En tant que veuf d'une opposante à Voldemort, l'époux de son amie avait dû repartir le plus vite possible dans son pays d'origine. C'était donc en Finlande qu'elle devait aller.

Quitter l'Angleterre fut très ardu, vu le peu de pays libres qui restaient en Europe. Les idées de Voldemort avaient contaminées l'Europe, où régnait désormais la « Dictature des Sang-Purs ». Mais Ginny n'eut pas à passer par la terre car elle réussit à s'infiltrer dans un bateau en partance pour Oslo. Elle rejoint ensuite la frontière finlandaise à grande peine. Les loups-garous, qui venaient de s'approprier l'Europe du Nord en plus de la Russie, faisaient des ravages. Mais le désordre était telle qu'on ne la remarqua pas.

Une fois en terre finlandaise, il lui fallut retrouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Difficile vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Alors elle se renseigna sur les anciens journaux (sorciers bien sûr) de Finlande et finit par retrouver celui où il travaillait, une sorte de Chicaneur national. Elle interrogea les anciens collègues du mari de Luna qui lui indiquèrent son nom et même l'endroit d'où il venait, une région rurale, qui était sans doute aussi l'endroit qu'il avait rejoint.

En effet, une fois sur place, on lui apprit que le monsieur qu'elle cherchait s'était installé avec sa petite fille sur le domaine qu'ils avaient hérités de ses vieux parents pour exercer le métier d'agriculteur, un très bon métier sur les terres des loup-garous. Il avait bien de la chance de posséder la terre !

Ginny était anxieuse à l'idée de l'accueil qu'on lui ferait. Bien sûr, elle avait été très proche de Luna, mais d'elle seule. Elle avait à peine croisé son mari, le temps de s'échanger les politesses en règle. Quant à la fille de Luna, qui s'appelait, elle le croyait, Lucy, elle était née trop peu de temps avant la bataille finale pour que Ginny aie plus qu'un souvenir flou d'elle.

Pourtant, Mr Bec… Mr Suys… enfin le mari de Luna la reconnut assez rapidement quand elle vint frapper à sa porte. Il avait la mémoire des visages, et personne n'avait les cheveux aussi rouges que Ginny. Mais la gêne revint quand il lui demanda pourquoi il venait la voir.

Elle commença par tourner autour du pot :

« Voulez vous à tout prix que Voldemort soit vaincu ? »

« Quelle question ! Vous êtes l'une des premières à savoir qu'il m'a pris ma femme… »

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais, votre fille… est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Son interlocuteur sembla assez déconcerté de ce brusque changement de sujet. Cependant, il m'emmena dans la chambre de la petite. C'était un bébé d'environ un an, en pleine santé, aux cheveux blonds et emmêlés.

Ginny s'en voulait de mêler cette petite fille et son père, si gentils, si… normaux à tout cela. Mais seule Lucy convenait au rôle qu'elle lui destinait, ou du moins, c'était à Lucy qu'elle avait tout de suite pensé.

Cela lui rappelait affreusement la prophétie dont Harry était l'élu. L'enfant de cette prophétie devait naître en juillet de parents qui auraient défiés Voldemort par trois fois. Il y avait deux personnes qui correspondaient, et c'était Voldemort qui avait choisi Harry. Maintenant, il fallait un enfant d'un certain âge qui aie un adulte responsable pour l'élever pour être le « sélecteur », et c'était elle qui avait suivi la piste de Lucy. C'était une lourde responsabilité, qu'incomber à cette si petite fille une tâche future si lourde et importante.

« J'ai eu une vision. », murmura t-elle.

« Quoi ? », demanda le père de Lucy.

« J'ai eu une vision. Luna vous a parlé de mon pouvoir ? »

« Oui, elle m'en a touché mot. Qu'avez vous vu ? »

« J'ai vu qu'il y aurait des gens qui s'opposeraient de nouveau à Voldemort, des gens de la génération de votre fille. Il n'y aura pas un seul Elu face au Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois, mais plusieurs. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… pour nous tous. Mais, je sais ce que ressent un parent, et c'est pourquoi j'ai peur de vous annoncer que vous serez sans doute plus particulièrement impliqué. Enfin, Lucy surtout. »

« Quoi… Lucy… qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire là-dedans ? »

« Il va y avoir un « sélecteur ». Une personne qui rassemblera les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, le groupe qui doit affronter Voldemort. Ce « sélecteur » est votre fille. »

« Lucy n'a rien de particulier… Vous êtes sûre de ne pas faire erreur ? »

« Oui. », coupa Ginny.

Elle avait honte de mentir à cet homme en lui faisant croire que le Destin lui avait désigné sa fille alors que c'était elle qui avait tout décidé. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse possible. Ginny n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle savait ce que ressentait un parent. Si elle lui laissait entendre qu'il y avait un autre choix que sa fille, il refuserait qu'elle assume cette charge. C'était évident.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le pouvoir dont elle a besoin, je vais le lui transmettre. »

Son ton était assuré mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire et de même si elle était capable de transmettre un quelconque pouvoir.

Le père de Lucy regardait sans cesse son enfant endormi comme si elle allait s'envoler. Mais Ginny fut si catégorique, cacha si bien son trouble qu'elle le convint que sa fille était une élue et que Ginny, guidée par le Destin, était venue lui transmettre un fantastique pouvoir. Elle lui donna enfin toutes les autres informations dont elle était au courant et qui seraient utiles à Lucy.

« Je vous laisse… faire ce que vous avez à faire. »

Alors, elle se pencha sur le berceau de Lucy.

Aussitôt, lui revint en mémoire un passage de la Belle au Bois Dormant où les trois marraines donnent leur bénédiction à la princesse Aurore et lui confèrent une qualité. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire de même. De quoi avait besoin Lucy pour accomplir ce qui était désormais sa mission ? Ginny réfléchit puis dit, une main sur le front de l'enfant :

« Tu toucheras leur corps mais tu verras leur cœur. Leur nature profonde, leur souhaits véritables, tu le sauras. Tu différencieras le traître de celui dont les intentions sont vraies. Ce pouvoir je te le donne pour que tu rassembles Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Pour que tu nous sauves tous, je donne ma vie et te bénis. »

C'était bien plus que de simple paroles. C'était une Bénédiction.

Une véritable Bénédiction change le destin d'une personne à jamais. Une chaman ne peut modifier un destin comme ça, et continuer après son chemin. Il faut qu'elle donne quelque chose en échange, une chose vraiment précieuse, dont la perte modifiera son propre destin.

Ginny avait tout perdu, sauf la vie. Pour donner à cette fille le formidable pouvoir de lire dans les âmes, elle l'abandonnait à son tour.

Alors que son énergie vitale sortait de son corps et que le pouvoir affluait dans celui de la fillette, Ginny eut une dernière vision, qui n'était pas un rêve. Elle vit une cité volante aux parois étincelantes, qui n'était pas le fruit de la magie, ni celui de la technologie, mais des deux et qui dépassait en grâce et en beauté toutes les cités humaines du monde. Elle vit un monde où les hommes, sorciers et Moldus, se comprenaient un peu plus et apprenaient lentement à vivre ensemble.

Cette vision était sa récompense. Elle lui montrait que le bien, même temporairement vaincu, était supérieur au mal triomphant. Qu'elle se réalise finalement ou pas, elle avait contribué à son accomplissement.

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Et elle mourut.

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé _Lucy au pays des loup-garous_****et publié le 3 mars (c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines). Vous pouvez retrouver "Learn to crawl" sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil). **


	2. 1 : Lucy au pays des loup garous

**Je m'excuse aux finlandais et aux personnes d'origine finlandaise pour les inexactitudes sur leur pays, que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de visiter.**

**Et surtout, je m'excuse à mes lecteurs : je n'ai pas pu publier ce chapitre à la date prévue à cause d'une coupure inopinée d'Internet. Je vous livre aujourd'hui ce chapitre et je vais redécaler les dates de mon planning,**

_« "Mine is a long and a sad tale !", said the Mouse, turning to Alice and sighing._

"_It _is_ a long tail, certainly," said Alice, looking down at the Mouse's tail; "but why do you call it sad ?" __»_

Extrait du chapitre 3 d'Alice's Adventure in Wonderland, par Lewis Carrol

**1 : **Lucy au pays des loup-garous

Il s'était passé près de seize ans depuis que Ginny Weasley était morte en transmettant à Lucy Lovegood une mission et un pouvoir, mais la belle région de Finlande où elle habitait avec son père n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Et si elle avait un peu changé, ce n'était que pour gagner en beauté : en effet, les quelques traces des premiers temps de l'occupation avaient été effacées, recouvertes par la nature, et le paysage de champs était désormais aussi paisible que le petit lac qui le bordait.

Après que Fenrir Greyback aie obtenu de Voldemort l'Europe du Nord comme possession personnelle, la population avait beaucoup souffert. Les loup-garous s'étaient déchaînés, avec force massacres et transformations en loup-garou, mais ils avaient dû se calmer. Il leur fallait bien être nourris le reste du mois.

L'organisation du pays était certes moyenâgeuse, mais elle était très douce comparée à celle des autres pays. Il n'y avait pas de ségrégation entre les Moldus et les sorciers de différents sangs. Pour les loups-garous, deux classes seulement existaient : eux et les humains. Ceux-là gagnaient leur pain en cultivant la terre, en élevant des bêtes ou en faisant du commerce. On payait un impôt en nature et on avait la paix, sauf une fois par mois, durant la pleine lune, où tout un chacun se terrait chez lui en écoutant les hurlements de loups au dehors.

Pour sa part, Lucy Lovegood n'avait pas souffert des massacres et autres horreurs de la conquête ; elle était simplement trop petite pour s'en rappeler et son père l'avait soigneusement protégée, si bien que tous ses souvenirs conscients furent exempts de guerre et de souffrance. Il y avait certes la domination des loups-garous, mais dans sa province, on ne voyait pas les seigneurs, et la terre était fertile, si bien qu'elle ne connût pas non plus la famine ou le poids de l'impôt.

Du monde, Lucy ne connaissait que les alentours de l'exploitation de son père et le bourg d'à côté. Des gens, elle ne connaissait que son père, les ouvriers qui travaillaient pour lui, les paysans voisins et les villageois. Oh bien sûr, son père lui avait parlé de son mystérieux pouvoir… Mais il ne s'était jamais manifesté. De temps en temps, elle avait l'impression de deviner les sentiments des gens ou ce qu'ils avaient en tête, mais ce pouvait être un hasard. Lucy sentait que si son pouvoir agissait vraiment, elle le saurait.

En réalité, elle n'était pas pressée qu'il agisse. Sa vie de fille choyée de riche paysan lui convenait parfaitement. Elle voulait rester une enfant heureuse, pour toujours !

Pourtant, Lucy allait sur ses dix-sept ans. Elle n'était même pas petite ou plate comme une limande, ce qui lui aurait laissé quelque chance de rester une fillette mutine toute sa vie. Elle avait les cheveux blond sale, mi-longs et aussi décoiffés qu'incoiffables tellement ils étaient bourrés de nœuds. Si elle passait une demi heure sur chaque mèche, peut-être qu'elle pourrait les lisser, mais elle n'avait ni patience ni coquetterie. D'autant plus que les gerbes de paille qui se mêlaient à sa chevelure – souvenirs de la grange qui était sa chambre – ne facilitaient pas la tâche ! Autrement, elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu-gris délavé et un petit nez en trompette.

Ce samedi matin-là comme tous les samedis matins depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, elle se réveilla en sautant sur la paille qui lui servait de couche. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine retrouver son père et prit son petit-déjeuner constitué d'un morceau de pain maison et d'un verre de lait frais. Ensuite, elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla et redescendit attendre le crieur de nouvelles.

Il n'y avait plus ni journaux, ni télévision en Europe. Un décret de Voldemort avait interdit toute utilisation d'appareils Moldus et avait ordonné leur destruction, et il avait été appliqué, même en Finlande qui faisait partie du domaine des loups-garous. Le seul moyen d'être informé pour la population était le crieur de nouvelles. Ce métier n'était pas facile : en effet, chaque semaine, le crieur se rendait à la capitale du district (anciennement capitale du pays), Helsinki. En chemin et une fois arrivé sur place, il rassemblait toutes les nouvelles intéressantes puis repartait par la même route, distribuant les nouvelles de la capitale et de la région. Le crieur de nouvelles gagnait officiellement sa vie des piécettes que les gens lui donnaient au marché pour son travail mais il assurait aussi un peu les services postaux : on pouvait le payer pour transmettre un message à une personne en particulier. Avec une semaine d'intervalle, les nouvelles n'étaient jamais de première fraîcheur, mais ça valait mieux que rien.

Normalement, le crieur de nouvelles ne passait que dans les villages le dimanche mais le père de Lucy et quelques autres paysans des environs le payaient pour passer dans leur ferme crier les nouvelles en avant première. Il n'y rechignait jamais car les paysans payaient bien et qu'il était de la tradition qu'on offre une collation au crieur à son arrivée.

Depuis que Lucy était tout petite, le crieur de nouvelles était un homme corpulent que tout le monde appelait « Puck », sans savoir d'où venait ce surnom étrange. Personne ne savait non plus comment l'homme faisait pour garder ses rondeurs après tant de jours de voyage si éprouvants. En tout cas, il avait toujours de l'appétit pour la collation offerte par les paysans et réclamait plus de bière de sa voix grave et forte de crieur. Lucy aimait bien Puck et il l'appelait toujours « petite fée » même à 17 ans.

« Alors Puck, demanda le père de Lucy alors que le crieur était attablé devant une chope de bière et dévorant une généreuse portion de pain et de fromage, qu'est-ce que tu as comme nouvelles intéressantes cette semaine ? »

« J'ai une nouvelle capitalissime, mon cher. »

« Tu dis ça chaque semaine, Puck ! »

« Hé bien disons qu'elle est bigrement capitalissime. J'ai appris, tenez vous bien, que notre nouveau gouverneur va venir nous rendre visite. »

« Quoi ! Ici ? Mais ce n'est qu'une petite région… »

« Il va sans doute même traverser le village. », précisa Puck en attaquant une énorme part de tarte aux prunes et aux amandes.

« Comment as tu fait pour avoir un telle information ? »

« Secret professionnel. »

« Et je suppose que tu sais aussi quand il va passer ? »

« Aujourd'hui. », répondit Puck avec nonchalance.

Il savourait visiblement le petit effet qu'il produisait.

« Mais alors, ils n'en savent rien, au village… Tu ne leur en as rien dit ! »

« Je vous préviens maintenant, car je vous aime bien. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils me traitent mal au village. Demain, quand je leur crierai les nouvelles, je veux voir leurs visages se décomposer à l'idée qu'un seigneur des loup-garous aura peut-être vu leurs étals de fruits pourris, leur grossièreté ou bu leur bière frelaté. »

« S'il y a le gouverneur parmi eux, ils s'en rendront bien compte, non ? », intervint Lucy.

« Attention, jeune fille !, dit Puck en se tournant vers elle et en prenant une grosse voix. Les seigneurs des loups-garous ne sont pas comme les nobles des autres pays. On ne les reconnaît pas à leur suite ou à leurs vêtements d'apparat ! Ils ne portent pas ces machins de riches, du velours ou du broca. Ils sont habillés normalement et à moins que tu rentres dans l'un d'eux accidentellement, il est fort improbable que tu devines ce qu'il est. »

Puis il se remit à discuter avec son père des autres nouvelles : du prix du tissu qui montait, du choix des meilleures patates nouvelles… Lucy n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il finisse pour que son père et elle puissent aller au marché. Enfin, Puck partit (« la tourte sans fond de la mère d'à côté m'attend ! ») et elle aida son père à charger la carriole des produits à vendre au marché.

Lucy aimait aller au marché. La route pour aller au village traversait les champs et longeait le lac. Elle était sinueuse et pleine de cahots. Le vent frais faisait s'envoler sa capote et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Mais le plus amusant était le marché lui-même.

Les étals recouvraient tout en une débauche de couleurs presque indécente : du mauve-pourpre des soies les plus riches au jaune terreux des pommes de terres, en passant par le rouge de la viande crue. Les odeurs de viande grillée, de viande _brûlée_, de lourds parfums, de fruits écrasés et d'alcool. Le bruit des vivats des marchands pour attirer la clientèle, des négociations ardues, des disputes, des pleurs et des rires.

C'était cela, le marché.

Lucy se sépara rapidement de son père. Il faisait toujours des choses pas rigolotes : parler indéfiniment avec les marchands du prix de ses récoltes, par exemple. Comme il lui donnait de l'argent de poche, elle commença par s'acheter une brochette de viande grillée comme repas de midi. Puis elle flâna sur la place principale pour saluer les marchands qu'elle connaissait et admirer les nouveautés. Quand son ombre eut atteint la taille attendue, elle sut qu'il était l'heure de visiter ses étals favoris.

La partie réservée aux étoffes et aux parfums avait sa faveur, elle devait l'avouer. Elle ne pensait pas être coquette, mais la douceur des beaux tissus et l'odeur des parfums capiteux l'enchantaient. Ce n'était sans doute pas qu'elle aurait aimé les porter mais elle aimait les admirer, comme des œuvres d'art. Tous les marchands de tissus ou de parfums la connaissaient et lui faisaient bon accueil. Elle n'était pas cliente, mais ils la voyaient déjà à la vente.

« Tu as un bon nez, disait un des parfumeurs, et tu commences à être une jeune fille. Ton père ne s'occupera pas de toi éternellement et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais reprendre la ferme. Tu es habituée à ne pas te fatiguer les muscles mais à faire travailler tes sens. Je peux t'assurer un bon travail si tu deviens mon employée… »

« Tes mains sont petites et blanches et pas rustaudes comme celles de toutes les autres filles, disait une des tailleuses. Tu as un vrai sens du beau tissu. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais coudre habilement et promptement si on t'apprenait. Et si on te coiffait un peu, tu serais mignonne comme tout pour la vente… »

Lucy ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour son avenir. De plus, l'amitié des commerçants lui procurait aussi de menus présents. Ce jour-là, un tailleur qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps lui offrit un petit éventail de style japonais. Il lui confia :

« Je suis parti en Angleterre rapporter les dernières modes. Hé bien, figure toi qu'ils ne jurent plus que par les kimonos et tout ces machins là ! Celui-ci est une imitation occidentale de basse facture mais les vrais coûtent des milles et des cents. Il y a même une vraie japonaise qui fabrique des dizaines de tenues de cérémonie pour les dames de la cour de Poudlard. Je me rappelle plus son nom, ce nom que tous les japonais ont… enfin peu importe, ça ne te concerne pas, petite Lucy. », termina t-il quand il vit qu'elle décrochait.

« Merci pour l'éventail, il est ravissant.», remercia t-elle avec chaleur.

Ce n'était pas un bonheur feint : elle trouvait l'accessoire charmant et se demandait à quoi ressemblait un vrai kimono. Cela devait être splendide…

De magnifiques tenues imaginaires naissant dans son esprit, elle sortit de l'échoppe du marchand sans faire attention et heurta quelqu'un si brutalement qu'elle tomba à terre.

« Je suis désolée… », balbutia t-elle en observant celui qu'elle avait bousculé.

C'était un garçon d'environ son âge. Il était grand, et beau ; et terrible. Ses cheveux blond foncés lui arrivaient à la nuque et étaient, eux aussi, décoiffés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur étrange : ils étaient d'abord miel clair puis à mesure que l'on s'approchait de la pupille, l'iris fonçait jusqu'à prendre la couleur de l'ambre.

Mais surtout, il avait un visage frappant : une grande bouche étirée sur le côté droit en un espèce de rictus qui n'était ni un sourire, ni une grimace et qui découvrait en partie une rangée de dents jaunâtres, longues et parfaitement alignés. Mais le plus frappant encore était les petites cicatrices qui marquaient ses joues, son front et l'arête de son nez. Lucy en aperçut aussi quelques-unes sur ses mains et son cou. D'ordinaire, quand quelqu'un a des cicatrices, surtout au visage, on a tendance à le plaindre. Mais ces cicatrices là n'étaient pas des marques honteuses mais un trésor de guerre clairement arboré. Elles inspiraient le respect et la crainte, et non la pitié.

Les caractéristiques même de ce visage auraient réussi à faire d'à peu près n'importe qui un laideron, mais je vous avais déjà dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Ces traits avaient une harmonie réelle, que ces spécificités ne troublaient pas, mais leur donnaient une autre aura, peut-être plus intéressante encore. Sans ces cicatrices, ce rictus étrange, il aurait été d'une joliesse classique. Avec, il avait une beauté étrange et sauvage, qui attirait et effrayait à la fois.

Son corps était modelé de manière à correspondre à son visage. Il était élancé, si bien que Lucy l'imagina même bondir. On pouvait le dire mince, mais un observateur plus attentif aurait deviné que ses muscles fins et longilignes seraient venus à bout de n'importe quel catcheur bodybuildé.

Il était l'incarnation de la sauvagerie.

Lucy se souvint des paroles de Puck : _« Les seigneurs des loups-garous ne sont pas comme les nobles des autres pays. Ils sont habillés normalement et à moins que tu rentres dans l'un d'eux accidentellement, il est fort improbable que tu devines ce qu'il est. »_

Ce qui lui était exactement arrivé. Ce garçon était un loup-garou. Il devait accompagner le gouverneur lors de sa visite.

Et elle lui était rentrée dedans ! Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il la dévore sur le champ, mais rien ne se passa et elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours par terre. Lui aussi sans doute, car il lui tendit une main aux ongles longs et jaunes comme des griffes pour l'aider à se relever.

Lucy attrapa cette main et fut aussitôt envahie d'un flot de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Elle sentit la soif de sang, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son corps. Elle sentit le loup se tapir derrière ces traits, faire un avec elle. Elle sentit la formidable puissance de l'animal qui l'animait, sa grâce et le bonheur primaire et terrible qu'il lui apportait. Puis les sentiments se précisèrent, et elle ressentit pleinement l'amour de la guerre, la haine de la paix et de l'immobilisme. Elle voulait les combats, les massacres, elle voulait voir le sang couler. Elle se sentait étouffée par cette société calme et maîtrisée, par cette puissance que nul ne contestait plus. Elle voulait détruire Voldemort et replonger le monde dans la guerre et dans le sang, les seuls éléments dans lesquels elle se sentait bien… Elle voulait détruire Voldemort…

La main de Lucy glissa hors de celle du loup-garou, le courant d'émotions s'endigua et elle fut à nouveau elle-même. Mais le choc était loin d'être passé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre.

Sans réfléchir, elle se releva en dérapant sur la boue et partit en courant.

Tout en fendant la foule à toute allure, elle commença à penser à ce qui lui était arrivé. _Elle_ s'était senti lycanthrope ! Quand elle avait touché le garçon, elle avait été lui pendant un instant ; elle avait ressenti sa nature profonde, connu son souhait le plus cher…

Qui était de détruire Voldemort.

Lucy était aux abois. Tout cela était trop nouveau pour elle. Elle courut jusqu'à la place centrale pour retrouver son père et s'effondra à moitié sur lui quand elle le trouva enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucy ? Tu es tombée ? »

Sa robe était maculée de boue.

Son père comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, abrégea sa transaction et raccompagna sa fille à la carriole.

Malgré les cahots et le vent, Lucy s'endormit immédiatement. Utiliser son pouvoir l'avait vidée de toute énergie. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans le lit de son père. Avant de lui poser la moindre question, celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de lait chaud au miel. Buvant quelques gorgées entre chaque phrase, elle lui raconta tout.

Le père de Lucy redoutait que ce moment arriva un jour. Il avait toujours espéré que Ginny Weasley se soit trompée de personne et que Lucy n'aie pas ce pouvoir qu'elle était censée lui avoir transmis. Mais sa fille avait véritablement détecté le premier membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper.

« Ma fille, expliqua t-il. Tu es le « sélecteur ». J'ai bien peur que tu doives retrouver ce loup-garou et le convaincre de rejoindre Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« Mais papa, je ne connais même pas son nom ! Le gouverneur a pu prendre n'importe quel loup-garou avec lui ! »

« Es tu sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas du gouverneur en personne ? Les loups-garous n'ont pas besoin de suite ou de garde du corps… »

« Oui ! Il est bien trop jeune pour être gouverneur de la Finlande ! Il a mon âge, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a même pas encore atteint l'âge d'homme ! »

« Chez les loup-garous, l'âge d'homme est à 15 ans. Décris le moi pour voir. »

« Hé bien, il avait les cheveux blonds, une grande bouche pleine de dents, et des cicatrices… »

« Sur les joues, le front et l'arête du nez ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dès que tu m'as dit qu'il avait ton âge.

La personne que tu as heurtée, Lucy, n'est pas un loup-garou ordinaire. C'est Deimos Greyback, le fils de notre chef à tous, Fenrir Greyback, le tout nouveau gouverneur de Finlande et le numéro deux de tout le domaine des loups-garous. »

Il y eut un grand silence, si bien que Lucy s'entendit déglutir.

« Le point positif, dit son père, c'est qu'on ne va pas avoir du mal à le retrouver. Il habite la capitale. »

« Helsinki ? »

« Non pas la capitale du district, la capitale de tout le pays, волк, dans l'ancien pays qu'on appelait la Russie. J'avais prévu d'y aller dans quelques jours. Et cette fois, tu viens avec moi. »

Elle n'était encore jamais allée à волк. Son père y allait de temps en temps mais il ne l'emmenait jamais. Il disait que la capitale était un endroit trop dangereux pour une jeune fille. Mais maintenant, il semblait la considérer assez grande pour y aller, sans doute à cause de sa mission. Hier encore, elle aurait été excitée comme une puce, mais là, elle avait surtout très peur.

Le temps de préparer le voyage, et ils partirent. La route jusqu'à волк était longue et difficile. Ils la firent, mi en carriole, mi en Portoloin. Un jour, elle demanda à son père ce que voulait dire волк.

« Loup, bien sûr ! Mais tu peux faire comme tous ceux qui ne veulent ou ne peuvent parler russe, et l'appeler Wolf. »

Un décret de Voldemort obligeait tous les pays à prendre comme seconde langue officielle l'anglais après la langue locale. Lucy, pour sa part, savait parler les deux langues officielles de son district, le finnois et l'anglais. Son père avait tenu à lui apprendre l'anglais, la langue maternelle de sa mère. En revanche, elle ne parlait pas russe et avait du mal à prononcer **волк. **Elle décida donc de suivre les conseils de son père et d'adopter le nom de Wolf.

Wolf était un de ces endroits qu'on ne peut absolument pas visualiser à moins de s'y rendre et de voir soi-même. Tout d'abord, la ville se situait dans une cuvette, si bien que lorsque l'on arrivait par la route de montagne comme Lucy et son père ce jour-là, on voyait toute la ville s'étaler en contrebas. Mais plus incroyable encore, les montagnes qui formaient la cuvette étaient en réalité recouvertes de glace qui avait été ensorcelée pour ne plus jamais fondre. Auparavant, une rivière dévalait le plus grand glacier et remplissait la cuvette d'eau ou de glace, selon la saison. Aujourd'hui, la cascade existait toujours mais l'eau avait été canalisée de manière à se contenter de traverser la cuvette et de continuer ensuite sa course dans les montagnes d'en face. Elle avait aussi été enchantée pour ne plus se figer en glace.

Il serait inutile de vous décrire quel spectacle extraordinaire c'était que de voir cette gigantesque cité entourée d'une ceinture de glaciers éternels, le plus grand d'entre eux dévalé par un fleuve – qui une fois arrivé en bas, séparait la ville en deux – dans une cascade fantastique où la rencontre de l'eau et de la glace enchantées produisait des chatoiements de diamant et des nuages de vapeur étincelants.

Wolf elle-même n'était pas en reste. C'était une cité de métal et de pierre, construite comme un château fort. Point d'élégants clochers, de bâtisses à la beauté sophistiquée pour la capitale du pays des loups-garous. Seule parée de son écrin de glace et d'eau, de la splendeur de la nature sublimée par la magie, elle avait la magnificence des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour être belle.

Lucy resta un instant tétanisée devant un tel spectacle. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à un tel spectacle et pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Wolf était habitée à 70 de loups-garous, elle avait été bâtie par eux et pour eux, et elle leur ressemblait. Leur pouvoir venait de la nature et de la magie, et ils étaient entourés par elles deux. Ils étaient des guerriers et leur cité était une place forte. Enfin, leur beauté était involontaire et terrible, comme celle de Wolf.

Il n'y avait que deux moyens d'entrer dans Wolf : emprunter un Portoloin à heure fixe ou transplaner et trois moyens d'en sortir : ceux cités précédemment plus naviguer sur le fleuve qui quittait la ville en traversant des cavernes souterraines creusées dans les glaciers. Ils prirent un Portoloin et atterrirent au terminal des arrivées.

La ville était comme Lucy l'avait imaginée d'après sa vue depuis le glacier. Tous les bâtiments étaient faits de blocs de pierre, et de cette même pierre étaient faits les pavés de la chaussée. Les rues – ou plutôt les ruelles – étaient étroites et ombragées. On ne marchait pas dans Wolf, on se faufilait dans ses méandres. Cette particularité donnait à la ville un caractère mystérieux. Lucy, accompagnée de son père, quitta les quartiers d'habitations pour remonter vers la grande place. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les rues s'agrandissaient un peu et on voyait des commerces apparaître. Enfin, ils aboutirent au centre exact de la cité, un cercle parfait et exempt de bâtiments, séparé en deux par la rivière Albion.

« Où est le palais ?, demanda Lucy à son père. Il devrait être au centre de la ville, non ? »

« Derrière toi. », lui répondit son père.

Elle se détourna de la cascade et regarda la montagne par laquelle le fleuve sortait de la ville. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pu voir tout à l'heure, car ça avait justement été son point d'observation. Mais maintenant Lucy savait qu'elle avait eu le château juste sous ses pieds.

Tout d'abord, elle vit un tunnel dans lequel s'engouffrait le fleuve. L'embouchure du tunnel avait été orné d'une tête de loup en métal noir stylisé. Pour que les embarcations sortent, elles devaient se « jeter dans la gueule du loup ».

Lucy arracha son regard au tunnel-tête de loup et leva la tête. Le palais était là, accroché à la paroi de glace comme une vigne vierge noire. Et il était plus indescriptible et inimaginable que la ville entière.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un gigantesque ensemble de balcons de métal noir reliés les uns aux autres comme des cubes à jouer empilés par un enfant qui essaie de les faire monter le plus haut possible. Sauf que les balcons étaient non seulement reliés à d'autres balcons mais aussi accrochés solidement à la montagne, le tout formant une arche au dessus du tunnel à tête de loup. Enfin, les balcons avaient des parois, mais pas comme des murs de maison, des parois de métal forgé formant des dessins alambiqués, dessins qui se prolongeaient sur le balcon suivant en une longue ligne ininterrompue. Il fallut un moment à Lucy pour comprendre que ces entrelacs représentaient des loups, une farandole de loups les uns derrière les autres.

L'effet était étrange, aussi étrange que si on avait essayé de construire un mélange d'église gothique et d'arc de triomphe en métal sur le flanc d'une montagne.

Lucy resta un instant abasourdie par la vue d'un bâtiment aussi étrange. Puis elle demanda à son père, le regard plein d'appréhension :

« Comment je vais faire pour rentrer là-dedans ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. », lui avoua t-il.

Le problème fut remis à plus tard. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et il n'était pas sûr de se promener dans les rues une fois le soleil couché à Wolf. Ils décidèrent donc de réserver deux chambres dans une auberge.

L'auberge du Gang des Crocs n'était pas celle où se rendait habituellement le père de Lucy. Il valait mieux qu'aucun marchand de sa connaissance ne le croise et l'interroge sur les raisons de la présence de sa fille à ses côtés. En fait, il l'avait choisie à dessein car c'était un endroit où tout commerçant sain d'esprit éviterait d'aller. Vous l'avez deviné cette auberge était singulièrement mal famée. Déjà, la tenancière était une loup-garou femelle qui aurait pu étouffer n'importe quel représentant de l'espèce humaine, ovine ou même bovine contre sa poitrine. Elle était aidée de sa famille, tous des loups-garous à la mine patibulaire, qu'on surnommait le Gang des Crocs. La clientèle était constituée de loups-garous et d'humains qui ne craignaient pas de les fréquenter, donc qui étaient forcément des individus louches. En conséquence, la spécialité de la maison était le cuissot de chevreuil cru. La dernière chose que fit le père de Lucy avant d'entrer fut d'interdire formellement à sa fille de se promener seule dans l'auberge.

Alors qu'elle était assise à une des tables de la grande salle pendant que son père vérifiait les chambres, sentant tous les regard braqués sur elle, celle-ci se sentait singulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle s'attachait à détailler le bois pourri du comptoir devant elle comme si elle n'avait jamais connu chose plus intéressante au monde.

Soudain, dans cette atmosphère insoutenable, qui était totalement nouvelle pour elle, Lucy entendit quelque chose de terriblement familier, qui lui fit lever la tête.

Une voix au comptoir qui disait « Sers moi vite, Edna, je suis épuisé ! ». Une voix grave et forte. Une voix de basse. Une voix de crieur.

Sans réfléchir, elle quitta sa table, rejoignit le comptoir et dit à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de parler :

« Mon Dieu, Puck, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Une minute plus tard, le crieur de nouvelles était assis à sa table, l'air aussi surpris qu'elle mais surtout totalement dans ses petits souliers. Lucy n'eut cependant pas le temps de le questionner car son père arriva. Il fut d'abord paniqué de voir un homme assis à la table de sa fille puis la surprise se peignit sur son visage quand il reconnut Puck.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à Helsinki ? », demanda t-il incrédule.

« J'y étais et je suis censé y être. Mais vous voyez… pour mon métier… avoir de meilleures nouvelles… je vais souvent à Wolf… »

« Tu y vas « souvent » ? Tous les samedis, tu étais toujours au rendez-vous pour nous crier les nouvelles. C'est impossible d'aller à Wolf et de revenir en moins d'une semaine. »

« Pas en Portoloin. »

« Il n'y a aucun Portoloin qui relie directement Helsinki à Wolf. »

Puck eut l'air encore plus dans ses petits souliers. C'était une personne auquel il était relativement facile de faire avouer la vérité.

« Voilà. Je suis un sorcier. Je vais à Helsinki et j'utilise mon propre Portoloin pour me rendre à Wolf. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où et quand viendrait le gouverneur de Finlande.

Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Pour affaires. »

« Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne serais jamais descendu ici pour faire du commerce, et tu n'aurais jamais emmené Lucy avec toi… »

« Et vous, demanda Lucy, pourquoi vous appelez la patronne par son prénom ? Vous n'êtes pas qu'un crieur de nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puck rougit.

« Tu es perspicace, petite démone ! C'est entendu, je ne chercherais pas à en savoir plus. Et ne révélez pas mon secret professionnel surtout ! »

Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« Puck…, dit Lucy d'une voix hésitante. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi…

Pourriez vous me faire entrer… au palais des loups-garous ? »

« Et pourquoi donc veux tu y entrer ? »

« Je dois parler à Deimos Greyback. »

Puck recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il allait avaler. Il s'exprima par paroles entrecoupées de toux :

« Tu as des visées suicidaires ou quoi ? Je connais pas mal de loups-garous, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi féroce que le fils Greyback. Depuis son premier cri qu'il est un lycan, et élevé comme tel… Tu ne comprends pas… ce type n'a jamais vraiment été un être humain. »

« Je sais, Puck, je le sais bien. Mais je dois entrer au palais et lui parler. »

« Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, je ne peux pas organiser une entrevue. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je pense pouvoir te faire entrer au palais. Après, à toi de te débrouiller. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Lucy se tourna vers son père qui acquiesça sombrement de la tête.

Puck leur expliqua le plan : toutes les semaines à heure fixe, les domestiques du château faisaient la lessive dans le fleuve à l'intérieur du tunnel à tête de loup. A la faveur de l'obscurité de la galerie, Lucy devait se glisser parmi elles. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour se connaître toutes, et on ne les comptait jamais. Il fournirait l'uniforme réglementaire.

Lucy hésita. Bien sûr c'était hasardeux, et sans doute dangereux. Mais c'était sa seule chance. Comme lui dit son père alors qu'ils remontaient dans leur chambre :

« Tu es ma fille et je veux te protéger. Je voudrais toujours te protéger. Mais c'est ta mission de rassembler Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. On ne peut éternellement retarder le moment de partir à l'aventure, tout comme on ne peut éternellement retarder le moment de grandir. Tu as 17 ans, Lucy-Lucette, et il est temps pour toi de commencer ta vie d'adulte et de faire face au danger… toute seule. »

Lucy avait encore ces paroles en tête, quand, le lendemain après-midi, vêtue du sage uniforme des servantes du palais, elle se glissa dans le tunnel obscur où s'écoulait l'Albion.

Et elle avait vraiment l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule de loup.

Pourtant, la première partie du plan se déroula comme prévu. Les filles en train de laver avec application le linge ne remarquèrent pas qu'une inconnue se glissait parmi elles. Quand elles repartirent par un escalier creusé dans la roche, Lucy les suivit. Elle attendait avec appréhension et une certaine curiosité de voir l'intérieur du palais, s'attendant encore à quelque excentricité. Mais les parois et le sol de métal étaient aussi noirs que vus de l'extérieur, il n'y avait ni décorations, ni fenêtres, si bien que Lucy eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté les souterrains.

Toujours en groupe, les domestiques se rendirent dans une pièce fraîche qui devait être l'une des arrières cuisines. Les plats, principalement de la viande crue, les attendaient. Tour à tour, elles prirent un plateau. Lucy imita ses voisines et la file des servantes, chargée du repas, repartit. Le dîner semblait être un cérémonial étrange…

Enfin, elles aboutirent à une porte à doubles battants, en superbe ébène gravé des mêmes dessins de loups que sur l'extérieur du château, ce ne pouvait être que la porte de la grande salle. Elle s'ouvrit, et Lucy fut enfin surprise.

La pièce formait un demi-cercle parfait, creusé dans la roche de la montagne. Elle était d'une taille énorme par rapport au reste du palais, et Lucy comprit qu'il devait s'agir du plus grand des balcons, celui qui surplombait le tunnel.

La pièce avait été aménagée avec un soin particulier. Son sol avait été dallé de pierres. Mais elle était presque toute entière occupée par une gigantesque table qui formait elle aussi un demi-cercle et qui était bordé de dizaines de chaises. Et sur ces chaises était assise la bande de loups-garous la plus bruyante, la plus braillarde et la plus affamée que Lucy aie jamais vu. Ils réclamaient les plats en invectivant les serveuses, frappaient de leurs verres sur la table. Les domestiques devaient y être habitués, car leurs visages restaient parfaitement vierge de toute émotion. Leur file lente, impassible et muette, se divisa en deux, longeant chacune un des côté de la table en y disposant gracieusement les plats. Puis après s'être déchargée de son fardeau, chaque fille continuait jusqu'au bout de la table, s'y arrêtait un instant et repartait par une des deux portes de service, discrètement installées de chaque côté de la pièce.

Lucy ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elles s'arrêtaient. Car au milieu du demi-cercle siégeaient Fenrir et Deimos Greyback, et elles prenaient le temps de saluer un de leurs employeurs.

Elle observa le père et le fils. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Après avoir vu Deimos, elle avait imaginé Fenrir comme un homme lui ressemblant beaucoup, en plus âgé bien sûr. Mais à part quelques attitudes semblables et une même aura, Fenrir n'avait rien en commun avec son fils. C'était un homme grand et massif, avec de longs et puissants membres de loup-garou. Ses cheveux étaient gris et ils arboraient des favoris. Ses traits étaient quelconques, un peu rustauds peut-être. A ce moment, il était absorbé par une conversation avec son fils, et ni lui, ni Deimos, ne prêtaient la moindre attention aux servantes qui défilaient dans la pièce.

La file avançait de plus en plus, et, à son tour, Lucy dût abandonner le morceau de viande crue indéterminée qu'elle charriait et avancer vers les deux loup-garous. Deimos avait arrêté de parler avec son père et regardait les mets s'accumulant sur la table et les domestiques inclinant de la tête à leur passage devant lui. Ça allait être le tour de Lucy. Il verrait alors son visage pendant quelques secondes.

Pour se rassurer, elle se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de la reconnaître. Sans doute n'avait il même pas eu le temps de détailler son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé.

Pourtant, quand Lucy salua à son tour, il lui lança un coup d'œil incisif comme une lame de couteau. Pétrifiée par ce regard, elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle sut qu'il l'avait reconnue. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, et d'ailleurs, ça ne comptait pas. Il l'avait reconnue, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir mais elle en était proprement terrifiée. Désormais, elle guettait sa réaction avec appréhension.

Deimos parcourut du regard le demi-cercle que formait ses convives et lâcha :

« Dommage, j'avais faim. »

Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cette simple phrase déclencha l'hilarité de tous les loups-garous assis autour de la table. Certains se tapaient carrément les cuisses. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'étrangeté de l'humour loup-garou, car les doigts de Deimos s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et il se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec elle.

Lucy n'avait jamais connu ce qu'on appelle les montagnes russes, mais si elle en avait fait l'expérience, alors cette course lui aurait rappelé quelque chose. Elle-même ne courait pas, bien sûr. C'était Deimos qui l'entraînait avec lui comme si elle n'était pas plus légère qu'un sac. Et lui-même ne donnait pas l'impression de courir. On aurait plutôt cru qu'il sautait ou qu'il volait. Il franchit en deux enjambées la porte de service, évita les domestiques qui s'écartèrent sur son chemin comme au passage d'un bolide, et sauta gracieusement par-dessus les meubles.

Lucy se sentait comme cette héroïne d'un vieux livre que lui avait donné son père. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Dans ce roman, l'héroïne, Alice, suivait un lapin blanc et tombait dans son terrier. Mais ce n'était pas un simple terrier de lapin mais une sorte de puits interminable. Durant sa chute, Alice observait les murs du terrier sans avoir le temps de rien détailler. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre la fin de sa chute.

Lucy avait suivi un loup-garou et maintenant, elle aussi chutait, mais à l'horizontale. Sur le chemin de Deimos, les portes s'ouvraient, révélant des pièces qu'elle ne faisait qu'entrapercevoir. Et comme Alice, perdue dans un pays étrange, elle attendait la suite des événements.

Alors que son alter-ego s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du terrier, Lucy eut de plus en plus l'impression de monter. Jusqu'à ce que Deimos stoppe et qu'elle arrive dans la pièce la plus étrange de tout le palais.

C'était un balcon, qui cette fois comportait de larges ouvertures vers l'extérieur. Lucy voyait l'Albion cascader le long de la montagne d'en face, et si elle s'approchait des fenêtres, elle était sûre de voir tout Wolf. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était remarquable.

Les murs, le sol, le plafond étaient faits de glace ! Elle était au plus haut point possible du palais. Et même si la glace était sans doute ensorcelée, elle ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée.

Deimos, lui, s'avança sans crainte jusqu'aux colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond, et s'y adossa avec désinvolture. Il regardait Lucy en souriant, toujours de sa façon étrange de sourire, avec un seul coin des lèvres relevé.

« Alors, Miss Lucy, vous en avez fait du chemin pour me retrouver… », lui dit-il, dans un anglais parfait.

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? », balbutia Lucy.

Deimos rit et extirpa de sa poche un petit objet qu'il lui lança. Elle l'attrapa au vol.

Lucy ne le reconnut que quand elle l'eut dans les mains. C'était le petit éventail de style japonais que lui avait offert le marchand !

« Vous l'aviez oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tombé en même temps que vous, et vous ne l'avez pas ramassé en partant. J'ai tout de suite vu que cet éventail venait d'Angleterre, où les objets de cette facture sont très à la mode. Or il n'y avait qu'un seul marchand dans le secteur qui soit allé en Angleterre assez récemment pour l'acheter. Je me suis rendu dans sa boutique et il a été forcé de me dire tout ce qu'il savait sur la charmante jeune fille à laquelle il l'avait offert.

Il semble qu'on se soit beaucoup raté, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Je vous ai cherchée ce jour-là, au marché, mais vous étiez déjà partie. Puis, j'ai envoyé une délégation là où vous vivez mais encore une fois, vous étiez déjà en route, pour Wolf, je le comprends maintenant. »

« Pourquoi vous donnez tant de mal pour retrouver quelqu'un qui vous avait juste bousculé dans la rue ? », demanda Lucy.

Deimos abandonna son ton poli et lui parla de façon plus intimiste, le regard dans le vague :

« Tu as fui si vite… D'habitude, les gens ont peur de moi mais pas à ce point-là. Et surtout, quand je t'ai touchée, j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, comme si je t'avais soudain confié tous mes secrets les plus profonds. »

Puis il reprit d'un ton ferme, en la sondant du regard :

« Mais je crois que j'ai plus le droit que toi de me poser des questions. Tu quittes ton pays pour Wolf, et tu entres dans ma maison, déguisée en domestique. Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour retrouver quelqu'un que tu as juste bousculé dans la rue ? »

Le moment pour lequel Lucy était venu à Wolf était arrivé. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, mais aucun ne sortait. Elle balbutiait, consciente du ridicule de sa situation. Et l'autre la fixait toujours, avec son sourire en coin…

Deimos Greyback était décidément doté du super pouvoir de rendre n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi vous souriez toujours de cette façon là ? Ça me met mal à l'aise ! »

« Je suis content que tu me poses la question, répondit Deimos en souriant de plus bel. De toute façon, je te l'aurais dit.

En fait, expliqua t-il, je peux très bien sourire comme tout le monde. Mais je suis devenu lycanthrope alors que ni mes dents définitives, ni même mes dents de lait n'avaient poussées, et j'ai subi comment dire… une mutation étrange. Qui fait que quand je souris franchement, tout le monde a peur. Tu veux voir ? »

« Hé bien en fait n… »

Mais les coins des lèvres de Deimos s'étaient déjà relevés. On pouvait dire qu'il illustrait vraiment l'expression « sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ». Quand il souriait franchement, on avait l'impression que son visage se fendait littéralement en deux, révélant une mâchoire digne d'un fauve. Lucy n'imaginait même pas combien de dents il avait là-dedans, et elles étaient même plus larges, longues et pointues que n'importe quelle dent humaine. L'effet était proprement terrifiant. Cela lui rappelait une autre histoire, celle du petit Chaperon rouge, le moment où l'innocente enfant demandait au loup qui s'était déguisé en sa grand-mère, pourquoi il avait de si grandes dents, et où il avouait que c'était pour la manger. Ses dents l'avaient trahi. Et tout cela confirmait à Lucy que Deimos Greyback n'était pas un véritable être humain, mais un loup, déguisé en homme, et qui lui aurait volé, en plus de son apparence, son intelligence et ses vices.

« C'est comme ça qu'on a trouvé mon nom, continua Deimos sans s'arrêter de sourire. Avec mon premier vrai sourire. Phobos, la Peur, et Deimos… la Terreur. »

Lucy avait oublié sa mission. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne pas finir comme le petit Chaperon rouge, c'est-à-dire dans l'estomac d'un loup.

« Hé bien, je pense… que je vais… repasser plus tard… », dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mais Deimos n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il s'empara de son poignet, et il avait une tel poigne qu'il était inutile de lutter. Il s'assit gracieusement sur la rambarde et installa Lucy sur ses genoux sans aucun scrupule.

« Vas-y, raconte moi tout, mon enfant. », dit-il avec un amusement non dissimulé dans la voix.

« On ne va pas tomber, là ? », demanda Lucy d'une voix terrifiée.

« J'ai un sens inné de l'équilibre, assura Deimos. On ne tombera jamais. Sauf si tu te débats. », ajouta t-il d'une voix suave.

Toute retraite lui était coupée. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un féroce loup-garou et elle risquait à tout moment de chuter d'une montagne.

Bizarrement, Lucy se sentit plus prête à rentrer dans les explications. Elle sentait que la situation ne pouvait être pire qu'elle l'était maintenant. Alors autant foncer !

Elle commença à lui expliquer ce qu'avait vu Ginny Weasley et ce qu'étaient Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et elle en vint naturellement à son pouvoir et sa mission.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il y avait tellement de résistants à Voldemort dans ta région. C'est pour ça que je m'y étais rendu en premier lieu. Pourquoi crois tu que je serais allé dans cette petite région insignifiante autrement ? Ton père a dû t'utiliser comme porte drapeau. »

« Mon père ? »

« Il est un des chefs de la résistance passive. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. Visiblement non. », conclut il en voyant l'air incrédule de Lucy.

Il avait sans doute voulu la tenir à l'écart de tout cela… pour la protéger encore une fois.

« Je pourrais gagner en renommée auprès de Voldemort en vous dénonçant tous les deux. », dit Deimos sur le ton de la conversation.

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! J'en suis sûre ! », s'exclama Lucy.

Elle essaya de lui décrire le plus exactement possible ce qu'elle avait senti en le touchant : sa nature profonde, sa volonté de détruire Voldemort…

« Tu n'as pas menti, dit Deimos. Ce que tu m'as dit, je ne l'avais confié à personne aussi complètement, pas même à mon père. »

Son ton était redevenu contemplatif. Il lâcha le poignet de Lucy et la remit sur le sol, aussi facilement que si elle était une gamine de trois ans, avant de se laisser glisser de la rambarde.

« Tu vois la rivière qui sépare la ville en deux, dit-il en montrant la ville en contrebas. Elle s'appelle Albion, ce qui est un ancien nom pour l'Angleterre. Ce n'est pas un hasard. L'Angleterre nous divise réellement. Il y a à Wolf des loups-garous pour la plupart jeunes et hardis comme moi qui veulent renverser Voldemort et revenir au temps des guerres et des conquêtes, et ceux qui ont déjà guerroyé et qui souhaitent garder le confort de ce pays fade et dominé. Ce sont eux qui ont le pouvoir… »

Sa voix se durcit soudain.

« Je ne peux pas attendre d'être vieux et gras moi aussi, pour avoir le pouvoir. Et même s'il m'était offert, je ne le voudrais pas comme ça. En fait, le pouvoir en lui-même ne m'intéresse pas. L'anarchie et la guerre, voilà ce qui me plaît.

Tu ne t'es pas trompée sur moi, Lucy. Je vais faire partie de ce fichu groupe et même t'aider à le rassembler… Je sais où il faut se rendre… »

Il s'interrompit puis reprit plus légèrement :

« Je dois y aller chaque année. Je n'ai qu'à avancer ma visite… »

« V… Ta visite où ? »

« A Poudlard, bien sûr ! »

Poudlard… la capitale de l'Angleterre et même la capitale du monde de Voldemort… Après avoir découvert Wolf, la capitale de son pays, Lucy visitait des endroits de plus en plus importants.

Wolf lui avait paru éloignée… Mais Poudlard, c'était si loin, beaucoup plus loin…

Partir où que ce soit avec Deimos Greyback, la personne possédant le super pouvoir de terrifier les gens ou de les mettre terriblement mal à l'aise, le loup-garou le plus féroce et vicieux au monde, était aussi hasardeux, et leur périple jusqu'à Poudlard s'annonçait dantesque.

Mais Lucy sentait, elle _savait_ au fond d'elle même ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Fais confiance à Deimos. Suis-le. Suis-le… à Poudlard. _

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Du loup aux serpents » et publié le 24 mars. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et d'autres informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**


	3. 2 : Du loup aux serpents

_« - Quelle couleur hideuse que le kaki, observa Lenina, exprimant les jugements hypnopédiques de sa caste. …_

_Tels des aphidiens et des fourmis, les filles Gammas en vert feuille, les Semi-Avortons en noir, se pressaient autour des entrées, ou faisaient la queue pour prendre leur place dans les tramways à monorail. Des Bêtas-Moins couleur de mûre allaient et venaient parmi la foule. Le toit principal du bâtiment était vivant de l'arrivée et du départ des hélicoptères. _

_- Bigre ! dit Lenina, je suis joliment contente de ne pas être une Gamma. » _

Extrait du chapitre IV du Meilleur des Mondes, par Aldous Huxley

**2 :**Du loup aux serpents

L'une des rares choses que Lucy apprécia lors de cette horrible journée où elle avait brièvement servi au château de Wolf fut quand elle rentra retrouver son père à l'auberge du Gang des Crocs.

Mais revenons où nous en étions. Alors qu'elle avait arraché à Deimos le nom de leur future destination, Poudlard, la nuit était complètement tombée et le loup-garou avait décrété qu'elle devait prévenir son père de son futur départ. Il avait également insisté pour l'accompagner, malgré le peu d'envie qu'avait Lucy que son père la voie avec quelqu'un comme Deimos. Mais elle dut lui révéler où ils avaient réservé.

Lucy remarqua bien vite que tout le monde, dans les rues de Wolf, se retournait pour mieux les observer. Ce n'était sans doute pas courant de le voir tenir une humaine par la main (enfin l'expression « tenir par la main » n'était pas appropriée, le verbe « traîner » aurait mieux convenu).

Malgré cette séquence humiliante, Lucy se réjouit de la présence de Deimos dès qu'ils quittèrent la froideur de la rue pour l'ambiance chaude et avinée de l'auberge. Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la pièce, toutes les têtes se levèrent, toutes les discussions cessèrent. Peu d'entre eux avaient sans doute vu Deimos Greyback, à part de loin. Et voilà qu'il débarquait en personne en plein milieu de la grande salle de l'auberge.

Deimos restait planté au milieu de la scène, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les clients de l'auberge. Et pas que sur les clients. La tenancière, la massive lycanthrope qui s'appelait Edna, était restée figée en plein milieu de l'essuyage intensif d'un verre à bière. Après la surprise, l'atmosphère de la salle s'imprégna du respect et de la crainte que tous éprouvaient pour le nouveau venu.

Lucy se sentait ragaillardie. Toute seule face à cette salle, elle aurait été morte de peur, mais là, elle avait l'impression qu'un peu des sentiments adressés à Deimos rejaillissaient sur elle, comme si elle était elle-même un peu crainte et respectée.

Deimos s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets. Puis, avec un geste on ne peut plus cool, il indiqua à la patronne de le servir. Celle-ci se ressaisit et s'empressa de remplir la chope de bière.

Il lui fallait reconnaître que Deimos avait la classe, mais Lucy était déjà moins impressionnée que les autres. Il frimait, c'était tout.

Mais elle n'eut pas loisir d'y penser plus car son père déboula des escaliers et la prit dans ses bras en s'écriant :

« Lucy ! Tu es revenue ! »

Puis il vit Deimos en train de siroter sa bière d'un air narquois et interrogea sa fille du regard.

« Je vais bien papa. Tout s'est passé pour le mieux. », lui répondit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait en dire plus, car tous les clients du bar, tout en affichant un air d'innocence peu convaincant sur leurs visages, ne perdaient pas un mot de ses paroles.

Deimos avait dû s'en rendre compte aussi car il jeta une pièce sur le comptoir toujours avec un geste cool, qu'il prit Lucy et son père chacun par une main et les traîna à l'étage.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il ferma la porte à double tour et se tourna vers eux en se frottant les mains.

« Bon… parlons affaire. »

Deimos expliqua au père de Lucy qu'il avait accepté la proposition de sa fille, et voulait même l'emmener avec lui à Poudlard, ce qui serait une opportunité unique de trouver d'autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Son interlocuteur fut étonné :

« Des opposants à Voldemort à Poudlard ? Pourtant, c'est le lieu où il siège… »

« Ne soyez pas étonné, monsieur. Le système est plus pourri que quiconque de l'extérieur ne pourrait le supposer. On suppose qu'il n'y a que des privilégiés à Poudlard. En fait, je pense que c'est là-bas qu'on trouve les ennemis les plus virulents à Voldemort, des gens pour qui détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte plus que n'importe quoi… parfois plus que leur propre vie. »

Lucy était sûre qu'il pensait à quelqu'un en particulier à ce moment-là.

« Comment comptez vous amener Lucy à Poudlard ? »

« Je dois y aller une fois de l'an. Elle ira avec moi. Rien de clandestin là-dedans. Je vais lui donner le statut d'étudiante étrangère. Beaucoup d'étrangers se rendent à Poudlard pour y étudier temporairement, en raison d'un talent ou d'un pouvoir particulier… Ce ne sera même pas vraiment un mensonge. », acheva t-il avec un regard en direction de Lucy.

« Quand partons nous ? », répliqua celle-ci, qui se sentait un peu émoustillée.

« Oh là ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Poudlard est un monde dangereux, voire fatal pour celui qui en ignore les règles et les codes. Tu dois commencer ton apprentissage ici, à Wolf. Je saurais t'enseigner ce qu'il faut savoir. »

Le père de Lucy s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention générale.

« Combien de temps va durer cet apprentissage ? », demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Deimos avec désinvolture. Mais, par commodité, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle habite au château. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra vous voir avant de partir. »

Sans attendre d'avis, il tourna les talons et retourna vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il lança d'un ton guilleret :

« Sois devant le château demain à huit heures. Aucun retard toléré ! »

Pourtant, quand Lucy se présenta le lendemain face au tunnel à tête de loup, ce ne fut pas Deimos qui l'accueillit mais une fille vêtue du même uniforme de domestique que Lucy avait enfilé la veille. Elle ne fit aucune remarque mais dit respectueusement, les yeux baissés:

« Suivez-moi mademoiselle. »

Cette fois, Lucy entrait par la grande porte. Enfin, il ne s'agissait que d'une expression car la porte officielle était semblable à la glace de la montagne et qu'il était impossible de deviner sa présence sans savoir qu'elle était là. Mais la servante savait où et comment exercer une pression pour l'ouvrir et Lucy entra à sa suite.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne la conduisit pas à Deimos mais à une chambre vide, qui était à présent la sienne.

« Et quand est-ce que Deimos va venir ? », demanda t-elle à la fille.

Celle-ci eut l'air étonné de la voir traiter son maître avec tant de familiarité et dit d'un ton un peu outré :

« Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle. Il m'a juste demandé de conduire mademoiselle à sa chambre. Si vous me permettez, mademoiselle… »

Sans attendre de savoir si elle lui permettait ou pas, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Lucy n'eut plus qu'à s'asseoir sur le lit et à détailler sa nouvelle chambre en attendant que le maître des lieux daigne s'intéresser à elle.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à regarder là-bas. Une chambre aux murs de métal noir comme le reste du château, sobrement meublé d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'une table de chevet et d'une chaise. Rien n'égayait la pièce.

« Aucun retard toléré… », marmonna t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Deimos arriva enfin. Il ne semblait être quelqu'un du matin.

« A ce train là, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais habiter là. », lui dit Lucy.

« Si je t'ai dit de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour les horaires. Il faut que tu te déshabitues à vivre avec ton père. Ta nouvelle famille sera Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Donc moi. »

« Tu vas rire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être de ta famille. »

Elle s'imagina un instant assise entre Fenrir et Deimos Greyback, attablée devant un cuissot de chevreuil cru. C'était risible en effet.

Depuis qu'il l'avait totalement terrifiée, Lucy se sentait plus à l'aise avec le loup-garou. Elle en venait même à le traiter comme une personne normale, surtout qu'il paraissait d'excellente humeur depuis la veille au soir. Mais dès que le sujet obliqua vers Poudlard, il redevint dur et effrayant.

« Comme j'ai dit à ton père, expliqua t-il, Poudlard est un monde cruel, impitoyable même. Les rapports de force entre les gens y ont une importance capitale. Ce qui te définit dans l'échelle sociale sera qui te méprise et qui tu méprises. Il y a cinq facteurs qui forcent le respect ou entraînent le mépris. Et quand je dis le respect ce n'est pas dans le respect au sens noble mais plutôt la complaisance intéressée.

Le premier et le plus important est le sang. Si tu as du sang Moldu dans les veines, tu peux être sûre que les Sang-purs t'écraseront de tout leur dédain. Heureusement en tant qu'étudiante étrangère, on suppose que ton sang est pur, autrement tu ne pourrais aller étudier à Poudlard.

Le deuxième facteur est la richesse et la renommée, qui vont souvent ensemble. En effet, l'argent vient des terres, et ceux qui les possèdent sont les grandes familles de Mangemorts.

Le troisième est le pouvoir personnel. Plus une personne est puissante, plus elle sera crainte et respectée. Et ça fonctionne aussi dans le sens inverse. Ils sont comme des piranhas qui reniflent l'odeur des blessures et se jettent dessus pour les approfondir. Il n'est donc pas bon de montrer ses faiblesses.

Le quatrième facteur est l'arrogance. Ces gens semblent considérer que plus tu écrases tout le monde de ton mépris, plus tu es quelqu'un d'important.

Sachant cela, as tu toujours aussi envie d'aller à Poudlard ? », lui demanda t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Non. », répondit Lucy en ravalant brutalement sa salive.

« Comme je l'ai dit, en tant qu'étudiante étrangère, tu ne seras pas questionnée sur ton sang. Et tu ne seras pas obligée d'aller aux cours, dieu merci ! »

« Pourquoi « dieu merci » ? »

« Ce que j'ai dit sur les gens de Poudlard, tu crois que ça ne concerne pas les élèves ?, dit-il sèchement. Et puis sache qu'ils sont pires que leurs parents. Aller en classe à Poudlard sans faire une dépression relève de l'exploit quand on n'est pas un fils ou une fille de Mangemort. Ceux-là s'organisent en bande et martyrisent les autres. »

« Ah. », dit Lucy.

« Mais en tant qu'étrangère, tu souffriras de la xénophobie généralisée. Les étudiants d'autres pays sont généralement doués, et les élèves permanents n'aiment pas qu'on marche sur leurs plate-bandes. Les étrangers sont méprisés, quels que soient leurs pouvoirs. Seuls les chefs d'Etat et leur cercle échappent à cette règle. »

« Alors tu n'as jamais eu à souffrir de tout cela ? », demanda Lucy.

Deimos eut un rire rauque :

« Ils n'auraient jamais osé de toute façon. Ils savent ce dont les loup-garous sont capables. Voldemort le sait. D'ailleurs, nous avons un statut spécial qui nous permet d'enfreindre leurs règles idiotes. Si je sais tout ça, c'est que j'ai les yeux et les oreilles bien ouverts et quelques amis dans la place. »

« Alors il doit y avoir quelques gens bien à Poudlard… »

« Ils sont bien cachés, mais il y en a. Et si tu veux avoir le temps de les trouver, il ne faut pas que les imbéciles se liguent contre toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour ne pas me faire lyncher ? »

« Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent d'où tu viens. Ils méprisent le monde rural, et tout ce qui est simple par extension. Bref, il faut que je te transforme une vraie demoiselle de la ville, prétentieuse et sophistiquée. »

Deimos considérait qu'il était plus facile de transformer l'extérieur que l'intérieur. C'était donc par là qu'ils allaient commencer.

Lucy apprit qu'on allait lui faire prendre un bain. Elle fut étonnée car elle s'était toujours considérée comme propre. Mais apparemment pour une demoiselle, être « propre » signifiait passer des heures dans un bain à se faire recouvrir d'huiles essentielles jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit parfumée, tandis que d'autres servantes polissaient ses ongles pour les rendre brillants comme de petits coquillages.

Ce premier bain ne gêna pas trop Lucy. Les huiles essentielles étaient plutôt agréables et elle se laissa bichonner sans récriminer. Ce qui causa beaucoup plus de soucis furent ses cheveux. Après dix-sept ans sans avoir vu un peigne, il y avait plus de nœuds dans sa chevelure que de cheveux eux-même. Plusieurs domestiques s'y attaquèrent avec un peigne et une prétendue lotion démêlante (qui ne marchait pas dans les cas désespérés comme elle). Lucy eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la moitié du crâne.

Après plusieurs heures de bataille acharnée, elle put enfin se regarder dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient devenus tout lisse. Lucy se dit qu'elle ferait plus attention désormais. Plutôt se peigner régulièrement que subir à nouveau cette torture.

Deimos fut aussi étonné par ce changement :

« Avec tous les cheveux qu'on t'a enlevés, je suis surpris que le tout-à-l'égout du château ne soit pas déjà bouché. »

Le lendemain, une servante montra à Lucy la nouvelle toilette qu'elle devait effectuer tous les matins, loin de l'ancienne qui consistait à se débarbouiller en cinq secondes. Puis, Deimos fit venir un tailleur.

Tous les anciens vêtements de Lucy allaient être brûlés, sans exception. Ils ne correspondaient pas au style de Poudlard. Lucy devait donc avoir de nouveaux vêtements sur mesure.

On lui confectionna des robes de sorcière de velours gris perle, des gants gris fer et une cape de fourrure aux attaches d'argent. Elle avait aussi un gilet de laine gris cendre et des bas de soie gris tourterelle. Même ses sous-vêtements étaient d'un gris nuageux. Sur chacun des vêtements, sur le bas des jupes, sur le dos du gilet, sur la paume des gants, se pavanait le même emblème, un loup hurlant à la lune.

Alors qu'elle essayait une pince à cheveux gris métallique, elle demanda à Deimos pourquoi tout ce gris.

« Les codes couleurs sont très importants à Poudlard. On reconnaît la caste des gens à leurs vêtements. Pour qu'on sache d'où ils viennent, les étrangers ont l'obligation de porter la couleur et l'emblème de leur pays. Nous, c'est le gris, la fourrure et le loup hurlant à la lune. »

« Et ceux des autres pays, qu'est-ce qu'ils portent ? »

« Les Français sont vêtus de pourpre et leur emblème est le paon pourpre aux cent yeux d'or. Ceux qui viennent des Etats germaniques portent du bleu roi avec un aigle héraldique. Les Ibériques s'habillent de rose-orange orné de trois étoiles d'or. Je crois que les Italiens ont une robe coucher de soleil… et les Chinois sont vêtus de turquoise avec une baguette et une tige de riz croisés. Ceux des Nouveaux Etats du Sud, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup, portent du brun chaud avec une fleur tropicale. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Il y a trop de pays. »

Pendant tout ce monologue, Lucy s'était efforcée de se concentrer pour retenir les couleurs et emblèmes de chacun des pays cités par Deimos. Quand elle se les fut récités plusieurs fois, elle se sentit prête à lui demander :

« Et les gens de Poudlard eux-même, comment s'habillent ils ? »

« Tout dépend de la caste. Les elfes de maison et les Sang-de-Bourbe qui servent de domestiques sont vêtus de blanc. Les Sang-mêlés qui s'occupent de l'administration ou suivent les Sangs-purs ont des habits kakis, mais il y a des exceptions.

Enfin, parmi les Sang-purs, il y a trois classes... »

« Encore ? »

« D'abord la petite noblesse, c'est-à-dire les familles moins influentes qui portent du mauve, poursuivit Deimos sans relever l'interruption. Ensuite, la moyenne noblesse, les familles respectées, qui sont vêtus de bleu nuit. Enfin vient la haute noblesse, les Mangemorts et leur famille. Eux seuls ont droit d'arborer la couleur du pays, le vert émeraude, et l'emblème, un serpent entortillé de forme de S. »

« C'est trop compliqué…, gémit Lucy. Pourquoi tous les Sangs-purs ne portent-ils pas la couleur et l'emblème de leur pays, comme les étudiants étrangers qui sont assimilés Sangs-pur ? »

« Normalement, les étrangers, à moins d'être des chefs d'Etat ou des membres de familles illustres, ne devraient pas porter les couleurs et emblèmes de leur pays. Mais pour des raisons de commodité, Voldemort le leur a ordonné. »

« Blanc, kaki, mauve, bleu, vert, récita Lucy. Et le rou… »

« Ah oui, je t'ai fait faire un kimono, l'interrompit Deimos. C'est la dernière mode, tu serais ringarde si tu n'en avais pas. »

Aussitôt Lucy oublia tout le reste.

« Comment vous avez fait ? Je croyais que les Anglais faisaient appel à une merveilleuse fabricante de kimono. Alors les loup-garous… »

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin. L'extrémité orientale de notre domaine, le port de Vladivostok, fait du commerce directement avec les Japonais. Tous nos kimonos viennent donc de l'archipel. »

Les kimonos ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce que Lucy s'était imaginée d'eux. Ils étaient encore plus beaux. Le sien était de soie grise (évidemment). Sur le devant était représenté une meute de loups bondissants, et sur le dos, on voyait un gigantesque loup en train d'hurler à la lune, chacun des loups était brodé au moindre poil près. La ceinture qui le fermait, l'_obi_, était d'une couleur grise un peu plus foncée. Même s'il lui fallut un peu de difficulté pour le mettre correctement, en le portant, Lucy se sentit une vraie dame.

Mais comme lui dit Deimos le lendemain matin, si elle avait effectivement l'air d'une demoiselle distingué, elle n'en avait ni les habitudes, ni les manières. Ce jour-là et les suivants, elle dut subir d'horribles cours de maintien. Son professeur était une grande femme trop parfumée, qui avait la manie horripilante de retrousser ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents chevalines. Son but était apparemment de faire désapprendre à Lucy tout ce qu'elle savait, de lui faire oublier toutes ses habitudes. Elle devait abandonner ses expressions locales pour des phrases distinguées et à la mode, changer sa façon de marcher naturelle pour une démarche de mannequin, savoir exactement avec quels couverts manger quel plat, et autres tortures du genre.

Lucy détestait les cours de maintien, mais elle s'y montrait zélée. Comme il n'était pas possible d'y couper, autant contenter le plus vite possible les exigences de son professeur. Un jour enfin, elle s'estima satisfaite, et Lucy put retourner auprès de Deimos. Celui-ci lui expliqua la dernière partie de son apprentissage :

« Je vais te dire le maximum de choses sur Poudlard. Ton ignorance ou ta surprise seraient des failles trop faciles à exploiter pour ces hyènes. Arrête moi quant tu veux et pose toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit, même si elles te paraissent bêtes. »

Elle connaissait déjà les codes couleurs et les castes, mais Deimos lui parla du château. Il était immense et elle se perdrait sans doute au début, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui fallait juste connaître les pièces les plus importantes : la Grande Salle où tous se réunissaient pour manger par exemple. Voldemort y siégeait à la place du directeur, son fils était à sa droite et les professeurs et les invités de marque les entouraient. Quant aux élèves, ils étaient assis à la table de la maison Serpentard, la seule maison qui demeurait désormais.

« Je connais les maisons de Poudlard !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lucy. Ma mère était à Serdaigle ! »

« Ta mère était anglaise ? Il vaut mieux que je t'inscrive à son nom alors. Les noms étrangers donnent toujours l'impression aux habitants locaux qu'ils sont idiots. Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Luna Lovegood ! »

« Je vais donc dire que tu t'appelles Lucy Lovegood. Mais évite de mentionner les autres maisons de Poudlard, surtout Gryffondor. »

Il reprit : les élèves permanents vivaient dans la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard. Les élèves étrangers vivaient dans l'appartement de leur délégation, souvent trop petits pour héberger tout le monde. Seuls les Mangemorts et les chefs d'Etat avaient un appartement permanent.

« Et les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-mêlés, où vivent-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans un trou assez misérable pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir, sans doute. Je sais juste que la magie leur est enseignée dans les cachots. »

« Ils apprennent la magie ? »

« Rien qui leur serait utile pour se rebeller, mais suffisamment pour faire d'eux de plus performants esclaves. Par contre, les cours qu'on donne aux Sang-purs, eux, sont de très haut niveau. La magie noire est la matière principale. D'ailleurs, on n'y enseigne pas que la magie, mais on glorifie aussi l'exercice physique. Comme on dit : _Mens sana in corpore sano._

En plus, je crois que garçons et filles sont séparés. »

Lucy avait toujours abhorré le sport. C'était vraiment une chance qu'elle ne soit pas obligée d'aller à ces cours !

Deimos lui parla ensuite des gens, de leurs occupations et de fil en aiguille, il en arriva à l'organisation du monde sous Voldemort : les Sangs-purs qui vivaient de leurs terres, leur fief, exploité par les Moldus, les Sang-mêlés qui servaient de cervelles au Sangs-purs et faisaient les recherches innovantes et les Sang-de-bourbe voués aux basses besognes ou aux travaux administratifs. Les membres de la noblesse n'avaient donc véritablement rien à faire de leur journée.

Lucy retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la quantité énorme d'informations dont il l'abreuvait. Enfin, elle n'eut plus de questions, et lui, plus rien de capital à lui confier. Elle était donc théoriquement prête à partir, mais il fallait encore que la délégation soit fin prête.

« Tu n'as pas profité de tous ces jours que j'ai passé ici pour la préparer ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est une visite officielle pas une promenade bucolique ! J'ai dû aller jusqu'à Kaliningrad pour m'assurer que la _Griffe d'Acier_ serait armée à temps. »

« Pourquoi tant te presser ? »

« Pour arriver à Copenhague avant la pleine lune, nigaude. A moins que tu préfères passer toute la nuit attachée au mât de misaine pour échapper à une meute de loups-garous assoiffés de sang. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. Mais tout de même… est-ce qu'on va vraiment aller à Kaliningrad ? »

Deimos avait déjà mentionné le Port d'Extrême-Orient, Vladivostok, et maintenant il parlait du Port d'Extrême-Occident, Kaliningrad. Situés aux deux extrémités du domaine, ces deux ports en étaient les plus illustres. On disait qu'il n'y rien au monde de semblable aux deux Ports. Lucy n'avait jamais eu l'espoir de visiter Vladivostok, en revanche, celui de visiter Kaliningrad était plus vivace que jamais grâce à l'intervention de Deimos.

« Bien sûr. Mais il va falloir encore un peu de temps pour se mettre en route, répondit-il. Tu es sceptique, c'est ça ?, dit-il en voyant sa mine dépitée. Va voir un peu. »

Il la conduisit au même balcon de glace où il lui avait montré l'Albion diviseuse. Mais cette fois en bas, il n'y avait pas l'Albion.

« Ouaoh ! »

« Tu exagères, Lucy. Je ne suis pas un Prince. Oh, c'est vrai que j'en connais bien un. Je ferais les présentations d'ailleurs… »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, toute occupée à regarder en contrebas. Sur le fleuve, face au tunnel à tête de loup, on avait tendu un gigantesque gué. Sur ce passage précaire, marchaient des centaines de loups-garous affairés. Certains charriaient des paquets, d'autres avaient simplement l'air très occupés. Le flux ininterrompu des personnes provoquait bousculades, disputes, cris et insultes. La va-et-vient s'organisait autour de voitures noires sans chevaux et de meutes entières de loups…

« Ce sont de vrais loups, expliqua Deimos. Chacun d'eux sont mes amis, et ils me rendent bien des services. En fait, je voudrais être tout le temps comme eux. »

Les loups-garous se sentaient aussi proches des loups que des humains, et ces animaux étaient considérés comme sacrés (les loups, pas les humains).

« Je croyais que les seigneurs des loups-garous n'avaient pas besoin de suite… », dit Lucy.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais les gens de Poudlard aiment qu'on leur en mette plein la vue. »

Quand la délégation fut enfin prête, Lucy dut avouer qu'elle en mettait vraiment « plein la vue ». C'était une suite qui semblait ne jamais finir de voitures qui avançaient toutes seules, escortée d'une meute de loups jappant et de plusieurs dizaines de loups-garou à pied. De plus, tout le peuple de Wolf était sorti pour acclamer le départ de leur délégation, formant une foule hétéroclite qui se massait autour du convoi, et leurs vivats, associés aux jappements des loups, faisait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de s'entendre dans la rue.

Lucy dut se faufiler dans tout ce tumulte pour aller dire au revoir à son père qui était resté à l'auberge du Gang des Crocs. Il parut très surpris des changements dans son habillement (ce jour-là, elle portait une robe de velours et une capeline grise avec un manchon et un bonnet de fourrure) et dans sa coiffure ainsi que de ses nouvelles manières.

« Tu n'as pas peur de voyager avec Deimos Greyback ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Deimos est parfois effrayant, reconnut Lucy. Mais je suis bien plus effrayée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Si Deimos est un loup, je dirais que tous ceux qui vivent à Poudlard sont des serpents venimeux. Il est féroce mais eux sont… cruels. Vraiment cruels. »

« Je suis allé une fois à Poudlard. C'était un endroit magnifique et j'espère que le fait d'être habité par des gens odieux ne lui a pas fait perdre son âme. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois y aller et c'est tout. Mais je pense…, se reprit-elle en voyant le visage inquiet de son géniteur, qu'il y a tout de même des gens à Poudlard… qui vont m'aider. Quelles que soient leurs raisons. J'en suis sûre. »

« Tu as beaucoup grandi, Lucy. », lui dit son père en lui tenant la main.

Il la prit longuement dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il était sûr de ne pas revoir sa fille… pendant très très longtemps.

Un voyage périlleux commençait maintenant. Empruntant parfois un Portoloin, mais majoritairement en voiture, Deimos, Lucy et le reste de la délégation traversaient le domaine des loups-garou. Les villages dans lesquels ils s'arrêtaient avaient l'obligation de leur accorder le couvert et tout le monde mangeait à sa fin, mais il n'y avait pas d'arrêt pour la nuit, si bien que Lucy dut s'habituer à dormir malgré les cahots et le bruit des roues. Ni les loups-garous, ni les loups ne semblaient fatigués, à croire que la marche forcée n'était pour eux qu'une « promenade bucolique ».

Après des jours, ils atteignirent enfin le Port d'Extrême-Occident, le fameux Kaliningrad.

L'attention de Lucy fut d'abord attirée par l'odeur et la vue de la mer au loin, deux choses nouvelles pour elle. D'ailleurs, la mer était la seule chose à être à peu près calme à Kaliningrad. Puis, à travers la vitre de la voiture, elle reporta son attention sur la rue qu'ils traversaient. Comme à Wolf, les gens sortaient des maisons pour acclamer le passage du convoi. Ils traversèrent la ville et s'arrêtèrent dans le port proprement dit, où étaient amarrés de nombreux bateaux.

En disant que cet endroit n'était comparable à aucun autre (à part peut-être à Vladivostok), la rumeur n'avait pour une fois pas menti. Le port concentrait plus d'activité qu'une fourmilière, et il aurait été totalement impossible de décrire tout ce qui s'y passait en juste quelques minutes.

Dès qu'elle mit pied à terre, Lucy fut étourdie par les mouvements incessants des marins. Même leur convoi était malmené, comme si rien, pas même une importante délégation officielle, ne pouvait troubler la bonne marche du port.

Il y avait tant de gens au port, et ils faisaient tellement de choses différentes… Lucy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle vit un vieil homme barbu à la jambe de bois qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une histoire de pirates faire l'aumône en se prétendant l'ancien second de Barbe Noire. Il y avait aussi un dresseur de mouettes qui éblouissait les passants en jetant du poisson séché aux mouettes, qu'elles rattrapaient non sans effectuer d'abord d'incroyables pirouettes. Dès que son attention se détacha du dresseur de mouettes, elle vit une autre douzaine de choses si intéressantes qu'elles auraient pu être le fruit d'une imagination débridée : une bagarre entre deux marins ivres au sujet d'un sucrier particulièrement crucial et qui aurait échoué quelque part, une enseigne qui servait de la bière de racine avec une patte d'homard en guise de paille, un charlatan qui vantait les mérites de la morue salée garantie sans sel, un enfant qui pleurait car sa mère refusait qu'il fasse de la pêche à la ligne sur le pont d'un bateau… Et ces bateaux justement ! Ils accostaient là par dizaines, presque aussi hétéroclites que les gens du port. Il y avait des misérables barques de bois pourri, de luxueuses embarcations qui pouvaient abriter des centaines de gens pour des croisières, des bateaux de pêche bien sûr et des yacht privés. Mais les plus beaux étaient les navires de guerre : après tout c'était ce que les loups-garous savaient le mieux faire. Ils étaient réellement superbes, tous des bâtiments orgueilleusement construits pour la bataille navale… Mais la concentration de Lucy était déjà détournée des bateaux, elle entendait au loin les vivats de la criée. C'était assurément formidable que ce gigantesque marché où chaque pêcheur haranguait les clients pour qu'ils achètent ses poissons. Lucy voulait absolument voir ça et elle s'éloignait déjà quand Deimos, ayant prévu le coup, lui attrapa le bras. Il l'emmena dans un coin un peu plus en retrait.

« Regarde. », lui dit-il simplement.

Lucy fut subjuguée. C'était un bateau, grand, long et effilé comme une lame de couteau. Sa coque était d'un acier étincelant. C'était le plus beau des bateaux de guerre qu'elle avait vu au port. Il était si haut qu'elle avait du mal à voir le pont. En revanche, elle avait pleine vue sur la paroi de la coque où était gravé son nom, _La Griffe d'Acier_, en lettres stylisées comme si une véritable griffe l'avait inscrit dans le métal.

Ce nom lui était familier. Deimos l'avait mentionné comme le bateau qu'il avait armé pour la délégation.

« On ne va quand même pas aller à Poudlard dans ce navire de guerre ? »

« Tu ne le trouves pas joli ? », dit Deimos d'un ton léger, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Arriver avec un tel bateau, c'est quasiment une déclaration de guerre… »

« …ou une démonstration de puissance. Nos « alliés » ne s'inquièteront plus de la force militaire de notre pays. »

Lucy trouvait que Deimos allait un peu loin dans ce qu'il appelait « en mettre plein la vue ». Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était ravie de voyager sur ce superbe bâtiment. Elle imaginait déjà la _Griffe d'Acier_ fendre les flots de la Mer du Nord avec grâce alors qu'elle-même se tenait sur le pont, recevant la fraîcheur des embruns sur le visage.

Les loups-garous chargèrent les marchandises dans la cale monumentale de la _Griffe d'Acier_. Ils durent abandonner les voitures au port. Puis tous montèrent à bord prendre possession de leurs cabines. En tant qu'humaine, Lucy avait droit à une cabine individuelle. Elle était petite et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire mais elle avait le mérite de lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Lucy se sentait un peu rassérénée. Sa crainte d'aller à Poudlard avait été un peu atténuée à la vue de la _Griffe d'Acier_. C'était dans ce genre de forteresse qu'on se sentait le plus en sécurité, le plus puissant. Lucy avait l'impression que même les gens de Poudlard, dans leur château de pierres, seraient impressionnés à la vue de la lame d'acier qui surgirait de l'océan.

Le début du voyage fut très agréable. Lucy sortait souvent sur le pont admirer le charme de la haute mer et elle s'intéressait beaucoup à l'organisation de la vie sur le bateau, à la place que chaque membre de l'équipage y tenait. Mais le cadre devint beaucoup moins idyllique à l'approche de la pleine lune. Le comportement des loups-garous s'en ressentait. Il était difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quand elle voyait chaque jour la lueur de sauvagerie insatisfaite dans les yeux de Deimos Greyback augmenter, son nombre de paroles diminuer, comme s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contraindre à être un homme. Lucy passa alors les derniers instants avant Copenhague enfermée dans sa cabine avec une chaise coincée devant la porte. Elle envisagea même sérieusement le fait de s'attacher au mât de misaine.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit l'arrivée à Copenhague. A la proue, la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la coque du bateau et sur les dents de Deimos Greyback, qui souriait plus que de coutume.

« Copenhague est une _si_ jolie ville. », dit-il d'un ton assoiffé de sang.

Lucy eut tellement froid dans le dos qu'elle préféra ne rien répondre, un douloureux sentiment de pitié pour les habitants de la ville s'insinuant en elle.

Les Etats Germaniques Confédérés, entourés par les deux grandes puissances qu'étaient l'Angleterre et le domaine des loups-garous, ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux. Les Heinz-Sommer avaient été mis au pouvoir avec l'aide de Voldemort et ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être défaits. Il était aussi déconseillé de contrarier les loups-garous, qui avaient une grande force de frappe et qui pouvaient menacer de les annexer en s'alliant par exemple avec les Kria, qui se sentaient un peu à l'étroit à l'Est.

Bref, on ne fit rien pour empêcher la _Griffe d'Acier_ d'accoster à Copenhague. Tous ceux qui avaient pu fuir la ville étaient partis et les autres espéraient que les loups-garous ne la mettrait pas trop à sac. Ils furent accueillis par le maire de la ville, qui était apparemment aussi terrifié que Lucy. Il tenta de convaincre Deimos de se modérer, mais le regard du loup-garou étant plus éloquent que de longs discours, il ravala ses paroles de sagesse.

Lucy, elle, était plus habituée au cérémonial des nuits de pleine lune. Elle la passa blottie au fond de la cale de la _Griffe d'Acier_, comme si elle était au fond de la cave de sa maison de Finlande. Le lendemain, elle n'eut pas le courage de se promener voir les dommages faits à la ville et retourna dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce que les loups-garous rentrent à bord.

Ils repartirent. Tout le monde était de meilleure humeur et les réserves de nourriture étaient pleines. Après l'escale meurtrière de Copenhague, Lucy se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Deimos et des autres loups-garous. Mais elle était lasse de rester enfermée et reprit bientôt ses sorties sur le pont. Lors de l'une d'elle, Deimos remarqua sa contrariété et quand il lui demanda les raisons, elle dit laconiquement :

« Tuer des gens, c'est horrible. »

« Ça dépend du point de vue duquel on se place, dit-il en riant. Pour moi, tuer les gens n'est pas du tout quelque chose d'horrible. C'est même très agréable. Ce que tu veux dire, c'est « Tuer des gens, c'est immoral. ». »

« Pour moi, c'est la même chose ! »

Il marmonna :

« Et voilà qu'elle est pacifiste en plus ! »

« Ma chère Lucy, expliqua t-il doucereusement, il est temps de te rendre compte que toi, moi et les autres allons déclencher une guerre. Et dans une guerre, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, il y a toujours des morts, du sang, des massacres ; c'est justement pour ça que je te suis.

Ne crois pas que les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seront de gentils agneaux défenseurs de la paix et de la liberté. Pour tuer Voldemort, il faut des guerriers, des tueurs et j'espère que c'est ce qu'ils seront autrement nous ne réussirons jamais. »

« Ce ne sera pas une guerre, ça sera une révolution ! »

« Dans tous les cas, il y aura un tas de morts à la clé, tu verras. »

Lucy s'enfonça dans la bouderie. Elle savait que Deimos avait raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'admettre. Et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre que Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seraient les personnes que décrivait Deimos.

Ils firent une brève escale à Southampton, puis s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en Angleterre, naviguant près des côtes puis sur les fleuves jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent par le lac. Pour la première fois, Lucy regretta d'être à bord car elle aurait voulu voir depuis la terre la _Griffe d'Acier _glissant silencieusement sur les eaux noires. Mais elle oublia cette envie au tournant suivant, quand elle put enfin apercevoir Poudlard.

Poudlard se trouvait sur l'autre rive, perché sur une falaise. C'était un magnifique château qui mélangeait agréablement la beauté solide des châteaux forts aux élégantes constructions de la Renaissance. Ces tours et ces tourelles pointues étaient élégamment crénelées. Autour du château s'étendait le parc dont elle ne voyait qu'une pelouse bien entretenue et l'ombre de ses arbres. Puis aux confins du parc commençait une forêt à l'air plutôt insondable.

On accédait au domaine par un portail de fer forgé flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés. Ensuite, un chemin en pente douce conduisait aux marches du château et à la porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

Poudlard était vraiment un très bel endroit mais Lucy fut un peu déçue par son classicisme. Après Wolf et ses glaciers, la demeure des loup-garous sur la montagne et même l'effervescence de Kaliningrad, elle s'attendait à voir des choses plus stupéfiantes que simplement belles.

En voyant sa mine déçue, Deimos lui glissa :

« Attends d'être à l'intérieur avant de juger. »

Elle ne répondit pas car elle venait d'apercevoir un groupe de gens qui venait vers eux.

« Ah le comité d'accueil ! », dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Est-ce que Voldemort sera parmi eux ? », dit Lucy d'un ton inquiet.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire tout de suite face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non. Même les cérémonies d'accueil obéissent à la loi des castes. Voldemort se déplacerait si mon père venait en personne. Mais je ne suis que fils de Chef d'Etat. »

Le groupe était de plus en plus proche et Lucy pouvait apercevoir la couleur des tenues : du vert, du bleu foncé et un peu de mauve. Les loup-garous commencèrent à débarquer mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas d'eux. Il était dans la tradition que ce soient les habitants qui viennent vers leurs hôtes et non pas l'inverse. Deimos descendit aussi du bateau et Lucy le suivit.

Les gens de Poudlard étaient si près qu'elle pouvait désormais voir leurs visages. Ils avançaient en suivant une formation en triangle, comme des soldats. Les plus éloignés étaient des membres de la petite noblesse : leurs vêtements étaient de bon tissu mais sans apprêt excessif. Juste devant eux marchait un groupe plus importants de membres de la moyenne noblesse. Leurs robes, pour la plupart de velours bleu nuit, la couleur du ciel nocturne, étaient très belles et leurs bijoux, d'argent ou d'or, évoquaient parfois les étoiles ou les astres. Mais les plus belles et les plus riches tenues étaient celles des hauts nobles. Leurs mains et leurs cous étaient surchargés de bijoux d'émeraude et d'argent. Les tissus de leurs robes rivalisaient de richesse et leurs broderies de finesse, même si le motif était toujours le même, des serpents, dont celui entortillé en forme de S qui était l'emblème de l'Angleterre.

Mais quand ils furent enfin face à face, Lucy cessa de les détailler. Son attention avait été attirée par l'un d'eux, et elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il se tenait au centre du groupe, et en était visiblement le chef, alors qu'il était de loin le plus jeune.

C'était un garçon d'environ son âge, et d'une très grande beauté. Ses traits étaient fins et parfaitement réguliers. La délicatesse pointue qu'avaient ses oreilles fit douter à Lucy qu'il était totalement humain. Son teint était pâle, mais pas maladif ; il avait la blancheur du lait. Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel et on aurait pu les dire angéliques si son regard n'avait pas la dureté de l'acier. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, excepté pour les deux mèches de devant, qui avaient une teinte argentée. Il ne portait pas de bijou, à part un cercle d'argent serti d'une émeraude qui enserrait son front.

Il était grand, à peu près la taille de Deimos. Si la tenue des autres nobles était très riche, la sienne était presque indécente. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise à col serré tissés en fibres d'argent. Sur toute la longueur de l'ensemble s'entortillait un gigantesque serpent vert qui semblait tenir le garçon prisonnier de ses anneaux.

Deimos et lui se sourirent, ce qui laissa penser à Lucy qu'ils étaient amis. Puis le regard du garçon embrassa toute l'assemblée des loups-garous et il dit :

« En tant que Prince, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mes amis.

Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Poudlard la Magnifique » et publié le 7 avril. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

**§§§§**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne fais jamais d'appel à la review. Ce n'est pas par mépris ou par hypocrisie (car les auteurs qui font les fiers en disant que les reviews n'ont aucune importance pour eux sont des menteurs) mais simplement parce que je ne mets moi-même des reviews que très (trop) rarement aux auteurs que je lis et ce serait vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité que d'aller faire la quête auprès des lecteurs à chaque chapitre.**

**Alors je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi je publie mes fics ici. Je pourrais ne pas le faire, j'ai écrit la moitié de cette fic sans aucun autre avis que celui de ma soeur et le mien. Mais, après ma satisfaction personnelle, ce qui me réjouis le plus en tant qu'auteur, c'est de savoir qu'un jour, peut-être sur ce site, une personne qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me lire, une personne que je n'ai jamais vu, à laquelle je n'ai jamais parlé, tombera sur ma fic par hasard. Elle lira le premier chapitre, cela lui plaira et elle continuera. Et après avoir achevé sa lecture, elle se dira « Ah ben tiens cette fic est bien. » et elle sourira, heureuse d'avoir passé un bon moment à lire une fanfiction sans se prendre la tête. Ce sourire, cher lecteur inconnu, est la plus belle chose que tu puisses me donner. Hélas je ne possède pas de dons extralucides pour le voir par écran interposé. Le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir que tu m'as lu, c'est cette chose appelée review et c'est pour cela qu'elles me tiennent tant à coeur. Ton soutien, si tu me le donnes, m'aidera réellement. Mais si tu ne me mets pas de reviews, je comprendrais et sache que contrairement à des auteurs qui font du chantage à leurs lecteurs (procédé assez abject d'ailleurs), je continuerai toujours quoi que tu fasses car la seule personne dont le soutien mais absolument essentielle pour écrire, c'est moi.**


	4. 3 : Poudlard la Magnifique

_« Les Seigneurs aux sévères visages n'avaient aucun pouvoir créateur. Mais avec leur force et leur ruse, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de dérober et de dompter les puissances créatrices des autres pour les mettre à leur service. Ils contraignaient les enfants à décrire le futur qu'ils souhaitaient, eux, et non celui qui aurait pu être. …  
Le bleu s'amassait au creux de sa main, et elle le sentait frémir, comme s'il avait reçu le souffle de vie, comme si, pour lui, la vie commençait. »_

Extrait du dernier chapitre de L'Elue, par Lois Lowry

**3 :**Poudlard la Magnifique

Lucy resta bouche bée : ainsi donc ce garçon était le Prince ! Cela expliquait en tout cas sa belle apparence et ses magnifiques vêtements. Sa prestance était certaine mais Deimos ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Il lui serra la main et lui dit assez familièrement :

« Je suis content de te revoir, Ti'lan. »

Le Prince ne répondit pas et Lucy se rappela que Deimos lui avait dit que les loups-garous avaient le droit de déroger aux « règles stupides » de Poudlard. Il devait être interdit aux membres de la noblesse de montrer trop de démonstrations d'amitié en public, et c'était pour ça que Ti'lan ne répondait pas à son ami.

« J'ai ramené avec moi beaucoup de marchandises à échanger et une élève qui viendra grossir les rangs de Poudlard. »

Lucy fut surprise qu'on en vint si vite à elle. Les yeux de Ti'lan tombèrent un instant sur elle. Son regard était aussi dur et froid qu'un iceberg si bien que Lucy eut l'impression de se briser en deux et de toucher le fond, comme le Titanic.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à échanger quelques banalités sous l'oreille attentive des loups-garous et des nobles de Poudlard alors qu'ils remontaient tous ensemble le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Un Sang-de-Bourbe portier vêtu de blanc, les yeux rivés au sol, leur ouvrit la porte de chêne.

Le hall d'entrée était incroyablement large et haut. Comme Lucy s'y attendait, les murs étaient éclairés par des torches. Le sol était dallé de pierres, excepté en son centre où s'étendait une gigantesque mosaïque d'émeraude, de jaspe et de chrysoprase représentant le serpent en forme de S qui était l'emblème de Poudlard. Un escalier de marbre menait aux étages et il y avait plusieurs portes. Le Prince s'engouffra dans la plus grande des doubles-portes et, à sa suite, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Cette salle était encore plus grande que la précédente. Le plafond, particulièrement remarquable, imitait à la perfection la voûte étoilée et l'éclairage était cette fois produit par des chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Au bout de la salle se trouvait l'ancienne table des professeurs. Voldemort était assis sur le trône d'or du directeur. Il était véritablement terrifiant, pâle et mince comme un squelette dans sa robe noire. Lucy évita de le regarder de peur de croiser le regard de ses yeux rouges. Autour de lui siégeaient les membres de la haute noblesse, qui avaient un appartement permanent à Poudlard et y passaient la plupart du temps, puis les autres nobles qui étaient là en ce moment. Le Prince était assis à la droite de son père, et Deimos s'était placé à côté de lui, en sa qualité de fils de Chef d'état.

Une table rectangulaire et massive accueillait les élèves, déjà attablés devant des couverts et des gobelets d'or. Un table ronde et plus petite avait été aménagée pour les loups-garous mais Lucy savait qu'elle devait s'asseoir parmi les étudiants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des élèves permanents, vêtus de robes de sorcier noires, portants l'écusson de Poudlard, mais il y a avait aussi quelques élèves étrangers comme elle, qu'on reconnaissait à leur tenue de couleurs diverses.

Peut-être avez vous déjà connu l'horreur de devoir s'installer dans une cantine remplie de gens que vous ne connaissez pas ? Hé bien pour Lucy, l'horreur était double car elle savait qu'aucun de ces gens ne l'aiderait, mais qu'ils essayeraient plutôt de l'enfoncer. Elle se glissa donc prudemment au bout de la table, essayant d'ignorer les regards malveillants et les chuchotements que son apparition avait provoqués.

Mais bientôt même les murmures les plus bas moururent. Voldemort s'était levé pour un court discours. Il parlait assez doucement, nul besoin de crier quand son auditoire observait un tel silence de mort.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard à nos invités, susurra t-il d'une voix froide et aiguë. Je ne peux que me réjouir de la venue d'une délégation étrangère alors qu'un événement important va bientôt prendre place en nos lieux. »

Voldemort souriait, ce qui laissait penser à une occasion heureuse, mais tous les autres habitants de Poudlard avaient un air particulièrement sinistre, si bien que Lucy douta de la nature de l'événement en question.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla chercher quelques secondes une personne dans la salle. Ne la trouvant pas, il se rassit. Aussitôt, des plats apparurent sur les tables et le festin commença.

Les plats servis étaient les plus sophistiqués que Lucy ait jamais vus, et ils étaient tous délicieux. Elle aurait volontiers goûté à tous si elle avait osé demander à ses voisins de lui passer les différents mets. Elle se concentra donc sur son assiette et les plats à sa portée, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil aux autres élèves. Elle cherchait à repérer le fameux « petit groupe » de fils et filles de Mangemorts qui faisaient la loi. Elle ne tarda pas à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit d'abord deux colosses à l'air particulièrement abruti, puis deux autres garçons d'environ son âge, l'un au visage de fennec sous-alimenté, et l'autre de type méditerranéen à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs. Ils semblaient amis. Juste à côté, il y avait deux filles un peu plus âgées aux coiffures très apprêtées. Elles étaient d'exactes contraires : l'une blonde et très mince, comme si on l'avait étirée dans une machine à chewing-gum et l'autre petite et trapue, qui avait une vague ressemblance avec un troll.

Mais les meneurs semblaient être sans conteste des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs. Bien que la fille soit plus jeune que les deux autres, celles-ci ne semblaient que lui servir de suivantes. Elle-même était de taille moyenne, plutôt potelée. Sa peau présentait un hâle suspect comme si elle avait usé d'un Sortilège de Bronzage pour mettre en valeur sa chevelure claire et ses yeux noirs. Elle parlait plus fort que les autres, avec un air d'assurance, et personne ne l'interrompait. A ses côtés, son frère fanfaronnait, mais Lucy aurait juré que sur un mot de sa sœur, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Les élèves étrangers étaient confinés dans le mutisme. Les autres, qui devaient appartenir à la moyenne ou petite noblesse, semblaient guetter un instant pour intervenir dans la conversation de façon à se faire bien voir des Sangs-Purs. Cela semblait d'autant plus difficile que la fille parlait sans arrêt, très rapidement, et avec hargne, comme si elle crachait ses mots. On aurait dit que ceux qui ouvraient la bouche essayaient d'entrer dans un jeu de corde à sauter effréné.

Lucy était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait, à part quelques phrases qu'ils prononçaient un peu plus fort.

« …inadmissible, je n'arrive pas à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… », disait-elle avec rage puis continuait en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur que Voldemort entende qu'elle se plaigne de lui.

« …cette sale traînée au sang impur… », lâchait-elle avec mépris

« …même pas belle en plus… », ajouta t-elle et aussitôt le cortège des Sangs-Purs hocha la tête frénétiquement en signe d'approbation.

Intermèdes d'insultes chuchotées. Elle devait parler de sa pire ennemie.

« …je suis sa dulcinée, c'est évident… », disait-elle avec orgueil, les mains tournées vers sa poitrine.

« …il est si beau… », et cette fois, seules les filles acquiescèrent avec des regards extasiés.

« …calme toi, Emet… », dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Emet était donc son nom ?

« …c'est une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle est irrévocable… », continua t-il.

Lucy se dit qu'il devait avoir des vues sur elle pour la pousser à abandonner tout espoir. Ou alors il était simplement raisonnable. Il était assez facile à deviner que c'était pour le Prince qu'Emet en pinçait, et Voldemort ou pas Voldemort, elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui.

Le repas s'acheva sur ces entrefaites. Lucy s'attardait volontairement, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de tourner le dos à la bande à Emet et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait l'appartement de la délégation. Heureusement, Deimos quitta la table et les autres loups-garous se levèrent pour le suivre. Elle n'eut plus qu'à leur emboîter le pas.

Ils montèrent ensemble deux étages puis les loups-garous bifurquèrent à gauche. Lucy s'apprêtait à les suivre quand elle fut retenue par Deimos.

« Pas pour toi ! »

« Je ne dors pas dans les appartements réservés à la délégation ? », demanda innocemment Lucy.

« Oh, tu pourrais… Mais les locaux sont un peu petits. Les loups-garous ne sont pas gênés par la proximité, mais j'ai pensé que ça te gênerait de dormir dans la même pièce que trente autres personnes. »

Lucy s'imagina déjà devoir dormir dans les couloirs.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas un appartement privé ? », s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Oh si, dit Deimos avec un grand sourire. Mais il n'y a qu'un lit et si on dormait dans le même, les gens pourraient se faire des idées… Et ils vont être surpris… Tout le monde sait que je préfère les rousses… »

C'était une nouvelle manifestation du fameux « humour loup-garou » qui atterre les humains plutôt qu'il ne les fait rire.

Lucy était troublée, non pas par les paroles de Deimos, mais par un fait dont elle venait de se rendre compte. Elle était assez proche de Deimos, qui était très séduisant dans son genre, et ce jour-même, elle avait rencontré un garçon vraiment très beau. Mais elle ne sentait pas vraiment attirée par l'un d'eux. Si elle était l'héroïne d'un roman, elle aurait déjà dû tomber follement amoureuse… C'était étrange.

Deimos la terrifiait et Ti'lan était visiblement quelqu'un de très dur. À elle, il devait lui falloir quelqu'un de plus… normal. Mais elle avait peu de chances de rencontrer un garçon normal et sympathique à Poudlard.

« A quoi tu penses ? », demanda Deimos en se penchant sur elle.

« Je m'afflige. », répondit Lucy, et ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

« Heureusement, j'avais prévu ce problème ! J'ai un ami à Poudlard qui acceptera certainement de t'héberger. »

« « acceptera certainement » ? », dit Lucy d'un ton sceptique.

Mais d'un côté, il était vrai qu'il était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Deimos quand il souriait à demi et qu'on pouvait voir son cou se refléter dans son émail dentaire.

« Son père est professeur à Poudlard alors il dispose d'un grand appartement. Comme il est fils unique et vit seul avec son père, ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Souvent, son père n'est même pas là. C'est un bourreau du travail et il dort dans son bureau. », dit Deimos en montant quatre à quatre les marches menant au troisième étage.

« Comment est-il ? », demanda Lucy avec un poil d'inquiétude.

« Tu veux dire par rapport à la méchanceté généralisée ? Je dirais qu'il est plutôt gentil, mais indifférent serait plus le terme exact. Il ne descend pas son prochain, mais ce n'est pas par amabilité, juste parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Quant à son caractère, je dirais qu'il est plutôt… morne. »

Lucy était soulagée. Elle imaginait un universitaire trentenaire, vaguement ennuyeux, et surtout intéressé par ses livres. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un étroit couloir peuplé d'armures. Deimos s'approcha lentement de l'unique porte qui le terminait et frappa trois coups distincts.

Le garçon qui vint lui ouvrir avait exactement le même air qu'un universitaire trentenaire, vaguement ennuyeux, et surtout intéressé par ses livres, qui passerait plusieurs heures par jour le nez plongé dedans, passionné par ses études, au mépris de sa faim et de son envie de dormir. Il avait des cernes accentuées sous les yeux, preuve de ses insomnies intellectuelles, une carrure trop mince, preuve des sandwichs avalés tout en lisant dont il se contentait, et un teint pâle de plante d'appartement, preuve qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps sans mettre le nez dehors. Comme un intellectuel, il était propre de sa personne et sans chichis. Il portait une sobre robe de sorcier noire ; sa baguette magique dépassait de sa poche de gauche et un gros bouquin relié de cuir noir sous son bras droit complétait cette apparence. Quant à son visage, ses traits étaient ordinaires, ni beaux, ni laids. Sa seule fantaisie résidait dans ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

Lucy n'était étonnée ni par cette apparence générale, ni par ce visage, mais par l'âge de la personne : il n'avait que dix-sept ans, comme elle ! Un garçon de dix-sept ans qui se passionne pour les études, c'était assurément trop étrange !

Elle devait le regarder assez bizarrement mais pour l'instant il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence car elle se trouvait derrière Deimos, qui était en plein dans son champ de vision.

« Ah Deimos, c'est toi, dit-il et Lucy fut surprise de trouver sa voix aussi ordinaire. Tu as dû arriver avant le repas. J'ai sauté le dîner, j'étais en train de relire les œuvres complètes de Cyril Morfonds. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il avait le ton un peu las que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut avoir quand on se fait interrompre par un ami ou un parent au milieu d'une tâche importante qui demande de la concentration. Peut-être était-il normal après tout…

« J'aurais besoin que tu héberges une ressortissante de mon pays. Les logements qu'ils nous ont alloués sont beaucoup trop petits comme toujours. », répondit Deimos.

Son interlocuteur soupira et il perdit son ton tranquille et peu concerné :

« Oh non ! Tu sais parfaitement que je me plais à vivre seul ! Les autres êtres humains m'irritent ! Je ne veux pas de cette fille, tu m'entends ? », conclut-il en jetant un regard à Lucy.

Malgré la teneur de ces paroles, celle-ci fut ravie. Ce garçon était peut-être un asocial et un intellectuel fini mais il était aussi un garçon normal, ni loup-garou, ni Prince de sang, un peu ronchon sans doute et avec des émotions et des désirs qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Et comme Lucy était une fille démonstrative, elle lui sauta au cou.

On pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et écarta ses bras en arrière comme pour ne pas toucher l'étrange chose qui venait de se ruer sur lui.

Cette attitude bizarre eut au moins le mérite de le pousser à réfléchir de manière un peu plus poussée sur la demande que venait de lui faire Deimos. Il les fit tous les deux entrer. La pièce, comme les autres sans doute, avait les murs recouverts de livres. Les meubles étaient peu nombreux et faits sans intérêt esthétique, ni même de confort d'utilisation. On voyait aisément que ce n'était qu'une antichambre où les rares invités étaient accueillis.

Dès qu'ils se furent assis autour d'une table de bois brut sur des chaises inconfortables, Deimos, qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire depuis que Lucy avait sauté au cou de son ami dit :

« Ne refais pas ça, Lucy, ça fait 17 ans que Stanislas n'a pas touché une fille de son âge et il pourrait se dévergonder. »

« Je trouve ton humour particulièrement détestable, Deimos. », dit le dénommé Stanislas.

Lucy trouvait que son nom lui allait comme un gant. Long, vieux, et un peu compassé. Il faudrait qu'elle lui trouve un surnom, un petit surnom par lequel elle pourrait l'appeler pour l'énerver. Stanislas semblait le genre de personne très amusante à irriter.

« Je me demande même pourquoi je vous ai faits entrer, dit-il en s'épongeant le front. Je ne veux pas qu'_elle_ vienne habiter ici ! », martela t-il en pointant Lucy du doigt.

« Elle ne mord pas, répondit Deimos, et elle est très affectueuse. »

Lucy sentit que Stanislas avait besoin d'un petit retour à la normale.

« Je ne suis pas un chien, dit-elle en fusillant Deimos du regard. J'ai un nom, je m'appelle Lucy Lovegood. »

Elle lui serra la main. Stanislas parut rassuré par cette présentation en bonne et due forme. Il dit :

« Moi, c'est Stanislas Rogue. »

« Les chiens aussi ont un nom », signala au passage Deimos.

« On s'en fiche ! », crièrent Lucy et Stanislas en même temps.

Tous deux semblaient d'accord pour ignorer les fantaisies de Deimos.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit Lucy avec un petit clin d'œil et son air le plus mutin. J'étais tellement contente de voir quelqu'un de normal. »

Stanislas parut gêné et baissa la tête en rougissant un peu. Lucy se méprit sur les raisons de sa gêne :

« Ça fait des jours que je suis avec _lui_. », expliqua t-elle en indiquant Deimos du pouce.

Celui-ci traduisit la pensée non-formulée de Stanislas :

« Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il en tapotant la tête de Lucy comme un maître tapote la tête de son berger allemand.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien. », murmura Stanislas.

« Non, en effet. Tu as besoin d'une petite amie. »

« Je ne veux pas de petite amie ! »

« Menteur. », répliqua Deimos du tac au tac.

Lucy jugea bon de recentrer le sujet :

« Je te demande juste de m'héberger, rien d'autre. Je ne te gênerai pas, je te le promets ! Je me ferai toute petite… Autrement je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Elle baissa la tête et eut l'air si triste que même Stanislas fut ému.

« Tu n'aurais pas honte de la laisser errer dehors dans le froid et dormir dans les couloirs quand même ! », renchérit Deimos.

Stanislas était de plus en plus embarrassé. Il tournait ses pouces d'un geste nerveux.

« D'accord. », dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Lucy lui sauta au cou derechef pour le remercier.

« Merci Stan ! »

« Hein ?, se récria Stanislas. C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ? Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! »

« D'accord, Stan. », répondit Lucy avec affabilité.

Il était décidément trop amusant à irriter pour qu'elle s'arrête si vite.

« Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision ? », gémit celui-ci en désespoir de cause.

Mais Deimos était déjà en train de repartir.

« Désolé. Lucy t'a adopté. N'est-ce pas Lucy, tu veux vivre avec Stanislas ? »

« Je veux ! », confirma t-elle en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il décide de la jeter dehors.

« Je te ferai monter tes bagages. Amusez vous bien tous les deux ! », lança Deimos en partant.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Stanislas affichait désormais un air de désespoir profond.

« Fais moi visiter ! », exigea Lucy.

« Lâche moi d'abord alors. »

Lucy laissa à Stanislas un peu d'air et il commença à lui montrer les différentes pièces de son nouveau logis. Le hall dans lequel ils avaient d'abord pénétré desservait une grande bibliothèque et un bureau. Toutes les pièces de l'appartement étaient un peu remplies de livres, mais la bibliothèque se démarquait d'elles en comprenant un espace prévu pour le confort du lecteur : de nombreux fauteuils de cuir confortables, des reposes-genoux, des petites tables basses où déposer les livres qu'on était en train d'étudier et de délicates lampes de cuivre pour éclairer. Il y avait une porte de communication entre la bibliothèque et le bureau, de sorte qu'on avait qu'à faire quelques pas pour prendre l'ouvrage dont on avait besoin puis reprendre son travail, tout livre étant absent du bureau lui-même. À la place, celui-ci était rempli d'innombrables liasses de parchemins couverts d'une écriture serrée, parfois entassés en pile à même le sol. Lucy supposait qu'il s'agissait des notes de Stanislas. Tout un mur du bureau était aussi dévoué aux potions. Sur cette gigantesque étagère, on trouvait de nombreux ingrédients ou flacons mystérieux. Dans un coin reposait l'attirail du parfait petit potionniste comprenant des chaudrons de plusieurs tailles, un couteau d'argent, une balance… Il n'y avait jamais rien au mur, à part quelques affiches très sérieuses recensant les différents poisons et leurs antidotes ou les stades de maturation de la mandragore.

Après ces deux pièces réservées à l'étude, Stanislas lui fit visiter la salle de bain et une petite cuisine triste qui semblait un peu délaissée. Elle ne servait pas à grand chose vu que les repas étaient pris dans la Grande Salle et que si Stanislas semblait souvent sauter les repas, ce n'était pas pour se mitonner de bons petits plats mais plutôt pour manger sur le pouce. Seule l'armoire, à laquelle on avait appliqué un Sortilège de Conservation des aliments était quelques fois visitée.

Il ne restait plus que deux chambres, celle de Stanislas et celle de son père. Il refusa que Lucy y fourre le nez.

« Où je vais dormir alors ?, demanda t-elle. Vous n'avez même pas de canapé ! »

« Je vais t'aménager la cuisine. Personne n'y va jamais de toute façon. »

Il changea l'imposante table de la cuisine en un lit puis leva le sort de conservation et transforma l'armoire en penderie. Une chaise qui traînait là devint une table de chevet.

« Je vais devoir me passer de casse-croûte. », soupira t-il.

« Tu n'auras qu'à avoir une alimentation saine. », dit Lucy d'un ton absent.

En fait, elle était surtout bouche bée par la facilité apparente avec laquelle Stanislas avait changé le mobilier de la cuisine en un mobilier de chambre.

« Je te trouve drôlement fort, avoua t-elle. Transformer une pièce comme ça en un tournemain… »

Stanislas parut surpris :

« Tout le monde en est capable à Poudlard ! Changer des meubles en d'autres meubles, ça n'a rien de très compliqué ! »

Lucy se sentit atterrée par sa propre nullité en magie. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à cette blessure d'orgueil : avec la pression qu'on leur mettait, tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient être des surdoués, ou ne pas être.

Elle bailla avec lassitude et, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, se rendit compte à quel point il était tard. Elle plaqua deux baisers de bonne nuit sur les joues de Stanislas et le mit à la porte.

Le lendemain, ainsi que les jours suivants, Lucy décida d'explorer un peu le château. Elle ne pouvait assurément pas accomplir sa quête en restant incapable de se rendre quelque part toute seule sans se perdre. De plus, elle profiterait de ces flâneries dans les couloirs pour écouter un peu ce qui se disait au château. Avec un peu de chance, elle surprendrait quelques bruits qui pourraient lui être utiles.

A chacune de ses sorties, Lucy faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas être vue. Vu le caractère des gens de Poudlard, il était hors de question de parler à qui que ce soit. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ressemblaient à des fantômes apathiques et aigris, les Sangs-mêlés étaient bien souvent des carriéristes qui rêvaient d'anoblissement, quant aux Sangs-Purs, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y réfléchir.

Cependant, au troisième jour, Lucy enfreignit sa règle de ne parler à personne. Alors qu'elle errait dans un corridor peu avant le dîner, elle vit une apparition étrange dans le couloir d'en face.

C'était une jeune fille de son âge, ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange en soi ; d'ailleurs Lucy ne s'y serait pas davantage intéressée si elle ne portait pas une robe écarlate.

Lucy avait remarqué, cela l'avait même intriguée, que personne de Poudlard, ou même aucun étranger de passage ne portait de rouge. Était-ce une couleur réservée à des castes trop basses pour qu'elle soit vue ?

La curiosité de Lucy était piquée au vif. Utilisant un des passages secrets qu'elle avait juste découvert, elle l'utilisa pour devancer la jeune fille vêtue de rouge et pouvoir l'observer discrètement de face lorsqu'elle passerait.

Alors qu'elle n'était même pas très près, Lucy sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à une caste basse. Les tenues des personnes de basse caste étaient toujours faites de tissus rêches et coupés sans grâce. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être professionnel pour voir que la robe rouge sang était digne de la haute couture. Elle moulait parfaitement le buste de la jeune fille du bassin aux coudes. À partir de là, les manches devenaient évasées comme des manches de kimono. La jupe aussi était ample. Elle était composée de plusieurs pans de tissus si bien disposés qu'ils donnaient une impression de légèreté à la robe, qui accumulait pourtant les épaisseurs. L'étoffe était belle et la couleur, tout en restant du plus beau rouge, n'était pas violente.

Quand elle fut plus proche, Lucy détailla le visage de la personne. Elle remarqua d'abord sa coiffure très sophistiquée, le genre de coiffure qui prend des heures à faire. Les cheveux très longs, et d'une couleur aussi écarlate que la robe, avaient été relevés en un chignon compliqué qui tenait grâce à un carcan d'or et de rubis qui commençait comme un cercle doré orné d'une unique pierre qui enserrait le front et se terminait en deux chaînes qui pendaient élégamment des deux côtés du chignon. L'ovale du visage paraissait pâle et dépouillé à côté de la richesse de la coiffure. Les traits étaient jolis et les yeux émeraude avaient un charme certain.

Ce qui étonna le plus Lucy n'était pas cette débauche de richesses pour une toilette, c'était apparemment coutume de s'habiller avec une fortune chez les nobles. Cette robe lui rappelait un peu la tenue que portait le Prince quand il les avait accueillis. Cette fille devait être une Princesse. La Princesse d'un petit pays étranger, pensa t-elle avec une pointe de romanesque. Non, ce qui la surprenait vraiment était l'air qu'avait la jeune fille. Elle avait une bien triste mine, même pis que triste. Désespérée était le mot. Dans sa splendide parure, son expression était le mélange de celle d'un animal allant à l'abattoir, d'un soldat vaincu jetant ses armes aux pieds de l'ennemi, d'un innocent attaché au pilori. Jamais Lucy n'avait vu une jeune fille aussi élégante et aussi triste.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle sortit de sa cachette, marcha jusqu'à l'inconnue et lui demanda :

« Mademoiselle, pourquoi êtes vous si malheureuse alors que vous allez habillée comme une reine ? »

Et en ce moment, le ton de Lucy avait la candeur de l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être. Tant d'innocence toucha la jeune fille qui lui répondit franchement :

« Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie cette tenue…. On me raille en disant que c'est pour honorer mes ancêtres. Mais mes aïeux ne sont plus respectés en ces lieux depuis longtemps, et on me force à porter cette couleur uniquement pour me démarquer des autres et m'humilier. Si ma robe est si belle, ce n'est que pour augmenter ma honte. »

« De telles personnes ne peuvent qu'avoir tort sur ce qui est digne ou non de respect. Ces vêtements qu'ils vous imposent pour vous rabaisser, portez-les avec fierté. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit un peu et elle sourit :

« Merci. Vous êtes de bon conseil et, sans le savoir, vous m'avez ôté un grand poids. »

Soudain, une autre fille surgit, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Ce devait être une suivante car elle portait du noir, une couleur autorisée pour presque tous mais usitée seulement chez les Sangs-mêlés proches des nobles et qui voulaient éviter le kaki. Elle semblait avoir tout entendu de la conversation car elle sourit à Lucy et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle entraîna avec elle sa maîtresse.

Quand elles l'eurent dépassée, Lucy les regarda s'éloigner. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la robe rouge n'était pas unie. Sur le dos était brodé au fil d'or un gigantesque lion altier. Lucy porta la main à ses lèvres, prise de nausée. C'était l'emblème de Gryffondor. Deimos lui avait expressément dit de ne pas mentionner cette maison, plus encore qu'aucune autre. Cette fille devait être l'une de ses descendantes, et on devait la haïr pour ça. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat ! Heureusement que la conversation s'était bien terminée, son interlocutrice l'avait même remerciée… ou peut-être avait-elle juste pris ce moyen poli pour la congédier.

Lucy se sentait terriblement idiote. Pour se changer les idées en écoutant la conversation d'Emet et ses amis, elle décida d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle, où elle ne se rendait plus depuis qu'elle avait trouvé les cuisines. Elle était mal à l'aise assise au milieu de tous ces enfants de Mangemorts alors que les elfes s'empressaient toujours de la satisfaire sans lui poser de questions.

Cette rencontre était décidément bien troublante. Mais, au moins, elle aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Deimos ce jour-là. Le loup-garou passait tous les soirs faire le bilan de tout ce qu'elle avait observé et jusque là, elle n'avait rien rencontré de très intéressant et il ne se contentait que de lui donner quelques détails sur la vie du château. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer sur l'identité de l'héritière de Gryffondor…

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, toutes ses préoccupations à propos de l'inconnue s'envolèrent. Elle crut un instant s'être trompée de porte tellement la décoration différait.

Pourtant, c'étaient bien les tables et le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle. Seulement, on ne voyait plus les murs car ils étaient recouverts de teinture vert émeraude et ornés de serpents. La lourdeur du velours et cette omniprésence d'une unique couleur rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce étouffante.

Pourtant, il y avait un désaccord dans cette unité. Au milieu de la salle, on avait déroulé un tapis rouge, sans doute pour accueillir quelque personne importante. Voldemort avait bien dit, il y avait quelques jours, qu'un événement important se déroulerait en ces lieux ?

Lucy se glissa à la table des Serpentards. Elle n'eut pas besoin de détailler le visage des élèves pour remarquer qu'ils faisaient exactement la même tête que lors du petit discours de Voldemort. La grande fille blonde avait un teint de poisson bouilli, sa compagne à l'air de troll semblait écrasée par une trop forte gravité, le méditerranéen pâlissait de fureur derrière son teint mat, son acolyte à la tête de fennec était plus efflanqué que jamais. Même les deux trolls semblaient avoir rapetissés et jouaient distraitement avec leurs couverts. Mais celle qui remportait la palme était Emet qui avait les lèvres si pincées et une telle grimace de dégoût qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un citron entier. Chacun des membres de la tablée affichait sans exception un air de fureur, de répugnance et de honte mêlées.

Soudain, Voldemort se leva :

« Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, j'avais fiancé mon fils devant vous tous ainsi qu'aux yeux des délégations du monde entier. Ce soir, nous allons fêter, entre nous seulement, la confirmation de ces fiançailles. »

Lucy dissimula un sourire. Voilà pourquoi Emet était si furieuse ! Elle assistait en direct au triomphe de sa rivale ! Lucy ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire que la vicieuse chef de bande. Ce devait être une fille de la haute noblesse, choisie pour la pureté de son sang et sa perfection en tous points. On avait dû l'élever pour qu'elle soit une petite Princesse rayonnante de beauté, d'intelligence et de pouvoirs. Quelle existence peu amusante ! Lucy la plaignait… Ou peut-être pas : si elle était devenue arrogante à cause de toutes ces attentions, elle devait être plus imbuvable qu'Emet…

Lucy imaginait déjà une fille grande, mince, aux cheveux blonds dorés et à l'air angélique soigneusement étudié.

Peut-être l'avez vous remarqué, mais Lucy se trompait souvent en imaginant les gens avant de les voir. Elle le savait elle-même mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la surprise qu'elle eût quand la fiancée du Prince entra dans la Grande Salle.

Lucy était abasourdie. Elle croyait avoir tout compris au système des castes qui régissait Poudlard, savoir tout ce qui était possible et ce qui ne l'était pas. Deimos lui avait raconté et elle avait observé. Mais l'identité de la fiancée bouscula toutes ses idées reçues et elle comprit qu'elle avait manqué un certain pan de l'histoire.

C'était la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisée, l'héritière de Gryffondor si triste et si honteuse qu'on la force à afficher ses origines. Dans sa robe écarlate, elle traversait la Grande Salle d'un pas serein et altier, comme pour défier les regards malveillants, voire franchement hostiles que lui accordaient les Mangemorts. Elle rejoignit le Prince, qui l'attendait devant la table des professeurs. Son expression était indéchiffrable ; il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir ce que _lui_ pensait de sa future femme.

Lucy n'écouta rien durant le reste de la cérémonie. Voldemort ne faisait que prononcer des paroles rituelles, qui étaient d'ailleurs assez ennuyeuses. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que tout cela se termine et qu'elle retrouve Deimos pour lui demander des explications.

Quand la cérémonie finit enfin, elle se rua à l'appartement de Stanislas. Il était en train de jeter un coup d'œil à un livre de l'antichambre :

« Alors, c'était ennuyeux cette confirmation ? », demanda t-il d'un ton absent.

Sans un mot, Lucy s'effondra sur une chaise et attendit Deimos, qui heureusement ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sembla les avoir rejoints directement après la cérémonie.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Lucy lança à la cantonade :

« La fiancée du Prince, c'est bien l'héritière de Gryffondor ? »

« Oui. », répondirent en même temps Deimos et Stanislas, qui avait levé la tête de son livre.

Lucy croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage.

« Attendez, je ne comprends plus… Gryffondor n'est pas l'ennemi naturel de Serpentard ? En plus, cette fille m'a dit elle-même qu'on la méprisait… »

« Tu as parlé avec Eméra Potter ? », dit Deimos avec étonnement.

Lucy eut un petit rire aigrelet :

« Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle est la fille d'Harry Potter en plus ? »

« Si. », répondirent-ils en chiure.

« Alors là je renonce à comprendre », soupira t-elle.

« Je reconnais que c'est une histoire compliquée, dit Deimos. Pour que tu comprennes, il va falloir que je remonte à loin et que je te dise bien des choses sur Eméra, mais aussi sur Ti'lan. »

Lucy sortit la tête de ses bras. Elle avait toujours aimé les histoires et celle-ci avait l'air intéressante.

« Tout commence avec Ginny Weasley. Peu de gens le savent aujourd'hui, mais elle était fiancée à Harry Potter. »

« Je le savais. », dit Stanislas.

Deimos et Lucy grognèrent pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas interrompre l'histoire.

« Lors de la bataille finale, Ginny était enceinte. Comme chacun sait, Harry est mort ce soir-là, comme la majorité des gens qui combattaient Voldemort. Mais Ginny a réussi à s'échapper. On ne sait pas où elle est allée mais elle a réussi à se débrouiller pour accoucher toute seule d'une petite fille : comme tu le devines, il s'agissait d'Eméra. »

« Elle n'avait pas d'enfant avec elle quand elle m'a donné mon pouvoir pourtant... », dit Lucy qui avait oublié la présence de Stanislas.

Mais lui était toute ouïe :

« Ginny Weasley t'a donné un pouvoir ?, demanda t-il. Je sens qu'il y a là une histoire que j'ignore, contrairement à celle que tu es en train de raconter Deimos. »

Lucy et Deimos étaient gênés, bien sûr… Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Stanislas et tout lui dire ?

Celui-ci devina que ce qu'on lui cachait était important :

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, jura t-il. Et si vous me révélez la vérité, j'aiderai Deimos à raconter la sienne. Après tout, j'en sais sans doute plus que lui sur certains points. »

« Je n'en doute pas, le rat de bibliothèque. », répondit celui-ci, qui semblait assez irrité par la bourde de Lucy et la perspicacité malvenue de Stanislas.

Cependant, il lui raconta tout de même l'histoire de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Stanislas ne parut pas surpris. Il réitéra sa promesse et ajouta :

« Vous êtes fous de vous impliquer là-dedans. Moi, je me moque bien du régime politique. »

« Bon, on pourrait revenir à l'histoire d'Eméra et de Ti'lan ?, dit Deimos qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Et n'oublie pas que tu as promis de m'aider à raconter, l'intello… »

« Il semble qu'Eméra ait été enlevée à sa mère par des Mangemorts, ce qui explique qu'elle n'était pas avec elle quand ton père l'a vue. », reprit-il.

« Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas tuée quand elle était bébé ? Elle était la fille de son pire ennemi après tout… »

« Pour la même raison pour laquelle il a demandé à ses Mangemorts de la capturer vivante et non de la tuer. Il y a une chose qui compte plus pour Voldemort que le sang, et c'est le pouvoir. Tu sais que Ginny avait le pouvoir chaman. Il avait déjà voulu l'enlever rien que pour ça. Les Weasley, comme beaucoup de familles de sorciers, ont été fondés par un descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle… qui était aussi une chaman. Après avoir établi en fouillant des généalogies très embrouillées que Harry Potter était l'héritier d'une branche oubliée des Gryffondor, il a eu la conviction que dans cette génération se retrouveraient les pouvoirs issus de deux Fondateurs. »

« Voldemort a toujours respecté tous les Fondateurs bien qu'il en ait banni trois en représailles de l'ancien départ de Serpentard. Un enfant héritier de deux Fondateurs, ça ne pouvait que l'émoustiller. », compléta Stanislas.

« Eméra n'en était que plus dangereuse, non ? », dit Lucy.

« Oui, et il l'aurait peut-être tuée s'il n'y avait eu Ti'lan. »

Il fit une pause.

« Il se trouve qu'Eméra est l'exact complémentaire de Ti'lan. L'autre enfant héritier de deux Fondateurs, c'est lui. Voldemort n'arrête pas de crier sous tous les toits qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard et il a choisi à dessein comme mère pour son fils une héritière de Serdaigle. »

« « Il a choisi à dessein » ? »

« Voldemort voulait d'un fils pour être Prince. J'ai bien peur de dire… que Ti'lan a été créé de toutes pièces pour lui servir d'outil de communication et d'instrument de pouvoir… »

Lucy se souvint du visage insondable du Prince. Que pensait-il au fond de lui-même ? Souffrait-il ? Sans doute.

« Bref, résuma Stanislas, Ti'lan a des talents héréditaires incroyables. Voldemort pensait que personne ne pourrait en posséder autant jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse à propos d'Eméra. »

« Il a voulu tenter le coup…, murmura Deimos. Il a demandé qu'on la capture vivante pour lui faire passer le test d'élémentarisme… »

« D'élémentaquoi ? », dit Lucy.

Deimos se tourna vers Stanislas en sa qualité de spécialiste de magie théorique.

« L'élémentarisme est un talent très rare qu'avaient les Fondateurs et qu'ont eu beaucoup de très grands sorciers, expliqua celui-ci. Il permet de contrôler un des éléments : feu, eau, terre ou air. Personne ne pouvait en contrôler deux jusqu'à Ti'lan et Eméra : elle a la terre et le feu et lui l'air et l'eau. »

« Quand il a vu que les éléments d'Eméra étaient complémentaires à ceux de son fils, il n'avait plus du tout envie de la tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire avec une fille et un garçon aux pouvoirs qui se complètent comme cela ? »

« De les marier ? », hasarda Lucy.

« Exactement, confirma Deimos. Il s'est dit qu'Eméra était la partenaire naturelle de Ti'lan. Il sont fiancés depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Et je jurerais qu'il attend impatiemment de voir ses petits-enfants… Quelqu'un qui rassemble en soi le sang et les pouvoirs des quatre Fondateurs, ça ne s'est jamais vu… »

« C'est répugnant, dit Lucy. On dirait que ce ne sont que des animaux qu'on croise pour obtenir une meilleure race en mélangeant leurs caractéristiques. »

« Mais c'est exactement ça. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait les convaincre de nous rejoindre. S'il y a des gens qui peuvent en vouloir à Voldemort, c'est bien eux. »

Le découragement de Lucy revint à grand pas :

« Tu voudrais que j'aille leur parler ? Mais Ti'lan est terriblement intimidant et Eméra, j'ai l'impression que j'ai gaffé avec elle… »

Elle leur raconta sa brève rencontre avec Eméra dans le couloir avant la cérémonie.

« C'est vrai que tu as mis les pieds dans le plat en parlant de sa tenue. Mais bon, ça se voyait que tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu pourrais peut-être l'avoir rassurée sans le savoir… »

Stanislas ajouta son grain de sel :

« Moi, si on m'avait dit ça, ça m'aurait agacé. »

« Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir moralement, Stan. », dit Lucy, qui se sentait plus déprimée que jamais.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle allait se coucher, l'histoire des Héritiers bouillonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller vers eux, les toucher ou tenter de les convaincre. Mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Ti'lan et Eméra avaient son âge, mais ils étaient déjà des adultes. Elle se sentait ridicule à côté d'eux.

Le lendemain, quand elle parcourut au hasard les couloirs de Poudlard, sa déprime ne l'avait pas quittée si bien qu'elle fit moins attention à là où elle allait. À un tournant, elle se heurta même à quelqu'un. Lucy espéra qu'avec un peu de chance, ce serait un Sang-de-Bourbe ou un Sang-mêlé. Mais la chance semblait l'avoir quittée aujourd'hui. La personne qu'elle avait bousculée était Emet, la chef de gang. Elle aussi avait gardé son humeur d'hier : massacrante. Elle avait déjà houspillé tous les membres de son groupe et était à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Pour elle, cette petite étudiante étrangère tombait à pic ; quant à Lucy, elle ressentait le douloureux sentiment de quelqu'un qui se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle ne craignait pas pour son corps (les nobles se laissaient rarement aller à des attaques physiques) mais pour son moral, qu'elle avait déjà dans les chaussettes.

Emet commença assez classiquement :

« Regardez donc sur quoi je suis tombée, mes chers, une petite rien-du-tout. »

Les deux gorilles pouffèrent bêtement. Les autres se contentèrent de sourire. Leurs yeux luisaient de méchanceté. Mais ils laissaient faire Emet, sachant que leur patronne avait besoin de réaffirmer son autorité.

« Sais tu qui je suis ? », demanda t-elle d'un ton agressif, puis elle continua sans laisser le temps à Lucy de répondre : « Je suis Emet Rosier, la petite fille d'Evan Rosier, qui a fait beaucoup pour notre Cause. Dans mes veines coule le sang de beaucoup de nos plus illustres familles. Mon sang est plus pur que le sang de tous les nobles de Poudlard… »

Lucy se dit que tant qu'Emet lui déballait son état civil, elle ne risquait rien. Elle se relâcha un peu, grand mal lui en prit car son interlocutrice le remarqua et l'interrogea :

« Tu as vu la fiancée du Prince, je le sais, tu étais là hier. Qu'en penses tu ? Réponds ! »

Il était évident que rien n'aurait davantage plu à Emet que de voir Eméra traînée dans la boue. Mais Lucy, qui était une fille loyale, n'avait pas envie d'insulter la jeune fille, et surtout pas pour faire plaisir à cette mégère d'Emet. Dire du bien d'Eméra serait faire un affront à celle-ci et Lucy ne préférait pas penser aux représailles. Elle décida donc de répondre à la question par une autre.

« Pourquoi une personne comme vous me demande mon misérable avis ? », demanda t-elle en n'hésitant pas à s'humilier.

La question parut énerver Emet plus encore, comme si on lui demandait de dévoiler une faiblesse. Elle cracha :

« Cela ne te concerne pas ! Ta réponse, vite ! »

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Lucy se creusa rapidement la tête pour trouver quelque chose sur Eméra qui ne risquait pas de passer pour flatteur. Mais comme elle éprouvait un certain respect pour elle, ce n'était pas facile.

« Je dirais que c'est une personne… triste. »

Emet pâlit et eut un mouvement de recul. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« Comment fais-tu toi qui n'es rien pour savoir quelque chose que j'ignore ?, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Eméra Potter est ma rivale, je sais tout sur elle ! »

« Alors pourquoi me demandez-vous mon avis ? », demanda astucieusement Lucy .

« Parce qu'elle a menti. Elle ne sait rien de moi. », répondit une autre voix qui venait de derrière Lucy.

Celle-ci se retourna brutalement. Eméra Potter avait dû sortir de sa cachette très discrètement car personne dans la bande d'Emet ne l'avait remarquée avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre du mur. Simplement vêtue d'un ensemble noir, Lucy la trouvait plus jolie que couverte de sa splendide parure. Son seul bijou était un pendentif représentant un lion et un blaireau entremêlés. Ses longs cheveux rouges, qui devaient la gêner, étaient relevés en un chignon composé de deux nattes.

À la vue de sa rivale, Emet devint véritablement folle de rage.

« Insolente ! Menteuse ! Je sais des dizaines de choses sur toi ! Ton grand-père était… »

« Oh, je suppose que tu connais toute ma généalogie sur une demi-douzaine de générations, répondit calmement Eméra. Tu sais en effet beaucoup de choses **sur** moi, mais vraiment très peu **de** moi. Et c'est ça qui compte… », murmura t-elle.

« Cette fille dont je ne connais pas le nom et que je n'ai fait que croiser, dit-elle en montrant Lucy du doigt, me connaît mieux que tu ne l'as jamais fait. »

Emet parut sur le point d'exploser :

« Comment oses-tu me traiter… sale fille au sang impur… »

« C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas noble que je me permets ça. », répondit Eméra avec un regard méprisant pour ceux qui suivaient Emet.

« Le Prince devrait être à moi ! », acheva celle-ci.

« On en vient enfin au fait. Hé bien, Emet, sache que je te le laisserais volontiers. »

Eméra profita de la stupeur laissée par sa déclaration pour proposer à Lucy :

« Allons-y, tu veux bien ? Je suppose que, comme tous les habitants de ce château, tu en sais déjà assez long sur l'obsession d'Emet et que tu n'as guère envie d'en savoir plus. »

Lucy acquiesça légèrement. Elle sentit la main gantée d'Eméra s'emparer de la sienne et l'entraîner dans l'escalier.

« Maintenant qu'elle sait que nous sommes amies, Emet et sa bande ne vont plus te lâcher. »

« Je suis ton amie ? », demanda Lucy d'un ton hésitant.

« Je te propose mon amitié. Tu peux la refuser bien sûr mais sache qu'ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille pour autant. »

« D'accord, dit Lucy qui était plutôt perdue, mais pourquoi tu… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question car Eméra s'arrêta et dit :

« Nous sommes arrivées. »

Elles se trouvaient devant un mur où il avait dû y avoir un tableau assez grand accroché. Mais la toile était aujourd'hui calcinée et il ne restait plus qu'un cadre délabré. Eméra poussa légèrement l'ancien tableau qui pivota pour faire place à un gros trou. Lucy y pénétra à sa suite.

La salle ronde où elle déboucha devait autrefois être un lieu convivial et joyeux. Les murs étaient restés d'un rouge chaud et rassurant et un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Mais les tableaux aux murs avaient été vandalisés et la peinture des murs était aussi lacérée, comme si un chat géant y avait fait ses griffes. La pièce était meublée de vieilles tables et de fauteuils confortables mais couverts d'entailles où le bourrage ressortait comme des blessures d'anciens combattants.

« Cet endroit était la salle commune de Gryffondor dans un autre temps, expliqua Eméra. Maintenant, c'est à moi. »

Lucy réalisa alors qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce, dissimulée par le dossier du large fauteuil club dans lequel elle était assise. Quand elle se leva, Lucy reconnut la suivante aux cheveux roux qu'elle avait vue au côté d'Eméra.

« Tu connais déjà Dalila Weasley, la présenta celle-ci. Officiellement, il s'agit de ma suivante, officieusement, c'est ma meilleure amie. »

Lucy s'attendit à ce que Dalila la salue mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Dalila est muette, dit Eméra de but en blanc. Mais elle communique avec nous en remuant les lèvres. J'espère que tu sais lire sur les lèvres ? »

Elle acquiesça, un peu gênée. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit son propre nom.

« Au fait, dit-elle, je m'appelle Lucy Lovegood. »

Eméra et Dalila échangèrent un regard, puis s'assirent toutes les deux dans un fauteuil. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Je connais le nom de tous les gens qui sont morts lors de la bataille finale…, murmura Eméra. Je doute qu'Emet Rosier en sache autant mais tu as quand même de la chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas demandé ton nom. »

« C'est à cause de ma mère ?.. »

« Les enfants des opposants à Voldemort sont haïs. Comme tout le monde le sait, mon père est mort lors de la bataille. Le père et la mère de Dalila aussi, il s'agissait de ses plus proches amis. »

« Il y a énormément de gens, d'Aurors qui sont morts lors de la bataille finale. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire le lien entre moi… », dit Lucy, incrédule.

« Ta mère n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était une des camarades d'Harry Potter. Je suis surprise qu'ils ne t'aient pas traquée et tuée juste pour l'exemple. »

« Nous avons fui. »

Les lèvres de Dalila remuèrent silencieusement et Lucy put comprendre :

« Tu as eu de la chance. »

Eméra posa sa main sur le bras de Dalila et dit pour rassurer son amie :

« Ils ne vous auraient jamais laissés vous échapper. Les Weasley étaient bien trop connus pour être des opposants de toujours à Voldemort. Ils devaient mourir. »

« J'ai en effet eu beaucoup de chance, dit Lucy. Mon père m'a emmené avec lui dans son pays d'origine et il s'est bien occupé de moi. »

Elle s'interrompit, craignant d'avoir peiné Dalila en lui parlant de sa fuite réussie. Elle décida donc de poser une question qui la turlupinait :

« Pourquoi voulez vous être amies avec moi ? »

« Parce que, quand on s'est rencontrées pour la première fois, tu m'as aidée à me rappeler que je tombais dans _leur_ piège en faisant ce qu'_ils_ attendaient de moi. Et puis la deuxième fois avec Emet… »

Elle expliqua brièvement à Dalila ce qui s'était passé, ce qui sembla l'amuser beaucoup. Elle « dit » même à Lucy :

« Je trouve que tu l'as assez bien manoeuvrée. »

« Et surtout tu as réussi à ne pas dire de mal de moi alors que ça crevait les yeux que c'était ce qu'Emet voulait. Je croyais que tout le monde à Poudlard (sauf Dalila bien sûr) m'aurait traînée dans la boue, mais tu ne l'as pas fait même si ça te mettait en danger. C'était loyal et courageux de ta part d'agir ainsi.

La loyauté et le courage… sont les deux qualités qu'admiraient mes ancêtres et que j'admire aussi. »

Une antique horloge sonna soudain. Eméra se leva d'un bond et s'excusa :

« Je suis vraiment désolée… mais il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, les filles ! »

Dalila lui adressa un signe de main. Avant de partir elle-même, Lucy demanda à Dalila :

« Pourquoi le fait que j'ai dit à Eméra de ne pas avoir honte l'a autant rassurée ? Tu as dû beaucoup le lui répéter. »

« Bien sûr, articula Dalila. Mais c'est comme quand tu te poses des questions sur ta beauté, par exemple. Tes parents peuvent te jurer que tu es mignonne comme un cœur, tu croiras qu'ils disent ça juste pour être gentil. Alors que si c'est un inconnu qui te dit que tu es belle, tu aurais tendance à le croire, après tout, pourquoi te mentirait-il ?

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Emet Rosier t'a demandé ton avis sur Eméra. Sa bande doit lui répéter à longueur de journée que celle-ci est nulle mais elle se dit que c'est uniquement parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre. Alors elle a préféré interroger la première venue. »

« Emet n'avait pas l'air de douter une seule seconde de son point de vue sur Eméra. »

« Eméra aussi a l'air très sûre d'elle et fière de sa lignée. Mais elle doute beaucoup. La sape morale que lui ont toujours fait subir les Mangemorts marche. Quand tu l'as rassurée spontanément, ça lui a rendu un peu de sa confiance en soi. Mais tu aurais aussi pu la rendre furieuse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eméra a beaucoup de fierté et comme elle est sans cesse blessée par les humiliations des Mangemorts, c'est aussi une fierté très sensible. Eméra déteste vraiment qu'on voie ses faiblesses, c'est pour ça qu'elle les caches si bien et a l'air si maître d'elle-même. Le simple fait que tu aies vu qu'elle était triste aurait pu t'attirer ses foudres. Heureusement que tu as agi avec candeur… »

« J'ai eu au contraire l'impression d'avoir agi stupidement. », avoua Lucy.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux agir même si tu avais tout calculé. Tu es une fille simple et bonne, Lucy, c'est pour ça que tu as réussi. C'est triste à dire mais ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel car il n'y a personne d'autre à Poudlard qui soit comme ça. »

« Même pas Eméra et toi ? »

« Eméra s'est montrée avec moi d'une grande bonté. Elle m'a recueillie... Mais c'est quelqu'un de dur comme moi, et aussi très impulsive et trop fière. Elle peut faire du mal aux gens, et moi aussi j'en serais parfaitement capable. Nous détestons ce monde mais il nous a souillés, toutes les deux. Toi, Lucy, tu serais bien incapable de faire du mal à qui ce soit, du moins volontairement. »

« C'est vrai, reconnut Lucy. Mais je trouve que tu dis bien du mal d'Eméra. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup et c'est justement pour que nous nous entendions bien que je me dois d'être lucide sur ses défauts. Elle est aussi consciente des miens. »

« Je te trouve très sage. On dirait que tu es bien plus âgée que moi. »

« J'ai grandi trop vite, plus encore que tous ici. L'innocence des enfants est indésirable selon les règles de Poudlard. Ils acquièrent rapidement l'arrogance et les préoccupations des adultes pour les nobles ou alors dans les basses castes, à vingt ans, ils sont déjà usés par la vie comme des petits vieux. »

« Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrées toutes les deux. », dit Lucy.

En effet, elle volait presque quand elle rentra chez Stanislas. Dire que le matin même quand elle l'avait quitté, elle se trouvait nulle ! A présent, elle se sentait simple, bonne, loyale et courageuse.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était tard ; Deimos était déjà arrivé et l'attendait.

« Salut tout le monde ! », lança t-elle aux deux garçons.

« On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« Je me suis fait deux nouvelles amies ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Eméra Potter et Dalila Weasley. »

« Dalila Weasley, ce n'est pas… », commença Deimos.

« Dalila Weasley ? Je la connais, interrompit Stanislas. C'est la seule personne à part moi à s'intéresser aux études. Mais elle préfère étudier la magie blanche, peuh ! »

« Ce n'est pas interdit, ça ? », demanda Deimos.

« Si, avoua Stanislas. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Si je n'étudie pas la magie blanche, c'est parce que je préfère la magie noire. C'est une question de goût.

Quel intérêt de dénoncer cette fille ? Je n'en vois aucun. Il y a tellement peu de gens qui étudient de nos jours sans y être forcé que je ne vais pas en plus réguler la population. »

« Je reprends, dit Deimos. Dalila, ce n'est pas la ravissante rouquine qui suit partout Eméra Potter ? »

« Deimos, ne parle pas de Dalila comme ça !, s'indigna Lucy. C'est une fille sage et mûre… »

« _Deimos, ne parle pas de Dalila comme ça !_, singea t-il. Oui, maman ! Bientôt, ça va être _Deimos, lave toi bien les crocs après la pleine lune !_ »

Stanislas pouffa discrètement.

« N'empêche qu'elle est mignonne, la petite Weasley. », reprit Deimos.

« On connaît tous tes goûts en filles. », dit Stanislas.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'à toi ton genre c'est plutôt Lucy…, répliqua t-il. D'ailleurs je rappelle à ma nouvelle maman qu'à moins qu'elle l'ait oublié à force de vivre avec toi, les garçons de dix-sept ans sont souvent des obsédés. »

« Ce n'est pas à ton honneur, dit Lucy. Et Dalila mérite le respect. Tout comme Eméra d'ailleurs. Ce sont deux filles géniales. »

« Puisque tu es amie avec elle, pourquoi ne lui proposes tu pas de rejoindre Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ? »

L'enthousiasme de Lucy retomba un peu. Dalila lui avait dit qu'Eméra était quelqu'un d'impulsif et si elle la manoeuvrait de façon à lui en parler et à la convaincre, elle pouvait aussi complètement se tromper et la froisser. Elle avait peur de gâcher une amitié naissante. En fait, elle préférait attendre l'occasion plutôt que provoquer l'évènement. Comme quand elle avait croisé Eméra par hasard et que sans le vouloir, elle avait attiré son attention.

En attendant, l'amitié de Dalila et d'Eméra fut très précieuse pour Lucy. Dalila avait beaucoup de temps libre durant la journée, quand Eméra était en cours et qu'elle ne pouvait l'accompagner. C'était à ces moments là qu'elle étudiait, en dévorant des livres de magie théorique avec une préférence pour ceux (les plus rares) de magie blanche. Elle avait tout appris en autodidacte et c'était une excellente sorcière. Mais étudier en solitaire est un peu triste et durant ces heures-là, elle appréciait la compagnie de Lucy. Eméra, bien que très demandée, trouvait également toujours le temps de bavarder avec elle.

Un jour, Lucy trouva Eméra assise dans une tenue étrange. Elle portait un débardeur noir, alors qu'il existait une règle tacite qui demandait aux femmes de ne pas découvrir trop leurs épaules, et un pantalon coupé comme un treillis. Ses chaussures ressemblaient aux choses que les Moldus appelaient autrefois des baskets et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui tombait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle ressemblait à une femme qui s'apprêtait à faire un jogging.

« Je sais que cette tenue n'est pas réglementaire, dit-elle à Lucy, mais je dois aller m'entraîner avec le Prince et autrement, je ne peux pas bouger comme je veux. »

« Si tu y vas habillée comme ça, il ne va pas te baver dessus ? », demanda Lucy, car les vêtements étaient moulants et Eméra de toute façon très mignonne.

« Ne me parle pas de lui. Tu ne sais pas comment il est. », répondit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Eméra détestait vraiment le Prince et évitait généralement d'en parler.

Elle se leva vivement. Lucy, qui allait s'asseoir à ses côtés, fut surprise par ce mouvement brusque et trébucha. Eméra, qui avait de bons réflexes, lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol.

Au moment où leurs deux peaux se touchèrent, le pouvoir de Lucy se manifesta pour la deuxième fois.

Elle sentit la colère et la frustration d'une jeune fille qui avait toujours été piétinée à cause de ses origines, la honte qu'elle éprouvait parfois quand elle commençait à croire ce qu'on lui racontait à longueur de temps. Elle vit une immense fierté, qui engendrait une soif de se venger de Voldemort et des Mangemorts et de rétablir son honneur. Elle ressentit ses sentiments pour le Prince. Mais le pire, pire que le malheur qu'elle ressentait quand on la maltraitait, fut la solitude, la solitude complète de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun vis-à-vis, solitude qui s'était un peu atténuée avec l'arrivée de Dalila mais qui restait parfois pesante, solitude qui engendrait la tristesse. Une tristesse dont elle avait ensuite très honte, car elle était fière et voulait se montrer forte…

Eméra lâcha Lucy comme si elle s'était brûlée. Celle-ci chuta au sol et n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour s'expliquer car Eméra avait déjà dit d'un ton aussi dur que le regard du Prince :

« Tu as vu des choses que personne n'aurait jamais dû voir ! Va-t-en et ne me reparle plus jamais ! »

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Jeunes et dangeureuses » et publié le 21 avril. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

**La question n'est pas de demander ou pas des reviews. La question est : comment ?**

**- façon ado Skybloger : « laché vos comms ! » **

**- façon paresseuse : « Review, STP ! » **

**- façon menaçante : « Si je n'ai pas de reviews, j'arrête la fic ! »**

**- façon pleurnicharde : « Siiiii vouuuuussss plaaaaît, mettez moi des reviews ! snif snif »**

**- façon commande de restaurant : « Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! »**

**- façon humoristique : _/insérer ici une blague/_**

**- façon 'le lecteur est un attardé' : « Bon maintenant appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas »**

**- façon psychologie inversé : « Ne me mettez pas de reviews ! » **

**etc...**

**Comme vous voyez, les appels à la review sont embêtants car tout a déjà été fait en la matière. Mais pourtant tout le monde continue à en faire car l'appel à la review est l'ultime moyen de l'auteur pour donner mauvaises conscience aux innombrables lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas, les vrais reviewers n'ayant pas besoin d'appel à la review pour effectuer leur tâche. **

**Alors je vais dire franchement ce que tous les appels à la review quels qu'ils soient disent : **

**« Hep, toi lecteur inconnu, mets moi une review ! Je veux un avis sur mon histoire : je me suis donné du mal pour écrire, je mérite un salaire ! Tu es peut-être aussi un auteur, tu sais ce que c'est et pourtant tu ne me mets pas de reviews ! »**

**Pour certain, cette stratégie basé sur la culpabilité que ressentira le lecteur à ne pas mettre de review fonctionne, ce qui explique que les appels à la review font augmenter le nombre de reviews. Mais il y a un moyen pour un lecteur de ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas mettre de reviews, c'est de ne pas en demander pour ses histoires et de ne pas à son tour, culpabiliser le lecteur anonyme. C'est pour ça que je ne vous demanderai pas de reviews officiellement même si rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'en recevoir.**


	5. 4 : Jeunes et dangereuses

_« C'était une personne d'environ seize ans, seule et d'une beauté rare. Mince et pâle, elle portait un costume de deuil avec un bonnet noir, sous lequel elle coinça une mèche blonde que le vent avait détachée de sa chevelure. Elle avait des yeux marrons étonnamment foncés pour quelqu'un d'aussi blond. Elle s'appelait Sally Lockhart, et dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle allait tuer un homme. »_

Extrait du premier chapitre de Sally Lockhart : La Malédiction du Rubis, par Philip Pullman

**4 :**Jeunes et dangereuses

Eméra Potter était folle de rage et son adversaire allait en faire les frais.

Quand Lucy l'avait touchée, elle ne savait pas trop bien ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose, comme si son âme subissait une inspection. Or, son esprit était le dernier lieu sûr où elle se retirait. Une pratique intensive de l'Occlumancie l'avait confortée dans son idée que personne n'y entrerait jamais mais apparemment, par un procédé qui lui échappait, on avait réussi à contourner ses défenses et à lire en elle.

Comme elle était déjà en retard pour son entraînement, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter pour réfléchir au problème. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie, pas tout de suite. Il fallait déjà qu'elle évacue sa colère, et frapper une personne qu'on déteste est un bon moyen de le faire. Elle était donc ravie de devoir combattre avec Ti'lan ce jour-là.

La salle d'entraînement était une pièce circulaire, au sol recouvert d'un tapis de toute façon trop mince pour amortir les chutes. Sur le mur étaient accrochés un tableau où pendaient l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et la dague de Salazar Serpentard, les deux armes les plus légendaires des Fondateurs. Ils les utilisaient pour le combat à l'arme blanche. À part cela, la pièce paraissait parfaitement ordinaire mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier : ses murs étaient renforcés de sortilèges exécutés par Voldemort lui-même pour empêcher les éléments qu'ils invoquaient à l'intérieur lors des combats de magie de sortir dévaster le reste du château.

Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement noire sur laquelle s'étalait un serpent vert sombre. Il l'attendait.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble régulièrement, le Prince n'était pas arrivé en retard une seule fois. Comme si le fait d'être génétiquement parfait le rendait parfait en tous points.

Enfin, il était peut-être parfait, mais aussi dénué de tout intérêt. Il ne s'intéressait jamais rien, il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Mais le pire était encore qu'il avait sur Eméra un effet « poil à gratter ». Quoi qu'il fasse, il réussissait toujours à l'horripiler.

« Tu es en retard. », dit-il simplement quand elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni même une remarque, mais une simple constatation. Son visage était vierge de toute émotion. Eméra se demandait s'il réagirait si elle entrait un jour dans le dojo déguisée en canari ou si elle s'y traînait couverte de sang.

Elle avait beau le détester, il l'intriguait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Si son indifférence l'énervait tellement, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention. Même en ce moment, sa colère se lisait encore sur son visage : elle avait les pommettes rouges, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat furieux et un rictus de rage déformait sa bouche. Mais il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de lui demander les raisons de son courroux.

Eméra lança à Ti'lan un regard malveillant et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Commençons. Je demande le droit de choisir le combat. »

Il se contenta d'une inclinaison de la tête pour signifier qu'il le lui accordait.

« Mains nues. », annonça t-elle laconiquement, imitant l'habitude qu'avait le Prince de parler le moins possible.

À la fraction de seconde suivante, le combat commença. Ti'lan, en tant que garçon, avait l'avantage d'une masse musculaire supérieure à celle d'Eméra, mais celle-ci était bien plus agile. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle frappait et feintait. Son humeur massacrante la motivait et décuplait la puissance de ses coups mais elle obscurcissait aussi son esprit. Le calme olympien de son adversaire lui permettait de ne pas se laisser emporter et d'analyser la situation avec une froide et implacable logique. C'était ça qu'il y avait de bien avec leurs combats : leurs styles étaient très différents et leurs niveaux pourtant parfaitement semblables, ce qui faisait que leurs duels étaient aussi serrés que passionnants.

Cependant, ce jour-là, la détermination d'Éméra l'emporta. Elle frappa Ti'lan en plein visage, ouvrant sa lèvre. Il reconnut sa défaite d'un simple geste de la main. Son sang coulait sur son visage, mais il ne paraissait pas éprouver de douleur. En fait, il donnait l'impression de ne même pas s'en rendre compte.

Eméra était venue pour se calmer, mais l'attitude de Ti'lan ne faisait que l'énerver plus encore. Elle avait envie de lui crier ses quatre vérités. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était comme parler à un mur.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste. Non mais franchement tu t'es vu ? Tu es pire que tout. Les autres me méprisent, mais au moins ils lèvent les yeux sur moi. Toi, rien ne t'intéresse, rien ne te fait réagir. En fait, je crois que tu ne ressens rien, parce que tu en es tout simplement incapable ! »

À ce moment, Eméra crut discerner une lueur de fureur dans les yeux du Prince mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer car au même instant, il lui administra une telle gifle qu'elle eut l'impression que tout son visage se retournait. Sous le coup de la surprise, ses genoux fléchirent et elle vit le Prince en contre-plongée.

Un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir les traits de son visage vaciller comme s'ils ne savaient pas quelle expression prendre. Puis ils se figèrent à nouveau en un masque d'indifférence. Il dit alors de sa voix morne :

« Je suis désolé. C'était hors jeu. »

Eméra était encore sur le qui-vive, pantelante. Tout en frottant sa joue brûlante, elle scrutait le visage du Prince dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de l'émotion qui l'avait visité quand il l'avait frappée. Mais elle s'était évaporée de manière trop fugace, comme un flocon de neige sous un soleil d'été.

Eméra se releva et fit face au Prince. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés maintenant. Même s'il l'avait frappée hors combat, ils étaient quitte pour cette fois. En temps normal, ça l'aurait satisfaite mais pas aujourd'hui, car ce n'était justement pas un jour ordinaire. Ti'lan s'était « dévoilé » pour la première fois, et elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça, avec un simple match nul et un retour à la normale. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien elle allait lui poser la question !

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il la prit dans ses bras. Il faisait cela de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas un geste affectueux, loin de là. Il la serrait brutalement contre lui, comme pour la retenir de tomber dans un précipice. Eméra comprenait que c'était sa manière à lui de dire « Tais toi, je t'en prie. ».

Elle se tut donc, tout en étant consciente qu'elle lui faisait une fleur. Il y avait dans cette injonction muette quelque chose qu'elle comprenait. Comme elle ne bougeait, ni ne parlait, elle se mit à penser. Le parfum du Prince, un parfum de riche, lourd et sophistiqué, commença à s'évaporer pour faire place à une odeur plus musquée et plus agréable selon Eméra. Cette douce senteur la berçait, l'incitait à se replonger dans ses souvenirs…

Quelqu'un qui vous sert dans ses bras… La tendresse… Elle n'en avait jamais reçu.

Sa mère l'avait sans doute chérie. Elle aurait voulu s'en souvenir même si elle savait que c'était impossible car elle l'avait connue alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois. Mais ça aurait été tout même agréable de posséder au moins le souvenir d'un visage aimant.

Hélas, ses souvenirs conscients commençaient à l'âge de quatre ans, quand des Mangemorts lui avaient mis sa première baguette magique dans la main. On attendait beaucoup d'elle, et elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle décevait ces attentes : la souffrance… ou même la mort.

Eméra n'avait jamais eu le droit à l'erreur. C'était à cause de ses prétendus pouvoirs qu'on l'avait gardée en vie, ou plus exactement parce qu'ils complétaient ceux du Prince. À l'époque, on parlait déjà beaucoup de lui. Il avait son âge, il était beau, il était intelligent, il était doué, bref la perfection incarné. On lui prêtait des talents et des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Les Mangemorts l'utilisaient pour glorifier la règle du sang : si le Prince Ti'lan était si puissant, c'était parce qu'il avait atteint la perfection génétique, son sang était le plus pur, son lignage le plus parfait. Et, _ça_, comme ils disaient pour désigner Eméra, ne pourrait jamais le surpasser. Ses professeurs Mangemorts traitaient souvent Eméra comme si elle était une sorte de gigantesque limace dégoûtante. Elle était éduquée à la dure bien sûr mais c'était ce mépris qui lui faisait le plus mal. A cet âge jeune, déjà, elle détestait le Prince pour être son rival flatté et avantagé alors qu'elle était misérable et méprisée. Elle était tellement inférieure à lui qu'on refusait qu'elle le rencontre ou même lève les yeux sur lui. Son regard était si impur qu'il ne ferait que le souiller.

Cette existence sans saveur ni repos avait duré jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, car il avait ensuite été temps pour elle d'entrer à Poudlard. Soudain, son univers s'était élargi. Il y avait de nouveaux profs, de nouvelles matières, et surtout, les élèves. Pour la première fois, elle étudierait avec d'autres personnes de son âge. Elle s'en était réjouie, mais avait vite été désillusionnée. Les filles de la noblesse avec lesquelles elle avait cours étaient des idiotes. Une vie de princesse gâtée à cause de leur lignage les avaient rendues arrogantes et comme elles étaient habituées à ne réfléchir à rien à part à leur toilette et à leur futur mari, elles étaient vaines et inintéressantes. D'ailleurs, même si Eméra avait souhaité s'en faire des amies, cela lui aurait été impossible. La honte était dans son sang et ces filles devaient la mépriser comme si elle faisait partie de la plus misérable des castes. Leur mépris s'était d'ailleurs vite mué en haine quand Eméra s'était avérée plus belle et plus douée qu'elles, qui se prenaient pour les personnes les plus importantes du monde. Emet Rosier s'était spontanément déclarée sa rivale. Elle était la seule à pouvoir remplir ce rôle, toutes les autres filles étant à la botte d'Emet.

Mais la chef de gang avait perdu ses beaux airs quand à quinze ans, elle fut fiancée au Prince. Emet était folle de lui. Beaucoup d'autres filles aussi mais elles avaient accepté qu'il soit donné à la fille au sang le plus pur, par principe. En tout cas, elles étaient toutes devenues vertes de rage quand c'était Eméra la sang-mêlé qui avait remporté le gros lot.

Ti'lan avait toujours été le meilleur parti de Poudlard. Celle qui l'épouserait acquerrai une place dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, le plus haut statut social imaginable. D'autant plus que le garçon lui-même n'était pas désavantagé par son physique…

Eméra regarda son rival. Le filet de sang séché qui s'était échappé de sa lèvre meurtrie tranchait sur la pâleur délicate de sa peau. Ses yeux bleu ciel fixaient le sol sans le voir ; il était déjà ailleurs, peut-être replongé dans des souvenirs, comme elle. Elle effleura mentalement ses traits fins, qui semblaient dessinés par un artiste de la Renaissance. Il était vraiment beau à en mourir. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, la veille de leurs fiançailles. Ce jour-là, il l'avait vraiment éblouie, et elle ne l'en avait détesté que plus encore, car elle s'était jurée de ne pas être comme les autres, en admiration devant lui. Avec le temps, elle lui avait concédé sa beauté, ce n'est après tout que bien peu de choses qu'une apparence physique vide. « Beau à en mourir », n'est-ce pas… mais pas assez pour qu'elle le supporte !

Pour leur première rencontre, il était sans artifices, simplement vêtu de noir comme elle. La scène se déroulait dans le bureau de Voldemort, une sorte de monument dédié à sa propre gloire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas embarrassé de convenances : il les avait mis l'un face à l'autre et annoncé que dès le lendemain, ils seraient fiancés. Ti'lan l'avait rapidement regardée comme si l'identité même de la femme avec laquelle il allait partager sa vie ne le concernait pas et quand Voldemort avait annoncé qu'ils seraient aussi coéquipiers et s'entraîneraient ensemble, il avait juste dit :

« Elle me gênera, père. »

Voldemort avait souri à cette manifestation de mépris et d'arrogance de bon ton chez les nobles, mais Eméra ne pensait pas que c'était ça. Elle ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas en tant que personne, il ne voyait en elle qu'une gêne dans ses entraînements. On ne méprise pas le chewing-gum collé à la semelle de ses chaussures…

Ô comme elle l'avait haï pour cette remarque, elle qui était si fière ! Le respect, c'était impossible à obtenir mais au moins, un peu d'intérêt ! Elle avait agi comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Elle s'était surpassée en classe et avait choisi la plus difficile des spécialités : l'assassinat. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se glisser derrière un homme plus silencieusement qu'une brise d'automne et le tuer instantanément, elle pouvait se faufiler dans n'importe quel endroit sur terre, elle pouvait même démonter une arme Moldue en moins de dix secondes. Et le fait était qu'avec tous ses efforts, elle avait égalé Ti'lan. Mais elle s'était trompée, même le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Il s'en fichait de perdre ou de gagner, de son niveau ou du sien. Il se fichait de tout.

Ou du moins, il se fichait d'elle. Et Bon Dieu, elle détestait ça ! Dans ces moments, Eméra se sentait aussi pitoyable qu'Emet Rosier : prête à n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon. Enfin, s'il était si nul, pourquoi _elle_ se souciait tellement de lui ? Réponse : il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Si c'était un Prince adulé et arrogant, il l'écraserait de tout son mépris mais jamais il n'atteindrait un tel niveau d'indifférence. C'était impossible. Elle connaissait beaucoup de nobles et aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de changer d'expression ainsi. Aujourd'hui l'avait encore confirmé ; Ti'lan devait avoir un secret, et elle brûlait de le découvrir.

C'était étrange comme elle était à la fois attirée et révulsée par lui. D'un côté, son attitude l'avait révulsée dès la première seconde et il l'énervait toujours autant. Mais elle ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer : quelque chose la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui, une sorte d'instinct…

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur cet « instinct », l'odeur de Ti'lan commençait à lui tourner la tête. Il sentait vraiment très bon. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs de phéromones qu'il s'agissait… Quand quelqu'un vous déplaît, c'est souvent que ses phéromones ne vous « reviennent pas ». Peut-être que son corps trouvait celles de Ti'lan agréables et lui indiquait inconsciemment de se rapprocher de ce trop beau garçon.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il y avait de l'attirance. Mais elle ne devait pas y céder, pas tout de suite. En fait, elle ne voulait surtout pas que le principal concerné soit au courant… Elle aurait trop honte de ressembler en quoi que ce soit à une de ses « fan girl ».

Soudain, la cloche qui annonçait la fin de l'heure sonna, empêchant Eméra de s'embourber dans le marais odoriférant de ses propres pensées. Elle se dégagea des bras de Ti'lan et repartit d'un pas légèrement vacillant. Elle n'était plus en colère ; elle se sentait vide, désorientée et confuse. Durant cette heure, elle avait compris à quel point elle ne voulait pas qu'on pénètre dans son esprit et à quel point elle voulait lire dans celui de Ti'lan.

Elle laissa ses pieds la guider et ils la menèrent directement devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. En temps de trouble, elle éprouvait toujours le besoin de se confier à Dalila.

Eméra commença par lui raconter l'incident avec Lucy et cela l'intrigua beaucoup. Dalila lui servit de bonne conscience : ce qui s'était passé était troublant, et gênant pour Eméra, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de la faute de Lucy. Elle n'aurait pas du la congédier ainsi.

« Il vaut mieux que cela reste comme ça, lui répondit Eméra. Maintenant qu'elle sait, j'aurais du mal à la regarder en face. »

« Il y a des choses qu'on préfère garder cachées. », articula Dalila.

Elles ne le savaient toutes les deux que trop bien. Dalila, par exemple, n'avait jamais voulu raconter à son amie les circonstances dans lesquelles elle était devenue muette. En fait, elle ne lui avait raconté que bien peu de choses sur son enfance, mais Eméra savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été muette car les enfants présentant un handicap quelconque étaient toujours éliminés en bas-âge.

Dalila avait toujours été un soutien précieux pour elle. Elle ne pensait jamais avoir d'amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rencontre, il y avait de cela trois ans.

Les enfants Sangs-de-Bourbe vivaient dans les cachots. Comme l'endroit était bien trop petit pour les accueillir tous, ils devaient s'empiler les uns sur les autres pour dormir. Dans ces lieux sombres et exigus régnait une saleté incommensurable. Les enfants de sang mêlé, caste oblige, disposaient de logements plus salubres, juste à côté. Mais ils étudiaient tous la magie dans les cachots, tout en veillant à ne pas se mélanger. Les salles de classe, contrairement au reste des cachots, étaient d'une propreté de clinique comme pour prouver que les lieux de l'éducation de Voldemort étaient toujours bien entretenus et que les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient sales non pas parce qu'on ne leur donnait pas de quoi se laver mais parce qu'ils étaient comme des animaux.

Eméra avait toujours été propre et bien nourrie, l'un des avantages de sa condition. Elle n'avait jamais connu la misère noire des jeunes Sangs-impurs. Et, par une sorte de lâcheté commune à tous les favorisés, elle ne voulait pas voir de ses yeux ce qu'ils vivaient. Aucun Sang-Pur ne le voulait et ils n'allaient jamais dans les cachots, sauf une fois par an pour la Cérémonie de l'Attribution. On veillait alors à ce qu'ils ne voient rien de choquant.

La Cérémonie de l'Attribution était une des coutumes les plus répugnantes de Poudlard. Elle décidait à elle seule de l'avenir de tous les Sangs-mêlés et les Sangs-de-Bourbe de quatorze ans pour les filles et de quinze ans pour les garçons.

Lors de cette cérémonie, tous les Sangs-purs, en commençant par les plus hauts nobles, défilaient devant les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés et choisissaient ceux qu'ils prenaient à leur service. Évidemment, plus on avait le sang pur, plus on avait de choix. La scène rappelait un peu un marché aux esclaves : les « clients » regardaient les adolescents comme des légumes sur un étal de marché, demandaient des détails sur leur curriculum vitae, puis agitaient la main pour désigner ceux qu'ils allaient « prendre ». Ils attribuaient ensuite leur tâche à leurs serviteurs, tâche qu'ils effectueraient jusqu'à leur mort. Le contact des Sangs-Purs avec les Sangs-Impurs s'arrêtait là. La génération précédente expliquerait aux nouveaux venus ce qu'ils devaient faire, et fissa ! On n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans un monde totalitaire.

Les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient généralement choisis pour des basses besognes : ils entretenaient le domaine de leur seigneur, ou son appartement à Poudlard s'il en avait, ils géraient les Moldus qui travaillaient dans le fief (les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient les seuls sorciers qui devaient être en contact avec les Moldus), les importations et les exportations, l'argent donné par Voldemort. C'étaient tous des postes ennuyeux à mourir, à moins d'avoir des gènes d'expert-comptable.

Les Sangs-mêlés avaient plus de chance : ils avaient le droit d'apprendre à fond une spécialité magique. Les génies de la potion, les inventeurs de sorts géniaux ne recevraient jamais les lauriers de leurs découvertes mais au moins, ils étaient entretenus par leur maître. Les filles pouvaient aussi devenir suivantes et se délivrer de l'habit kaki des Sangs-mêlés.

À l'époque, Eméra n'avait aucun besoin de serviteurs ; elle n'avait pas de domaine à entretenir et pas envie non d'avoir une fille qui la suive partout. C'étaient les prétentieuses qui avaient besoin d'être escortées d'une cour dès qu'elles allaient aux toilettes. De plus, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas y aller : elle avait le même âge que ceux qui « subissaient » la Cérémonie et n'avait pas très envie d'être confrontée à eux. C'était justement pour cela que les Mangemorts l'avaient forcée à y aller. Par cruauté, ils voulaient lui montrer ce qu'elle aurait vécu si elle n'avait pas bénéficié exceptionnellement d'un traitement de faveur. Ils l'avaient donc traînée à la Cérémonie en ricanant.

Comme on ne savait pas trop où la caser et parce qu'elle était arrivée avec des Mangemorts, elle était passée plutôt au début. L'ordre de passage était important. Si Emet Rosier, qui connaissait l'identité de toute sa famille, était passée avant elle et avait reconnu Dalila comme étant sa cousine, elle l'aurait prise avec elle juste pour la martyriser aux vues et aux sues d'Eméra.

Heureusement cette année-là, Emet n'avait pas dû avoir besoin de laquais supplémentaires et Eméra ne se souvenait avoir croisé aucune de ses ennemies dans la file qui attendait la Cérémonie, qu'elle avait perdue de vue ensuite, car on pénétrait toujours seul dans la salle où étaient alignés les Sangs-impurs et qu'on ne repartait pas par le même chemin.

Marchant à grands pas pour cacher sa nervosité, elle avait défilé devant le rang des Sangs-mêlés en leur jetant à peine un coup d'œil. C'étaient ses cheveux roux qui l'avaient faite repérer. Elle s'était approchée et avait vu Dalila pour la première fois.

Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle était désormais. Dans son souvenir, cette Dalila-là était maigre, trop maigre même pour une Sang-mêlée dont les rations étaient juste suffisantes et dont elle savait qu'on les nourrissait mieux avant la cérémonie, comme des dindes qu'on engraisse. Elle avait alors demandé à l'un des responsables :

« Responsable, pourquoi cette personne est-elle si maigre ? »

« Elle refuse ce qu'on lui donne, répondit-il. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle vous coûtera très cher. »

« Dis plutôt qu'elle crèvera très vite. », dit un de ses collègues en baissant à peine le ton.

On choisissait toujours les plus cruels des Sangs-mêlés pour s'occuper des jeunes pour ne pas qu'ils risquent d'avoir pitié d'eux et de les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le régime de Voldemort avait cela d'horriblement formidable d'arriver à pousser à la méchanceté au sein d'une même caste.

Eméra avait regardé plus attentivement la jeune fille. Ses traits lui évoquaient quelque chose (c'est ce qu'on appelle l'air de famille) mais le plus frappant chez elle était son regard. On aurait dit qu'elle brûlait vive, que le bûcher se trouvait à l'intérieur de son corps et qu'il consumait son âme. Ses joues étaient rouges de fièvre et d'anémie. Néanmoins, elle ne faisait pas pitié. Il y avait même quelque chose d'effrayant, comme si ceux qui la brûlaient auraient eu peur qu'à tout moment, elle sorte des flammes et leur jette un maléfice. Eméra était convaincue qu'elle en aurait été capable. Mais cette fille se laissait mourir.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? », s'était-elle entendue dire.

« Dalila Weasley. »

Eméra avait alors sursauté et pâli. Elle s'était vite reprise pour ne pas qu'on voie son trouble. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète … Tout le monde connaissait l'identité de son père mais il y avait peu de chances que ces Sangs-mêlés sachent que sa mère était Ginny Weasley.

Eméra, qui croyait ne plus avoir un parent sur cette terre, se découvrait une cousine. Rien que pour cette raison, elle l'aurait prise auprès d'elle, mais là, il y avait autre chose. Comme si elle, qui avait un destin atypique, rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait un autre destin atypique. Dalila Weasley n'était pas comme les autres Sangs-mêlés. Elle avait assez de volonté pour se laisser mourir de faim, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'à dire, mais pas assez de courage pour vivre. Et ce regard mourant qui inspirait la crainte… C'était fort.

« Pourquoi veux tu mourir ? », lui avait-elle demandé.

« Elle ne vous répondra pas, avait dit un des responsables d'un ton railleur. Elle est muette. »

Eméra avait tiqué. C'était inhabituel. Si elle avait été muette de naissance, on ne l'aurait jamais laissée vivre. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec son air si étrange…

Cette fille cachait bien des mystères. Mais une chose était sûre : elle ne la laisserait jamais mourir.

Elle avait pris Dalila comme suivante pour ne pas attirer les soupçons car c'était le seul personnel dont elle pouvait avoir l'utilité. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une suivante, mais d'une amie.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Au début, Dalila avait agi exactement comme si elle se trouvait toujours dans sa cellule. Elle n'avait pas essayé de communiquer avec elle, elle n'avait rien mangé et elle était restée assise sans rien faire. Vite habituée à sa présence silencieuse, Eméra lui avait confié des tas de choses, comme on le ferait à une confidente. Elle se soulageait ainsi, tout en espérant que ça la rendrait plus proche de Dalila.

Un jour, elle lui avait dit :

« Tu sais, si je t'ai prise avec moi, ce n'est pas pour t'aider, ou parce que tu m'as fait pitié. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'aide et tu n'as jamais été pitoyable. En revanche, moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je fais la fière mais en fait, ma solitude me pèse horriblement. »

Ces paroles avaient dû plaire à Dalila car elle avait renoncé à mourir. Elle s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement et pour l'occuper, Eméra lui avait laissé ses livres de classe. Le résultat avait largement dépassé ses attentes : Dalila ingurgitait les livres de sorts un à un et s'entraînait toute seule à la pratique. Elle était sacrément douée. Eméra, qui avait toujours apprécié la pratique et trouvé la théorie ennuyeuse à souhait, fut surprise de la voir plongée dans de grands traités sur les anciennes pratiques magiques. Pour se procurer des livres, elle n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte de Stanislas Rogue, le plus gros intellectuel de Poudlard. Entre érudits, ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Par amitié, Eméra se décarcassait aussi pour lui trouver des livres rares sur des sujets interdits, comme la magie blanche.

Et puis un jour, Eméra avait lu sur ses lèvres un « Merci. » silencieux. Elle avait adopté cette façon de communiquer et s'était mise à « parler » de plus en plus. Quand elle la voyait maintenant, Eméra avait du mal à croire que c'était la jeune fille horriblement maigre à laquelle elle avait remise pour la première fois sa robe noire qui lui donnait l'air de porter le deuil.

Mais même si elle avait remonté la pente maintenant, il restait quelque chose de l'ancienne Dalila en elle. Eméra était sûre qu'elle pourrait faire à nouveau preuve de la volonté fiévreuse et farouche qui l'avait animée à l'époque.

Eméra ne pouvait pas dire si elle pouvait tout faire. Mais en ce qui concernait Dalila, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Dalila Weasley était capable de tout.

Elles étaient jeunes toutes les deux… jeunes et déjà très dangereuses.

§§§

Lucy Lovegood était dans un état de grand égarement.

Quand Eméra l'avait chassée, elle s'était mise à courir sans savoir où elle allait. Elle avait battu le château pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures jusqu'à ce que, vaincue par l'épuisement, elle s'était arrêtée dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, décoré d'une tapisserie représentant un homme en train d'essayer à apprendre à des trolls à danser en marquant le pas de son pied en points de croix. Lucy s'adossa contre le mur lisse face à elle et regarda les trolls s'agiter sans grâce.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura t-elle. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. »

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange avec le mur derrière son dos. Elle le sentit trembler, vrombir et se transformer en une porte. Elle tomba à l'intérieur de la pièce qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle voulut se relever et s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil qui faisait pendant à la porte. Le problème était que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Et pas n'importe qui. Le Prince en personne. Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir là.

« Je suis désolée, balbutia Lucy. La porte est juste… apparue et comme je m'étais adossée au mur, hé bien… je suis tombée. »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir précipitamment quand il la retint :

« Attends ! »

Elle s'immobilisa, la main contre la poignée de cuivre.

« Cette pièce ne s'ouvre pas n'importe quand, expliqua le Prince. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande et elle n'apparaît que quand une personne à proximité en a vraiment besoin. Elle prend alors l'apparence conforme à ses souhaits. J'y vais souvent. Mais tu dois te trouver en grande détresse pour qu'elle s'ouvre alors que je m'y trouve déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? »

« J'ai dit… que j'avais besoin… d'aide. »

« Alors ça veut dire que je peux t'apporter mon aide. Viens, assieds-toi. »

Il lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec reconnaissance. Quand elle était paniquée, elle se mettait toujours à courir partout jusqu'à épuisement.

Lucy s'assit sur un grand fauteuil club. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise face au Prince mais la pièce semblait lui apporter du réconfort, comme si une brise tiède lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était véritablement un endroit très chaleureux. La moquette qui recouvrait le sol était très épaisse et d'un brun-rouge chaud. Du rouge, il y avait beaucoup de rouge dans cette pièce. Les fauteuils aussi étaient en cuir rouge. Quant aux murs, ils étaient en bois lambrissé. Pas une seule trace de vert émeraude dans la pièce.

« Tu es surprise. », dit Ti'lan comme il la voyait parcourir la pièce du regard.

« Je ne voyais pas comme ça une pièce selon vos vœux. », avoua Lucy.

« Pour tout te dire, j'en ai un peu marre du vert. »

« C'est étrange… Je veux dire, vous avez l'air presque humain… »

Il rit.

« Tu es franche… C'est bien. En fait, je dois jouer mon rôle de Prince. Pour ne pas me laisser dépasser par mes émotions, je me suis habitué à la plus grande réserve. Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne désobéir à aucune règle. Je ne peux parler normalement qu'aux gens auxquels je fais confiance. »

« Alors vous me faites confiance ? », dit Lucy d'un ton perplexe.

« Tu es entrée ici, non ? Cette pièce est mon jardin secret. Elle ne s'ouvrirait pas pour une personne qui ne serait pas digne de confiance. Et puis, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien. »

C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps que Lucy recevait ce compliment et elle rougit un peu.

« Maintenant, à ton tour ! Raconte moi pourquoi tu as tant besoin d'aide. »

Lucy se trouva soudain gênée. Elle savait qu'Eméra détestait Ti'lan et rechignait à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots :

« C'est à propos d'Eméra… », commença t-elle.

« Ahhh…. Ça explique pourquoi elle était si furieuse aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. », dit-il en montrant sa lèvre ouverte.

« Je suis désolée. », dit à nouveau Lucy.

« Ce n'est rien. Eméra Potter est quelqu'un de très soupe au lait. Tu dois savoir que nous ne nous entendons guère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que nous avons déjà une opinion l'un sur l'autre, et vu que nous sommes tous les deux très entêtés, ce sera difficile d'en changer. De plus, nous nous énervons mutuellement très facilement. »

Il sourit :

« Si tu as besoin de lui faire entendre raison, Eméra ne m'écoutera jamais. Je crois que la seule personne qu'elle écoute un peu est son amie, Dalila. »

« En fait, expliqua Lucy, j'ai appris par accident quelque chose sur elle que je n'aurais pas dû savoir. Et maintenant, elle m'en veut mortellement. »

« Eméra est soucieuse de sa vie privée. Il se trouve que je suis l'un des meilleurs Leggilimens de Poudlard… et qu'elle est la meilleure Occlumens. », conclut-il en souriant.

« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

« Tu veux vraiment être amie avec elle ? »

Lucy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur elle alors…, murmura Ti'lan. Mais dans ta situation, tu devrais faire appel à quelqu'un de spécialisé dans les situations étranges et inextricables. Quelqu'un qui saurait trancher le noeud gordien, en somme…

Tu connais Deimos Greyback ? »

« Deimos ? Oui, assez bien… »

« Alors nous avons une connaissance commune. Deimos est un ami d'enfance. Si tu le connais, tu sais qu'il est un peu… spécial lui-même. Je te le conseille. »

« Merci beaucoup ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Lucy repartit un peu plus optimiste qu'elle n'était venue. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Deimos, elle réussirait bel à bien à se réconcilier avec Eméra et à la convaincre de rejoindre Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ?

Deimos et Stanislas l'attendaient tous les deux. Elle commença par leur raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Eméra.

« Typique. J'étais sûr qu'elle serait des nôtres. », dit Deimos.

« Reste encore à la convaincre, glissa Stanislas d'un ton pessimiste. D'après ce que Lucy a dit, elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle. »

« Peuh !, répliqua t-il. Il suffit que Lucy fasse son numéro de « _Je suis tellement désolée… snif-snif…_ » et c'est bon. D'autant plus qu'elle est parfaitement sincère quand elle fait ça. »

« Hé attendez !, dit celle-ci. Je ne vous ai pas encore tout raconté… »

Elle enchaîna sur le récit de sa rencontre avec Ti'lan. Même Stanislas fut impressionné :

« Tu as un don pour t'attirer rapidement la confiance des puissants. Des tas de filles nobles crèveraient pour ça. Mais c'est impossible à avoir à moins d'être parfaitement candide et sincère ou totalement manipulatrice. »

« Ti'lan a tout de suite deviné que j'étais le meilleur pour cette mission, s'enorgueillit Deimos sans lui prêter attention. Demain, nous irons la voir ensemble. Avec la candeur de Lucy et mon punch, rien ne pourra nous résister, et surtout pas Eméra Potter ! »

§§§

Dalila Weasley faisait un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Un souvenir qui se déroulait trois années, un mois et quatorze jours auparavant.

Dalila se trouvait assise devant une table de bois vermoulu. Elle avait devant elle un bol de porridge infâme qu'elle avalait par grandes cuillerées sans y jeter un coup d'œil et sans même se rendre compte de son goût horrible. Elle fixait ses frères, John et Will, et discutait avec eux dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles chuchotées.

Ses frères étaient de vrais jumeaux, strictement identiques à la moindre mèche près, mais, avec le temps, Dalila arrivait parfaitement à les distinguer. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait au monde et bien qu'ils soient leur aîné d'un an, leur jeune sœur les avait toujours entraînés dans son sillage. Elle était une sorte de mère de remplacement pour eux même si bientôt ils seraient séparés par la Cérémonie de l'Attribution.

Ce jour-là comme les autres jours, la conversation ne tournait pas vraiment autour du porridge moisi qu'on leur servait.

« Il faut agir maintenant !, martelait Dalila, toujours à voix basse. Après la Cérémonie de l'Attribution, nous serons dispersés au diable vauvert. Peut-être que vous resterez ensemble, les jumeaux, mais pour moi, il n'y aucune chance. Nous serons séparés et totalement impuissants. Déjà que ça a été difficile de faire notre chemin dans ce groupe… »

La nausée commençait à la prendre, et elle n'était même pas sûre que cela provienne du porridge.

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué… Essayer de propager nos idées, l'air de rien, c'était déjà risquer nos vies. La classe est bourrée d'indic Mangemort, des tas d'ambitieux qui veulent se faire bien voir en nous dénonçant. Si on lance une insurrection, et que ça rate, je ne donne pas cher de nos vies. », tempéra John.

« Les nobles ne nous sont pas supérieurs en nombre ; ils sont même loin de là, si on ajoute les Sangs-de-Bourbe. C'est uniquement en nous maintenant dans la peur et l'ignorance qu'ils peuvent nous oppresser et l'oppression nous rend ensuite encore plus peureux et ignorants. Il faut que quelqu'un brise ce cercle vicieux, autrement le régime de Voldemort pourra durer éternellement.

Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, chuchota t-elle. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne veuillez pas. J'en prends la responsabilité. Toute seule. »

Évidemment ils ne l'avaient pas laissée se débrouiller toute seule. Ils avaient voulu l'aider. Ils avaient commencés à prévenir les gens en lesquels ils avaient le plus confiance. Mais la plupart des Sangs-mêlés, bien que partageant l'opinion de Dalila, étaient beaucoup trop lâches pour se rebeller. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, entrer dans la vie active et connaître leur sort. Ils n'allaient pas risquer leur avenir maintenant.

Malheureusement, les Weasley n'avaient pu se rétracter à temps car l'une des personnes favorable au régime de Voldemort avait eu vent de leur projet et l'avait répété à la hiérarchie.

C'était ainsi que Dalila s'était retrouvée pour la première fois soumise à un interrogatoire. Comme il n'y avait jamais eu de cas semblable auparavant, la pièce où on l'interrogeait était une salle de classe. Les tables des élèves avaient été poussées contre les murs et le bureau du professeur placé au centre de la pièce. Une lampe aveuglante y avait été placée, dans la vieille tradition d'éblouir le suspect pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

La personne qui la questionnait était habillée de noir, de façon à ce que Dalila ne puisse savoir de quelle caste elle était. C'était un homme d'âge mur, aux traits tombants et aux rides déjà marquées. Sa calvitie précoce le rendait un peu pitoyable. Dalila supposa que ce ne devait pas être un noble, seules les personnes de bas rang étant prématurément vieillies.

« Qui a répandu de projet de révolte ? »

« Moi seule. »

« Vous mentez. Vos frères vous ont aidée. Ils ont avoués. De qui était l'idée ? »

« C'était la mienne. », dit Dalila en accentuant sur le mot « mienne ».

« Ils ont dit exactement le contraire. »

« Alors ils ont menti. »

« Ils essaient de protéger leur petite sœur. C'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« S'il vous plaît, ne me sortez pas ce genre de cliché niais de bas-étage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. C'était mon idée, et j'ai dit que j'en assumerais seule les conséquences. »

« Peut-être est-ce vous qui mentez. Peut-être voulez vous couvrir vos frères comme vous prétendez qu'ils veulent vous couvrir. Après tout, vous êtes une fille et plus jeune qu'eux d'un an. Il est plus naturel de penser que vous vous êtes laissée entraîner. »

« Vous pensez que les filles ne peuvent pas mener d'hommes ? Et un Moldu français dont vous avez sans doute brûlé les pièces a dit : _« Aux âmes bien nées la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années »_. »

« Votre naissance justement… Vous êtes la fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui. Et j'en suis fière. »

« Des prédispositions génétiques donc… », murmura t-il en notant.

« Nos qualités ou nos défauts ne proviennent en rien de nos gènes. »

Le stylo de l'inspecteur dérapa quand il entendit l'énormité que venait de proférer Dalila.

« Que quelqu'un puisse dire une chose pareille… C'est impensable… », murmura t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il dit à Dalila :

« Je commence à vous croire quand vous avez dit que c'était votre idée. »

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un bruit lourd. Dalila ramena ses genoux contre son torse et attendit dans le noir.

Le noble qu'elle rencontra le lendemain était très énervé, même sans le comparer à la lassitude de l'homme qui l'avait interrogée la veille. Il fulminait, visiblement choqué et furieux qu'une Sang-mêlée de quatorze ans ait pu les défier en projetant une révolte. Dalila avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire en coin.

Quand on l'informa qu'on ne savait pas encore qui de Dalila ou de ses frères avaient eu l'idée de départ, il éructa :

« C'est elle ! C'est cette petite teigne ! »

« Les gens comme vous devraient être noyés à la naissance. », ajouta t-il à son adresse.

« Venant de vous, je prends ça comme un compliment. », répondit-elle.

Le noble, outré par sa réplique, lui jura de lui faire regretter ses paroles et partit en claquant la porte.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû répondre, lui dit l'inspecteur. Il va en référer à son supérieur. Je le connais et c'est un homme cruel. Mais vous pouvez encore vous rétracter à temps… »

« Vous me proposez un pont d'or, c'est ça ? »

« Si vous reniez vos idées, que vous prétendez avoir été entraînée là-dedans par vos frères, vous serez sévèrement punie mais vous pourrez vous en tirer. »

« Je refuse. Mais vous pouvez proposer cela à John et Will si vous voulez. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. »

« Au fond de vous, vous aimez vos frères et vous vous sentez coupable qu'ils soient ici par votre faute. »

Elle lui répondit par un regard glacial.

Puis les choses s'accélérèrent. Le Sang-mêlé lui fit savoir que ses frères avaient acceptés le pont d'or. Mais cela faisait encore plus de charges contre elle, et elle récolterait sans doute la peine de mort.

Dalila n'était plus inquiète désormais. Son seul souci avait été le sort de John et Will et maintenant qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire, elle pouvait mourir la conscience tranquille. De toute façon, sa vie de Sang-mêlée n'aurait sans doute pas été très passionnante et elle aurait une belle mort. Jusqu'à son dernier soupir, elle aurait l'impression de narguer les Mangemorts. C'était pour cela qu'elle était sereine quand elle vint à la rencontre de celui qui devait décider de leur sort.

L'inspecteur avait raison, c'était un homme cruel. Cela se voyait sur son visage, à la veine qui battait nerveusement sur sa tempe rougeaude. Pour une fois, il semblait se moquer d'elle et pas l'inverse.

Dalila comprit d'abord que quelque chose clochait quand elle s'aperçut de l'absence de ses frères. En tant qu'accusés, ils devaient être là aussi.

Surprenant son trouble, le Mangemort lui dit :

« Vos frères ne viendront pas. Je leur ferai communiquer ma sentence plus tard. Ils sont bien peu de choses en vérité. C'est vous qui importez dans cette affaire. »

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table.

« Moi, Rabastan Lestrange, en mon âme et conscience, décide du châtiment suivant pour John et William Weasley, accusés de complicité de propagation d'idées allant à l'encontre du régime de notre bien-aimé Seigneur des Ténèbres : la mort sous quarante-huit heures. »

« Quoi ? », dit Dalila.

Il poursuivit sans lui prêter attention :

« Contre Dalila Weasley, accusée de propagation d'idées allant à l'encontre du régime de notre bien-aimé Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'outrage à des personnes génétiquement supérieures, de grave mesures seront prises.

Alors, satisfaite, miss Weasley ? Vous survivrez. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Vous portez des accusations plus légères contre John et Will et pourtant vous les punissez plus sévèrement que moi. Vous savez bien que… », balbutia Dalila.

« … que c'était votre idée, et que vous les avez entraînés avec vous. Vos frères ne sont que des pions. Vous êtes la seule à être vraiment dangereuse. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« La mort est un châtiment… qui manque de subtilité. Les gens comme vous, miss Weasley, on ne les tue pas, on les brise.

Vous croyez que j'allais vous laisser mourir en martyre de votre cause, avec en plus la certitude que ceux que vous aimez s'en sont tirés ? Les pions comme vos frères doivent être sacrifiés, pour faire tomber la reine. »

« Vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir tuée. », cracha Dalila.

« Oh je ne crois pas. Quand vous aurez été punie à votre tour, vous ne serez plus capable de mener aucune rébellion. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

« Je vous garde la surprise. Mais si j'étais vous, je me presserais plutôt d'aller dire adieu à vos frères, si vous voulez être sûre de les revoir vivant. »

Dalila était sortie de la pièce en courant, ses larmes inondant son visage. Durant son entrevue avec John et Will, elle avait été incapable de dire un mot tellement elle pleurait.

Ils étaient partis pour le peloton d'exécution. Elle s'était mise à attendre, indéfiniment, que son tour vienne enfin.

Enfin, l'inspecteur au Sang-mêlé était venu, en premier. Il lui avait tendu une petite pastille et avait dit :   
« C'est contre le règlement… mais sucez la vite. »

C'était à la menthe. Dalila aimait bien ça. Elle savait que d'habitude, on donnait une dernière cigarette au condamné à mort, mais elle ne fumait pas, et elle n'était pas condamnée à mort.

Quand le bonbon acheva de se dissoudre, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si tout le bas de son visage était soudain plongé dans un bac de glace. Elle ne le sentait plus du tout. La pastille contenait un sort anesthésiant !

Soudain, elle comprit. _« Quand vous aurez été punie à votre tour, vous ne serez plus capable de mener aucune rébellion »_, avait dit le Mangemort. On allait la priver de la parole ! Et l'inspecteur avait voulu lui épargner la douleur d'avoir la langue coupée. Les Mangemorts ne se seraient pas souciés de lui faire une anesthésie, eux.

Elle ne pouvait déjà plus parler. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue au silence. Quelles avaient été ses dernières paroles déjà ? _« Vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir tuée. »_

Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ! Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire !

Un larme unique perla dans son œil.

Après sa punition, elle fut réintégrée parmi les autres Sang-mêlés. Ils se dirent qu'ils lui avaient fait subir tant d'horreurs qu'elle en était devenue muette, et cela leur ôta encore plus l'envie de se rebeller.

Dalila s'en fichait. John et Will étaient morts par sa faute. Elle qui s'était habituée à combattre avec des mots et des idées, était réduite à l'impuissance. Et pire torture que de ne plus pouvoir parler, elle avait perdu le goût. Elle pouvait voir les aliments, les sentir et les toucher mais ils avaient tous le même goût. Un goût de rien.

Elle préférait mourir, être le martyre de sa cause, comme disait Rabastan Lestrange, plutôt que de continuer à subir cela. Elle finit par ne plus rien manger du tout.

Mais vint le jour de la Cérémonie de l'Attribution.

Au début, elle décida que le fait d'avoir été choisie par Eméra ne changeait rien à son attitude. Mais celle-ci lui parlait beaucoup, et elle ne put bientôt pas ignorer ses confidences. Elle n'était pas devenue totalement inutile : quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. Elle devait aider Eméra, et s'aider elle-même.

Dalila s'était absorbée dans l'étude, les livres possédant la faculté merveilleuse de rendre l'esprit plus vif et alerte tout en le vidant de toutes ses pensées parasites. Elle avait toujours aimé la magie et elle voulait devenir puissante : ses paroles ne pouvaient plus avoir d'impact, ses actes devaient en avoir d'autant plus. Et puis il y avait un avantage à la puissance… Elle devenait possible…

Le vengeance.

Dalila se réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

§§§

Lucy se rongeait les ongles. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de leur confrontation avec Eméra et Dalila.

A cette occasion, Deimos avait fait un effort d'habillement. D'ordinaire, comme la plupart des loups-garous, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'il portait. Mais ce jour-là, il avait enfilé un costume de coupe droite, à la mode chez les hommes de Poudlard, gris évidemment. Un unique loup bondissant le décorait de la tête aux pieds. L'ensemble rappelait irrésistiblement la tenue du Prince quand il les avait accueillis.

Quand Lucy le lui fit remarquer, il expliqua :

« C'est Ti'lan qui me l'a offert. Ici, porter des vêtements qui se ressemblent est un signe d'amitié : vu que les habits indiquent la caste à laquelle on appartient, si quelqu'un vous offre une tenue semblable à la sienne, c'est qu'il vous estime de même rang que lui, dans un monde où tout est basé sur les rapports de force inférieur-supérieur. Venant du Prince, ce serait considéré comme flatteur. »

Lucy se rappela quelque chose que lui avait dit Ti'lan et elle dit :

« Ti'lan et toi êtes amis d'enfance ? »

« Il te l'a dit, c'est ça ? Je le connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans. »

« Et quel genre de personne était-ce ? »

« C'était un enfant triste. Il l'est resté d'ailleurs. »

C'était étrange. Lucy avait utilisé exactement le même qualificatif pour Eméra. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient si mal.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? », demanda Deimos en boutonnant l'ouverture du col.

« Heu… », répondit Lucy.

Le vêtement en lui-même était très beau, et parfaitement à sa taille. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le style de Deimos et il le portait avec la conviction et la crédibilité d'un enfant déguisé.

« On dirait un loup portant un manteau de fourrure. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Mais soudain Lucy se dit :

« Attends ! Tu te déclares ouvertement l'ami de Ti'lan en portant ça. Or Eméra le déteste ! »

« Ne commence pas à calculer, Lucy. Peut-être que la démonstration de mon amitié sans faille envers le Prince émouvra Eméra. Et nous allons voir des gens importants. Il est normal que je mette mon plus beau costume. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient fin près, Lucy le conduisit jusqu'à l'ancienne salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand Deimos la retint.

« Quand on est poli, on frappe. »

Il frappa trois coups forts et clairs contre le tableau.

Ce fut Dalila qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy puis à Deimos, et fit un léger « Non » de la tête.

Vif comme l'éclair, Deimos mit sa main sur le tableau pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Dalila se tenait encore dans l'embrasure du trou du portrait mais il aurait pu facilement forcer l'entrée, étant d'une force physique supérieure à la sienne. Cependant, il ne le fit pas.

C'était étrange pour Lucy de voir son amie face à Deimos. Comme elles faisaient un peu près la même taille et qu'Eméra n'était plus grande que de quelques centimètres, elle n'avait jamais considéré Dalila comme petite. Mais elle avait plus d'une tête de moins que Deimos et elle paraissait aussi très mince dans son interminable robe noire.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre inquiétude, ni même du mal à l'aise. Quant à Deimos, on voyait à son sourire en coin que la situation présente l'amusait plutôt.

« Laissez nous passer, je vous en prie. », murmura t-il.

Pour être à son niveau, il devait se pencher. Mais Lucy croyait surtout qu'être grand lui donnait un prétexte pour se pencher de manière perverse sur les gens.

Dalila faisait toujours la sourde oreille. Pour la convaincre, Deimos lui sourit de toutes ses dents, pour une fois. Lucy frémit pour son amie, mais elle n'effectua aucun signe de recul. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Lucy était admirative. Avoir une mâchoire si développée à proximité de son cou sans ressentir de crainte… C'était fort.

Deimos continuait de sourire, mais de ravissement cette fois. Ce devait être la première fois que quelqu'un n'était pas effrayé par lui, et cela l'émoustillait. Lucy était sûre que chacun des refus de Dalila le réjouirait encore plus. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée à les entendre.

« _Hum, hum…_ », fit Lucy.

Deimos comprit qu'il était temps d'agir. Avec sa rapidité habituelle, il lâcha le tableau pour attraper Dalila. Elle ne semblait pas peser plus lourd pour lui qu'une poupée. Il la portait comme on tient un enfant ou une personne rescapée, une main glissé sous ses genoux, l'autre qui lui soutenait le dos.

La voie était libre. Deimos entra en premier avec Dalila et Lucy le suivit. Eméra était dans la salle commune. Il devait y avoir une cérémonie quelconque ce jour-là car elle portait une autre robe d'un luxe sophistiqué. Cette fois, elle était droite et semblait taillée d'une seule pièce. La soie rouge recouvrait son buste et ses épaules puis formait un fourreau qui lui enserrait les jambe jusqu'aux pieds. Le chignon très haut était entouré d'un cône de tulle maintenu par des arceaux rigides.

Lucy se glissa sur la droite, à un niveau qui se situait un peu près entre les trois personnes. C'était un bien beau et étrange tableau, que formaient Deimos qui tenait toujours Dalila dans ses bras, la traîne de la robe de la suivante effleurant le sol, sa tête aux cheveux roux flamboyant se trouvant au niveau de son torse et Eméra qui, figée alors qu'elle s'avançait légèrement, ressemblait à une madone sortie des eaux. Lucy aurait souhaité un « appareil photo » Moldu pour immortaliser l'instant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à votre amie d'avoir mal filtré les entrées. », dit Deimos d'un ton amusé.

« Lâchez Dalila. », répondit Eméra d'un ton sec.

« Elle est très bien là où elle est. »

En effet, Lucy ne considérait pas celle-ci comme particulièrement brutalisée. Elle avait même l'air plutôt confortablement installée et Deimos ne la « lâcha » pas, elle descendit avec légèreté pour rejoindre Eméra, comme si elle avait flotté jusqu'à cet instant.

« Je crois que nous devrions discuter. », dit Deimos

« Vous entrez chez moi après avoir kidnappé ma suivante, et vous me dites qu'on devrait discuter ? », répliqua Eméra, furieuse.

« Nous sommes venus vous faire une proposition. »

Comme il utilisait le pronom « nous », Eméra observa l'ensemble de la pièce et son regard tomba sur Lucy, qui s'était esquivée depuis le début de l'entretien. Celle-ci baissa la tête, honteuse de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il fallait dire que Deimos ne lui faisait pas honneur. Eméra semblait vouloir lui dire : _« Tu es amie avec des types comme ça ? »_.

« Nous faisons partie d'une organisation nommé Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, expliqua Deimos à Eméra et Dalila. Notre but est de (il marqua une pause) tuer Voldemort. »

Les deux filles furent surprises. Il était rare d'appeler Voldemort par son vrai nom à Poudlard, et encore plus d'avoir pour projet de le tuer… et de le dire sans crainte. C'en était presque suspect.

Eméra se reprit et lui répondit :

« Vu vos accointances, je ne vous fait pas confiance. »

Elle avait remarqué le costume que portait Deimos. Celui-ci le lissa et dit :

« Si vous faites allusion à Ti'lan, vous connaissez bien peu de lui. »

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il est dans votre…organisation ? », railla Eméra.

« A mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder. Mais ça n'est pas à moi de le décider. Il faut voir avec Lucy. »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers Lucy, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin.

« Seule Lucy a le pouvoir de trouver les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. En les touchant, elle est capable de lire dans leur cœur. J'ai subi cet examen, comme vous. Si vous devez faire confiance à quelqu'un, faites confiance à Lucy. »

Celle-ci comprit que, si elle voulait s'excuser, le moment était venu :

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de proposition pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié mais je t'ai touchée par accident. Et c'est juste arrivé ! »

« Elle ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, confirma Deimos. Lucy, explique donc à Eméra comment tu l'as obtenu. Après tout, ça la concerne aussi, il s'agit de sa mère. »

« Ma mère ? »

Lucy raconta alors comment Ginny Weasley avait changé le cours de sa vie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé.

« Vous hésitez. », dit Deimos.

En effet, Eméra n'avait pas réagi à l'histoire de Lucy. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. La surprise vint de Dalila, qui lui toucha doucement l'épaule pour la ramener à la réalité. Eméra la regarda, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui communique quelque chose, mais ce fut à Deimos qu'elle s'adressa.

« Moi, votre proposition m'intéresse. »

« Les choses prennent enfin une tournure intéressante, s'amusa le loup-garou. Mais si vous voulez faire ça, il va falloir laisser Lucy vous toucher. »

« J'y suis prête. », articula Dalila.

Eméra était incrédule. Dalila n'avait jamais voulu lui raconter son passé, à elle qui était sa meilleure amie. Elle faisait un grand sacrifice pour entrer dans ce groupe.

Désormais, il lui fallait se demander : était-elle prête, elle-même, à mettre son orgueil de côté pour avoir l'opportunité de se venger de Voldemort et des Mangemorts qui l'avaient toujours méprisée ?

La main de Lucy s'approchait de celle de Dalila. Quand elle la saisit, elles se figèrent toutes les deux, pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité. Puis Lucy lâcha la main de Dalila et Eméra s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bien voir ses larmes car elle se jeta au cou de Dalila et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

« C'est bon. », fit Lucy en reniflant.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. », dit Deimos d'un ton particulièrement sinistre.

Mais c'est vers Eméra que Dalila se tourna et elle put lire sur ses lèvres :

« C'est moi qui ai besoin de ton aide maintenant. »

Eméra se rendit compte que la société de Poudlard l'avait forcée à avoir honte de ses émotions et de son passé. Mais elle pourrait en être fière une fois qu'elle aurait contribué à vaincre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, elle devait faire preuve du même courage que Dalila et surmonter sa gêne. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, pas plus que reprocher quoi que ce soit à Lucy, qui ressentait les émotions des autres dans sa propre chair.

Elle rejoignit Lucy et Dalila, et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau toutes les trois, comme trois amies inséparables.

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Le Prince » et publié le 5 mai. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

**Cette fois, mon billet cynique d'autrice cynique s'adresse aux personnes qui me lisent outre mes reviewers réguliers que je bénis chaque jour. Je sais qu'il y en a à cause des listes de "story alert" (à quoi bon mettre une alert sur une histoire qu'on ne lit pas ou qu'on n'essaie pas de suivre régulièrement). **

**L'une des raisons pour laquelle les gens ne mettent pas de review est la suivante : cela "fait chier" de rédiger une review. Souvent ceux qui le font le disent avec un truc du genre "Je sais que je ne suis pas doué/e pour les reviews..."**

**Si tu rencontres aussi ce problème de rédaction, cher lecteur, mais que tu veux quand même me signaler ta présence, au lieu de te culpabiliser et d'exiger de toi une critique littéraire, je vais t'aider en te fournissant quelques phrases-types que tu pourras copier coller à loisir : **

**- Je suis un lecteur inconnu qui fait monter tes stats.**

**- J'ai apprécié/pas apprécié ta fanfiction.**

**- ****Je trouve que tu es douée/pas douée pour (citer quelques choses à propos des persos, de l'histoire...)**

**- J'aime/ Je n'aime pas (citer un nom de personnage) parce que (citer une raison... ou pas)  
**

- ** A quand la suite ? (si vous avez aimé)**

**Voilà pour les gens qui ne savent pas quoi dire lorsqu'ils veulent poster une review !  
**


	6. 5 : Le Prince

_« **- Puisque c'est un prince, tout le monde le réclame ! **_

_**- Bah oui ! La preuve, c'est qu'il est toujours entouré de gens. Il ne sait probablement pas ce que c'est d'être seul !**_

_Il avait l'air si triste… J'avais l'impression que chaque fois qu'on le traitait comme un prince, ça l'abîmait. »_

Extrait du chapitre 94 de Fruits Basket, par Natsuki Takaya

**5 :** Le Prince

Eméra, Lucy et Dalila étaient assises ensemble dans le Pavillon d'Été du parc de Poudlard.

Le Pavillon d'Été, contrairement à ce que son nom aurait pu laisser indiquer, n'était pas une maison de campagne mais une gigantesque serre où l'on cultivait les plantes tropicales les plus rares, maintenues sous une chaleur artificielle par d'habiles sortilèges. Elle n'était pas faite de verre, comme la plupart des serres que vous connaissez sans doute, mais de cristal, beaucoup plus onéreux et donc capable d'éblouir. Mais si la serre était impressionnante de l'extérieur, elle l'était encore plus de l'intérieur, quand on pouvait se pencher sur chacun des spécimens de fleurs rares qu'elle abritait. On avait le sentiment de se promener dans une forêt tropicale riche de couleurs et de motifs bigarrés.

Pourtant, le Pavillon d'Été ne connaissait pas un très grand succès parmi la noblesse. Si la température y était idéale pour les plantes qui y poussaient, elle ne convenait guère aux membres de la cour. Les dames s'éventaient sans cesse, les hommes étaient obligés de s'essuyer le front, ce qui était considéré comme un geste très indélicat. À cause du manque d'air, la serre avait fini par être désertée.

Ni Eméra, ni Dalila n'étaient indisposées par la chaleur mais Lucy semblait prête à imiter les nobles de Poudlard. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans un pays nordique supportait mal ce climat digne des tropiques.

« On étouffe ici. », dit-elle.

« Au moins, c'est tranquille. Et puis c'est tellement joli. », répondit Eméra.

Malgré la chaleur, Lucy ne pouvait ignorer la beauté du Pavillon d'Été.

« Je préfère quand même le Pavillon d'Hiver. », dit-elle d'un ton pensif.

« Tu y es déjà allée ? », demanda Eméra.

« C'est là-bas que Deimos et moi avons donné rendez-vous au Prince pour que je puisse… vérifier si… vous voyez… »

Aussitôt, les lèvres d'Eméra se pincèrent comme si elle avait mordu dans un pain de savon.

« Et alors ? », articula Dalila.

« C'était bien ce qu'on pensait. », rougit Lucy.

Elle était visiblement gênée d'évoquer le Prince devant Eméra, qui avait les lèvres si pincées qu'elles disparaissaient presque.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? », demanda t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Lucy rougit et balbutia de plus bel.

« C'est quelque chose qui ne se demande pas. », fit remarquer Dalila.

« Je vais me gêner. », répondit Eméra.

« Hé bien, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'a précisément dit de ne pas te le dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a dit exactement : « Je sais que ton amie Eméra va te demander ce que tu as ressenti quand tu m'as touché mais s'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas. » »

« Et évidemment, tu vas te montrer loyale. », soupira Eméra.

« Tu lui as demandé la même chose pour toi, signifia Dalila. C'est aussi dans ton intérêt que notre chère Lucy se montre incorruptible. »

Comme Eméra s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans la bouderie, Lucy lui dit :

« Je peux au moins te dire cette chose… J'en ai le droit, car ça ne fait pas partie de ma vision proprement dite mais c'est une de mes conclusions personnelles.

Je trouve que Ti'lan et toi vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Devant le sourire paisible et l'air de confiance de son interlocutrice, Eméra se laissa tomber sur le dos, vaincue. Ses longs cheveux rouges, qui, ce jour-là, étaient enroulés en deux débuts de chignon puis pendaient librement, lui servaient de couverture.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda t-elle d'un ton las.

« Ah, on en vient au fait… », prononça Dalila avec un sourire ironique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tout le monde sait que le Pavillon d'Hiver est celui du Prince. Tu voudrais bien y entrer, comme tu voudrais bien pénétrer dans son esprit. »

Eméra ne pouvait pas répliquer que c'était faux, sous peine de faire preuve d'une incommensurable et très peu crédible mauvaise foi.

Pour ramener la paix, Lucy se mit à raconter :

« C'est Deimos qui a pris rendez-vous avec Ti'lan. Ils ont sans doute choisi le Pavillon d'Hiver, parce que comme Dalila dit c'est un lieu qui lui est réservé. En tout cas, c'est un très bel endroit. Tout est perpétuellement enneigé et il y a au centre un gigantesque lac gelé où on peut patiner. Quand on est arrivés, il était en train de le faire. »

« Ça devait être beau… », laissa échapper Eméra.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le Prince en train d'évoluer gracieusement sur la glace dans ce décor qui lui correspondait si bien. Dalila émit alors un bruit de gorge qui devait correspondre à un « Oh, oh ! ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Eméra d'un ton agressif. Le Prince est beau, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus… »

« Certes, tempéra Dalila. Il ressemble à un mannequin. »

« …et il a des traits très fins… », ajouta Lucy.

« …mais tu es la seule à le dire avec cet air rêveur sur le visage. Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu plus sensible à son charme ? »

« J'avoue que c'est mon type de garçon. Mais il ne s'agit que d'apparences physiques ! Ce serait juger très superficiellement les gens que de s'arrêter à leur seul aspect. »

« Il n'y a pas que l'apparence physique de Ti'lan qui t'intéresse.», rappela Dalila.

« Parlons-en de son esprit alors !, s'énerva Eméra. Deimos ne cache aucun secret et même si je ne sais pas tout de vous deux, je pense vous connaître. Les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper doivent savoir à quoi s'en tenir les uns sur les autres ! Nous devons combattre le mal ensemble, ce n'est pas rien !

Je suis désolée, Lucy, ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance en ton jugement, mais j'aimerais voir par moi-même si Ti'lan est vraiment l'un des nôtres ! Je vais le faire d'ailleurs ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva brusquement et quitta la serre.

« Elle va aller demander ça à Ti'lan… Tu crois qu'on devrait la laisser faire ? », s'inquiéta Lucy.

« Eméra a au moins raison sur un point : nous devons combattre le mal ensemble, et cela aiderait que nous entretenions de bonnes relations entre nous. Or, les secrets et les mystères gâchent les meilleures relations. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'Eméra et Ti'lan se querellent stupidement et leur rivalité pourrait alourdir fortement l'ambiance. Si Eméra obtient satisfaction, les choses changeront sûrement. »

« Espérons qu'elles ne changeront pas en pire. »

§§§

Eméra se sentait idiote. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça aux taquineries de Dalila et Lucy. Elle avait déclamé ce qu'elle brûlait de faire depuis des lustres, et désormais, elle était bien obligée d'essayer. C'était une question d'honneur, et elle ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. C'était évident que Ti'lan ne se soumettrait jamais à un tel examen. Il lui rirait probablement au nez. Et puis si d'aventure, il acceptait, elle ne pourrait pas s'en plaindre. La seule chose difficile était d'avoir le culot de lui demander de lire dans son âme. Elle décida de le faire durant le prochain entraînement, qui se déroulait l'après-midi même.

Ces jours-là étaient habituellement consacrés aux armes blanches, et comme on était noble, pas à n'importe lesquelles. La dague de Salazar Serpentard était une arme riche et un peu prétentieuse : sa lame longue, fine et recourbée faisait bien trente centimètres et son manche d'argent étincelant était incrusté de serpents d'émeraude aux minuscules yeux de rubis. L'épée de Gryffondor n'était pas moins belle, mais plus dévouée aux durs combats : malgré les pierres précieuses incrustées dans son pommeau, c'était une véritable arme moyenâgeuse, lourde, au fil droit et tranchant.

Quand Eméra entra, Ti'lan était occupé à affûter doucement la rapière de son ancêtre. Il la faisait tournoyer et elle fendait l'air avec grâce. Comme Eméra ne bougeait, ni ne parlait, il s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu parles maintenant ? », remarqua t-elle d'un ton acide.

« Je suis conscient que j'aie pu me montrer un peu réservé, et que cela ait pu t'indisposer. Mais je ne te faisais pas confiance. », conclut-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Eméra était encore plus énervée que s'il avait continué à l'ignorer. Il lui disait qu'il avait été « un peu réservé » alors qu'il lui avait peine adressé la parole, qu'il n'avait pas même montré le moindre signe d'expression sur son visage ! Et il le justifiait par une simple absence de confiance ! C'était rageant !

Elle ravala sa colère pour demander :

« Et maintenant tu me fais confiance ? »

« Tu as intégré Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Quelqu'un qui veut tuer Voldemort et mettre à bas son régime ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais. »

« Et comme tu le veux aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua Eméra. C'est un peu trop facile ! Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas du tout pourquoi tu voudrais supprimer ce régime qui t'avantage. »

Le regard de Ti'lan devint soudain très froid et il dit d'un ton dur :

« Je t'ai déjà frappée et je pourrais le faire encore si tu continues à dire des choses comme cela. »

« Alors explique moi ! J'ai l'impression de jouer à un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles ! Tantôt on dirait que tu es un Prince arrogant et froid, uniquement obsédé par le pouvoir, puis tu réagis d'une manière qui contredit totalement cette hypothèse. Je veux entrer dans ton esprit, et savoir qui tu es vraiment. Je sais que tu es un excellent Occlumens et je ne peux le faire sans ton accord alors je te le demande. »

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle le lui avait demandé ! Restait à voir comment il réagirait…

Il eut l'air songeur puis il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Eméra en resta bouche bée. Mais elle retrouva rapidement ses moyens pour balbutier :

« Tu ne protestes pas un peu plus… Je veux dire ce n'est pas n'importe quoi que je te demande… Tu n'as donc rien à cacher, aucune chose… grave ? »

« La souffrance, les « choses graves » comme tu dis, ne doivent pas être cachées comme des choses honteuses. Elle doivent être partagées pour guérir et servir aux autres personnes. Les victimes n'ont jamais à avoir honte de leur expérience malheureuse. Ce sont les coupables qui devraient avoir honte de leurs crimes. »

« Alors tu es une victime ? », dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu.

« Tout le monde ici ou presque est une victime. Il y en a pour lesquels ça se voit comme pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés, sans cesse oppressés. Mais même les enfants des Mangemorts que je n'apprécie guère sont victimes de la déplorable éducation qu'ils ont reçus. Moi même dans mon habit de Prince, je suis plus misérable que le plus misérable des esclaves de mon père. Au moins pour eux, leur souffrance est visible, ils ont des compagnons qui y font face avec eux. Moi, je suis seul. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà sentie totalement seule, Eméra, au milieu d'un désert affectif total, sans même pouvoir exprimer ton malheur ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, la tête baissée. Il avança d'un pas et dit :

« Alors peut-être ai-je trouvé la personne la mieux à même de me comprendre. Car n'imagine pas que je te laisserai entrer dans ma tête sans compensation. Contre mes souvenirs, je te demande quelque chose de beaucoup plus considérable. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Eméra d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait être un cadeau plus considérable que le récit sans concession de toute une vie. Il se pencha sur elle et lui prit les mains pour lui répondre.

« Je te demande de la compréhension. Je te demande de la compassion. Je te demande des choses qui devraient être naturelles chez tout être humain mais qui n'existent plus ici. »

Eméra était au bord des larmes. Comment une seule personne pouvait la faire ainsi passer de la colère à l'émotion la plus profonde ? En étant multiple peut-être.

« Es-tu prête ? », lui demanda Ti'lan.

Elle hocha la tête. L'histoire allait commencer…

§§§

Eméra était dans un univers totalement noir. Il n'y avait pas de sol ; d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas besoin car elle ne s'y tenait pas à proprement dit. Quand elle regarda ses mains, elle ne les vit pas. Elle n'avait pas de corps, elle n'était qu'un pur esprit. Et cet endroit devait se trouver au plus profond de la tête de Ti'lan.

Alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ce noir où il l'avait menée, elle entendit la voix de Ti'lan, aussi clairement que s'il était encore face à elle. Il était le narrateur de l'histoire qui allait bientôt se dérouler sous ses yeux.

_Ma vie a débuté par un assassinat, celui de ma mère, commis par mon père. Je n'ai jamais rien su d'elle, et elle ne m'a donné que ce prénom étrange de Ti'lan qui me désigne seul désormais. Comme la plupart des gens, je ne me souviens pas de mes premières années, mais je pense pouvoir supposer sans trop de risques qu'elles ont été la période la plus heureuse et la plus tranquille de toute ma vie._

Après cette introduction sans souvenirs, un décor apparut enfin. Eméra reconnut immédiatement le château de Poudlard. Elle se trouvait plus précisément dans la Grande Salle, qui était décorée avec un faste incroyable. Elle avança lentement à travers la pièce, dévisageant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elles portaient des vêtements de couleurs très variées ; la foule venait donc de dizaines de pays différents. Assis à la table des professeurs, elle reconnut, en beaucoup plus jeune, des dirigeants de pays et leur famille. Jamais Eméra n'avait vu une cérémonie si importante qu'elle mérite la venue des personnages influents du monde entier, à part ses propres fiançailles avec Ti'lan.

Ti'lan ! C'était son souvenir… Il devait donc se trouver quelque part. Elle finit par le repérer, tout près de la porte à double battant. Si elle eût tant de mal, ce fut parce qu'elle rechercha instinctivement un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et qu'il n'était alors qu'un enfant. Eméra lui donnait… quatre ans, pas plus. C'était un adorable garçonnet, dont les traits ressemblaient beaucoup au Ti'lan qu'elle connaissait, mais qui possédait la beauté innocente de l'enfance. Il était habillé exactement comme son futur lors des jours de cérémonial.

La voix-off la renseigna sur ce qui allait se passer :

_Ce jour-là était celui de mon quatrième anniversaire. Je ne le savais pas encore mais j'allais être officiellement reconnu par mon père et devenir le « Prince ». Avant cette cérémonie, je n'avais ni prénom, ni titre._

La foule qui peuplait la Grande Salle s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune Ti'lan, qui traversa la pièce d'un pas trébuchant pour se diriger vers Voldemort, qui se tenait à l'autre bout, à la place du directeur. Les femmes murmuraient, et Eméra savait qu'elles louaient déjà la beauté du Dauphin.

_J'étais terrifié bien sûr. L'apparence de mon père me semblait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar. Et le cauchemar allait bientôt devenir réalité…_

Quand il fut près de lui, Voldemort attrapa Ti'lan de ses longues mains blanches et le tint sur son côté comme aurait pu faire un père de son fils, mais c'était uniquement pour présenter son héritier au peuple et non par une affection. Mais déjà les vivats de la multitude s'éteignaient et le décor de la Grande Salle disparut comme en fondu.

Eméra se trouvait maintenant dans un endroit on ne pouvait plus différent. Il s'agissait d'une cellule, froide et nue, aux murs grisâtres. Elle formait un cube presque parfait de quelques mètres carrés de côté. C'était vraiment un lieu trop étroit, comme un placard.

_Demandez à n'importe qui ce qu'il sait de l'enfance du Prince, et il ne vous répondra pas. Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, il prendra peut-être la peine de vous dire que j'ai été élevé par mon père, qui m'a tout appris, et que cela explique ma puissance, en plus de mes illustres ancêtres bien sûr._

La voix de Ti'lan avait un accent d'une ironie noire.

_Les gens m'enviaient, et m'envient toujours d'avoir eu un si puissant professeur. Pourtant, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant ces années-là._

À ce moment-là, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement et une personne fut jetée à l'intérieur. Eméra, qui avait été d'autant plus surprise que la porte l'avait traversée, mit du temps à reconnaître qui gisait misérablement sur le sol poussiéreux.

C'était Ti'lan, et il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que dans son précédent souvenir. Les enfants étant plus vulnérables que les adultes, son état n'en était que plus pitoyable. Son torse était dénudé, et Eméra pouvait voir sur son dos de nombreuses blessures dont certaines saignaient encore. Il avait la chair de poule car il devait faire froid et que ces vêtements de toile rêche ne le protégeaient guère.

Lentement, le garçon se releva en grimaçant de douleur, sans arriver complètement à se mettre debout. Il alla à quatre pattes jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'assit recroquevillé contre lui, ses genoux enserrant ses bras. Bientôt, il se mit à chantonner tout bas, comme s'il se berçait lui-même. C'était une chanson sans paroles, une mélodie douce et triste comme un requiem.

_Étonnant, hein ?_, grinça la voix de Ti'lan. _Je n'ai pas toujours porté de la soie brodée d'argent, dormi dans des lits à baldaquins de velours._

_Le Prince n'est qu'une invention géniale de mon père. Une garçon beau, puissant, possédant tous les avantages, que tout le monde jalouserait et admirerait… mais ne possédant aucun pouvoir réel, un fantoche, un homme de paille comme les autres. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire de moi._

_Et pour être sûr que je ne me rebelle pas, que je n'utilise pas librement mes pouvoirs, il a décidé de m'élever, voyez vous, de m'élever à sa façon…_

Eméra savait qu'elle aurait déjà vomi si elle avait eu un corps physique. Mais son esprit ne pouvait que ressentir une horrible impression de nausée.

_Ces blessures ne sont que la trace physique de cette éducation. Mais la véritable douleur était pire, bien pire…_

La cellule disparut et elle se retrouva dans une salle d'entraînement assez semblable à celle qu'elle utilisait avec Ti'lan. Il s'y trouvait d'ailleurs, âgé peut-être de six ans, et Voldemort était avec lui.

Eméra sentit le caractère insoutenable de la scène qui allait suivre et elle détourna son regard mental du garçon et de son père pour fixer le plafond craquelé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre.

La voix de Ti'lan jeune suppliait, implorait : « Pardon, père, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas… »

« Tu savais ce qui t'attendait si tu échouais. », dit Voldemort, coupant court à ses prières.

« Pardon, père, je vous en prie… »

« Endoloris. »

La voix de Ti'lan résonnait dans la tête d'Eméra, et si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre à cause des cris de son jeune alter-ego.

_Les coups ont l'avantage de laisser des marques indélébiles mais il ne pouvait m'en administrer autant qu'il le voulait, autrement mon faible corps aurait fini par céder et je serais mort. Le Sortilège de la Douleur ne laisse aucun dommage au corps et il peut donc être utilisé sans arrêt. La seule limite est celle de l'esprit, car une dose de douleur trop prolongée rend fou. Il fallait qu'il me frappe juste assez pour ne pas déborder mon corps et qu'il me lance l'Endoloris sans me rendre fou, tout en me faisant souffrir le plus possible._

La cruauté demande de la subtilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tableau changea encore. Ti'lan avait environ neuf ans et des Mangemorts l'entraînaient. Ils le traitaient avec déférence et s'extasiaient sur son talent si précoce. Le jeune garçon ne les écoutait pas, il semblait déjà plongé dans le plus grand mutisme.

_Évidemment, avec de telles punitions, j'étais obligé de faire des progrès fulgurants. Mon père me punissait moins souvent pour des raisons de sorts et d'entraînements. Maintenant que j'étais un peu plus grand, il s'acharnait à fouiller mon esprit et quand il surprenait une trace de mauvaises pensées à son égard, je subissais de terribles représailles. Heureusement, je remarquais que quand je vidais mon esprit de toute pensée, il me laissait plus tranquille. Dans ma geôle, j'avais tout le temps pour y réfléchir et m'entraîner et je découvris tout seul les principes de bases de l'Occlumancie. Je cachais mes pensées compromettantes sous des écrans de pensées sans intérêt, j'interdisais à mon père l'accès à mes émotions en les masquant avec de l'insensibilité. Je m'entraînais aussi à l'inexpression pour que jamais mon visage ne me trahisse._

_Ce fut un succès. J'avais atteint le niveau de magie que mon père voulait et il croyait avoir fait de moi un robot sans âme, dévoué à ses services. C'est grâce à cela qu'il m'autorisa à entrer à Poudlard._

Cette fois, Eméra pouvait deviner quel serait ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'avait été sa propre rentrée à Poudlard. Autrefois, quand les maisons existaient encore, on appelait cela la Répartition. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être alors on l'avait remplacée par de nouvelles traditions. Voldemort commençait par accueillir les jeunes de onze ans et leur expliquait leur nouvelle scolarité : les filles et les garçons seraient séparés lors des cours mais se retrouveraient pour les repas à la table des Serpentards et aux dortoirs, hormis pour les élèves possédant leur propre appartement. Il n'y avait pas de classe d'âge, vu qu'il ne déterminait absolument pas la force (certains des plus jeunes étant aussi puissants que les élèves de longue date).

Lors du laïus de Voldemort dans le souvenir de Ti'lan, Eméra se retrouva parmi les « premières années ». C'était étrange de se revoir si jeune. Elle avait la tête baissée, et se souvenait pourquoi : on lui avait interdit de regarder Voldemort ou le Prince et elle ne préférait pas risquer de coup d'œil. Mais sous sa forme de pur esprit, elle pouvait regarder tout son saoul, contrairement à son passé.

Ti'lan se trouvait à côté de son père, qui continuait à parler des règles de Poudlard. Il jouait très bien son rôle de Prince : un visage sans expression et un regard glacial et méprisant. La scène avait été pensée de manière à les avantager tous les deux. Ils se trouvaient en haut de l'escalier de marbre, et les jeunes élèves étaient en contrebas, dans le hall. Ainsi, le groupe du bas se sentait comme écrasé et eux n'était que plus grands et plus impressionnants. On n'avait pas dû interdire aux autres élèves de regarder Ti'lan et Voldemort mais pourtant peu osaient leur jeter plus qu'un regard furtif.

Enfin, le discours finit et les adolescents se divisèrent en deux files : les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite. Eméra avait toujours détesté l'absence de mixité à Poudlard : on voulait que les filles soient rivales entre elles sur des sujets futiles et « réservés aux filles » comme les robes et le maquillage pour en faire de bonnes futures « lady Mangemort » et que les garçons soient des « gros durs » indélicats qui ne se soucient que de puissance et de compétition pour être de futurs bons Mangemorts. Bref, on faisait tout pour que les filles n'aient ni cervelle, ni ambition et les garçons ni subtilité, ni sensibilité. Mais cette fois, Eméra était libre de les suivre.

Pour leur premier soir, ceux de onze ans furent, comme les filles, rassemblés dans une même pièce. De petits groupes se formèrent rapidement. Ti'lan restait à l'écart mais, de temps en temps, il jetait un regard aux différentes personnes qui chuchotaient, comme s'il les jaugeait.

_J'espérais me faire des amis, bien sûr. Mais si je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, je pouvais lire dans leur esprit le sujet de la conversation. Aucun d'eux n'avait approché de Voldemort, et ils étaient plus ou moins « proches » de leur père, mais chacun espérait bien l'atteindre à travers moi. En entrant dans mes petits papiers, ils espéraient être plus dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je les aurais ignorés, si j'avais pu. Mais je savais ce que mon père attendait de moi. Il voulait que je les manipule, que je favorise l'un un jour pour le faire tomber de son piédestal le suivant, que je gère ma cour comme il le faisait si bien avec les Mangemorts, qui étaient tellement occupés à se bouffer le nez et à rechercher ses faveurs pour penser à vouloir prendre sa place._

Aucun d'eux ne serait mes amis. De toute ma vie, je n'avais donc qu'un unique ami.

Le décor s'effaça et Poudlard réapparut, mais en extérieur. C'était le printemps et les arbres du verger étaient en fleur. Il s'agissait d'un retour en arrière, car Ti'lan était visiblement plus jeune que dans son précédent souvenir : il était en pleine enfance au lieu de tirer sur l'adolescence. Eméra reconnut aussi le petit garçon de la cellule à sa position fœtale qu'il continuait à adopter, bien qu'il ne soit plus dans sa geôle. Il ne semblait pas apprécier la beauté du verger, ni le parfum délicat des fleurs de pommier. Même au milieu de la nature protectrice, de ce superbe paysage, l'horreur de son quotidien l'habitait encore.

« Hé Ti'lan ! »

La personne qui l'appelait venait du château et Eméra regardait dans la direction opposée. Pourtant, elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

Il y a des gens comme cela qui ne changent et ne changeront jamais. Elle avait sous les yeux Deimos Greyback avec douze ans de moins et ce Mini-Deimos était exactement semblable à son futur, en version miniature bien sûr. C'était étrange, on n'aurait même pas dit un enfant, tout comme Deimos n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un être humain.

Quand il entendit son nom, Ti'lan releva la tête et vit Deimos mais il ne répondit pas à son appel. Alors le loup-garou s'assit à ses côtés.

« Salut Ti'lan. », dit-il.

« Salut, Deimos. », répondit-il d'un ton morne.

« Tu devrais profiter de cette journée, tu sais ? Ton père t'a libéré de « ze entraînement super important » pour que je vienne te voir. »

« Je n'ai rien envie de faire. »

« Réveille toi, mec ! T'es jeune, t'as pas un pied dans la tombe ! Faut t'amuser ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'on est des enfants. », dit Ti'lan, car le ton de Deimos n'avait rien d'enfantin.

« Tu crois que toi t'as l'air d'un enfant ? », ironisa Deimos.

Ti'lan eut un pâle sourire.

« Ouhhhhouuuu, tu as étiré des lèvres de plus d'un millimètre, s'écria le loup-garou. On se demande comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès avec les filles avec ton expressivité digne d'une moule trop cuite. »

A sa place, Eméra se serait sentie mortellement insultée mais Ti'lan eut un petit rire. C'était la première expression de joie véritable qu'elle voyait sur son visage. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ti'lan et Deimos étaient tellement amis, au point de porter la même tenue.

_Les loups-garous ont toujours eu un statut spécial dans le monde de Voldemort_, confirma la voix de Ti'lan. _Deimos n'avait aucun intérêt à être ami avec moi, contrairement aux fils des Mangemorts. S'il restait en ma compagnie, c'était simplement parce qu'il m'appréciait. D'ailleurs, la façon dont il se comportait à mon égard n'avait rien de semblable avec la déférence hypocrite des nobles de Poudlard. Il me traitait familièrement, comme un… quel est ce mot qu'utilisaient les Moldus déjà ?… pote. Il n'hésitait pas à me… quel est ce mot encore ?… charrier. C'est l'une des seules personnes à réussir à me faire rire._

_J'aime être ami avec des gens joyeux et sans artifices, comme Deimos. Avec ce genre de personnes, je peux me montrer sous mon vrai jour, j'ai confiance en eux. Mais je ne leur parle jamais de sujets graves. Je préfère rire avec eux comme si je n'avais jamais eu un problème au monde._

_Comme les visites de Deimos étaient rares, je restais solitaire. Mais ma vie à partir de mon entrée à Poudlard était quand même plus douce que tout ce que j'avais vécu avant. Les cours étaient faciles comparés à l'entraînement de mon père. Je m'y montrais même un peu trop brillant car quand j'eus atteint l'âge de quinze ans, il décida que Poudlard n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre._

Eméra quitta le paisible décor du jardin pour ce qui devait être l'un des bureaux de Voldemort. Ce cabinet était moins fastueux que celui dans lequel il recevait les invités de marque et délégations entières. Il faisait plus « intime » en quelque sorte, par le simple qu'on n'étouffait pas sous les tentures et les dorures.

Ti'lan attendait et il avait à peu près la même expression que quelqu'un affligé d'une abominable rage de dent dans une salle d'attente de dentiste. Mais quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce, il reprit immédiatement son air impassible et se plaça face à son père, tendu et immobile, comme au garde-à-vous.  
« Ti'lan, j'ai décidé que tu quitterais Poudlard à la fin de cette année. »

« Bien, père. »

Il ne montrait aucun signe de surprise.

_Je m'y attendais. Je redoutais ce moment mais je savais que je devrais quitter la routine de Poudlard vers des lendemains plus incertains._

« Quelles sont tes impressions sur le sujet ? »

_Il me posait toujours cette question, sans doute pour sonder mon esprit pendant ma réponse. Heureusement que j'avais appris l'Occlumancie. D'ailleurs, j'évitais tout simplement de penser durant ces entretiens._

« Je m'attendais à cette décision de votre part. Les cours de votre école sont les meilleurs, mais ils sont encore trop faciles. La discipline devrait être durcie pour recevoir des résultats encore plus excellents chez tous les sujets. »

« Voilà un avis digne de mon fils. Le pouvoir est tout ce qui compte… mais je ne dois pas trop malmener les enfants de mes serviteurs. Tant pis pour eux, ils ne connaîtront jamais la véritable puissance. »

_J'avais réussi à faire croire à mon père que j'étais de son avis, qu'on pouvait maltraiter un enfant seulement pour faire de lui un être puissant. Et cette puissance il ne la destinait même pas à moi seul, mais à lui à travers moi. Durant ces moments, je sentais la haine à travers moi si brûlante que je craignais de prendre feu._

Voldemort reprit :

« Tu n'as plus rien à faire à l'école. Il te faut devenir un véritable adulte. Je sais que l'âge d'homme est à dix-sept ans mais je prévois de faire une exception pour toi. Tu devras alors exercer tes pouvoirs dans le monde mais aussi prendre une femme et avoir des enfants. »

Pour la première fois, le visage de Ti'lan eut un instant un air de réel stupeur.

« Tu es surpris. », dit Voldemort avec un vilain sourire.

« C'est-à-dire… J'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à mon mariage, père. »

« J'y ai pensé pour toi. J'ai déjà trouvé ta future femme et vous serez fiancés officiellement le jour du solstice d'hiver. »

« Bien, père. »

_Extérieurement, j'avais déjà repris mon calme mais intérieurement, j'étais en pleine interrogation : qui serait ma future épouse ? Quelle genre de personne était-ce ? Je ne savais même pas son nom, je n'avais sans doute jamais vu son visage… Et évidemment je ne pouvais demander à mon père de qui il s'agissait._

En entendant ces mots, Eméra eut un peu honte. Elle avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce moment que Ti'lan ne s'était guère soucié de l'identité de sa fiancée. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée. Pire, il avait sans doute dû se torturer encore plus qu'elle, car elle avait toujours su pas mal de choses sur le Prince alors que jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, il ne savait absolument rien d'elle.

« Peut-être veux tu savoir son nom ? »

« Votre choix sera de toute manière excellent, père. »

« N'élude pas ma question. »

_Les jeux de question-réponse avec Voldemort sont toujours difficiles. Il n'y a rien à gagner à part un Endoloris si on donne la mauvaise réponse. Par chance, cette question n'était pas si difficile pour une personne rodée à ce jeu comme moi._

« Non, père. Je m'en fiche de savoir qui elle est. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cette femme ne m'intéresse pas en d'autres mesures que de produire des enfants qui seront dignes de votre race. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, votre choix sera excellent. »

« Parfait, dit Voldemort. Je t'ai bien éduqué. Et vu que cette information est de toute façon sans importance, je peux te dire que le nom de ta fiancée est Eméra Potter. »

A nouveau, Ti'lan eut l'air légèrement surpris, un peu moins que la dernière fois, mais c'était tout de même visible.

_Je pensais que mon père avait choisi une haute aristocrate étrangère. J'avais juste vaguement entendu parler d'une descendante d'Harry Potter qui vivrait encore et si elle était à Poudlard, on devait la traiter en moins que rien. Alors la faire épouser le Prince du château…_

« Tu es encore étonné. »

« J'ai reconnu le nom de l'ennemi que vous avez jadis écrasé, père, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait eu une fille. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, il serait simplement étonnant qu'une personne de son sang soit autorisée à vivre à Poudlard. »

« Cette fille n'a pas certes la pureté de notre race mais elle a néanmoins les pouvoirs de deux Fondateurs illustres. Il semble que, chez elle, l'avilissement de ses plus proches parents ne l'ait pas empêché. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai toléré qu'elle demeure parmi nous et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux que tu l'épouses.

Elle sera également ta coéquipière. Comme vos pouvoirs se complètent, il faut que vous vous mesuriez l'un à l'autre. »

« Bien, père. »

_Peu de temps après, je rencontrais Eméra Potter._

Le décor se brouilla et Eméra se retrouva au milieu d'une scène qu'elle connaissait par cœur : sa première rencontre avec Ti'lan. Elle n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre ce moment désagréable à nouveau. Quand Ti'lan lui jetait ce coup d'œil méprisant…

_Je ne pouvais me permettre plus d'un bref regard sans paraître manifester trop d'intérêt à ma future femme_, expliqua la voix de Ti'lan comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. _Je m'étais préparé à ce coup d'œil durant des heures : à veiller à garder un air méprisant, à surtout ne pas m'attarder à la contemplation, quoi que je voie, et à enregistrer le maximum d'informations sur une personne en ne la voyant qu'une fois très rapidement._

_Quand je t'ai regardée_, dit-il en s'adressant véritablement à elle pour la première fois, _tu as sans doute cru que je ne t'avais prêté que peu d'attention mais en réalité, j'avais mobilisé toutes mes pensées pour mémoriser la courbure de ton visage, le tracé de tes traits, les nuances de tes cheveux et la couleur de tes yeux. Et pendant que mon père disait des choses que je savais déjà et que je lâchais mécaniquement les propos méprisants qu'il attendait de ma part, je faisais ton portrait dans ma tête. Tu as dû me détester, je te comprends. Mais je ne pouvais agir autrement avec toi._

_Tu sais, après nos superbes fiançailles, ma vie a changé à nouveau. Désormais, c'était avec toi que je m'entraînais, c'était toi que je combattais. Comme tu voulais sans cesse me dépasser, pendant ces deux années, j'ai moi aussi travaillé beaucoup pour que nos niveaux restent les mêmes. Et chaque jour, je t'ai traitée avec indifférence et froideur, comme j'agis envers tous ceux avec qui je n'ai pas confiance. Il faut que tu me comprennes, Eméra : tu étais puissante, volontaire, tu donnais l'impression de n'avoir besoin de personne, de ne t'intéresser qu'au pouvoir et donc à être ma rivale. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre que tu caches tes sentiments par fierté, moi qui ai envie de les crier à la face du monde entier. Mais récemment, j'ai compris, quand Lucy m'a dit « Eméra est juste comme toi », que notre seul point commun, à nous qui avons des caractères strictement différents, peut être cette souffrance cachée au plus profond de nos âmes._

§§§

Eméra était de retour dans son enveloppe physique et elle pleurait. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la réalité, elle mesurait pleinement le terrible récit que venait de lui faire Ti'lan. Sa première réaction fut de penser immédiatement que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était impossible, de refuser d'admettre l'horreur par tous les moyens.

« Est-ce que j'ai vu… est-ce que c'était bien réel ? »

Sans un mot, Ti'lan se retourna puis enleva sa chemise. La peau de son dos était pâle, très pâle, mais surtout zébrée de cicatrices. Des marques de coups, de brûlures, d'entailles, toute une collection d'horreurs passées à jamais inscrites dans sa chair. Et pour Eméra, ces plaies étaient la preuve qu'il n'avait pas menti. Tout, tout était vrai ; les convictions qu'elle s'était faite sur une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis deux ans s'effondraient.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ti'lan… »

Eméra détestait pleurer. C'était une attitude qui manquait de dignité et elle était horrible avec les yeux rouges. Mais à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Ce qu'elle avait vu était trop dérangeant pour qu'elle y réussisse.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Tout ce que tu as vécu est tellement plus horrible que ma propre vie, qui n'a pourtant pas été drôle. Et moi, j'ai toujours caché ma souffrance. Je me disais que c'était par fierté, parce que je voulais être forte, mais c'était faux. C'est parce que j'en avais honte !

Il faut tellement de maturité pour pouvoir comme cela, exposer ses souffrances les plus intimes, exposer aux regards ces plaies les plus profondes avec calme et sans honte simplement parce que « les victimes n'ont jamais à avoir honte de leur expérience malheureuse et que c'est les coupables qui devraient avoir honte de leurs crimes. ». Faire ce que tu as fait, j'en serais totalement incapable. »

Ti'lan se mit alors à rire. Ce n'était pas le doux rire que Deimos avait provoqué en lui lorsqu'il était enfant mais un rire sans joie, mordant, une hilarité mauvaise et dérangeante avec une pointe d'ironie hystérique.

« Tu te trompes encore sur moi, Eméra ! Tu fais de moi un être parfait infiniment sage et bon. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Ma puissance, je l'ai obtenue à force de mauvais traitements, mon titre n'est qu'une mascarade basée sur une idéologie plus que douteuse ! Même ma beauté a été le fruit de l'influence de mon père alors que je n'étais même pas encore né ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'avoir un fils handicapé ou simplement laid. Il fallait que je sois en pleine santé et d'une grande beauté pour que ses plans marchent ! Et comment peux tu louer ma sagesse alors que tu ignores tout, tout des heures interminables durant lesquelles j'ai bouilli de haine contre mon père et combien j'ai souffert pour ne pas laisser ce sentiment éclater au grand jour à tel point que j'avais l'impression que de l'acide me dévorait les entrailles ! Je n'étais pas suffisamment mature, et je ne le suis toujours pas, pour incomber ses fautes à la faiblesse du genre humain et cesser de le haïr, lui, personnellement, de toute mon âme. Tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne le peut, à quel point je le hais, et à quel point je veux le tuer. Si je t'ai montré ces souvenirs, c'est pour enfin crier ce sentiment et ce passé que j'ai si longtemps été obligé de taire, pas par sagesse ou par maturité. Je ne suis qu'un fantoche, un être vide animé seulement par le désir de vengeance. » , acheva t-il à bout de souffle.

A la surprise de Ti'lan, Eméra eut un petit rire et sécha ses larmes.

« Tu dis ça pour attirer ma haine ou pour éloigner mon respect. Mais tu ne comprends pas justement, que c'est ta prétendue perfection qui a fait que je t'ai haï, ton absence de défauts, de lacunes qui me faisaient rager. C'était comme un combat perdu d'avance face à un adversaire invincible. Si tu n'avais pas nié avoir montré tes souvenirs par sagesse et maturité, j'aurais cru avoir perdu face à toi une fois de plus. »

Elle se sentait si joyeuse, libérée de sa haine envers une figure de Prince qui n'était pas réelle, qu'elle prit Ti'lan dans ses bras :

« Je me sens beaucoup plus proche de toi en sachant que tu es un être faillible, torturé et dévoré par la haine. »

« Proche comment ? », demanda Ti'lan.

Eméra se rendit compte que son geste et ses paroles pouvaient avoir un autre sens que celui qu'elle leur avait donné. Sous les yeux bleus, et si proches, de Ti'lan, elle se sentit rougir.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. », balbutia t-elle.

« Et si c'était ce que je croyais, justement ? », répondit Ti'lan d'un ton rusé.

Son regard brillait d'une malice joyeuse et sans méchanceté et aussi d'autre chose peut-être. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air heureux face à elle.

Eméra s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses confiance, Eméra. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de l'amitié pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? », s'exclama t-elle.

« Dans le récit de ma vie, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai omis de parler. Quelque chose de pire que tous ces douloureux souvenirs. J'évite d'en parler et même d'y penser. J'ai banni ce monstre de mes souvenirs. Et quand par hasard, je dois le nommer… je l'appelle Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je suis dangereux, Eméra. Des gens comme moi ne devraient pas exister. »

« C'est trop facile. », répondit celle-ci.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'il suffit de me sortir une explication de derrière les fagots pour effacer tout ce que tu m'as montré, tout ce que tu m'as dit ! J'ai déjà décidé que je te ferais confiance ! »

Ti'lan rit à nouveau après l'air sombre qu'il avait affiché en parlant de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

« Tu es tellement différente de moi que je n'arrive même pas à prévoir la moindre de tes réactions ! N'importe qui en entendant ce que j'ai dit aurait été terrifié. Mais toi tu appelles ça une « explication de derrière les fagots » ! Pour le coup, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Car le danger est réel. »

« Est-ce que cette chose, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, te donnerait moins envie de tuer Voldemort ? »

« Elle ne fait qu'augmenter ma volonté de le vaincre au plus vite. »

« Alors je peux te faire confiance… pour le groupe. »

« Seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas. Divisés non plus. Recommençons tout depuis le début, d'accord ? »

Eméra acquiesça.

« Enchantée de te connaître, Ti'lan. »

« Enchanté de même, Eméra. »

« Ça commence bien… Tu m'as déjà fait pleurer. »

« Ça commence bien. Tu te mets déjà à récriminer. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : en fait, tu es hyper prévisible. »

Et Eméra pensa en elle-même : qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

Et ce fut comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé mais en réalité, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Audaces Fortuna Juvat » et publié le 19 mai. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

**Voilà. Avec ce chapitre vous êtes en plein milieu du volume 1 de "Learn to crawl". **

**Si vous avez lu la préface, vous savez que trois volumes sont prévus. J'ai fini le premier, je suis actuellement en train de plancher sur l'intrigue du second. Il y a au moins 4 fois plus de choses que dans le volume : de nouveaux personnages secondaires qui jouent un rôle réel dans l'histoire, plus de romance, plus d'aventure, plus de lieux et un final digne de "The Curse of the Golden Flower" (enfin j'espère).**

**J'espère arriver à faire toute cette intrigue au plus vite et recommencer à écrire. Il faut que je me motive ! **


	7. 6 : Audaces fortuna juvat

_« - Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Vous n'avez jamais connu la véritable terreur vous autres…_

_- Cette terreur, c'est toi qui va me l'enseigner ?_

_- Non… si tu venais à bout de moi et que tu rattrapais Gaara, tu la découvrirais par toi-même. Mais il faut d'abord me battre ! »_

Extrait du chapitre 125 de Naruto, par Masashi Kishimoto

**6 :** Audaces fortuna juvat

Stanislas Rogue était très fatigué. Ses paupières papillonnaient, essayant de chasser la fatigue qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils s'abîmaient à déchiffrer les minuscules caractères d'un pesant livre à la couverture de cuir noir.

Depuis combien de temps il étudiait déjà ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour qu'il soit tellement épuisé qu'il arrête de prendre des notes, sa main n'ayant plus la force de courir sur le parchemin.

Stanislas n'était pas masochiste et s'il poursuivait son travail malgré la fatigue, c'était qu'il savait à quel point il en valait la peine. En enquêtant ainsi, il avait découvert l'un des plus grands secrets du monde de Voldemort.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ce savoir ne lui était d'aucune utilité si sa théorie ne se révélait pas juste. Et pour la ratifier, il fallait se replonger dans le passé : déchiffrer les cartes du monde tel qu'il l'était lors de la Deuxième Guerre, à différents moments, retracer les événements importants pour, au final, retrouver les plans tels qu'ils étaient dans l'esprit de Voldemort. C'était un vrai travail de géographe et d'historien qu'il faisait. Or, on ne trouvait les documents historiques dont il avait tant besoin que dans de rares livres que même son père avait du mal à lui rapporter, pour un temps défini uniquement. Alors il devait tout lire, tout retenir, et prendre un maximum de notes.

En réalité, Stanislas était convaincu d'avoir raison et les livres qu'il lisait ne faisaient que confirmer ses pensées. Ce soir-là même, il avait trouvé dans un livre d'histoire écrit par un Mangemort (tous les livres d'histoire avaient été écrits, ou réécrits, par des adeptes de Voldemort), ces phrases : « _Notre vénéré Seigneur a décidé : notre seul objectif sera la lance dont la pointe traverse l'Atlantique pour crever le flanc de nos opposants. Chacun des pôles nous le tenons, il ne reste plus qu'à vaincre. »_

Mais s'il suivait sa logique jusqu'au bout, il se heurtait à un mur. Il devait donc y avoir une exception qui confirmait la règle. C'était forcément ça.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Lucy, il sortit un planisphère et relia les points qu'il avait identifiés. Une flèche à la pointe effilée se dessina. Il avait deviné juste. Il était désormais le détenteur d'un secret qui pourrait ébranler les fondements du monde tel qu'il le connaissait.

Cette découverte ne lui servirait à rien car il ne possédait pas la puissance suffisante pour l'utiliser. Mais pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, elle ferait la différence entre la victoire et la défaite.

La question était donc : souhaitait-il qu'ils réussissent complètement ou qu'ils échouent ? Stanislas appuya sa tête sur la paume de ses mains et commença à réfléchir.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas pensé : l'ambition de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper lui semblait être une initiative vouée à l'échec. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les trahir, ni les moyens et l'envie de les aider. Mais avec le ralliement d'Eméra, puis de Ti'lan, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ressemblait de plus en plus à un groupe capable d'un réel impact plutôt qu'à une bande d'utopistes sans véritable pouvoir.

Stanislas estimait que, même sans son aide, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seraient capables d'éliminer temporairement Voldemort.

Le père de Stanislas n'avait pas toujours été du côté de Voldemort ; en fait, il n'avait jamais travaillé que pour une seule personne, lui-même. En conséquence, il avait enseigné à son fils à ne s'engager dans aucune grande cause mais du côté qui l'avantagerait le plus. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait du parti de Voldemort mais si Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper le vainquaient, même de manière imparfaite, de nombreux bouleversements auraient lieu dont sans doute une chasse aux anciens privilégiés. Il aurait peu de chances d'en réchapper jusqu'au retour de Voldemort.

La logique lui dictait donc de se rallier à Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Qu'en était-il de ses convictions politiques ?

Stanislas ne s'intéressait pas à la politique et le régime qui lui convenait le mieux était celui qui l'enquiquinait le moins. Même s'il n'en portait pas la tenue à grand tralala, il était fils de Mangemort donc haut-noble. Cette position lui assurait une vie semblable à ses moindres désirs, dépourvue de tout souci.

Le gouvernement de Voldemort était une période sombre pour les gens aimant les livres et la liberté d'expression. Un régime qui brûle des livres ne peut être un bon régime politique. Même si Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper échouaient, de nouvelles voix contestataires s'élèveraient tôt ou tard contre l'oppression généralisée…

Soudain, Lucy poussa un petit grognement dans son sommeil, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle dormait à moitié affalée sur la table, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés.

Elle lui avait reproché de veiller trop tard pour étudier (son côté mère poule, comme disait Deimos). Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire, de bien plus important que de préserver ses heures de sommeil et que non, il ne pouvait lui expliquer ce que c'était. Lucy en avait joyeusement déduit que c'était une surprise et avait exigé de rester avec lui soi-disant pour « l'aider ». Stanislas soupira : Lucy était une vraie gamine ! Évidemment, vu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, elle ne pouvait l'aider en rien et s'était rapidement endormie sur la table. Stanislas l'avait laissée dormir. Elle était mignonne (et largement plus reposante) comme ça.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle meurt. Ni qu'aucun d'entre eux meure.

Il avait pris sa décision. Logique, conviction politique et sentiments s'accordaient pour lui dire de s'engager dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Cette rébellion-là serait la bonne. Et ce serait un peu grâce à lui.

Il lui fallait maintenant songer lui-même à dormir. Mais avant…

Lucy allait avoir d'horribles courbatures le lendemain si elle dormait dans de telles conditions. Il se pencha sur elle et l'attrapa. Elle lui semblait légère, même à lui. Elle ne devait pas peser bien lourd. C'était sur ces frêles épaules que reposait la responsabilité de trouver Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Stanislas pensait qu'elle s'était merveilleusement bien acquise de sa tâche ; sa chance l'avait guidée et elle avait trouvé quatre membres puissants.

Mais pour l'instant, Lucy ne pensait guère à cela, elle dormait tranquillement, comme le montrait son souffle calme et régulier. Des mèches de ses cheveux blond cendré retombaient sur son visage. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Stanislas porta Lucy jusqu'à sa chambre et la coucha sur son lit. Aussitôt, elle se mit en chien de fusil et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le lit était froid comparé aux bras de Stanislas.

§§§

Le lendemain, tout de même un peu courbaturée malgré l'intervention de Stanislas, Lucy se réveilla difficilement. Elle se força à sortir du lit pour ne pas risquer de se rendormir et décida de prendre une tasse de café, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, pour finir de se réveiller. Stanislas avait toujours des tonnes de café pour ne pas risquer de s'endormir en travaillant.

Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie dans son bureau justement ? Elle avait voulu rester avec lui alors qu'il étudiait. Il avait dû la porter dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait. C'était chou.

Elle retrouva Stanislas dans l'antichambre. Il était déjà en train de petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit (ou plutôt, s'affala) sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Lucy, je veux faire partie de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« Queya ? », répondit-elle en ajoutant du sucre dans son café.

Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

« Tu as bien entendu. », la contredit-il.

« C'était ça, la surprise ? Je croyais que tu étais apolitique, que tu ne voulais pas t'engager… »

Stanislas prit une grande inspiration et expliqua lentement :

« Je pense que vous allez gagner. Je peux vous y aider. Et je veux être du côté de ceux qui gagnent. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas me donner une autre raison. Parce que c'est assez vil… »

« Deimos veut vaincre Voldemort pour qu'il y ait une guerre sanglante ! Tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était vil comme raison ! », s'énerva t-il.

« J'ai l'impression que Stanislas n'a aucune conviction. », pensa Lucy à voix haute.

« C'est faux. J'ai une conviction : celle de rester en vie. Ça ne suffit pas ? »

Lucy se mit à tourner nerveusement ses pouces :

« Mais Stanislas… Je t'ai touché plusieurs fois et je n'ai eu aucun flash. J'aurais dû pourtant… »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Rien, rien n'est écrit sur l'identité de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Il n'y a pas de prophétie, ou de chose comme ça. N'importe qui ayant la volonté de tuer Voldemort, pour quelque raison que ce soit, peut virtuellement entrer dans le groupe, non ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Avant, je ne voulais pas entrer dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper donc tu ne sentais rien quand tu me touchais. Mais maintenant, j'ai la volonté d'intégrer le groupe, donc de tuer Voldemort, et tu devrais pouvoir sentir cette volonté en me touchant.

S'il te plaît, accorde moi un essai. »

Lucy ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de l'entrée de Stanislas dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Son absence de réelles convictions hormis son propre intérêt et sa promptitude à trahir la gênait. Pourtant, il avait raison quand il disait qu'elle avait côtoyé de pires crapules. Si elle était tellement exigeante envers Stanislas, c'était qu'elle voulait qu'il soit le garçon droit et sympathique qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était à Poudlard, le lieu où tout le monde a en soi un peu de noirceur, et elle parlait de noirceur et pas de défauts.

Mais elle ne pouvait refuser à Stanislas un essai, quelles que soient ses raisons pour le vouloir. Elle prit donc ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude… ce n'est pas aussi violent. »

« Ma vie n'a jamais été violente. Pourquoi cela le serait ? »

Stanislas regardait le petit bout de fille devant lui et il la voyait se transformer alors que son pouvoir s'infiltrait comme des tentacules à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle était maintenant bien plus puissante que lui.

« Tu es un garçon solitaire…

Tu apprécies plus la compagnie des livres que des êtres humains…

Tu es intelligent et tu as les pieds sur terre…

Tu n'as aucune empathie et tu te soucies peu des autres…

Tu veux intégrer Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper pour les raisons que tu as dit mais tu penses aussi que le régime de Voldemort est mauvais et destiné à chuter à long terme...

Tu es capable d'être sentimental… »

« C'est faux ! »

« …même si tu t'en défies… », conclut-elle avec un petit rire.

« Tu m'aimes bien au fond… »

« Pourrais tu cesser de dépasser le cadre de tes attributions ? », demanda Stanislas d'un ton maîtrisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire : VIRE TOI ! »

Lucy le lâcha mais elle souriait toujours.

« Au fond, Stanislas est un faux dur !, s'écria t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je vais m'habiller ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça… »

Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un bond léger et rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas guilleret.

§§§

« Quoi ? C'est l'intello ? »

Stanislas était debout, tête baissée, au milieu de son propre appartement alors que venait de résonner la remarque particulièrement intelligente de Deimos.

Tous les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper étaient réunis, y compris Ti'lan et Eméra. Ils avaient l'air singulièrement ennuyés et gardaient les yeux baissés. Quand Lucy leur avait annoncé un nouveau membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que cela soit Stanislas, mais seul Deimos l'avait franchement exprimé.

« C'est moi, en effet. Lucy m'a fait passer le test ce matin. », répondit Stanislas.

« Je te croyais… »

« …apolitique, je sais. »

Une fois de plus, il expliqua ses raisons.

« Mettons, mettons, dit Deimos qui mettait apparemment un point d'honneur à dire tout haut ce que tous les autres pensaient tout bas. Mais chacun ici apporte sa contribution : ses pouvoirs spéciaux, sa détermination, son influence politique… »

Il enleva ses pieds de la table et se leva.

« Toi, quelle est ta « valeur ajoutée » ? », demanda t-il en se penchant sur lui.

Agacé, Stanislas recula et dit :

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi puissant que vous mais j'ai beaucoup étudié. Je connais des secrets, des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée et qui pourraient changer le sens de votre quête ! Vous ne pourrez jamais tuer Voldemort sans moi ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'il est immortel ! », éructa Stanislas.

« C'est fâcheux, reconnut Deimos. Mais je suppose que tu sais comment y remédier ? »

« Bien sûr, confirma t-il d'un ton boudeur. Je vous le dirais quand nous serons tous réunis. Et pour hâter ce moment, je vais aider Lucy en vous révélant l'identité d'un membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Une personne peut-être même plus puissante que Ti'lan et Eméra. »

« Rien que ça ? », ironisa Deimos.

« Je vois que tu es en grande forme en ce moment. C'est la pleine lune qui approche ? »

« Tout à fait, répliqua le loup-garou d'un ton glacial. Mais vas-y, explique nous les formidables pouvoirs de ton prétendu nouveau membre comme tu brûles d'envie de le faire. »

Stanislas s'assit et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son cours magistral :

« Je dois d'abord commencer vous parler d'une secte qu'on appelle la Confrérie du Chaos… »

Comme Deimos ouvrait déjà la bouche, il compléta :

« Même si vous savez des choses, ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Donc… Le Chaos est l'entité qui existait avant ce que les Moldus appellent le Big-Bang arrive. Il était seul, il était Tout. Mais la matière désirait exister et l'univers est apparu. Le Chaos a été banni dans une autre dimension. Mais il ne désire plus qu'une chose, revenir à la case départ en engloutissant le fruit de millénaires d'évolution.

Ce qu'est au juste le Chaos, je ne sais pas. Ses adeptes l'appellent Dieu et il est suffisamment intelligent pour en recruter. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : qui pourrait être assez fou pour souhaiter que le monde disparaisse ? Peut-être qu'ils croient devenir des dieux eux-même… En tout cas, les Cavaliers du Chaos sont des cinglés.

Mais leur pouvoir est réel. Le Chaos leur alloue un pouvoir, qu'on appelle l'antimagie. C'est le contraire de la magie ordinaire et elle est particulièrement difficile à contrer. Ils usent aussi d'une nécromancie bien plus efficace que la nôtre.

Alors qu'il n'était pas encore au pouvoir, Voldemort s'est rendu compte du danger que représentait la Confrérie. Il a privé leur chef, le Maître du Chaos, de son antimagie, lui infligeant une humiliation qu'il n'a jamais oubliée. Voldemort est l'ennemi numéro un du Chaos ; ils le haïssent si bien qu'ils voudront le tuer avant d'éliminer tout autre ennemi qui pourrait se dresser contre eux. »

« Ta recrue est donc un membre de cette organisation ? », demande Eméra.

« Oui, et pas n'importe laquelle. J'y viens mais il faut déjà que je vous parle du Maître du Chaos lui-même. Enfin plutôt elle-même car c'est une femme. Elle s'appelle Léna Whitebird.

Miss Whitebird est une Sang-mêlée, son père, sa mère et sa sœur jumelle ont été tués par des Mangemorts alors qu'elle était très jeune et ça a dû lui faire perdre définitivement l'esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a adhéré à fond à la Confrérie du Chaos. Elle est très intelligente, rusée et c'est une excellente sorcière. Pour preuve de son habileté, elle a même réussi à reprendre à Voldemort le pouvoir qu'il lui avait volé. Mais elle a aussi besoin de subordonnés puissants pour son organisation. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur la famille Kria… »

« Les Kria… ce ne sont pas eux qui dirigent un pays de l'Est ? », fit remarquer Dalila.

« Très juste. C'est Kathryna Kria qui dirige l'Alliance de l'Est. Ça vous donne une idée de la renommée de la famille. Enfin, la cible de Léna était le frère jumeau de Kathryna, Konstantin.

Je vais vous expliquer un peu l'histoire de cette famille. Elle possède depuis toujours l'illustre pouvoir de concentrer la magie et de l'utiliser comme force pure. Leur premier Régénérateur, Kalixtus Kria… »

Lucy leva la main, un peu étourdie par l'avalanche d'informations :

« C'est quoi un Régénérateur ? »

« Il s'agit du dernier enfant d'une lignée de Sangs-Purs, doté d'un pouvoir exceptionnel. C'est généralement un Sang-mêlé, son pouvoir étant dû au mélange du sang de l'ancienne famille de sorciers et de sang neuf. Voici quelques Régénérateurs dont le nom vous évoquera quelque chose : Salazar Serpentard, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter…

C'est Kalixtus Kria qui a fondé Durmstrang. Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour concentrer la magie de toute la plaine russe en un point. C'était un sacré exploit, qui a sauvé les Kria de la ruine. Et pour leur empêcher une nouvelle décadence, il a fait édicter une règle qui disait que l'héritier de la famille serait l'enfant le plus puissant, qui continuerait la branche principale. Les autres enfants seraient laissés libres de se marier comme ils l'entendaient, et si d'aventure, les héritiers de la branche principale s'avéraient trop peu puissants, on pourrait aller chercher un enfant de la branche secondaire comme nouvel héritier. Un moyen malin de tolérer un Sang-mêlé comme lui si la situation s'avérait trop désastreuse…

Mais cette règle n'a pas été respectée : les héritiers de la branche principale répugnaient à appeler à l'aide leurs frères et sœurs répudiés et nommaient leurs propres enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que deux enfants dans la branche principale, Konstantin et Kathryna. C'est elle qui a été nommée et Konstantin a été envoyé au loin, à Poudlard. C'est là qu'il a rencontré Léna.

A cause de la consanguinité, Konstantin n'était pas très malin et ses pouvoirs étaient considérablement diminués. Léna n'a pas eu de mal à le convaincre de rejoindre sa cause en tant que Maître du Chaos et à le séduire en tant que femme. Elle avait ainsi une couverture de femme innocente et malheureuse d'un criminel auprès des gens comme Dumbledore.

Mais Voldemort a gagné la Seconde Guerre et garder sa couverture ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle s'est enfuie avec ses disciples dans une île suffisamment petite et perdue pour ne pas être contrôlée. Elle était enceinte à cette époque-là. »

« Alors le gosse est aussi l'héritier des Kria ? »

« Oui. Il n'y en a pas d'autre dans la branche officielle car Kathryna Kria est stérile et les autres membres de la famille sont trop âgés pour procréer. Ce garçon, Kévin Whitebird, est un Sang-mêlé, dernier d'une longue lignée de Sangs-purs. C'est donc un Régénérateur. Mais sa mère l'a aussi formé comme Cavalier du Chaos. C'est un excellent antimage. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça, l'intello ?, demanda Deimos. Tu as un indic sur l'île perdu de Léna Whitebird ? »

« Je n'en saurais rien si elle n'avait pas décidé qu'il était temps pour son fils d'entrer dans le monde. Elle l'a envoyé tâter le terrain pour elle ici, en Angleterre. Son pouvoir était tellement grand que sa réputation a vite grandi. Voldemort a envoyé des espions à sa solde à ses basques. Je n'ai fait que piocher dans des fiches constituées par des Mangemorts... »

« S'ils savaient à quoi servent leur fiches… », ironisa Dalila.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Kévin Whitebird est un véritable génie ! Il a porté le talent de sa famille au plus haut point et il peut aussi nous apporter le soutien des Cavaliers du Chaos, qui sont puissants malgré leur folie. Ce serait un allié de poids… »

« Et on le trouve où ton oiseau rare ? »

Stanislas fit glisser sur la table une photo assez floue. Elle avait été développée de manière classique, sans la potion qui rend les personnages capables de bouger. Elle représentait un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris.

« Cette photo a été prise il y a une semaine. »

« C'est bien le _Tower Bridge_ qu'on voit derrière lui ? », demanda Deimos.

« Ainsi, il est à Londres. »

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'avait prononcé Ti'lan depuis le début de la réunion et tout le monde sursauta, sauf Deimos, car les loups-garou ne sursautent pas.

« Il faut que Lucy aille à Londres. Et pas toute seule, de préférence. », dit Eméra comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Ni Ti'lan, ni moi ne pouvons y aller, nous avons des obligations. »

« Moi aussi, je dois rester ici pour des raisons diplomatiques. », soupira Deimos.

« Si je quittais les côtés d'Eméra, articula Dalila, on le remarquerait et les gens auraient des soupçons. »

« Et toi, Stanislas ? Comme tu ne mets jamais le nez dehors, personne ne se rendrait compte de ta disparition. »

« Je veux aller à Londres avec Stanislas ! », s'écria aussitôt Lucy.

« Tu voulais en venir là depuis le début !, ironisa Deimos. Un voyage à Londres en amoureux aux frais de la princesse… »

En se disputant avec Deimos et alors que Lucy sautillait dans tous les coins de la pièce, Stanislas se demandait déjà s'il avait bien fait de rejoindre ce groupe.

§§§

« Ti'lan ! TI'LAN ! »

Eméra le rattrapait. Zut…

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de toute la réunion à part ce truc étrange. »

Il ne le répondit rien.

« Tu connaissais déjà ce Whitebird avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence. Puis enfin :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Quand Stanislas a montré la photo, nous avons tous regardé. Nous étions tous curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais pas toi. Parce que tu l'avais déjà vu. »

Il se retourna brutalement, si brutalement qu'Eméra trébucha et qu'il la rattrapa.

« Tu es perspicace. »

« Et toi, tu es déroutant. En quoi Kévin Whitebird est-il si important pour toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était important. »

« Tes silences veulent dire bien plus de choses que tes paroles. Si votre rencontre avait été sans importance, tu l'aurais juste mentionné devant les autres. Mais tu n'as rien dit… », expliqua t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Il lui prit doucement le menton et releva son visage vers le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai rencontré Kévin Whitebird…

Hé bien, mon père a eu vent de sa réputation de super-génie et il a voulu que nous nous affrontions. Une manière de confronter son « champion » et celui de Léna Whitebird.

Kévin est vraiment aussi puissant que Stanislas le dit. On ne peut l'attaquer avec des sorts ordinaires car il aspire la magie des sorts. Non seulement ils sont inefficaces mais ils le rendent plus fort. On ne peut pas non plus miser sur le combat rapproché car il est tellement doué qu'au moindre contact physique, il s'empare de ton énergie. Bref, une vraie sangsue.

Le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour l'attaquer a été l'élémentarisme. Il n'a aucune prise sur les forces de la nature. Mais je ne possède pas tous les éléments et il disposait de la puissance de l'antimagie, gorgée de mon énergie qui plus est. Si j'avais été avec toi, nous l'aurions écrasé bien sûr. », ajouta t-il avec une gentille touche sur sa joue.

« Tu dis ça de manière si détachée… Il ne te fait pas peur ? »

« Il est plus fort que moi mais ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Il a toujours vécu dans du coton et été flatté comme un caniche, et cela l'a rendu orgueilleux et imbu de ses pouvoirs. Son mental est faible. Je suis parti l'affronter sans rien savoir de lui. Maintenant que je connais son caractère, je pourrais aisément gagner face à lui en exploitant cette faiblesse d'esprit. »

Ti'lan eut soudain un petit rire mauvais :

« Je lui ai rendu un fier service en fait, à ce sale gosse. S'il était sorti victorieux de ce combat, il aurait affronté mon père ! Il ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti vivant… »

Eméra cligna des yeux, perdue.

« N'avais tu pas laissé entendre qu'il t'avait battu ? »

Le visage de Ti'lan se ferma soudain et il la lâcha.

« Ti'lan ? »

Il tourna les talons.

« TI'LAN ? »

Eméra fixait la nuque du garçon qui refusait de se tourner vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas parler de cela. En fait, je ne veux pas parler de _lui_…

Tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre Eméra, toi qui connais mon histoire, à quel point ses airs ostentatoires de petit génie ont pu cracher sur ma souffrance. Avoir cette puissance, naturellement, sans souffrance, ni désavantages alors que moi j'ai… subi ce que tu sais pour satisfaire la soif de pouvoir de mon père. Mais Kévin Whitebird me bat encore, tout en ayant une famille heureuse. Et il se paie le luxe d'avoir un orgueil surdimensionné en plus.

Je ne peux - tout simplement pas - le supporter ! », acheva t-il, d'une voix hachée, brisée par la rage.

Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, Eméra était sûre que le masque d'indifférence que portait Ti'lan s'était fissuré et que sa haine envers Kévin Whitebird déformait désormais ses traits.

Spontanément, elle mit un bras autour de son cou et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! A deux, on le défonce ! », dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué mais vraiment bagarreur, en levant le poing.

« Je ne crains par le combat, Eméra. Je suis avec toi. », murmura Ti'lan.

§§§

Stanislas et Lucy avaient réservé au _Slythering Snake_, le seul établissement parmi les « auberges » de Londres à mériter encore un peu le nom d'auberge. Dans le monde de Voldemort, seuls les riches pouvaient voyager, ce qui restreignait considérablement le nombre des hôtels, auberges de jeunesse… La plupart de ces établissements avaient fait faillite. Il n'en restait plus qu'un ou deux par ville, qui accueillaient tous les riches voyageurs, plus quelques bouges minables pour les rares va-nu-pieds qui se risquaient sur les routes.

Le _Slythering Snake_, en tant qu'auberge pour les nantis en voyage à Londres, se devait d'être convenable, à défaut d'être chic (les clients étaient vraiment trop rares pour cela !). Stanislas avait été heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'insectes dans la literie, ni de mites qui rongeaient les fondations, et que le linge était d'une propreté parfaite.

Le _S Snake_, comme l'appelaient les employés, était un établissement qui avait une histoire derrière lui, et sans doute plus beaucoup devant lui vu l'atmosphère morne qui y régnait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été très célèbre avant la Seconde Guerre, en tant que pub, sous l'enseigne du _Leaky Cauldron. _Hélas, les clients comme les tenanciers étaient plutôt défavorables à Voldemort et le pub en avait fait les frais. Il avait failli être incendié et il était resté très longtemps abandonné. Jusqu'à ce qu'un couple de Sangs-mêlés, assignés à la mairie de Londres et chargés de gérer le patrimoine culturel de la ville, fassent des courbettes à leur employeur pour obtenir le droit de le reprendre : il était dommage qu'un endroit parfaitement aménagé tombe ainsi en désuétude, d'ailleurs, la ville de Londres manquait d'auberges et de restaurants. L'affaire fut faite, à condition que l'enseigne infamante soit changée, et le _Leaky Cauldron _ devint le _S Snake_ en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour signer un papier administratif, comme si ce lieu mythique du monde de la magie qu'était le _Leaky_ n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Quand Lucy et Stanislas arrivèrent, on les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls clients qu'ils voyaient depuis un bout de temps. De plus, Stanislas portait, pour une fois, la tenue des Hauts-nobles de Poudlard. C'était la première fois que Lucy le voyait ainsi : d'ordinaire, il était sobrement vêtu de noir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs consenti à porter cet accoutrement uniquement parce qu'il savait pertinemment que, loin de chez soi, plus on était riche, plus on était respecté. Il valait donc mieux afficher des nobles origines, synonymes de fortune. Malgré tout, Stanislas avait réussi à éviter la débauche de richesses possibles : son habit était du velours vert le plus sombre et les serpents avaient été brodés avec un fil couleur corbeau. Lucy, elle aussi, avait mis ses plus beaux habits : son kimono en soie gris orné de loups.

Elle venait de déposer ses bagages, mais elle voulait déjà sortir. Stanislas l'attendait, assis à la table de l'auberge de manière beaucoup trop raide : son col semblait carrément l'étouffer. Il avait l'air d'une plante d'appartement mal rempotée.

« Fais moi visiter Londres, Stan ! », le supplia t-elle.

« Argh ! Le retour de ce surnom idiot naturellement imbécile ! »

« Demain, on va devoir se mettre au travail. On ne pourra plus aller se promener ! », ajouta Lucy en se penchant sur lui.

« Tu as attrapé les sales manies de Deimos en plus ! », s'écria t-il en s'éloignant au maximum d'elle.

Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains :

« Rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission… »

« Parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire ? », suggéra Lucy d'un air malicieux (et en se penchant encore plus).

Stanislas releva la tête vers elle et se retrouva avec son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il cligna des yeux d'un air un peu effaré, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait et Lucy lui sourit gentiment.

« Bon d'accord, on y va. »

« Génial ! Merci Stan ! »

Cet étrange échange avait eu lieu devant les yeux éberlués de tous les employés du _Slythering Snake_, qui, assurément, n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil.

Ce soir-là, Stanislas fit visiter Londres à Lucy, et les jours suivants aussi. C'était la meilleure façon de se « mettre au travail ». Ils n'avaient aucun indice à part la photo qui attestait que Kévin Whitebird était à Londres, il y a une semaine. Or Londres était vaste et rien ne prouvait qu'il s'y trouvât encore. Sous prétexte de faire découvrir à Lucy les monuments historiques de Londres, Stanislas en profitait pour enquêter discrètement sur Kévin Whitebird. Finalement, l'innocente envie de Lucy s'était révélée fructueuse.

« Alors où on va aujourd'hui ? », demanda t-elle joyeusement à l'aube du troisième jour.

Elle avait deviné ce que Stanislas faisait réellement et l'aidait à sa manière en se comportant en touriste, ce qu'elle était d'une certaine façon. Ainsi, ils étaient quasiment insoupçonnables.

« Dans l'East End. »

L'East End et les couronnes de banlieue autour de Londres étaient des endroits laissés aux Moldus, les sorciers étant dans les secteurs résidentiels et bourgeois, y compris les pôles historiques et administratifs qu'ils avaient visités jusqu'alors. Lucy était étonnée que Stanislas l'emmène dans l'East End mais elle eut la sagesse de ne pas demander ce qu'il comptait visiter.

« Va te changer, lui chuchota t-il quand l'employée qui les servait se fut éloignée. Pour une fois, il vaut mieux ne pas afficher notre rang social. On va dans un quartier Moldu je te rappelle. »

Il semblait soulagé à l'idée de retrouver son costume noir. Lucy se vêtit de noir elle aussi et ils avaient l'air d'un couple en deuil. Quand elle en fit la remarque à Stanislas, il répondit : « Alors c'est particulièrement approprié. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'East End en voiture puis Stanislas décida qu'ils finiraient le chemin à pied. Il voulait sans doute que personne ne sache où ils allaient mais Lucy ne voyait pas pourquoi : le quartier qu'ils traversaient était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. C'était des rangées d'immeubles Moldus dont une grande partie avait été construits récemment et sans aucun soin esthétique (après tout, ils étaient pour des _Moldus_), une sorte de paysage de blocs grisâtres qui défilait inlassablement. Puis soudain Stanislas s'arrêta.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. », dit-il.

Le bâtiment qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, si on pouvait encore appeler ça « bâtiment », contrastait énormément avec le reste de la rue. Non pas parce qu'il était riche ou bien construit mais au contraire parce que ce n'était que des ruines. Des morceaux de murs démolis et calcinés à ciel ouvert.

« Quel endroit étrange ! », murmura Lucy.

Le vent s'engouffra dans l'enceinte des décombres, faisant tournoyer la poussière du sol, puis repartit en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Lucy.

« Où sommes nous ? », demanda t-elle à Stanislas.

« On appelle cet endroit la chapelle des Saints mortuaires. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ici. »

Aussitôt, elle se rappela de la remarque de Stanislas sur leurs vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi personne n'a reconstruit ? », questionna t-elle avec un peu d'insistance.

« En ces lieux (il marqua une pause) s'est déroulée la bataille finale. »

Lucy eut un sourire doux-amer. Ainsi, c'était ici que sa mère avait péri, en se battant pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Elle pouvait être fière de sa fille. Lucy allait finir de rassembler Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et le tyran qui avait causé sa mort périrait à son tour.

« Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'a pas fait complètement raser ? »

« Des partisans de son camp sont aussi tombés ici. C'est un lieu de souvenirs, même pour les Mangemorts. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence au milieu de la chapelle des Saints mortuaires et dans leur recueillement, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que plusieurs personnes se glissaient derrière eux.

Lucy garda un souvenir assez confus de cette attaque. Un coup l'avait à moitié assommée et elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente. Mais avant de perdre complètement connaissance, elle eut une dernière vision : une jeune fille se penchait sur elle. Elle était vêtue de blanc et elle lui souriait. Était-ce un ange venu l'emporter dans l'au-delà ou son ange gardien qui venait lui porter secours ? Était-ce l'un des saints mortuaires qui protégeaient la chapelle ?

Lucy se concentra pour regarder l'ange plus en détail. Elle était habillée d'un kimono blanc, composé de plusieurs tissus différents, tous d'une nuance de blanc différente : du blanc crémeux à un blanc immaculé. Ils étaient brodés avec un fil blanc aux reflets un peu chatoyants de motifs bien terrestres : des oiseaux chantants et des corbeilles de fleurs. L'ange elle-même était jeune (Lucy ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans). Ses longs cheveux étaient d'une couleur mélasse et ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué qu'un coiffeur expert avait réussi à entremêler de clochettes de muguet. Autant que Lucy pouvait en juger, ses yeux étaient bruns aussi. Dans tous les cas, les traits de son visage rond étaient doux et apaisants. Lucy voyait ses lèvres murmurer des paroles de réconfort mais elle ne comprit que ses dernières mots.

« Je m'appelle Rosemary. », dit l'ange.

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « La fleur du souvenir » et publié le 2 juin. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

**J'ai décidé de ne plus me trouver d'excuses qui justifient que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews.**

**Certes, j'écris dans des genre qui sont assez méconnus, je ne suis pas les modes, le public que je touche est donc plus réduit que pour un Harry/Drago par exemple. Je ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'intéresser à mes histoires s'ils ne lisent que ce qui leur plaisent (et je n'écris jamais ce qui plaît aux gens mais ce qui me plaît à moi). **

**Mais dès que quelqu'un a lu la première ligne du premier chapitre d'une de mes histoires, qu'il reste ou pas, c'est de ma responsabilité. Si chacune des personnes qui jettait un petit coup d'oeil à mes histoires étaient captivés, je serais déjà bien plus "connue". Je dois être encore meilleure... pour que chaque lecteur se trouve accroché à mes chapitres de la première ligne à la derrière ligne et qu'à la fin, il n'ait plus comme solution que de poster une review pour me supplier de mettre la suite. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire et qui doit être faite. Après, je n'aurais besoin de rien d'autre.**

**Je tiens cependant à remercier les lecteurs qui m'aident dans mon chemin de croix en me mettant des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions ou de vos conjectures ! **


	8. 7 : La fleur du souvenir

_« Rosemary… Romarin…_

Du romarin, c'est pour le souvenir…

_Tout était désormais possible. Tout… sauf l'Oubli. »_

Extrait du premier chapitre de Meurtre au champagne, par Agatha Christie

**7 : **La fleur du souvenir

Lucy était allongée sur quelque chose de confortable. L'atmosphère autour d'elle dégageait un léger parfum de jasmin. A travers ses paupières fermées, elle percevait qu'il y avait de la lumière, une lumière blanche et sans doute un peu aveuglante. Alors elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se souvenir de tout. Stanislas l'avait emmenée dans la chapelle des Saints mortuaires. Ils avaient été attaqués… Et elle avait eu pour dernière vision une jeune fille habillée en blanc qu'elle avait prise pour un ange.

Peut-être était-elle bien au Paradis après tout. Dans ce cas, c'était plutôt agréable d'être morte.

Sauf que si elle était morte, elle avait échoué. Plus de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper !

Lucy se raisonna ; elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pour preuve, elle avait légèrement mal à la tête, et elle ne pensait pas que les morts puissent avoir un mal de crâne.

Lucy se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce nette et claire à cause de ses larges fenêtres qui laissaient totalement entrer la lumière du soleil à son zénith. Le sol était recouvert d'une natte tressée et la couche sur laquelle était étendue Lucy était posée à même lui. Les murs de la chambre étaient peints de couleur claire et ses quelques meubles étaient en bois laqué miel. La propreté de la chambre était aussi impeccable que la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que quelques éventails aux couleurs pastel pour l'égayer.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Lucy était tellement occupée à observer son nouvel environnement qu'elle n'avait encore une fois pas remarqué que quelqu'un arrivait derrière son dos. C'était la jeune fille de la dernière fois. Elle avait changé de tenue, ses kimonos offrant un aperçu des nuances entre le blanc et le rose pâle. Les motifs, cette fois en couleurs, étaient toujours aussi printaniers même si les fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux avaient été remplacées par des broches de métal en forme de roses.

« Rosemary ? », hasarda Lucy en rassemblant ses derniers souvenirs.

« C'est mon nom. Je te l'avais dit mais je ne savais pas si tu étais encore consciente à ce moment. »

Elle lui souriait gentiment, comme une infirmière affable sourit à un de ses patients en convalescence. C'était un sourire rassurant. Ne s'inquiétant plus pour elle-même, Lucy se rappela de son compagnon.

« Où est Stanislas ? », demanda t-elle.

« C'est le nom du garçon qui était avec toi ? Il doit être dans l'une des chambres d'à côté. »

« On est dans un hôpital ? »

Cette question devait être stupide car Rosemary eut un petit rire.

« Non ! Vous êtes chez la célèbre fabricante de kimono, Tanaka-obaa-san ! »

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Lucy dans une position qui lui semblait naturelle, qui était plutôt perdue :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais chez une fabricante de kimonos ? »

« C'est à cause de moi, expliqua Rosemary en joignant les mains et en rougissant un peu. Je vous ai trouvés après que ces bandits vous aient attaqués. C'est allé vite car vous n'aviez pas de richesses sur vous. Ils vous ont abandonnés derrière eux et comme vous étiez blessés… je vous ai ramenés à la maison. »

« Tu vis chez une fabricante de kimono ? »

« Obaa-san m'a élevée et maintenant, je suis son assistante. Elle a du mal à coudre à cause de son grand âge. »

Lucy était bouche bée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? », demanda timidement Rosemary.

« Non ! C'est drôlement cool au contraire ! Je pense que les kimonos sont les plus belles tenues du monde ! »

Rosemary rit à nouveau, plus doucement encore.

« Alors je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici ! »

« Je peux rester ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux, répondit Rosemary. Ton ami est plus sérieusement blessé que toi : il a reçu un mauvais coup sur le crâne et il doit rester allongé le temps de récupérer complètement. »

« Ça ne vous gêne pas… »

« Oh non !, l'interrompit-elle. Notre commerce est très prospère. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je vais passer voir ton compagnon. »

Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir dans la pièce quand Lucy s'écria :

« Attends ! Tu ne connais même pas mon nom ! »

Rosemary pouffa de rire et eut un l'air un peu gênée :

« Je suis désolée. Je… je suis un peu tête en l'air. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Lucy Lovegood. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Lucy ? »

« Bien sûr. Comment pourrais tu m'appeler autrement ? », demanda celle-ci, incrédule.

« Pour les japonais, il est familier d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom. Et puis il y a les suffixes de politesse aussi… »

« Tu n'es pas japonaise, Rosemary ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille était on ne peut plus européen et Lucy n'y voyait pas la moindre trace d'origine asiatique.

« Non, je ne le suis pas par le sang. Mais Obaa-san, Grand-mère je veux dire, l'est et elle m'a toujours appelée Rozumari et élevée comme si j'étais japonaise alors je n'ai parfois pas l'impression d'être occidentale.

Je vais t'appeler Lucy-chan, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Rosemary eut un dernier sourire puis disparut derrière la porte coulissante.

Lucy réfléchit : le Japonais semblait être une langue bien compliquée et extrêmement polie. Elle-même n'arriverait jamais à se dépatouiller avec. Elle demanderait à Stanislas de lui expliquer quand il se réveillerait.

Dans tous les cas, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Rosemary. C'était tout à fait le genre de personne qui vous inspire immédiatement confiance et qui vous rassure. Elle devrait devenir infirmière ; tous ses malades l'adoreraient.

Lucy essaya de se lever et se rendit compte qu'elle portait une sorte de chemise de nuit en toile blanche. On avait dû lui enlever ses vêtements noirs pour les laver.

Lentement, elle fit l'inventaire de ses blessures : des bleus et des bosses, dont une grosse sur le crâne et quelques coupures qu'elle avait dû se faire en tombant sur le sol jonché de débris parfois tranchants. Mais à part cela, elle se sentait plutôt bien.

Elle attendit le retour de Rosemary, qui lui donna des nouvelles de Stanislas : il était toujours inconscient, mais il semblait aller mieux.

« Est-ce que je pourrais reprendre mes vêtements ? », demanda Lucy.

« Ils sont encore en train de sécher. Mais je peux te prêter un des miens si tu veux ! On fait à peu près la même taille, non ? »

Aussitôt, elle se mit à tourner autour de Lucy d'un air pensif.

« Je me demande quelle couleur t'irait le mieux... Du bleu pensée peut-être pour aller avec tes yeux… », dit-elle en scrutant les prunelles de Lucy.

« Attends, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas porter les couleurs qu'on voulait. Il y a des codes couleurs à Londres comme à Poudlard… »

« Obaa-san est une artiste. Même si elle est Moldue, elle est très précieuse pour les nobles car c'est elle qui imagine leurs plus beaux kimonos. Ils la laissent au moins porter ce qu'elle veut dans sa propre maison. Et ça vaut aussi pour moi et toi, tant que tu vis ici. »

« Cool, dit Lucy. Je commençais à me lasser du noir et du gris. »

Rosemary partit un instant et revint avec un kimono dont les couleurs allaient du bleu ciel au bleu pervenche. Le tissu était imprimé de silhouettes de fleurs élégamment penchées.

Lucy passa le kimono derrière un paravent, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué car on pouvait le replier contre le mur. Puis Rosemary lui donna des épingles en forme de bleuets pour se coiffer.

« J'étais sûre qu'il t'irait bien, dit-elle en voyant le résultat final. Tu peux aller voir Obaa-san maintenant ! »

A vrai dire, Lucy était un peu gênée à l'idée de rencontrer une célèbre fabricante de kimonos. Mais Rosemary insista, et Lucy se dit qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard faire connaissance avec son hôte.

C'était une toute petite femme, rendue minuscule par le poids des ans qui l'avait tassée sur elle-même, si bien que sa peau avait plissé et qu'elle était ridée comme une vieille pomme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un noir de jais, sans doute avec l'aide d'une teinture parfaitement efficace, et tirés dans un minuscule chignon d'où pas une mèche ne dépassait. Par habitude ou par coquetterie, elle s'était maquillée le visage entièrement en blanc sauf les lèvres, ornées d'une touche de rouge écarlate en leurs milieux.

Rosemary murmura quelque chose en japonais à sa « grand-mère » assise et celle-ci sourit à Lucy : ses lèvres s'étirèrent, agrandissant le rectangle rouge au milieu de tout ce blanc. Puis elle lui dit dans un anglais mâtiné d'un léger accent :

« Excusez mon grand âge qui ne me permet plus de me lever pour accueillir des invités. Ma santé chancelante m'a forcée à renoncer à coudre depuis des années. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de place dans ce monde pour une personne comme moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Auparavant, quand un client entrait dans ma boutique, je lui disais quel sorte de kimono il devait porter, de quelle couleur, de quel tissu et avec quels motifs et je le lui cousais. Je savais mieux qu'eux ce qui leur convenait. Aujourd'hui, ils ne veulent que du vert et des serpents. Quelqu'un qui créé des vêtements verra son imagination bridée. Il devra se conformer aux règles de ce monde au lieu de faire vraiment ce qu'il veut. Un tel monde ne convient pas aux artistes, quels qu'ils soient. Finalement, Rozumari suffira bien à ma succession. »

Mrs Tanaka lui annonça ensuite qu'elle resterait ici le temps qu'il faudrait à Stanislas pour récupérer et qu'elle aiderait Rosemary dans ses tâches quotidiennes, ce dont Lucy fut enchantée, car elle détestait rester seule sans rien faire et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être nourrie, logée et blanchie gratuitement par des inconnus.

Quand elles quittèrent Mrs Tanaka, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de demander à Rosemary :

« Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire ta grand-mère quand elle a dit que tu « suffirais » à lui succéder ? »

« En fait, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire triste, je suis nulle. Je ne sais pas choisir les bonnes couleurs, ni les bons tissus, je ne sais pas dessiner, ni réaliser de patrons. Je suis tout simplement incapable de créer des vêtements. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est coudre. »

« Je trouve que tu portes drôlement bien le kimono aussi. », tempéra Lucy, qui était désolée d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

Aussitôt, Rosemary retrouva son véritable sourire :

« Tu penses ? Obaa-san dit que les kimonos me vont toujours très bien. Ils me rendent beaucoup plus jolie que je ne le suis vraiment. », ajouta t-elle avec un air étrange.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. »

Il était vrai que les traits de Rosemary n'étaient pas d'une grande beauté mais ils restaient jolis et son visage avait la beauté de la bonté.

« N'en parlons plus. Demain, je t'emmène dans un des quartiers de la Corporation. »

Avec le règne de Voldemort, d'anciennes pratiques avaient refaites surface, comme celle de se rassembler par profession dans des corporations. Mais seuls les Moldus ayant la chance d'être artisans ou commerçants pouvaient faire partie d'une corporation, ce qui réduisait sévèrement le nombre de membres. Si bien que dans de grandes villes comme Londres, on avait réuni toutes les petites corporations en une Corporation, la Ligue des Artisans et Commerçants Londoniens. La LACL avait plusieurs quartiers réservés, où étaient rassemblés ses membres permanents et qui accueillaient aussi les marchands de passage à Londres, par solidarité.

Rosemary expliqua à Lucy qu'elle devait acheter du tissu pour sa grand-mère, qui n'était plus capable de se déplacer. Il n'y avait de meilleur endroit pour en trouver que la rue des grossistes en tissu.

Pourtant quand le moment fut venu de partir, Rosemary était nerveuse :

« Obaa-san me donne toujours des instructions mais mon choix ne la satisfait jamais. Je me trompe toujours dans le choix du tissu, ce n'est jamais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. »

« Peut-être ne l'aurait-elle pas trouvé elle-même ? », hasarda Lucy.

« Ho, ce n'est pas une question de choix. Tu verras quand on sera là-bas… »

En effet, Lucy le vit et le vécut. Ce jour-là était un jour de marché, le jour où tous les marchands de tissu ambulants du pays étaient à Londres. Ils vendaient leur cargaison à leurs collègues qui tenaient une échoppe permanente et qui se constituaient une réserve de tissu pour les semaines à venir mais surtout aux tailleurs et aux particuliers, trop pauvres pour ne pas être obligés de se coudre leurs vêtements eux-mêmes. Lucy vit même une mère pauvrement vêtue mettre sous le nez d'un riche marchand son enfant en train de pleurer pour l'apitoyer et le pousser à lui vendre un carré de tissu quelques livres de moins. Et il n'y avait pas que les sanglots de l'enfant qui étaient sonores. C'était un véritable charivari à cause de tous les négoces qui se déroulaient en même temps. La rue était si encombrée que Lucy craignit de perdre Rosemary dans la cohue. Mais son beau vêtement semblait entraîner un certain respect et les gens s'écartaient sur son passage.

« Quelle sorte de tissu sommes nous supposées acheter ? », demanda Lucy quand elle eut rattrapé Rosemary.

« _Il est doux comme la caresse de l'air de l'océan sur la peau et soyeux comme les cheveux de la personne aimée. Il est la nuit après une journée d'été, les profondeurs insondables de la pensée, l'encre renversée faute d'avoir pu la retranscrire. _»

« C'est joli. C'est poétique. »

« Obaa-san ne peut se contenter de me dire qu'il lui faut un tissu d'un bleu foncé presque noir. Il y en a des centaines de cette couleur, et tous sont différents pour elle. Alors elle fait une description lyrique, et je m'y perds… »

« C'est dur d'exprimer ce qu'on imagine avec des mots, surtout quand on n'est pas écrivain…Dis je peux t'aider à choisir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas te tromper plus que je ne le fais déjà. »

Sans surprise, le choix de Rosemary se porta sur un velours aux gros grains d'une profonde couleur plus noire que bleue. Lucy était d'un avis tout à fait opposé : elle lui présenta un tissu très léger, presque vaporeux, d'une couleur bleu soutenue ne s'approchant en rien du noir. Quand Rosemary lui demanda les raisons de son choix, elle expliqua sa démarche :

« Je me suis dit que ta grand-mère devait utiliser des comparaisons réalistes pour te faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et pas juste des propos artistiques.

J'ai déjà été dans un port et la caresse de la brise maritime est plutôt douce et légère, donc il fallait un tissu léger. Pour la couleur, les nuits d'été sont plutôt sans nuages, donc la lune et les étoiles l'éclairent. Une nuit d'été n'est pas noire, quant à l'encre renversée, on ne sait pas si c'est de l'encre de Chine ou de l'encre ordinaire. Ta grand-mère a pu penser aux deux car elle est asiatique mais vit depuis longtemps ici. Moi, comme j'ai toujours vécu en Europe, j'ai dû opter pour de l'encre ordinaire. »

« Et pour les « profondeurs de la pensée » ? »

« C'est juste une expression : la pensée (et donc sa profondeur) n'est pas palpable, elle n'a ni couleur, ni forme. Pourtant, pour la traduire, je devais choisir entre les deux. Finalement, je ne suis pas tombée dans le piège de la couleur et j'ai choisi la forme : ce tissu se drape facilement et naturellement, et ce sont ses plis qui évoquent la profondeur de la pensée. »

« Mais il est moins soyeux que le mien… »

« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes quelqu'un qu'il a les cheveux aussi agréables au toucher que de la soie ou du velours. Une personne comme ta grand-mère, âgée et qui possède une grande expérience de la vie, doit savoir cela. Elle est peut-être tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui avait les cheveux gras… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Obaa-san soit déjà tombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit. »

« Dans sa jeunesse, elle devait être très belle pourtant. »

« Justement, c'était une geisha. »

« Et elle ne doivent pas tomber amoureuses ? Tu sais Rosemary, je pense que tout le monde a un cœur même les gens mauvais ou insensibles, ou ceux qui prétendent l'être et qui… »

« Je connais des gens qui n'ont pas de cœur pourtant. », la coupa Rosemary.

« Rosemary… C'est ta grand-mère tout de même… », dit Lucy d'un ton hésitant.

« Je ne parlais pas d'Obaa-san. »

Lucy hésita un moment devant l'expression du visage de Rosemary, ou plutôt son inexpression. Puis elle crut comprendre :

« Ah ! Tu parles de… du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est ça ? C'est sûr que s'il a jamais possédé un cœur, il n'en a plus depuis longtemps. »

Rosemary soupira puis releva la tête et reprit comme si de rien n'était sur un tout autre sujet :

« Je pense qu'on devrait acheter le tissu que tu as choisi. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? », s'exclama Lucy, flattée.

« Je suis sûre que ta réflexion plaira à Obaa-san. Et même si tu t'es trompée, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que moi. »

Elle paya l'étoffe et se mit à marcher très rapidement à travers la rue bondée si bien que Lucy dut courir pour la rattraper. Elles rentrèrent toutes deux à l'appartement de Mrs Tanaka en bien moins de temps qu'il leur avait fallu à l'aller.

Quand Rosemary présenta leur achat à sa grand-mère, Lucy était en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Mrs Tanaka tâta le tissu puis lâcha :

« Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. »

Lucy fut étrangement déçue. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle s'était imaginée : qu'elle réussirait là où Rosemary avait échoué de si nombreuses fois ?

« Cependant… Ce n'est pas toi, Rozumari, qui a choisi ce tissu ? »

Rosemary ne répondit rien mais elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Lucy, qui n'échappa pas à Mrs Tanaka.

« Quelle importance !, laissa échapper Lucy. De toute façon, c'est un échec ! »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être affreusement dépitée. Mrs Tanaka sourit devant cette réaction et expliqua :

« Le travail que j'ai dû confier à Rosemary était de toute manière impossible. Personne ne peut choisir à ma place, car je suis la seule à savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Les textes que j'ai écrits décrivent ce que je désire et ils ont une signification pour moi mais ils peuvent vouloir dire des milliers d'autres choses pour les personnes qui les lisent. »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'air dubitatif de Lucy.

« Je vois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle. C'est aussi bien… De toute façon, tu le verras par toi-même quand tu seras plus âgée.

Ce qui est important, c'est que tu n'as pas essayé d'imiter ma pensée, de manière plus ou moins malhabile comme Rosemary mais que tu as réfléchi à ce que représentait pour toi les valeurs évoquées dans le texte. »

Elle plia lentement le tissu et le reposa :

« Je ne peux pas effectuer la commande avec ce tissu. Ce ne serait pas mon œuvre. Dès qu'on a choisi la matière dans laquelle on va le couper, un vêtement n'appartient déjà qu'à une seule personne, son créateur.

C'est _toi _qui va le faire. », acheva Mrs Tanaka en pointant Lucy du doigt.

« Moi…, balbutia t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas dessiner… ni même coudre… »

Rosemary se retourna vers Lucy d'un mouvement vif et joyeux et s'exclama :

« Je t'apprendrais ! Tanaka-obaa-san m'a déjà montré et je me souviens même si je n'ai jamais réussi à le mettre en pratique… »

Elle se mit à tourner autour de Lucy par petits bonds joyeux en énumérant les différentes techniques qu'elle lui enseignerait :

« Dessiner les modèles… Confectionner les patrons… Coudre… Réaliser les motifs… Je t'apprendrai tout ça ! »

L'enthousiasme de Rosemary était communicatif et malgré l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, Lucy se sentit rayonner de joie. Cependant, le lendemain, alors qu'elle dessinait sa future création, de nouveaux soucis lui revinrent en tête :

« Et Stanislas ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'il est inconscient ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin… »

« Heu… Un médecin est déjà venu. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait si Stanislas n'était pas bientôt réveillé. Mais je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« C'est triste de dire ça mais… Stanislas voudra sans doute qu'on reparte dès qu'il sera remis. »

« Vous vous apprêtiez à quitter à Londres ? », demanda Rosemary d'un ton léger.

« Non… »

« Alors restez ! Vous deviez bien dormir quelque part. Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ? »

« Mais… »

Lucy s'apprêtait à dire que Stanislas allait vouloir qu'elle lâche son nouveau travail pour se consacrer à leur mission première. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment aidé Stanislas à rechercher Kévin : il y arrivait très bien tout seul. Il n'aurait besoin d'elle que quand il l'aurait trouvé, et elle le testerait alors. En attendant, elle pouvait très bien rester chez les Tanaka et confectionner ce kimono.

« Ce sont les frais qui te gênent, c'est cela ? Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu fais ce vêtement, son prix les couvriront largement. »

« J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le finir. »

« Je suis sûre que ton ami comprendra que c'est important pour toi. Ça l'est ? »

Lucy hocha la tête en souriant et reprit son ouvrage. Rosemary était formidable pour trouver les mots justes pour conforter le cœur des gens.

Le lendemain matin, Stanislas se réveilla.

Rosemary prévint Lucy au saut du lit alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux durant la nuit. Mais son amie n'avait pas voulu la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Entre temps, Stanislas s'était endormi à nouveau, si bien que Lucy le trouva en plein sommeil.

Il paraissait pâle, si pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs n'avaient pas été lavés depuis plusieurs jours et quelques mèches étaient restées collées à son front blême. Tendrement, Lucy les repoussa sur le côté, provoquant le réveil de leur propriétaire :

« Pas touche ! »

« Tes cheveux… Ils sont gras. »

« Je n'y peux rien si on a une propension aux cheveux gras dans la famille… », marmonna Stanislas.

« Je vois que ta blessure n'a rien changé à ta personnalité. Toujours aussi bougon… »

« Je ne suis pas bougon. », bougonna Stanislas.

Se rendant compte à quel point leur première conversation commençait stupidement, Lucy ne répliqua pas mais changea de sujet et se mit à raconter à son ami tout ce qu'il avait raté, Rosemary, Mrs Tanaka, les kimonos et celui qu'elle devait faire. Stanislas réagit de la manière suivante :

« Oh fais ce que tu veux ! Arrange toi juste pour avoir fini avant que je mette la main sur Whitebird. Dès que je serai d'aplomb, je continue les recherches. »

« Merci beaucoup Stan ! C'est vraiment génial ! », s'exclama Lucy.

« Pardonne moi de casser ton enthousiasme mais… »

Stanislas baissa les yeux et dit à voix basse :

« …méfie toi de Rosemary, d'accord ? »

Lucy tomba des nues :

« De Rosemary ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose… »

« Non pas du tout. Elle était à côté de moi à mon réveil et elle m'a veillé toute la nuit sans se plaindre une seule fois. »

« Son comportement alors ? », hasarda Lucy.

« Non plus. Elle n'a cessé de me sourire.. vraiment joyeusement. Elle m'a rassuré gentiment, elle a fait les bonnes blagues au bon moment. Sa naïveté était rafraîchissante. »

Il parlait de cela avec un sourire rêveur qui rendit Lucy mal à l'aise. Un irritation comparable à celle d'un pull qui vous gratte un peu mais qu'on ne peut se résoudre à enlever.

« En fait, c'était toi que je croyais voir dans cette pièce à sa place. »

Lucy rougit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Elle a agi envers moi exactement comme toi. Et c'est justement pour ça que je me méfie d'elle. Si ça avait été toi l'autre nuit, tu aurais eu un instant de faiblesse, un moment où ton sourire aurait vacillé… Parce que tu es humaine et que ton attitude est spontanée. Mais cette fille, Rosemary, elle n'a commis aucune erreur. »

« Peut-être est-elle simplement meilleure que moi pour rassurer les gens… », dit Lucy d'un ton triste.

« Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais fait une critique. La perfection n'est pas intéressante. Ce sont ses défauts qui font une personne. Si l'homme ou la femme parfaite existait, je crois que personne ne pourrait les supporter plus de cinq minutes. Mais de toute façon la perfection est impossible donc si quelque chose semble parfait, c'est que soit il y a un vice caché, soit que cette chose elle-même est un mensonge. Je pense que le comportement de Rosemary à mon égard était un trompe l'œil total. Heureusement, je suis encore capable de détecter une porte peinte sur un mur et une vraie porte... »

« Je crois que ton coup sur la tête t'a rendu un peu paranoïaque, Stan. », dit lentement Lucy.

« On est dans le monde de Voldemort, Lucy. Les bons Saint-Maritain qui ramassent les gens blessés, les soignent et leur offrent l'hospitalité, ça n'existe pas. Concrètement que sais tu de Rosemary à part son nom ? »

Lucy réfléchit. C'était vrai qu'elle ne savait rien de Rosemary, mais en même temps, elle n'avait posé aucune question. Et elles avaient si rapidement sympathisé…

Comme Lucy ne répondait pas, Stanislas vit bien qu'elle hésitait.

« Peut-être suis-je en effet paranoïaque mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Après tout, tu es l'une des membres les plus importantes de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« Hm… »

Elle, membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ? A part entière ? Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme telle. Elle savait qu'il était de son devoir de trouver les huit membres du groupe mais il était évident pour elle qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Pourtant, Stanislas semblait penser tout le contraire. Tout comme au sujet de Rosemary. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter avec lui sur aucun de ces deux points.

Alors qu'elle devait être heureuse, Lucy quitta Stanislas désorientée et confuse. Comme elle ne pouvait se confier à Rosemary, elle était seule. Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se plonger dans la création du kimono et d'y déverser sa frustration.

Créer était une activité étrange et épuisante, qui la laissait insatisfaite ou ravie, mais jamais indifférente. C'était parfois très dur de s'y mettre, puis tout semblait couler de source. Créer, quelle que soit l'œuvre, était décidément l'activité de toutes les contradictions.

Par chance, Lucy n'eut pas de problème d'inspiration et elle travailla avec un grand acharnement, comme les artistes le font quand ils veulent fuir une réalité qui leur déplaît. Rosemary, comme d'habitude, avait été parfaite : elle avait très bien compris que Lucy voulait être le plus possible seule et elle la laissait tranquille.

Puis vint le jour où le kimono fut fini. Stanislas avait repris ses recherches depuis déjà un bout de temps et Lucy lui avait à peine parlé. Doucement, elle lissa le tissu de la première tenue qu'elle avait fabriquée.

Rosemary fut la première au courant :

« Oh, Lucy-chan, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ? »

« Il devrait être un peu trop grand pour toi. »

« Il n'y en aura que plus de drapé. »

Le charme du kimono bleu reposait dans ses plis. Rosemary le revêtit derrière le paravent et demanda l'aide de Lucy pour nouer l'_obi _bleu sombre qui l'accompagnait.

« Je dois avoir quelque chose qui irait avec. », murmura Rosemary en cherchant parmi ses accessoires de coiffures. Ah voilà… »

Elle prit une pince à cheveux bleue et argentée qui avait la forme d'un oiseau, peut-être d'un héron, ailes déployées et qui était assez grande pour emprisonner sa longue chevelure brune toute entière. Au final, Rosemary était vraiment ravissante.

« J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui possède cette tenue et pas la noble prétentieuse et fortunée à laquelle elle est sûrement destinée. », dit tristement Lucy.

« Imagine une grosse bourgeoise engoncée dedans. », plaisanta Rosemary et elle se mit à imiter la dame obèse en train d'essayer d'avoir l'air intelligente et mystérieuse en se drapant dans le tissu et en récitant des propos ampoulés. Elles rirent toutes les deux aux éclats mais dès qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Lucy exprima toute la tristesse qui se cachait derrière cette situation ridicule :

« On peut en rire… mais on ne peut tout de même faire de beaux vêtements que pour les riches, qui sont souvent prétentieux et sans-grâce. »

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la divertir, Rosemary retourna derrière le paravent pour enlever le kimono.

« Il faut le montrer à Obaa-san et pour qu'elle juge, elle doit le tenir dans ses mains. », expliqua t-elle.

Rosemary plia soigneusement le vêtement neuf et elle ouvrit la marche vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Lucy la suivit nerveusement, rongée par une inquiétude de résultats d'examens.

Quand elle lui fut remise, Mrs Tanka commença d'abord par tenir la robe devant elle pour la voir dans son ensemble, puis la laissa choir au sol pour regarder précisément chaque centimètre carré du tissu. Lucy et Rosemary assistèrent sans un mot à ce minutieux examen. Finalement, Mrs Tanaka plia à nouveau le kimono et le replaça devant elle à la place même où sa petite fille l'avait déposé. Elle caressa les motifs de l'habit et dit d'un ton pensif :

« Le bambou… Symbole de la force de l'âme. Une robe qui irradie la sagesse de son porteur et qui lui donne de la force… C'est bien. »

« Alors vous êtes contente ? », demanda Lucy d'un ton anxieux.

« Je suis plus que contente. Ce vêtement est la première œuvre d'une grande artiste en devenir. »

Lucy rougit.

« Cependant, tu es encore jeune et inexpérimentée, poursuivit Mrs Tanaka. Je dois encore t'apprendre beaucoup de choses avant que tu puisses prendre ma place. »

« Prendre votre place ? », balbutia t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais… je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai quelque chose à faire, une mission que je dois mener à bien… »

« Les quêtes sont l'apanage de la jeunesse. Mais quand tu auras accompli la tienne, tu reviendras ici. Et alors cette boutique sera à toi. »

« D'accord. », murmura Lucy encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Mais bientôt, elle se rendit compte de ce que la décision de Mrs Tanaka impliquait. Après Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, elle aurait un avenir, et un bel avenir. Elle travaillerait dans le domaine qui lui plaisait. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir, et elle était si joyeuse qu'il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter pour se réconcilier avec Stanislas. Pourtant encore une fois, une pensée déplaisante vint troubler ce bonheur.

« C'était toi qui devait hériter de cette boutique Rosemary. J'ai l'impression de te voler quelque chose. »

« Oh de toute façon je n'avais aucun talent ! Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui succède à Obaa-san. »

« Tu ne te sens pas… amère ? »

Une telle absence de ressentiments rappelait désagréablement à Lucy la prétendue « perfection » mensongère de Rosemary que lui avait dépeinte Stanislas.

« Non, répondit celle-ci après un court silence. Cette boutique, je n'en ai jamais vraiment voulue. Parce que… il y a quelque chose d'autre pour laquelle je suis douée. Quelque chose d'autre que je voudrais faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un secret ! », s'exclama Rosemary d'un ton mutin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette attitude énerva Lucy qui lui répliqua assez sèchement :

« Je trouve que cela fait trop de non-dits, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de toi à part ton nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à la chapelle des Saints mortuaires ? Pourquoi tu as recueilli deux inconnus chez toi comme ça? »

Rosemary se tordit les mains :

« Si c'était cela que Lucy-chan avait sur le cœur, elle aurait pu me demander. Car il y a bien une histoire derrière tout ça. C'est celle de ma naissance.

En fait, je suis la fille de l'Auror et ami d'Harry Potter, Neville Londubat. Il est mort lors de la bataille finale. »

« Comment as tu pu en réchapper ? »

« Grâce à ma mère. Elle a fait croire que je n'avais pas survécu à l'accouchement. C'était très habile de sa part car ce stratagème a même trompé la plume ensorcelée de Poudlard qui écrit le nom de tous les sorciers. En effet, quand les Mangemorts sont venus chercher Rosemary Londubat, ils ont trouvé le cadavre d'un enfant mort-né et ont pensé que je n'avais vécu que quelques secondes, ce qui est suffisant pour être inscrit sur le registre.

En réalité, ma mère m'avait confiée à l'une de ses voisines, Tanaka-obaa-san. Elle avait besoin d'une apprentie et je tombais à pic. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne sois pas sa petite-fille. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas japonaise.

C'est là-bas que mon père est mort. Voilà pourquoi j'étais à la chapelle des Saints mortuaires. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui s'y risquent ouvertement. Quand je vous ai vus, je me suis dit que… Oh après tout ce n'est pas grave. »

Lentement, elle se prit le visage dans les mains.

« Je suis désolée, Rosemary ! Je ne savais pas !, s'écria spontanément Lucy. Moi aussi, j'y suis allée parce que ma mère a combattu et est morte là-bas. », avoua t-elle.

« Je le savais. », murmura Rosemary.

« Pardonne moi pour mon indélicatesse. », reprit Lucy plus calmement en se souvenant des règles de maintien et de politesse qu'elle avait apprises à Wolf.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle en essuyant une larme inexistante au coin de son œil droit. J'aimerais que nous soyons amies. »

« Moi aussi ! », s'exclama Lucy.

Rosemary tendit alors la main vers elle, poing fermé, hormis le petit doigt qui restait tendu.

« Promettons d'être amies pour la vie en liant nos petits doigts alors. »

Lucy imita son geste, leurs petits doigts s'entremêlèrent et la véritable nature de Rosemary lui fut soudain connue.

§§§

Mrs Tanaka traversait ce que tout un chacun connaît un jour, surtout à son âge : une crise de regrets. Les remords qu'elle se faisait portaient sur le même sujet que d'habitude : Rosemary. Il était évident qu'elle l'avait très mal élevée. Pour apaiser sa douleur, elle se dit que ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute, qu'il y avait toujours eu en Rosemary quelque chose de pourri. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien que c'était faux. Personne n'est prédestiné à quoi que ce soit. Le Destin, c'était la légendaire excuse des hommes ; ils lui octroyaient leurs échecs, le prenaient comme prétexte quand ils ne voulaient pas dire les vrais raisons de leurs actions, ou l'utilisaient pour se convaincre de faire quelque chose. Le simple fait de dire « C'était une chose immuable, le Destin, je n'aurais pu agir autrement » était, selon Mrs Tanaka, une preuve de lâcheté. Non, elle ne pouvait invoquer le Destin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se replonger dans ses souvenirs une fois de plus et à regretter…

La jeune Rosemary était une enfant vive, éveillée et particulièrement intelligente mais aussi paresseuse et capricieuse. Si cela n'avait été que cela, Mrs Tanaka ne se serait pas trop inquiétée, beaucoup de jeunes enfants étant difficiles. Ce qui était beaucoup plus alarmant, c'étaient les mensonges que sortait la petite avec un aplomb incroyable pour s'éviter une tâche qui lui déplaisait ou obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait là aucune malice enfantine mais une ruse calculée, qui faisait froid dans le dos à Mrs Tanaka en y repensant.

Mais à l'époque, à part une vague inquiétude, elle n'avait rien pressenti à propos du caractère profond de Rosemary. A vrai dire, elle était bien trop occupée avec les défauts de l'enfant qui empoisonnaient son quotidien pour se préoccuper de ceux qu'elle ne voyait pas venir.

Mrs Tanaka avait voulu faire baigner Rosemary dans la culture japonaise. Bébé, elle lui avait parlé à la fois anglais et japonais et, plus âgée, elle lui avait inculqué les règles de politesse et les conventions que respectaient les japonais. Désormais, elle se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée. En effet, elle lui avait appris inconsciemment à se montrer hypocrite envers ceux qu'elle jugeait puissants et méprisante envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme plus faibles. Et puis plus tard, Rosemary avait également dû tirer une conclusion de cette apprentissage précoce : avec des mots, on pouvait manipuler les gens, en disant les choses d'une certaine façon, on pouvait distiller à l'intérieur de ses paroles un message de respect, d'aversion, bref, on pouvait manipuler les gens à l'aide des mots. Il suffisait de trouver les bonnes phrases pour que la personne se plie à votre volonté.

Et cela avait dû fasciner Rosemary.

Pour l'intéresser à son futur métier, Mrs Tanaka ne s'était pas contentée de l'imprégner de la langue japonaise (sans se rendre compte des conséquences que cela avait) mais aussi de la culture de son pays. Elle avait cru réussir car Rosemary avait toujours paru passionnée par le récit de ses souvenirs de geisha, par la description de tous les kimonos qu'elle avait vu portés… Pourtant, la petite détesta coudre. Elle piqua une terrible crise de colère au bout de ses dix premières minutes de couture et c'était vraiment pur caprice car elle apprit à coudre rapidement et parfaitement dès que Mrs Tanaka lui eût promis son premier yukata en guise de récompense. En effet, il était plus facile de soudoyer Rosemary que d'essayer de la punir. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à détourner la punition, quelle qu'elle soit, à son avantage et il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une parade.

Hélas, les espoirs de Mrs Tanaka furent déçus quand elle voulut apprendre à Rosemary à « penser » elle-même ses vêtements. L'adolescente était restée une demi-heure devant sa feuille blanche à gribouiller puis était finalement partie. Au début, Mrs Tanaka avait cru qu'elle y mettait de la mauvaise volonté mais il s'avéra qu'elle était cette fois réellement incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle n'avait aucune imagination pour dessiner des vêtements, ou plutôt pas d'imagination du tout.

« De toute façon, avait dit Rosemary d'un ton boudeur, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Et Mrs Tanaka, catastrophée et de fort méchante humeur, lui avait répondu :

« Tu t'en fiches ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toi, ma pauvre Rosemary ? Tu es capricieuse, tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts. Tu n'es même pas jolie ! Si je te mets à la porte, personne ne voudra de toi ! »

C'était une remarque vraiment blessante et Mrs Tanaka la regretta aussitôt après l'avoir prononcée. Quant à Rosemary, elle pâlit, baissa les yeux et pour une fois, sembla ne rien trouver à répondre.

Le lendemain néanmoins, elle semblait parfaitement remise de ce « choc » et vint voir Mrs Tanaka un sourire triomphant aux lèvres :

« Obaa-san, apprends moi à être une geisha. »

Sur le moment, Mrs Tanaka crut avoir mal entendu. Les geisha n'existaient pas en Europe, et même au Japon, elles étaient désormais très loin de leur splendeur passée.

« Je ne compte pas faire de ce métier le mien, bien sûr. Mais je veux apprendre certaines techniques qu'utilisaient les geisha. Je voulais me débrouiller toute seule mais puisque que tu m'as défiée, je vais te battre sur ton propre terrain. »

Rosemary ne lui parlait pas comme une enfant à sa grand-mère mais sur le même ton que beaucoup de ses rivales avaient employé quand elle était encore geisha, même si les propos tenus étaient véritablement infantiles.

« Tu n'es pas assez belle, répondit-elle alors sur le même ton. Une geisha doit être tellement sublime qu'il suffit d'un seul de ses regards pour qu'un homme se retourne sur son chemin. »

« Vous ne deviez pas être très discrète alors, railla Rosemary. Tous les hommes importants se méfient un tant soit peu des beauté fatales. Être ordinaire pour eux, c'est être inoffensive. Alors ils ne se méfient pas quand on les approche et... »

« Je vois que tu as déjà beaucoup réfléchi à la question. », dit Mrs Tanaka froidement.

« Mon physique n'est pas un handicap au contraire. Je vais prendre ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les geishas et l'utiliser à mes propres fins. Et je vous montrerai alors je peux faire tomber amoureux de moi n'importe quel homme et ce sera du véritable amour, pas juste un instant de fascination. »

C'est alors que Mrs Tanaka commit sa plus grande erreur. Elle laissa son orgueil parler, la partie d'elle-même qui voulait tant rabattre le caquet de Rosemary, et oublia la raison qui, elle, lui rappelait ce que sa « petite-fille » pourrait accomplir si elle lui apportait ses connaissances et la malveillance visible de ses intentions. Elle se dit que de toute manière, Rosemary ne réussirait jamais. Rosemary n'était qu'une petite peste qui ne faisait pas la même chose dix minutes d'affilée : comment pourrait-elle exceller dans le vaste éventail d'arts tels que la musique, le chant, la danse, dont on avait besoin pour être une geisha à part entière ?

Mrs Tanaka avait oublié à quel point Rosemary pouvait être efficace quand elle était déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Les seules choses qu'elle était dans l'incapacité totale de faire étaient les activités qui demandaient de l'imagination. Imaginer une robe ou écrire un roman, tout cela, elle en était incapable.

Malheureusement les activités de ce genre ne faisaient pas partie de ce qu'on demandait à une geisha et Rosemary avait donc le champ libre. Elle apprit à chanter d'une voix plus mélodieuse que celle d'un oiseau, à jouer du shamisen et à danser. Mrs Tanaka ne pensait pas qu'aucune de ces activités l'intéressait particulièrement mais Rosemary était prête à tout pour remporter son pari et elle semblait penser que ce genre de connaissance lui serait peut-être utile un jour.

Mais ce en quoi Rosemary excellait véritablement, c'était l'art de la conversation et du divertissement. Mrs Tanaka n'avait rien à lui apprendre à ce sujet. Même elle, qui connaissait le véritable caractère de Rosemary, passait un très bon moment quand celle-ci décidait de lui faire passer un bon moment. Elle avait alors l'impression de discuter avec une « autre » Rosemary, la petite-fille qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Et ce n'en était que plus monstrueux d'ailleurs.

Ce fut à cette époque que Mrs Tanaka commença à se rendre compte d'à quel point Rosemary pouvait être dangereuse. Le monde dans lequel elle vivait n'appartenait pas aux artistes, comme elle, mais aux acteurs. Or Rosemary avait atteint la quintessence de l'hypocrisie, de la dissimulation et de la manipulation. Elle pouvait donner l'illusion d'être quelqu'un au caractère diamétralement opposé au sien, choisir sûrement quel personnage incarner pour charmer la personne qu'elle avait devant elle.

Rosemary était invincible.

Dès qu'elle se fut dit cela, la décision de Mrs Tanaka était prise. Elle allait mettre sa fierté personnelle de côté et reconnaître que Rosemary avait gagné son pari. Puis elle lui demanderait de quitter sa maison pour ne jamais y revenir.

Hélas, il était trop tard, bien trop tard…

Quand, le lendemain matin, elle dit cela à Rosemary, celle-ci ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher en promenant son regard sur la pièce :

« Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'était grand et confortable ici. »

Etait-ce sa façon de faire montre de regrets ? La suite lui prouva que non.

« Ce serait dommage de perdre tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que tu es malade, Obaa-san. Tu vas tomber dans la misère. »

« Tais-toi, serpent ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire mon travail ! »

« C'est sûr que je ne peux imaginer les robes. Mais je peux coudre. C'est là qu'est ta lacune après tout.

Je ne veux pas quitter cette maison définitivement. Cependant, je vais suivre une partie de ta proposition : je vais arrêter de suivre ton enseignement et partir, pour longtemps peut-être. Et quand je reviendrai, je t'aiderai et je serai une gentille fille. Mais tu ne me poseras jamais aucune question. »

Rosemary était partie. Cela avait bien duré plusieurs mois et Mrs Tanaka avait espéré ne jamais la voir revenir. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien revenue. Après ce voyage, elle avait honoré sa part du contrat en se tenant tranquille et en aidant Mrs Tanaka mais celle-ci savait bien que Rosemary faisait quelque chose en parallèle. Parfois, elle disparaissait à nouveau pendant quelques jours mais elle n'avait jamais directement impliqué la boutique et sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramène ces deux étrangers et qu'elle lui demande de les héberger. Mrs Tanaka, qui ne voulait pas être mêlée à tout ça, avait dit oui à condition qu'on n'enfreigne pas les règles d'hospitalité sous son toit.

Néanmoins, elle avait bien fini par être concernée quand elle avait découvert que la fille, Lucy, était du même bois qu'elle. Elle était le génie des kimonos et des vêtements en général et Rosemary le savait. Mrs Tanaka aurait voulu la mettre en garde mais elle était impotente et dépendait bel et bien de Rosemary.

Alors elle avait voulu intimider sa « petite-fille » :

« N'essaie pas d'exploiter Lucy, Rozumari ! C'est ma fille désormais, je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de lui faire du mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, vieille peau ?, répondit Rosemary avec vulgarité. Sans moi, tu serais déjà morte de faim. Et puis d'abord sache que je ne lui veux aucun mal à ta chère Lucy. Dès que je saurai pourquoi elle et son copain cherchent Kévin, je les enverrai sur une fausse piste… Le meurtre, ce n'est pas discret, ça fait des histoires. En plus, le talent de Lucy peut m'être utile. Je veux resplendir et son talent me rendra belle. »

« Je t'interdis… »

« Oh, tu ne m'interdis rien du tout. Je joue un double jeu, c'est peut-être dangereux mais au moins, j'ai la puissance du sieur Voldemort et du Chaos derrière moi. Je peux utiliser l'un et l'autre. »

Ainsi, Rosemary était devenue une agente de Voldemort. Et plus dangereux encore, elle trompait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et jouait les agents doubles pour ce « Chaos ».

Oui, Rosemary était devenue vraiment dangereuse. Qui pouvait savoir (en tout cas, pas Mrs Tanaka) ce que lui apporterait sa folie : la puissance d'une reine ou la mort d'une traître ?

§§§

Lucy recula instinctivement comme face à une bête furieuse, horrifiée par les traits de caractère qu'elle venait de percevoir. Rosemary, quant à elle, avait très bien saisi : Lucy savait tout. Il ne servait donc plus à rien de jouer la comédie et elle était semblable à ce qu'elle avait toujours été au fond d'elle-même, une peste, et furieuse que sa supercherie ait été mise à jour.

Après un calcul rapide de ses possibilités, elle décida de profiter de l'état de choc de Lucy pour lui extorquer les réponses à ses questions.

« Pourquoi un noble de Poudlard et une ressortissante du domaine des loups-garous se sont-ils déplacés jusqu'à Londres ? Pourquoi cherchez vous Kévin Whitebird ? »

« Oui, je suis au courant de tout, confirma t-elle devant l'air surpris de Lucy. Plusieurs de mes indics m'ont signalé votre présence et tous m'ont affirmé que vous cherchiez Kévin mais aucun d'eux n'a pu me dire pourquoi. Alors j'ai décidé de m'en charger moi-même. Cela a été difficile : vous n'avez d'abord commis aucune faute, de parfaits touristes en apparence. Votre seule erreur a été de vous rendre à la chapelle des Saints Mortuaires. Un lieu mal famé et très peu fréquenté, idéal pour organiser une attaque. »

« Tu étais derrière tout ça depuis le début ! », s'exclama Lucy en la pointant du doigt.

« En effet. En me mettant dans une position de sauveuse, je vous paraissais tout de suite plus digne de confiance et il vous aurait semblé malpoli de me poser trop de questions gênantes. Pour plus de précautions, j'ai fait en sorte que tu te réveilles avant le garçon. Il suffisait de le mettre sous sédatif. »

Lucy se rappela soudainement que Stanislas ne s'était réveillé que quand elle avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur sa prétendue « blessure ». Rosemary sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« Quel dommage que tu te sois rappelée de lui si vite ! Si je te l'avais fait mieux oublier, j'aurais pu le maintenir hors-course plus longtemps. »

« Stanislas est mon ami !, répondit Lucy, furieuse. C'était normal que je me « soucie » de sa santé ! D'ailleurs, il t'a immédiatement percée à jour ! Dire que j'ai refusé de l'écouter ! »

« Ça m'aurait paru fâcheux sur le moment. Mais de toute façon, tu as tout découvert, coupa Rosemary.

Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu cherches Kévin Whitebird. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le révéler, sale peste ! », s'exclama Lucy qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi haineuse.

Elle parlait ainsi par pur ressentiment envers Rosemary car la raison lui dictait une voie contraire. En effet, elle avait vu qui était vraiment Rosemary en la touchant, ainsi que celle-ci désirait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour pouvoir obtenir un pouvoir plus grand, ce qui était impossible avec Voldemort en souverain unique et absolu, et incorruptible. La période de guerre qui suivrait sa mort serait favorable à des serpents comme Rosemary. Elle était donc incontestablement un membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et Lucy devait logiquement le lui expliquer, mais elle répugnait à intégrer une telle personne à un groupe de gens qu'elle trouvait sympathique.

« Tu me le diras de gré ou de force. », murmura Rosemary d'un ton mauvais.

Elle tenta d'attraper le bras de Lucy, qui recula brutalement et se heurta à quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le mur mais Stanislas, qui avait surgi de derrière le paravent, pour la rattraper. Elle prit appui sur lui et il ne la lâcha pas.

« Ne la touche pas ! », siffla t-il à Rosemary.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? », demanda celle-ci.

« Assez longtemps pour savoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et j'ai deviné le reste. Je ne voulais pas manquer ton intronisation, Lucy : j'ai écouté depuis le couloir le verdict de Mrs Tanaka. Mais vous êtes sorties plus vite que prévu alors je me suis précipité dans une pièce et me suis caché derrière le paravent. Au fait, le kimono était adorable. »

« Merci, Stan. Je pense que je te dois un grand « merci ! » et aussi un grand « pardon ! » aussi. », murmura Lucy, honteuse.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Laisse moi me charger d'elle. »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Au lieu de chercher Kévin, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, Rosemary, dit Stanislas. J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père qui a été envoyé dans le Nord de l'Angleterre par Voldemort depuis un bout de temps déjà et je lui ai demandé si une certaine personne, toi, lui donnait des renseignements. Et il m'a répondu à demi mot que tu n'étais pas une simple indic mais une espionne spécialisée qui recevait ses ordres d'en haut. Je ne pense pas que Lucy et moi nous soyons fait remarquer au point que Voldemort nous colle une personne telle que toi aux basques. Ce n'est pas le cas de Kévin Whitebird. Ton contrat, c'est lui : mais dois-tu juste l'espionner ou le tuer ? »

Rosemary retourna la question :

« Et _vous_, pourquoi cherchez vous Kévin ? »

« Pas pour l'espionner, ni pour le tuer. Au contraire, nous ne lui voulons que du bien. »

« Est-ce très malin de dire une chose pareille à une servante de Voldemort ? »

« Si Lucy a su ta personnalité en te touchant, comme je le crois, cela signifie que non seulement tu n'es pas fidèle à Voldemort mais qu'en plus tu désires sa perte. De plus, j'ai remarqué que tu appelais Kévin par son prénom et sans suffixe de politesse, ce qui est extrêmement intime pour une personne de culture japonaise. Kévin n'est pas que ton contrat, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que tu n'as aucune fidélité envers les idéaux de Voldemort, tu as pu t'amuser à gagner la confiance de Kévin sans perdre ton poste avantageux. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à Voldemort, je parie que tu es la seule sur le coup. Tu sais parfaitement où est Kévin et tu vas nous le dire. »

« Je ne pense pas non. », répondit Rosemary.

Lucy aurait été prête à parier qu'elle était vexée que Stanislas l'ait si facilement percée à jour. Celui-ci décida de commencer à déballer les informations importantes :

« Lucy et moi sommes d'un groupe du nom de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Notre but est de vaincre Voldemort. Nous pensons qu'avoir Kévin Whitebird dans nos rangs serait un atout précieux, et tu peux nous rejoindre toi aussi si tu le désires. »

Rosemary soupira :

« Encore une bande de loufoques qui croient abattre si facilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa légendaire puissance… »

« Et toi, crois tu que tous les gens de puissance apprécient Voldemort ? Il a porté préjudice à beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières talentueux qui ont des griefs personnels contre lui, sans parler des personnes qui ont des intérêts dans sa mort comme les loups-garous et le Chaos. Même son propre fils… »

« Le Prince ?, dit Rosemary. Je me demande combien Voldemort donnerait pour cette information. »

« Un comté ? Un titre de noblesse effarant ? Sans doute, s'écria Lucy. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te satisferait ? Tu ne te sentiras jamais heureuse si tu ne dois occuper que la deuxième place dans la hiérarchie du pouvoir. »

« Votre groupe… est-il si puissant que cela ? »

Le ton était mesuré, les yeux restaient baissés, mais pourtant, il y avait dans cette simple question quelque chose d'obscène, une sorte d'obsession malsaine de s'assurer que le pouvoir était bien là.

« Oui, il l'est. », répondit Stanislas et il commença à énumérer les différents pouvoirs que possédaient les membres.

Lucy n'écoutait pas ; elle regardait Rosemary. Finalement, sa personnalité n'était pas si difficile à cerner et elle en devenait prévisible. Les gens avides de pouvoir sont toujours d'une certaine façon limités, ils ne cherchent qu'une seule chose : la puissance. Ils peuvent le faire avec une habileté extraordinaire mais dans le cas de Rosemary, quand elle ne jouait pas un rôle, elle n'investiguait pas plus loin sur ce qu'on lui racontait et suivait son intuition. Les propos de Stanislas étaient une explication crédible à ce qu'elle avait découvert sur eux en fouinant mais auraient très bien pu être inventés de toute pièce. A une personne plus expérimentée, cela aurait semblé de la sottise pure que de faire confiance aux aveux de rébellion d'un fils de Mangemort, mais Rosemary était assez immature et sûre d'elle pour faire un pari qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

« J'accepte. », dit-elle après avoir fini de peser les pouvoirs de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper dans sa balance mentale.

« Parfait. », murmura Stanislas avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Comme gage de ma bonne foi, je vous mènerai à Kévin demain matin mais ce sera à vous de vous faire écouter. »

« Ça me va. », répondit-il.

Rosemary fit coulisser le panneau qui servait de porte et sortit enfin. Stanislas poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça au moins c'est réglé ! Il n'y a plus qu'à convaincre ce Whitebird et c'est bon, nous serons au complet ! »

« Au complet ? Au complet ?, répéta Lucy. Est-ce que tu continues à me compter dans le lot ? »

Elle était encore de mauvaise humeur à cause de l'entrée de Rosemary, dont le caractère ne lui inspirait que de l'aversion, dans le groupe. De plus, maintenant que c'était « réglé » et qu'elle pouvait penser dans le calme, elle ressentait l'impression de trahison qu'on a quand on apprend qu'une personne qu'on considère comme une amie est en fait exactement l'inverse. La Rosemary avec laquelle elle riait quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle appréciait, était une « contrefaçon », un rôle inspiré de son propre caractère dans le but de lui complaire.

« Je ne suis pas un membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, Stanislas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas… affronter Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que je lui ferais, hein ? Pire, je serais un poids pour vous tous. Je suis juste un Sélecteur, pas même un Juge. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'est mon rôle dans ce groupe ! »

Stanislas la prit alors dans ses bras, de son propre chef. Cela faisait la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation.

« Je suis désolé, Lucy. Je comprends que cela puisse être dur pour toi : Rosemary était ton amie et tu découvres toutes ces choses horribles sur elle. Il est plus agréable pour toi de lui en vouloir de t'avoir manipulée et a fortiori, de m'en vouloir pour l'avoir laissée entrer dans le groupe. Mais il n'y a pas de Juge pour Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, tous ceux qui ont la volonté de détruire Voldemort pour quelque raison que ce soit peuvent normalement y entrer. »

« Rosemary est dangereuse pour le reste de groupe ! »

« Je suis sûr que sa malveillance ne nous atteindra pas. Parce que tu seras là, Lucy… Ton rôle dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper est le plus primordial de tous. Tu comprendras par toi-même ce qu'il est, et pourquoi tu as tort. »

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, embrassa ses cheveux et elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle était juste une fille ordinaire coincée dans ce monde extraordinaire, et elle ne savait même plus quelle était sa quête.

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « La jeune fille au kimono rouge » et publié le 16 juin. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

**Je répète souvent que je dois me débrouiller toute seule mais ça ne veut pas dire, que vous, qui me lisez, êtes inutiles. Non, je ne vais pas me tirer une balle dans la tête si vous ne reviewez pas mais si vous m'aidez de quelque manières que ce soit, j'en serais très heureuse.**

** Voici ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi :  
1) poster une review (le grand classique)**

**2) parler de cette fic à des personnes que ça pourrait intéresser. Je me refuse à faire de la pub moi-même, ou alors de manière subtile, car je trouve ça extrêmement vulgaire les auteurs qui postent une review du genre : "génial ta fic, maintenant, tu pourrais lire la mienne ?". Mais vous, lecteurs, avez tout à fait le droit de conseiller ou de déconseiller à vos amis fanfiqueurs des histoires. J'ai souligné "que ça pourrait intéresser" car il ne faut pas que vous fassiez chier des gens à cause de moi.  
**

**3) aller sur le blog learntocrawl. Si vous lisez la réponse à vos reviews, vous devez forcément y faire un petit tour. _J'y ai posté les titres des chapitres du tome suivant de "Learn to crawl"_ (j'ai mis ça en valeur parce que c'est la seule info intéressante de cette note). **

**4) me faire part de vos pronostics. Bonheur purement égoïste, j'adore vraiment quand les gens essaient de deviner la suite de l'histoire, je trouve ça très amusant ! En plus, je réponds toujours de cette façon "un truc de vrai sur deux faux" et celui qui trouve tout juste à droit à un Mars gratui... à mes félicitations !  
**


	9. 8 : La jeune fille au kimono rouge

**Les 000 entourent les parties qui se passent dans le présent (pour les distinguer des flash-back).**

_« L'avenir est aux acteurs. Pour se faire respecter, les acteurs savent mimer la colère. Pour se faire aduler, les acteurs savent mimer l'amour. Pour faire des envieux, les acteurs savent mimer la joie. … Les acteurs contrôlent le monde. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de mettre en avant des acteurs, la forme prend plus d'importance que le fond, le paraître prend le pas sur l'être. On n'écoute plus ce que les gens disent. On se contente de regarder comment ils le disent, quel regard ils ont en le disant, et si leur cravate est assortie à leur pochette. »_

Extrait du chapitre 88 de La Révolution des Fourmis, par Bernard Werber

**8 : **La jeune fille au kimono rouge

Il n'y avait que deux choses que Rosemary Londubat appréciait vraiment chez Kévin Whitebird. La première était qu'il était indéniablement puissant, et quiconque connaissait le caractère de Rosemary ne pouvait pas dire que cette raison n'était pas plus que valable pour elle. La seconde était que quand elle était avec Kévin, Rosemary n'avait nul besoin de jouer, cela lui était parfaitement inutile. Kévin l'aimait telle qu'elle était, ce qu'elle considérait non pas comme un cliché à l'eau de rose totalement éculé mais comme une situation bien pratique qui l'évitait de se fatiguer à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui plaire.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas jouer la comédie mais cela lui portait sur les nerfs à la longue d'agir d'une manière qu'elle trouvait si stupide et peu naturelle, d'agir comme une personne qui était tout son contraire. Comme Lucy Lovegood par exemple. Tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble avait été un cauchemar sucré de bonté et d'amitié d'où Rosemary avait été bien contente de s'être réveillée.

D'habitude, pourtant, les gentilles et les vertueuses étaient ses personnages préférés. Si son dernier rôle lui avait tant déplu, c'était peut-être parce que Lucy était trop candide pour être difficile à manipuler, et Rosemary aimait les défis. De plus, le travail qu'elle avait effectué sur Lucy était plus un travail d'actrice à long terme (qui finissait toujours par la fatiguer) qu'une manipulation comme elle les aimait, avec un rôle court et improvisé. Et enfin, il fallait se l'avouer, Lucy était réellement gentille et Rosemary avait l'impression de ne faire que la singer. Un bien pitoyable rôle pour une grande actrice comme elle !

A la réflexion, Rosemary pouvait positivement affirmer que c'était non pas le simple fait de manipuler les gens qui lui plaisait mais surtout de résoudre la plus difficile des devinettes : savoir ce qu'une personne inconnue désirait voir, entendre, et à partir de cela, créer son personnage. Elle était excellente à ce petit jeu et avait passé son examen en la matière lors de sa « fuite » de chez sa grand-mère.

L'organisation de l'espace sous Voldemort était singulière mais au final assez simple. Les terres avaient été découpées et données comme domaines aux différents Mangemorts qui employaient un cortège de Sang-de-Bourbe pour administrer leur fief en plus de la cour de Sangs-mêlés aux talents parfois étonnants qui les assistaient à un niveau plus élevé, les divertissaient et recherchaient des sortilèges pour augmenter leurs privilèges. Seule partie du territoire qui échappait au contrôle d'un noble, les grandes et moyennes villes qui appartenaient à Voldemort en personne mais qui étaient dévolues à des maires, généralement des Sangs-mêlés, plus rarement des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais donné de ville à ses serviteurs car la plupart des Moldus vivaient à l'intérieur et que, si un de ses Mangemorts avait décidé de prendre sa place, une foule citadine habilement manipulée aurait été un excellent outil de révolte. Dans leur domaine, les Mangemorts se sentaient des seigneurs féodaux alors qu'en réalité, avec les manouvriers épuisés et terrifiés et leurs sorciers inaptes à la magie offensive, ils ne pourraient jamais faire face à Voldemort.

Dans le cas de Londres, le maire était un Sang-mêlé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi pour sa lignée relativement proche de celle d'un Sang-pur et pour l'influence que ce simple fait avait sur l'homme en question. Si sa grand-mère maternelle n'avait pas épousé un Moldu, Terrence Hawke aurait été un noble, pas de la plus haute classe c'était vrai, mais pas non plus de petite noblesse. Un unique impair dans sa lignée respectable de sorciers au sang plus ou moins pur avait suffi à le reléguer dans la catégorie peu reluisante des Sangs-mêlés.

Du temps où la discrimination entre les sorciers n'existait pas encore, Terrence Hawke avait déjà l'ambition d'atteindre un haut rang social, mais il ne rencontrait que peu de succès dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. L'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir avait au moins eu le mérite de lui donner un bouc-émissaire : s'il n'avait pas réussi, c'était assurément de la « faute » de sa grand-mère maternelle et non pas le fait de sa propre médiocrité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait bien tout cela et il en avait déduit que jamais Hawke ne le trahirait, car quelqu'un qui rejette la responsabilité de ses échecs sur ses ancêtres par faiblesse d'esprit (et non pas par racisme car Hawke n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la supériorité des Sangs-purs) n'a pas le courage de s'élever contre un régime en place, que ce soit par ambition personnelle ou pour une idéologie quelconque.

Même si c'était son premier coup d'essai, vous comprendrez donc que Rosemary n'avait pas du tout peur d'affronter Hawke. Prenant soin de passer par la hiérarchie, elle commença par s'adresser au sorcier qui était chargé de superviser son quartier. Elle lui dit qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'on semblait l'avoir « oubliée » sur la liste des étudiants de Poudlard. Des moyens très simples et fiables prouvèrent qu'elle disait la vérité. Un tel cas ne s'étant jamais présenté à lui, le fonctionnaire décida de faire suivre sa demande d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait décrit sa lignée dans le but clair de lui montrer que son rang était déjà plus élevé que le sien.

Après avoir rencontré plusieurs sorciers, tous très étonnés qu'une telle erreur du système aie pu survenir, Rosemary se retrouva enfin devant le maire de Londres en personne, dont le supérieur hiérarchique direct était Voldemort et qui n'était responsable que devant lui. D'un autre côté, cela signifiait aussi que c'était la seule personne à Londres qui pourrait lui faire rencontrer Voldemort. Et pour cela, il faudrait bien plus que le mensonge crédible qu'elle avait sorti à ses sous-fifres.

Quand il la reçut, le maire lui tournait le dos et regardait le certificat de maire accroché au mur qui portait l'élégante signature de Lord Voldemort. Rosemary en profita pour observer la pièce et y décela des marques nettes d'un besoin de se rappeler sans cesse sa propre puissance ; le maire affectionnait le mobilier aussi confortable que dispendieux, tout son intérieur reflétait un besoin de douceur et de richesse. Si elle voulait l'impressionner, le prendre au dépourvu, Rosemary devait se montrer cassante et abrupte, si elle ne le faisait pas, ils tomberaient dans un simple échange de banalités et elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais pour lui donner une fausse impression de confiance, elle le laissa commencer la conversation, répondant par monosyllabes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à lui poser des questions :

« Pourquoi tenez vous tellement à aller à Poudlard ? »

« Mais je ne veux pas du tout y aller ! », répliqua t-elle sèchement.

« Ah…, répondit-il avec un léger sursaut de surprise. Je croyais que c'était pourtant le but de votre démarche… »

« Mais non. C'était pour vous rencontrer vous… monsieur le maire. »

Terrence Hawke cessa immédiatement de prendre des notes. Il lâcha son porte-plume, qui roula sur le bureau avant de s'arrêter avec un tintement métallique qui retentit dans le silence étrange qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Rosemary sut qu'elle avait fait le bon mouvement. Jamais cet homme ventripotent n'avait envisagé que cette entretien concerne sa propre personne. Jamais. Il balbutia :

« Moi ? Mais je… »

« Vous êtes le maire de Londres. C'est une ville importante pour notre pays. Donc vous pouvez transmettre des informations directement à Voldemort. »

Rosemary avait bien pris le soin de prononcer fort et clair le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il était probable que Hawke ne le faisait jamais.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle continua :

« Je veux que vous disiez à Voldemort de me rencontrer en personne. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Votre cas… »

Mais elle avait semé la confusion dans son esprit.

« Mon cas n'est pas celui d'une simple sorcière dont on a oublié l'existence. D'ailleurs, on ne m'a jamais oubliée. Des Mangemorts sont bien venus chercher Rosemary Londubat mais ils ont trouvé un leurre comme ma mère en avait pris le soin. Ça ne m'intéresse pas qu'ils viennent faire ce qu'ils auraient dû accomplir il y a 6 ans. Je veux juste rencontrer Voldemort maintenant en tant que sorcière sans nom, ni lignée, pour lui proposer mes services. »

« Vos « services » ? »

« En tant qu'espionne. », précisa Rosemary.

« Ce n'est pas un entretien d'embauche. »

Il semblait reprendre de l'assurance alors elle riposta :

« Bien sûr que non. Ça le sera quand j'aurai Voldemort en face de moi et pas vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire qu'il vous prendra ? »

« J'ai suffisamment confiance en moi pour penser qu'il le fera. C'est vous qui avez ce problème, pas moi. Est-ce que vous aurez assez de cran pour me présenter, telle est la question ? »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de vous obtenir un rendez-vous. »

« Mais vous y pensez depuis déjà dix minutes. », répliqua t-elle du tac au tac.

Il reprit lentement son stylo, recommença à noter, sans doute gribouillait-il pour se donner une contenance.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que c'est la faute de cette femme si vous n'êtes pas plus haut dans ce monde. »

Il sursauta à nouveau.

« De qui parlez vous ? »

« Vous savez très bien de qui je parle. D'elle. »

Elle montra du doigt le nom de la grand-mère maternelle sur l'arbre généalogique du maire qui était accroché derrière son bureau. Le nom du Moldu avait été effacé.

« C'est de votre faute. Vous vous êtes montré trop faible, trop frileux. Vous avez manqué des opportunités. Ne manquez pas celle-là. »

Dans un mouvement de colère, la main de Terrence Hawke dérapa, faisant un pâté sur la feuille de parchemin et brisant la plume qu'il utilisait.

« Comme si Voldemort allait me récompenser si je ne lui apportais qu'une simple espionne… », marmonna t-il.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il le fera mais il vous croira peut-être moins idiot qu'il ne le pense en ce moment. Sur ce... »

Rosemary se leva en faisant grincer la chaise sur le parquet et sortit sans un regard, ni un mot pour le maire.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une lettre patente qui l'«invitait» à venir à Poudlard. Sur présentation du pli, elle avait droit à un moyen de transport pour se rendre au château.

Peut-être était-ce folie de sa part mais Rosemary ne craignait pas trop l'entretien avec Voldemort. La stratégie avec lui était extrêmement simple ; il ne servait tout simplement à rien de mentir. Et si elle avait eu peur qu'il l'eût tuée pour être la fille de feu Neville Londubat auparavant, elle savait bien maintenant que si cela avait été son intention, il aurait envoyé quelqu'un le faire plutôt que de faire l'effort d'amener la jeune fille jusqu'à lui.

En effet, ce bref séjour à Poudlard se passa comme prévu et Voldemort confia en personne à Rosemary sa première cible : Kévin Whitebird !

C'était un test, et elle le savait très bien. Voldemort avait déjà envoyé à plusieurs reprises divers mouchards à la recherche du jeune Whitebird mais il ne cessait se déplacer, pour brouiller les pistes, bien entendu. Il était allé plusieurs fois à Londres, mais comme c'était l'endroit où il se faisait le plus vite repérer, il n'y restait jamais longtemps. Il faisait bien, car la plupart des clichés que les espions de Voldemort avaient pris de lui avaient Londres pour toile de fond.

Rosemary avait le même âge que lui, elle connaissait très bien Londres et elle devait faire ses preuves. C'était idéal pour elle, et Voldemort ne savait même pas à quel point.

Dans la chambre d'hôtes misérable qu'elle avait louée avec ses quelques économies, Rosemary commença par compulser toutes les informations que Voldemort avait pu lui fournir sur Kévin, pour le connaître un peu, même si aucune d'elle n'était utile pour le retrouver. Elle s'arrêta particulièrement sur les photos du jeune homme, en s'arrêtant sur les gros plans du visage. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun trait particulier qui aurait permis de le distinguer dans une foule. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui la choquait dans l'ensemble des photos…

Rosemary, en tant que petite-fille adoptive d'une fabricante de vêtements, s'y connaissait bien plus que la plupart des gens en ce domaine. En effet, si on avait demandé à un néophyte en la matière, comme Stanislas, de décrire ce que portait Kévin sur les photos de lui en buste, il aurait juste répondu que c'était des vêtements noirs, très ordinaires. Bref, rien de remarquable. Il se serait trompé.

En y réfléchissant, Rosemary se dit que sur l'île habitée par la Confrérie du Chaos, on ne devait sûrement pas respecter les codes couleurs et qu'en conséquence, Kévin avait dû racheter des vêtements à son arrivée en Angleterre. Or Londres était le meilleur endroit pour cela, la seule ville où on était sûr de trouver à tout moment plusieurs marchands dont au moins un disposait de ce que vous recherchiez.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer en général, Kévin aurait pu acheter des vêtements Moldus mais il aurait tout de suite été repéré dans un quartier sorcier. S'il avait choisi du noir, couleur qui faisait de lui un sorcier au rang indéterminé, c'était qu'il devait forcément fréquenter ces derniers.

A Londres comme ailleurs, les tailleurs étaient hors de prix. Comme leur travail était réservé aux plus riches, il y en avait aussi très peu. En observant le costume de Kévin, Rosemary pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas été fait sur mesure. Quelques couturiers seulement réalisaient des habits de coupe simple dans plusieurs tailles prédéfinies qu'ils vendaient ensuite à des clients dont c'étaient à peu près les dimensions. Cette méthode était relativement impopulaire car les Moldus faisaient ainsi pour se vêtir avant l'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir mais Rosemary connaissait tous ceux qui la mettaient en pratique. Avoir passé si longtemps avec Mrs Tanaka lui rapportait enfin quelque chose.

Elle commença à rendre visite à tous les tailleurs de la liste, leur demandant s'ils avaient vendu ce type d'article et quand on lui répondait de manière positive, elle sortait un cliché de Kévin où on voyait uniquement son visage. Le troisième marchand finit par le reconnaître comme son client pressé et muet.

« Je te le dis, ma petite, il n'y a rien à dire sur ce type. Il avait juste besoin d'un costume noir, le plus simple, et il a refusé tout ce que je lui proposais d'autre. Je n'ai jamais conclu une vente aussi rapidement. »

« Comment il était habillé en entrant dans la boutique ? »

« Bizarrement. Une sorte de robe de sorcier ample à capuche (alors que tu sais bien qu'elles ne sont plus à la mode !) couleur vert foncé avec un symbole bizarre dessus. Je lui ai dit : « Monsieur, vous savez le vert, c'est réservé à ceux d'en haut… »… »

« Tu peux décrire le symbole ? », le coupa Rosemary.

Le tailleur parut soudain soupçonneux d'un tel interrogatoire et elle se souvint du mensonge qu'elle avait prévu pour ce cas :

« Je recherche ce type car il ne nous a pas payées. Il nous a donné un faux nom, on n'a que cette photo prise par hasard et le souvenir qu'avait ma grand-mère du costume noir qu'il portait, qui m'a permis de remonter jusqu'à toi d'ailleurs. Alors je collecte toutes les informations possibles pour le retrouver. »

« J'aime pas qu'on ne paie pas des collègues… Soit, c'était une étoile avec des flèches à la place des branches mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il porte encore sa dégaine bizarre vu que je l'ai prévenu. »

Finalement, avoir retrouvé qui avait fabriqué le vêtement de Kévin (il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui vu l'étoile du Chaos qu'il arborait) n'aidait en rien Rosemary à le retrouver. En désespoir de cause, elle demanda :

« Il n'aurait vraiment rien dit ou fait qui pourrait m'aider à le retrouver ? »

Elle eut la joie de voir soudain le visage de son interlocuteur s'illuminer alors qu'il claquait des doigts comme quelqu'un qui vient de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Ah oui ! Tu as de la chance que ma femme garde tout, elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait rechercher ça… »

Il se précipita dans l'arrière-boutique et elle l'entendit fouiller.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Hé bien notre homme pressé était tellement pressé qu'il a laissé tombé quelque chose… »

« Formidable ! C'est quoi ? », s'exclama Rosemary.

« Hélas je ne pense pas que ça te sera très utile. », dit-il en revenant avec un petit bout de papier à la main.

C'était un prospectus un peu plus grand qu'une carte de visite qui vantait brièvement les mérites d'un café, signe de l'effort publicitaire désespéré de tenanciers sans clients. Il était à Southwark, « à deux pas du Tower Bridge et de la mairie, au bord de la Tamise » précisait la publicité. Kévin avait souvent été photographié dans ce coin de Londres, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour en fréquenter les hôtels et les cafés.

En voyant l'air dépité de Rosemary, le tailleur lui fit signe de retourner le papier. Au verso, quelqu'un y avait griffonné une suite de lettres et de chiffres : 00A58D36ER. Quelque chose de tout à fait impossible à retenir donc de logique à noter, mais en fait, pourquoi le retenir ?

000

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda Stanislas

Il tenait à bout de bras un bandeau de soie noir comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

« Oui, ça l'est, répondit Rosemary. Vous ne serez pas toujours les alliés de Kévin or sa planque est très bien cachée et il est probable qu'il veuille la réutiliser plus tard. »

« Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que toi, tu seras toujours son alliée. »

« Non. Mais moi, il me fait confiance. »

« Alors il ne doit pas être si malin que ça… », marmonna Lucy.

Elle s'était néanmoins résignée à porter son bandeau.

« Je m'en fiche pas mal d'où se trouve la planque de Kévin. Mais si on a les yeux bandés, tu pourras nous entraîner dans n'importe quel piège. En plus, nous n'aurons pas l'air malin dans la rue avec ces bandeaux sur les yeux ! »

Rosemary n'avait sans doute pas pensé à cela.

« On va faire un grande partie du chemin en voiture à cheval… »

« Alors ça sera facile pour nous de mémoriser les tournants que prend la voiture… Tu n'as pas plutôt pensé à un sortilège de désorientation ? C'est un sort qui trouble momentanément le sens de l'orientation, on sera incapable de retrouver le chemin de l'endroit où tu nous emmèneras tout seul. »

Rosemary, qui ne s'y connaissait visiblement pas trop en magie, autorisa Stanislas à jeter le sort sur lui-même et sur Lucy. Il ne prononça pas un mot et Lucy n'eut pas l'impression d'être ensorcelée alors, en sortant, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un sortilège informulé ? »

« Non. Un sort totalement fictif que j'ai inventé pour nous épargner la vulnérabilité de quelqu'un qui a les yeux bandés et pour savoir où se terre Whitebird. Au cas où. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Lucy sut qu'il mémorisait précisément leur itinéraire.

« Chouette maison. », commenta t-elle après que Rosemary les aient conduits à un immeuble étroit coincé entre deux maisons plus grandes. Il était plutôt ancien vu son crépis qui n'avait pas été rafraîchi depuis longtemps. La maison devait aussi être ensorcelée car personne ne semblait lui prêter la moindre attention.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron. Rosemary frappa un nombre de fois soigneusement étudié et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur un vestibule petit et vide.

Voir Kévin Whitebird en vrai ne fut pas un choc pour Lucy, ni pour Stanislas. Ils avaient tous deux déjà vu son visage et ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient voir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils remarquèrent alors ? Des choses qui ne sont pas visibles sur les photos, surtout floues et mal cadrées, des choses qu'on ne peut percevoir qu'en rencontrant un être de chair. Il y avait chez Kévin Whitebird une fierté, non, un orgueil dans la stature, dans la manière dont sa tête se relevait quand il vous parlait droit dans les yeux. Dans son regard, une étincelle de ruse. Il se tenait assis sur un tabouret haut, accoudé à ce qui était autrefois un bar (l'immeuble avait dû abriter un café), Rosemary à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Stanislas étincelèrent et il commença à parler. Il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, car, Lucy s'en rendait compte, Kévin et lui avaient tout de même des points communs dont une forme d'intelligence maligne qui était loin d'être infaillible mais qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Stanislas parla, et il dit assez peu de lui et de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, laissant volontairement la conversation tourner autour de son interlocuteur. Il écoutait avec ce qui ressemblait à une grande attention, hochant la tête régulièrement comme s'il approuvait Kévin mais Lucy savait qu'il confirmait en fait chacune des choses qu'il connaissait déjà sur le sujet. Comme elle aussi était au courant, elle cessa rapidement d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en entendant son nom :

« Ah, j'ai oublié de te présenter mon amie. Lucy… »

Kévin Whitebird lui tendit la main mais elle hésita à la serrer car elle savait très bien ce qui se passerait si elle le touchait. Il ne lui semblait pas que Stanislas avait parlé de l'« examen » que devaient passer les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Peut-être pensait-il que Kévin refuserait de s'y soumettre de son plein gré. En tout cas, il fit signe à Lucy de lui prendre la main qu'il lui tendait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle s'attendait à la sensation désormais familière de son pouvoir qui agissait. Mais sur qui était vraiment Kévin… C'était avant tout un enfant gâté, qui avait depuis toujours une haute opinion de sa personne comme de ses capacités. Mais son attitude vantarde s'était transformée avec l'âge en une forme de dédain et de suffisance nettement plus élégante. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit capricieux : même s'il avait été flatté dans son jeune âge, sa mère lui avait aussi inculqué l'obéissance et la fidélité à la cause de la manière la plus douce possible, en le convainquant inconsciemment que c'était la meilleure attitude à adopter, mieux, qu'il n'en existait pas d'autre. Kévin avait toujours pour elle une affection et une admiration sans pareille. La seule personne qu'il mettait à son niveau était Rosemary, dont il était sincèrement amoureux. Kévin se montrait à certains niveaux d'une intelligence remarquable ; pourtant, il était aussi aisément manipulable à cause de son manque d'expérience et de son orgueil qui ne le menait pas toujours à agir raisonnablement…

Kévin retira sa main comme s'il venait de serrer une patte griffue. Durant ces examens, Lucy avait l'impression de se transformer en une bête venimeuse, un sentiment que confirmait l'expression du visage de Kévin. Il ne semblait pas avoir du tout apprécié, et mis en lumière par ce qu'elle savait de lui maintenant, elle savait qu'il risquait de se braquer. Stanislas aussi avait senti le danger.

« Ceci était parfaitement nécessaire et prouve ton appartenance à Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper… »

Il laissa habilement à Kévin le temps de se remettre en lui introduisant l'histoire et la nature du pouvoir de Lucy. Il s'était rassis en prenant visiblement appui sur le comptoir. Rosemary posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste apaisant.

Pressentant que le temps d'impressionner était venu, Stanislas commença à réciter les noms de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper en commençant par les moins connus (et Lucy remarqua qu'il l'incluait dans le groupe). Kévin semblait prêt à mettre en doute la puissance de certains d'entre eux mais Stanislas avait pris soin de préciser qu' « il n'y avait pas que la puissance ordinaire qui comptait » et il n'osa pas faire de remarque. Évidemment, Stanislas termina par Eméra et Ti'lan.

Quand il entendit le nom du garçon, Kévin sursauta et s'exclama :

« Lui ? »

Stanislas prit cette réaction pour de l'incrédulité et confirma :

« Bien sûr. Le Prince est engagé à cent pour cent dans notre groupe. »

« Ah non ! Je travaille pas avec ce type. Pas question de le revoir ! »

Il parlait spontanément et illustrait ses paroles avec de grands gestes fébriles. Puis, après un moment de silence essoufflé, il sembla retrouver son calme et dit doucereusement, comme pour se justifier :

« De toute façon, j'arriverai bien à me débarrasser de Voldemort sans vous. »

Et ce fou semblait presque y croire.

« Je refuse votre offre. »

000

00A58D36ER. Rosemary tenait peut-être la solution pour retrouver Kévin mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la décrypter. L'énigme de ces chiffres et de ces lettres restait plus que jamais entière quel que soit le temps qu'elle passait derrière un bureau à y réfléchir. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre sur les lieux où Kévin avait certainement ramassé le prospectus.

Elle se tenait dans la rue face au café. Une corbeille était pleine de papiers semblables à celui qu'elle tenait mais le sien était inestimable, son unique indice. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place de Kévin. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'attraper cette publicité ? Sans doute avait-il quelque chose d'urgent à noter et pas de papier sur lui. Mais ne pouvait-il pas simplement attendre d'en avoir plutôt que d'écrire sur n'importe quoi ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, 00A58D36ER c'était trop compliqué à retenir et peut-être trop important pour être oublié. Donc il avait dû le noter immédiatement après l'avoir appris. Quelque part tout près d'ici.

Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un qui lui avait communiqué l'information dans cette rue ? Avait-il pénétré dans un des bâtiments des environs ?

Rosemary retourna le papier pour ne plus voir les chiffres qui l'obsédaient. Et alors qu'elle regardait la publicité sans intérêt aucun, elle eut soudain l'illumination.

Elle avait déjà été à la mairie de Londres pour rencontre Terrence Hawke et elle savait que c'était vraiment près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Kévin Whitebird n'avait pas de complices à Londres, pas encore. Mais il voulait sans doute pouvoir, dans un futur proche, leur communiquer l'adresse de l'endroit où il se cachait sans éveiller les soupçons. Et c'était l'administration qui l'avait aidé inconsciemment dans son entreprise.

Rosemary se précipita à la mairie de Londres et demanda à consulter le cadastre.

« Le logement portant le numéro 00A58D36ER va bientôt m'être attribué par la ville mais je ne connais pas les précédents propriétaires. », expliqua t-elle aux employés.

Dans les villes, chaque famille avait un toit en fonction du nombre de ses membres et du travail qu'exerçaient les adultes : leur salaire, l'endroit où ils travaillaient, l'estime dans laquelle les sorciers tenaient ce travail. Par exemple, la grand-mère de Rosemary, en tant qu'artisan réputé, avait droit à une grande et belle maison. Et quand une famille s'agrandissait soudain ou qu'une personne montait en grade, son logement augmentait en conséquence. Mais l'administration oubliait souvent de prévenir les anciens propriétaires lésés.

L'employée du cadastre disparut après l'avoir amenée à un Moldu qui devait effectuer sa recherche. Celui-ci la prit pour une de ses semblables car elle s'était habillée dans un type de tenue qui évoquait le travail Moldu des artisans.

« Vous avez du temps, mademoiselle ?, demanda t-il. Parce que ça risque de prendre des heures de tout rechercher à la main. »

« Je préférerais que ça aille vite. Vous n'avez pas un autre moyen de… »

« Avant, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le Moldu, ce système était informatisé et cela prenait une demi-seconde de faire ce genre de choses. »

« Vous deviez vous ennuyer alors. »

« Disons qu'on me donnait des choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

« Vous n'êtes pas branché sur l'électricité clandestine ici ? »

Dès le début de son règne, Voldemort avait fait détruire tous les appareils Moldus et fermer toutes les entreprises qui fabriquaient de l'énergie électrique. On utilisait des moyens magiques pour se chauffer et s'éclairer. Mais certaines personnes produisaient dans la clandestinité de l'électricité. C'était risqué mais les clients ne manquaient pas. Les administrations des grandes villes comme celle de Londres étaient ralenties sans ordinateurs et pour rester performantes, elles se procuraient discrètement un peu d'énergie de contrebande.

L'employé Moldu et Rosemary savaient bien cela. Discrètement, il sortit un clavier et tapa à la vitesse de l'éclair le code qu'elle lui dictait. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à l'ordinateur portable pour retrouver ce numéro parmi les centaines d'autres que comportaient le cadastre.

« 00A58D36ER est le numéro d'un terrain dans un quartier sorcier… Attendez une minute, vous êtes une sorcière ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. », assura Rosemary, qui était bien contente de trouver si vite ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Une maison est construite dessus, un ancien hôtel avec un bar, un restaurant et des chambres qui a fait faillite comme beaucoup d'autres. Le bâtiment a fait l'objet d'une demande d'attribution il y a pas mal de temps par une coopérative de commerce international. La Ville s'est empressée d'accepter car l'immeuble était un peu insalubre et elle aurait dû le rénover avant de le faire habiter par des sorciers alors que la coopérative avait inclus dans sa demande qu'elle prenait les éventuels travaux de réparation du bâtiment à ses frais. », expliqua l'employé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur la coopérative elle-même ? On va être voisins. », demanda Rosemary.

« Commerce avec l'Alliance de l'Est. Fourrures, alcool, tous les produits locaux. Tiens, c'est joli, la coopérative s'appelle _Proserpine's Garden_. Un des membres doit être fan de poésie anglaise.

Le poète Algernon Charles Swinburne a écrit un poème qui s'appelait « _The garden of Proserpine _». », expliqua t-il devant l'air incrédule de Rosemary.

L'Alliance de l'Est était le pays d'origine du père de Kévin et Algernon Charles Swinburne, même si ce Moldu l'ignorait, était un sorcier et un des membres illustres de la Confrérie du Chaos. Des allusions incompréhensibles aux profanes que ne pouvait comprendre qu'un autre membre ou quelqu'un qui avait soigneusement étudié le Chaos comme elle.

Il n'était pas question pour les Cavaliers du Chaos de se communiquer une adresse compréhensible par tout le monde. Ils utilisaient une suite de chiffres et de nombres imbuvables qui ne prenait son sens qu'au cadastre. Kévin avait dû y aller, apprendre par cœur la véritable adresse de sa planque mais avait eu soudain peur d'oublier le « code » quand il devrait le transmettre à un autre allié dans un futur proche. Il l'avait donc immédiatement noté sur ce bout de papier et perdu. Vu qu'il n'était pas retourné le chercher chez le tailleur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa perte, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin du « code ». Il n'y avait donc aucun autre Cavalier du Chaos avec lui à Londres.

Il était seul, et Rosemary savait où.

§§§

Kévin Whitebird commençait à douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait dire qu'il avait des hallucinations. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être hanté par un spectre non plus. Il avait une vision, toujours la même, la vision d'une jeune fille dans un kimono rouge.

Cela avait commencé il y avait quelques semaines. Il ne l'avait d'abord pas pris pour lui, juste remarqué et oublié comme on remarque puis oublie une personne habillée un peu étrangement qu'on croise dans la rue. Mais quand il avait revu une deuxième fois la jeune fille au kimono rouge, il ne l'avait plus oubliée, se demandant s'il s'agissait juste d'une étrange coïncidence ou plus. Et la troisième fois, il s'était dit que ce ne pouvait pas être seulement un hasard, que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, recherchait à être vue de lui.

Et elle était maligne la jeune fille au kimono rouge ! Jamais il n'avait vu son visage, pas même de profil. C'était toujours une silhouette de dos qui s'éloignait dans le lointain. Kévin apercevait juste la couleur écarlate de son habit et des cheveux châtains élégamment relevés en un chignon compliqué. Une jeune fille sophistiquée donc. Et bien organisée aussi car elle s'arrangeait non seulement pour que son visage reste invisible mais aussi pour qu'il ne la rattrape jamais. Même s'il piquait un sprint, elle tournait toujours un coin de rue et disparaissait… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Le caractère immatériel de cette mystérieuse jeune fille faisait douter Kévin sur son existence réelle. Et si elle n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère engendrée par sa longue solitude ? Kévin voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il était aux aguets, donc beaucoup plus difficile à piéger. Il allait donner du fil à retordre à celle qui, si elle était bien réelle, se jouait depuis trop longtemps de lui. Il avait même prévu quelques sorts d'antimagie habiles et discrets pour ralentir sa marche et pouvoir la rattraper. Elle devenait son obsession et un homme intelligent et motivé peut tout. La jeune fille au kimono rouge le savait bien.

Cela avait été facile, bien trop facile. Il avait aperçu au loin dans la foule la tâche écarlate du vêtement et s'était précipité sur celle qui le portait. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucun sort pour l'atteindre, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à disparaître.

« Lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! », avait-elle crié quand il attrapa son bras.

« Je cherche une jeune fille brune qui porte un kimono rouge et qui me suit depuis un bout de temps. », s'expliqua t-il.

« Ce n'est pas moi, gémit la pauvre fille. C'est la première fois que je vous vois. »

Il fut tenté de ne pas la croire mais à y regarder de plus près, il était vrai que la couleur de ses cheveux était un peu plus sombre que celle de son énigmatique inconnue. De plus, le kimono qu'il avait devant les yeux était un simple yukata au tissu bon marché alors qu'il était sûr que le kimono de la vraie jeune fille était aussi superbe qu'hors de prix. Sans compter qu'elle-même devait être d'une beauté et d'un raffinement sublime.

« C'est bon, je te crois, dit-il sans la lâcher cependant. Qui t'a payée pour que tu portes ça ? »

Comme elle ne répondait, il poursuivit :

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ta tenue de tous les jours ? Le rouge n'est pas très courant ici et on ne croise pas non plus tous les jours des gens qui portent des kimonos, même simples. »

« C'est une jeune fille qui m'a demandé. Elle a apporté le vêtement avec elle et m'a glissé une petite somme si je le portais aujourd'hui quand je traîne ici. »

« Nom de la personne ? »

L'imposteur fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que celle qu'il poursuivait révèle son nom si facilement.

« Description ? »

« Elle portait une voilette sur le visage mais elle semblait plutôt jeune, mon âge. Et elle était sans doute riche car elle portait un kimono de la même couleur que le mien mais bien plus beau et du parfum… Attendez, c'est elle ! »

Elle s'était soudain interrompue pour désigner d'un doigt fébrile une personne qui s'éloignait. Une silhouette vêtue d'un kimono rouge. Sa jeune fille au kimono rouge.

Kévin lâcha immédiatement l'autre fille et fendit la foule pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais la jeune fille au kimono rouge avait bien prévu son coup : la rue était bondée et les gens allaient presque tous dans le sens inverse au sien, lui barrant pratiquement la route. Elle disparut une fois de plus et Kévin crut entendre son rire avant qu'il ne la perde de vue.

De retour chez lui, le garçon s'effondra sur son lit. Il rageait d'avoir encore une fois laissé cette fille lui glisser entre les doigts. Au moins, il était fixé sur un point : elle existait bel et bien. Et cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle soit devenue son fantasme. Il fallait aimer les jeux d'esprit et les mystères pour fantasmer sur une femme dont il n'avait vu pour l'instant que la nuque. Kévin aimait cela et en plus, il était aussi seul depuis un moment. Alors comme chaque nuit, il rêverait du corps d'une jeune fille vêtue d'un kimono rouge et au visage hors-champ.

Le temps avait un peu passé et Kévin avait renoncé à d'éventuels duels mentaux avec l'inconnue au kimono rouge. S'il essayait de la piéger, un éventuel échec le rendrait encore plus furieux et obsessionnel. Alors qu'il pouvait sans risque la rencontrer chaque nuit en rêve. Et puis il sentait que tôt ou tard, la jeune fille viendrait d'elle-même à sa rencontre.

En effet, elle était devenue moins craintive. Quand il avait couru à sa rencontre, il avait frôlé la longue manche de son kimono et eu le temps de sentir son parfum. Désormais ce parfum avait rejoint ses rêves et malgré sa résolution de ne plus être obsédé par elle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller chez un parfumeur pour mettre un nom dessus. C'était de l'essence de romarin.

Un jour, Kévin trouva sur le bar une carte imprégnée de ce même parfum. Il disait juste «_ Attendez moi demain _». L'écriture était incontestablement féminine et en guise de signature, on avait glissé un brin de romarin à l'intérieur. C'était incontestablement romanesque mais Kévin était séduit. Les effluves du romarin et l'attente lui tournaient la tête.

Et le lendemain, elle était là. Elle était moins belle qu'il ne l'avait rêvée mais les rêves sont toujours plus beaux que la réalité. Mais elle avait assurément de la classe. Il suffisait de la voir assise, à la fois élégante et parfaitement détendue dans la chambre de Kévin même. Elle semblait le connaître depuis des mois et peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort. Lui aussi avait l'impression de la connaître.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda t-il cependant.

« Je m'appelle Rosemary. Voldemort m'a chargée de découvrir où tu te cachais à Londres et je l'ai fait. »

« Tu es plus maligne que les autres alors. Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dénoncé immédiatement au lieu de t'amuser à me suivre partout ? », dit-il durement.

Il était déçu que sa belle inconnue ne soit qu'une moucharde au service de son ennemi.

« Parce que je suis plus maligne que les autres justement. Les récompenses que Voldemort donne à ses alliés ne sont que des friandises qu'il distribue à ses chiens préférés. Je veux un pouvoir différent de cela. »

Kévin sentit un étrange sentiment s'emparer de lui, une sorte de… satisfaction alors que Rosemary poursuivit :

« Ceux qui servent le Chaos pensent qu'Il va leur donner un statut égal à celui d'un dieu. Cela signifie qu'aucun pouvoir sur cette terre ne leur suffit… Tu fais partie de ceux là. Alors nos buts ne sont pas si différents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… », répondit doucement Kévin.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Je n'ai aucun fidélité envers Voldemort. Est-ce que je dois en avoir envers toi ? »

Elle attrapa son bras et le tira vers elle. D'un geste de son éventail, elle tourna le visage du garçon vers le sien pour un baiser.

Et Kévin Whitebird réalisa quelque chose : il était tombé profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux de la jeune fille au kimono rouge.

000

Lucy observait Kévin et Rosemary. Elle avait lu dans l'esprit du garçon qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il suffisait de les regarder pour voir qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez. La façon qu'elle avait de se pencher sur lui, de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille montrait qu'elle était bien consciente de son emprise sur lui mais qu'elle l'exerçait de manière douce et subtile. En effet, le fils Whitebird avait sa fierté lui aussi et Rosemary ne voulait certainement pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un outil. Kévin avait certes beaucoup de défauts mais le fait qu'il soit manipulé par Rosemary le rendait sympathique aux yeux de Lucy, qui avait vécu la même chose.

Enfin, pour l'instant et pour l'intérêt de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, l'influence qu'avait Rosemary sur lui était plutôt une bonne chose car elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de rejoindre le groupe.

Cependant, Stanislas n'était pas aussi optimiste :

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle y arrivera toute seule. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? », demanda Lucy.

Elle avait appris à s'en remettre à Stanislas. Elle reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il était bien plus fin et intelligent qu'elle. C'était en quelque sorte rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer et jamais Stanislas n'avait aussi bien rempli ce rôle. Rien que la façon dont il avait manœuvré Kévin de main de maître montrait combien il avait gagné de la confiance en soi, et il aurait réussi s'il n'avait pas ignoré le fait que Kévin et Ti'lan s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Ce n'était plus le pâle ascète que Lucy avait rencontré, se sacrifiant sur l'autel de l'étude de la magie noir théorique. Il avait déjà perdu son teint livide et repris du poids. Et surtout son regard brillait d'une lueur nouvelle ; Lucy avait l'impression qu'il s'amusait. Son rôle dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper l'avait épanoui.

Et quel était le sien ?

Lucy regarda encore une fois Rosemary et Kévin. Quand elle avait «été» le garçon, elle s'était sentie formidablement puissante. Une vraie génie. Mais à quoi servaient ces pouvoirs fantastiques face à Rosemary ? Ils étaient impuissants face à elle, parce qu'ils étaient à Kévin et que celui-ci ne ferait jamais de mal à Rosemary. Parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait été assez intelligente pour lui inspirer de l'amour.

Quelle que soit la force d'un pouvoir, il appartient toujours à un être humain. Et les êtres humains sont humains, donc faillibles.

Lucy se leva soudain. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Stanislas, le septième membre ne sera pas Kévin parce que ça sera moi.

J'ai compris ce que j'avais à faire dans ce groupe. Certes je n'ai aucun grand pouvoir magique comme Ti'lan, Eméra et Kévin, je ne suis pas très intelligente comme toi, je n'ai pas une volonté de fer et j'ai le courage des gens ordinaires, qui dépend en grande partie de la situation et de la chance. En plus, j'ai plutôt tendance à être manipulée plutôt qu'à manipuler. Je ne pourrais pas tenir une seconde face à Voldemort. Mais j'ai remarqué que les gens m'aiment bien, c'est peut-être ce qui arrive quand on les apprécie. Bref, je considère Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper comme mes amis. Et maintenant, je sais que malgré toutes leurs qualités, ils sont en danger. Ils peuvent se faire avoir par des gens comme Rosemary, qui exploiteront leurs moindres faiblesses pour les berner. Ou ils peuvent tout simplement s'autodétruire parce que leurs caractères sont différents et leurs relations parfois tendues. Et moi je dois faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Je dois être joyeuse et naïve parce que c'est l'une des seules choses auxquelles je sois douée. Je dois être leur amie et les rendre heureux même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est leur vie, leurs problèmes, leurs souffrances. Je dois faire en sorte qu'on soit tous unis, qu'on soit une vraie équipe. C'est pour ça que tu disais que j'étais un membre important, parce que Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper est avant tout un groupe… »

Elle ne put continuer car Stanislas la serra fort contre lui.

« Si les gens s'attachent à toi, Lucy, c'est parce que tu es vraiment gentille. Et la vraie gentillesse n'est pas si courante que ça dans ce monde. Ta naïveté n'est pas qu'un défaut, elle fait du bien aux gens autour de toi. Et puis en plus, toi aussi, tu as ton petit talent, mademoiselle la future styliste ! »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton jovial et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Merci. »

Ça faisait deux fois que Stanislas la consolait.

« De rien. Tu m'es très précieuse… Je veux dire, tu nous es à tous très précieuse. », se corrigea t-il. Lucy arrivait toujours à le troubler, même sans le faire exprès.

« Hélas, je crois que cette situation dépasse nos compétences à tous les deux. »

« Si seulement les autres étaient là pour qu'on leur demande conseil. »

« Les autres… », murmura Stanislas.

« Quoi ? »

« Idée géniale ! Lucy, je t'adore ! Tu es ma muse ! »

Elle rit doucement. Elle se sentait encore mélancolique mais l'atmosphère était détendue grâce à la bonne humeur de Stanislas. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et sortit en courant :

« Je te laisse rentrer avec Rosemary. Il faut que je fasse… un truc ! »

Stanislas en avait terminé avec sa mystérieuse occupation quand elle fut de retour avec Rosemary chez Mrs Tanaka. Celle-ci lui avait dit en chemin que Kévin s'était entêté dans son choix : il s'obstinait à refuser d'écouter ses appels à la raison.

« Qu'as tu fait comme intervention mystique pour le faire changer d'avis ? », demanda t-elle à Stanislas après lui avoir rapporté les mauvaises nouvelles de Rosemary.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre. », dit-il simplement.

« A qui ? »

« A Deimos. Je l'ai prévenu que Kévin Whitebird se montrait plus récalcitrant que prévu. »

« Connaissant Deimos, il va venir fourrer son museau ici. »

« Exactement. Je lui ai dit de le faire. Et d'amener avec lui tous les membres qu'il pouvait, Ti'lan en priorité. Ensemble, on sera plus fort. Et je veux savoir pourquoi Kévin refuse de voir Ti'lan. Est-ce de la haine, de la peur ? Nous devons savoir. »

Il avait retrouvé son sérieux et, par transfert, Lucy sa gaieté :

« On va être tous ensemble ! Ça va être génial ! »

Le lendemain, ils reçurent un pli marqué « URGENT ». Quand ils ouvrirent l'enveloppe, un billet marqué d'une unique phrase s'en échappa. L'écriture, hâtive et sauvage (la plume avait parfois écorché le parchemin) était bien celle de Deimos.

« _**Je**__ m'occupe de tout. _

_Deimos_ »

Et Lucy et Stanislas se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils savaient tous deux ce que le loup-garou allait faire. Il dirent en même temps :

« _« en mettre plein la vue ? » _»

000

**Le chapitre suivant sera intitulé « Le Serment du Sang » et publié le 30 juin. Vous pouvez retrouver la réponse à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur « Learn to crawl » sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil)**

* * *

** Annonce très importante :**** Durant les vacances d'été, "Learn to crawl" ne sera pas publié au rythme de deux chapitres par mois mais au rythme d'un chapitre par mois. En effet, le site est plutôt mort durant les vacances d'été et je suppose que vous, chers lecteurs, êtes en train de vous amuser, de partir en vacances et n'aurez pas le temps de suivre les updates. Si vous partez durant les 2 mois entiers, vous n'aurez que deux chapitres à rattraper au lieu de quatre. **

**Et puis, moi aussi, je pars en vacances, je ne sais pas vraiment quand. Durant mon temps libre et vu que les updates seront plus espacés, je rattraperai mon avance sur la publication.**

**Le dernier chapitre du tome 1 sera publié comme d'habitude dans deux semaines et il devrait y avoir une autre release, celle du tome 1 de "Learn to crawl" en deluxe edition. Je vous en dirais plus la prochaine fois ! **


	10. 9 : Le Serment du Sang

_« « Mais Chem, j'ai donné une Parole de Sang ! » …_

_Isabella releva les manches de sa robe et écarta ses bracelets. Sur ses deux poignets luisaient deux glyphes rouges en forme de huit couchés. »_

Extrait du premier chapitre de Tara Duncan : Les Sortceliers, par Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian

**9 : **Le Serment du Sang

Ce qu'allait faire Dalila Weasley risquait de la tuer. Elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Après avoir reçu la lettre de Stanislas, Deimos s'était immédiatement mis au travail. Lui-même était pour ainsi dire libre d'aller où il voulait en Angleterre selon son bon plaisir mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ti'lan et d'Eméra. Il leur faudrait une autorisation de Voldemort et pour avoir une chance qu'ils la lui octroient, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison, autre que l'envie de « changer d'air ». Sans oublier qu'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur eux maintenant était une très mauvaise idée. La raison ne devait plus être « bonne » mais excellente et crédible.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le loup-garou avait ménagé sa peine. Très discrètement, pratiquement en catimini, il s'était rendu seul à Londres où il avait sollicité un rendez-vous avec le maire. Il était trop important pour qu'on le lui refuse.

Terrence Hawke était un lâche. C'était pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi mais il avait négligé les inconvénients de cette faiblesse inhérente au maire de Londres. En effet, Hawke était tout disposé à céder aux pressions extérieures au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans vraiment parler de trahison. Par exemple, Deimos n'avait eu aucun mal à le convaincre de rédiger un rapport qui parlait du désœuvrement des Londoniens : il était évident qu'après avoir longtemps été les habitants de la capitale, ils avaient souffert de voir le pouvoir déplacé à Poudlard. Ils avaient perdu confiance en ces dirigeants qu'ils ne voyaient plus, et il était vrai que Voldemort n'avait plus quitté Poudlard depuis des années.

Dalila sourit en imaginant Hawke, à moitié caché derrière son bureau, écrire d'une main tremblante les phrases que Deimos lui suggérait, alors que celui-ci l'encourageait avec son légendaire sourire à modifier un peu le rapport pour qu'il corresponde à son style.

Deimos savait très bien que Voldemort ne se déplacerait pas jusqu'à Londres. Il était un souverain, il régnait, il amenait les gens à lui ou envoyait des sous-fifres à sa place en déplacement. Mais comme Londres était une ville importante, la capitale économique alors que Poudlard n'était que la capitale politique, et que le rapport qu'il avait fait rédiger à Hawke suggérait habilement que le cœur des Londoniens avait besoin d'être reconquis, Voldemort n'enverrait pas n'importe quel sous-fifre : il enverrait Ti'lan, le beau Prince qu'il avait créé.

Il suffirait donc de le convaincre d'associer Eméra à cette entreprise. Ti'lan pourrait le lui suggérer habilement et avec raison : un Prince du château, c'était bien, mais un couple romanesque, c'était mieux. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, fiancés et bientôt mariés ; bref on avait pas vu mieux comme plan communication. Peut-être même Voldemort aurait-il cette idée lui-même, et ce serait encore mieux.

Comment Dalila savait tout cela ? Hé bien Deimos avait fait d'elle son assistante dans cette mission et lui avait confié tous ses plans. Il lui avait même demandé de l'aide.

Elle était celle dont les pouvoirs étaient les plus flous et elle était consciente qu'on la prenait pour la moins forte du groupe. En conséquence, si cette demande était provenue de n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait dit que c'était de la gentillesse polie, sans doute pour cacher un manque de confiance en ses pouvoirs. Mais c'était Deimos qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, ce qui signifiait qu'il la croyait capable d'apporter une aide réelle. Et donc qu'il considérait qu'elle cachait certaines de ses capacités.

C'était malin de sa part de la soupçonner. Car il avait totalement raison. Son flair avait plu à Dalila et elle lui avait confié une vérité qu'elle n'avait révélée à personne, pas même à sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, avec le plan qu'ils avaient conçu, les autres membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seraient bientôt au courant.

Ce n'était même pas sûr que l'intervention de Dalila convainque vraiment Kévin. Pourtant, elle était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour réussir simplement parce qu'elle avait cette idée en tête. C'était déraisonnable et risqué mais elle s'en fichait. Au moins, si elle échouait cette fois, les conséquences de son entêtement ne retomberaient pas sur des personnes innocentes mais sur elle seule. Perdre la vie, c'était certes effrayant mais vu que les deux choses qu'elle redoutait le plus s'étaient déjà passées, elle n'avait plus peur de grand chose, à part peut-être de commettre la même erreur que par le passé.

Ti'lan avait bien parlé et obtenu l'accord sans concession de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait décidé d'en profiter pour tester son fils et lui avait « demandé » de séduire les Londoniens comme il l'entendait, sous-entendu qu'il attendrait de voir les résultats. Mais ce n'était pas un souci selon Deimos, qui réussit à faire rire Ti'lan en lui glissant qu'un faux-rapport élogieux sur sa visite à Londres avec Eméra était déjà prêt. Ils avaient donc carte blanche. Dalila accompagnerait Eméra en tant que suivante (les nobles étaient presque toujours accompagnés de quelques serviteurs parmi les plus fidèles) et Deimos serait auprès de Ti'lan en tant qu'ami et « amateur de tourisme » enthousiaste.

Ils allaient à Londres tous ensemble mais encore fallait-il impressionner Kévin Whitebird. Ils disposaient de toutes les ressources que Poudlard pouvait mettre à disposition au pied levé. C'était déjà beaucoup, beaucoup de courtisans, de tenues somptueuses… Mais Dalila et Deimos pensaient qu'on devrait y ajouter une touche d'exotisme. Et il fallait faire vite car Kévin Whitebird ne restait jamais longtemps à Londres…

Dalila reposa ses croquis et sourit, satisfaite.

A quoi allait ressembler l'entrée dans Londres d'un Prince et d'une Princesse ?

§§§

Un tel événement, Londres n'en avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

Le cortège du Prince était tout simplement magnifique. Des Sangs-mêlés en livré kaki le précédaient, jetant des pétales de fleurs pour en couvrir les rues et en répandre l'odeur avant l'arrivée des nobles. Plusieurs jeunes Sangs-de-Bourbe, tous des enfants choisis pour leur beauté angélique, leurs boucles blondes et leur teint blanc qui s'accordaient à leurs habits immaculés, déroulaient un lourd tapis rouge pour qu'ils n'aient pas à fouler la chaussée du pied. Évidemment, toute la circulation avait été arrêtée, aussi bien celle des piétons que des voitures à cheval et des barrières avaient été mises en place. Mais il était évident que personne ne serait assez fou pour essayer de commettre un attentat sachant que le Prince et sa promise étaient protégés par un escadron de Mangemorts.

Les premiers nobles arrivèrent, les moins importants d'abord. Ils étaient vêtus de mauve et on leur avait apparemment permis d'être mieux vêtus qu'à l'ordinaire, sans toutefois risquer de concurrencer les classes supérieures. Comme ils défilaient à pied, ils avaient opté pour la plupart pour des robes aux traînes interminables pour la gente féminine et pour des robes de sorciers pour les hommes, qui ralentissaient leur marche et leur permettaient de se faire admirer plus longtemps. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'occuper le devant de la scène et ils marchaient sur les côtés pour que la foule qui se pressait aux barrières puisse apercevoir au loin l'arrivée de la moyenne noblesse.

Étant plus hauts dans la hiérarchie, les moyens nobles avaient droit à un autre moyen de déplacement. Certains d'entre eux étaient à cheval, et ces derniers étaient des Gronian, robe grise et ailes rapides, tristement repliées car les chevaux étaient contraints à rester au sol et à marcher au pas. Les dames montaient en amazone, leurs jupes plus légères et moins longues que celles de leurs prédécesseurs. Le bleu nuit de leur robe s'accordait parfaitement au gris cendre de celle de leur cheval.

Parmi les chevaux ailés du domaine de Poudlard, Ti'lan avait aussi eu l'idée d'ajouter des Thestrals pour tirer les voitures qui transportaient la seconde partie des moyens nobles. Ainsi, la plupart des gens les voyaient se mouvoir sans aucune aide et les quelques autres étaient fortement impressionnés par l'apparence des Thestrals. Et grâce à quelques sortilèges, ils avaient modifié les voitures pour en faire des sortes de tribunes roulantes, dépourvues de toit, pour qu'on puisse admirer leurs occupants.

Mais ce défilé était avant tout destiné à glorifier le Prince et Eméra et il ne devait avoir un spectacle véritablement époustouflant que pour leur apparition. Évidemment, il n'était question pour eux de poser un pied par terre ou même d'utiliser un moyen de transport aussi vulgaire qu'une carriole.

C'était Dalila qui avait dessiné le char. Il était constitué de tiges de métal recourbées pour former une demi-sphère. Évidemment, les tiges n'étaient pas droites mais formaient des arabesques compliquées qui rappelaient les ondulations d'un serpent. En réalité, ce n'était pas du métal mais un matériau bien plus léger, qui avait ensuite été recouvert d'électrum. A l'intérieur du cercle, d'autres courbes de « métal » recouvertes de tentures vertes brodées d'argent servaient de support à des marchepieds sur lesquels se tenaient les hauts-nobles. Plus on était important, plus on se tenait près du Prince et de la Princesse, les derniers étant assis à leurs côtés.

Outre les bijoux et les tenues magnifiques des hauts nobles, Deimos avait voulu un autre genre de séduction. Le char était plein non pas de pierres précieuses mais de fleurs tropicales toutes droit sorties du Pavillon d'Été. On les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles gardent leur fraîcheur et elles apportaient leur beauté naturelle et leurs parfums tropicaux au défilé. Elles pouvaient avoir un grand charme sur les habitants des villes qui, avec la disparition de la télévision et des autres moyens Moldus de communication rapide d'informations depuis l'autre bout du monde, n'avaient sans doute pas vu de fleurs tropicales hier. Et pour accentuer ce côté, le char était tiré par des animaux exotiques, pour la plupart des léopards, auxquels s'ajoutait la meute de loups de Deimos. Alors que les loups s'agitaient parfois, les autres animaux avançaient placidement, comme des somnambules.

Et puis il y avait Ti'lan et Eméra bien sûr. Ces deux-là possédaient quantité de tenues toutes plus superbes les unes que les autres, d'autant plus qu'une partie de leur garde-robe de mariage était déjà prête. Le rouge que devait forcément porter Eméra était un choix heureux car la plupart des fleurs avait aussi cette couleur et le vert de Ti'lan était aussi celui de la verdure des feuillages.

Pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était à son aise. On était en août et il faisait très chaud et très beau. L'arôme délicat que percevaient les gens de la foule était pour eux un parfum trop lourd et entêtant et ils avaient l'impression de suffoquer. Mais tous deux faisaient face avec l'habitude des situations inconfortables. Mais Ti'lan sourit en se disant que Kévin Whitebird devait forcément se trouver dans cette foule, à les observer. Les routes qui sortaient de Londres avaient été coupées pour qu'aucun voyageur ne gêne leur arrivée triomphale et Kévin ne pouvait pas fuir face à lui cette fois. Évidemment, il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais il espérait l'impressionner et lui flanquer une bonne frousse. Après tout, la terreur qu'il inspirait à Kévin était bien la seule chose positive qui avait résulté de leur combat.

Ils allaient faire le tour de Londres et le lendemain, participer à une cérémonie avec le maire. Lui, Eméra et une partie des courtisans resteraient donc pour la nuit. Ce que la foule ne savait pas, c'est où tout ce petit monde logerait. Les nobles dormiraient dans plusieurs endroits différents mais pour lui, Eméra, Dalila et Deimos, ils avaient réquisitionné une maison, pour des raisons officielles de sécurité. Officiellement, la seule condition était que la bâtisse se trouve dans un quartier sorcier et le hasard faisait le reste.

Mais bien sûr, officieusement, ce n'était pas du tout le hasard qui avait choisi où ils dormiraient. Stanislas, grâce à sa ruse, avait réussi à garder son sens de l'orientation et un simple plan lui avait permis de savoir l'adresse de l'endroit où se cachait Kévin en refaisant l'itinéraire depuis chez Mrs Tanaka. Il la leur avait ensuite communiquée.

La maison appartenait à une coopérative qui s'appelait _Proserpine's Garden_ et elle allait accueillir Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ce soir-là.

Mais le plus réjouissant était que Kévin Whitebird ne savait rien de tout cela.

§§§

Justement, Kévin avait subi un choc. Il n'avait appris que trop tard la venue de Ti'lan et d'Eméra à Londres. Il fallait dire qu'il ne pouvait sortir que pour des raisons importantes, pas tous les jours pour se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Et Rosemary, qui d'ordinaire le prévenait des événements importants, avait tenu sa langue jusqu'au dernier moment. Il savait bien qu'elle désirait le voir confronter à Ti'lan. Mais elle serait déçue car il n'irait jamais à la rencontre de Ti'lan et celui-ci ignorait où il se cachait, et d'ailleurs cela ne l'intéressait probablement pas de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Malgré tout, sa curiosité avait été forte vis à vis du défilé. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec l'univers de Voldemort hormis son combat avec le Prince. Il voyageait à Londres et en province mais il n'y avait rien de semblable ni même de comparable à Poudlard là-bas. De plus, le tout Poudlard ne sortait presque jamais du château (et il ne pouvait s'y risquer) hormis pour de rares exceptions, l'événement qui se déroulait en ce moment en faisait partie. S'il voulait observer le monde de Poudlard avec sa beauté, ses codes, il devait saisir sa chance maintenant.

C'était pourquoi il s'était glissé parmi la foule qui attendait le cortège. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il ne risquait pas d'être repéré.

Le défilé des nobles l'avait impressionné. Il connaissait les codes couleurs bien sûr mais jamais il n'avait vu des gens habillés… de cette manière. Leurs habits et leurs bijoux représentaient une petite fortune à eux seuls ! Kévin avait passé son enfance sur une île isolée, les Cavaliers du Chaos y formaient une communauté où l'argent n'avait pas de valeur, et il n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses de sa vie. Même si sa famille était la plus respectée et que sa mère était le chef incontesté, ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de se couvrir de choses précieuses comme cela. Leurs vêtements distinctifs n'avaient pas plus de valeur que ceux de leurs subordonnés. Même les sorciers Londoniens, s'ils respectaient les couleurs imposées, portaient des habits moins somptueux et plus pratiques. Il n'y avait que les nobles de Poudlard pour se vêtir de cette façon !

Absorbé par l'observation des nobles, Kévin oublia que le Prince allait aussi apparaître et qu'il avait l'intention de filer avant. Il n'attendait que les hauts nobles, qui devaient surclasser tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Il vit d'abord la foule des animaux et ils retinrent son attention car il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Mais ils servaient uniquement à tirer le gigantesque char. Kévin l'aima immédiatement : son aspect futuriste lui plaisait ainsi que son éclat métallique sous le soleil. Et il émanait de lui une délicieuse odeur, même de loin. En plissant les yeux, Kévin pouvait apercevoir des fleurs.

Alors il resta car il voulait savoir précisément ce que contenait le char. Cependant, il n'eut jamais le temps de le détailler complètement. Car dès qu'il fut assez près pour distinguer un visage, la présence de Ti'lan lui sauta aux yeux.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment changé en deux ans. Ses traits avaient mûris, s'étaient encore durcis et il avait grandi. L'adolescence ne subsistait plus chez lui que par lambeaux. Et il avait à ses côtés une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates que Kévin devina comme étant sa fiancée, Eméra. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble tous les deux.

Kévin eut soudain une impression tellement forte qu'il ne put mettre en doute sa véracité. Tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, du premier Sang-de-Bourbe dérouleur de tapis au trône sur lequel se tenait le Prince, en comptant même la présence d'Eméra dans son rôle de fiancée parfaite, tout était pour Ti'lan. Le défilé tout entier n'était qu'une ode à la gloire du Prince.

Assis sur son trône d'argent, Ti'lan eut un léger sourire à l'adresse de la foule. Jusqu'alors, aucun membre du cortège ne lui avait adressé un regard, ils regardaient tous droit devant eux d'un air orgueilleux. Ti'lan essayait d'avoir l'air plus proche d'eux autant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. C'était trop léger pour que Voldemort le lui reproche mais c'était tout de même une marque d'intérêt de sa part pour le peuple et quand ils rentreraient chez eux ce soir, les Londoniens trouveraient le Prince plus « réel » et plus sympathique que le matin-même. Très habile de sa part.

Kévin craignait toujours Ti'lan mais il avait désormais un fort sentiment de jalousie à son égard. Voir son rival, drapé dans sa magnificence et toujours potentiellement dangereux pour lui, recueillir tous les suffrages lui était insupportable. Écœuré, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour échapper à la vision du triomphe de Ti'lan.

Hélas, il n'allait pas être tranquille pour autant…

§§§

« On frappe ? », demanda Lucy.

« Non, on attend toute la nuit qu'il nous ouvre ! », dit Deimos.

Les retrouvailles entre les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper venaient de se dérouler. Lucy avait été ravie de retrouver ses amies Eméra et Dalila et même l'humour si particulier de Deimos lui avait manqué. Stanislas avait ronchonné que les ennuis commençaient mais elle était sûre qu'il était aussi ravi.

Après la fin du défilé, Eméra et Ti'lan s'étaient changés pour des habits plus discrets au _Slithering Snake_, qui accueillait une partie des nobles du cortège. Dalila et Deimos les y attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas participé à la cérémonie mais avaient voyagé avec eux jusqu'à Londres. Les quatre avaient retrouvé Stanislas et Lucy devant chez Mrs Tanaka et ils avaient rallié tous ensembles la maison de Kévin.

« Rosemary est déjà à l'intérieur. Je lui ai tout expliqué et elle doit nous ouvrir. », dit Stanislas.

Deimos frappa trois coups bien nets. A l'intérieur, Kévin sursauta et se précipita pour regarder qui était à la porte mais Rosemary le devança. Comme elle était au courant, elle s'était placée près de l'entrée. En deux bonds légers, elle fut à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

L'ancien bar qui servait de living-room n'avait pas vu entrer autant de personnes d'un coup depuis bien longtemps.

Kévin était proprement stupéfait. Ti'lan et Eméra s'invitaient chez lui ainsi que ceux qui lui avaient proposé d'entrer dans Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper avec en plus deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam mais dont l'une avait l'air plus pâle que la mort et l'autre particulièrement menaçante. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher quoi leur dire car Ti'lan lui adressa la parole d'abord :

« Je suis accouru de Poudlard, sans même prendre le temps de me changer, dès que j'ai appris les problèmes que tu causais à Stanislas et Lucy. »

« Avec toutes les difficultés que cela comprend, ajouta Deimos qui s'était déjà nonchalamment installé sur un des tabourets. Recherche de bons prétextes, paperasse administrative… »

« Nous sommes tous venus. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien. », renchérit Eméra.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien lui, Lucy ? », prononça Dalila.

Pour cesser de se faire insulter dans sa propre maison, Kévin s'exclama sèchement :

« Je croyais qu'entrer ou non dans votre groupe devait être un choix ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de nous, dit Deimos. On sait tous très bien que tu nous aurais rejoints sur le champ si tu ne crevais pas de peur à cause de Ti'lan. »

Kévin cria presque :

« Je ne crève pas du tout de peur à cause de Ti'lan ! »

Celui-ci jugea que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir. Il s'approcha de Kévin et lui dit doucereusement :

« Tu n'aurais tout de même pas oublié notre dernier combat ? »

Il dominait Kévin par la taille et l'ascendant psychologique. Vaincu, le garçon baissa les yeux.

« Après tout, peu importe que tu me craignes ou pas. Si tu acceptes, nous serons dans la même équipe. Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que tu peux vaincre Voldemort tout seul ? J'espère que la procession d'aujourd'hui t'a au moins rappelé la puissance et l'emprise du pouvoir en place… »

« Vous êtes tellement prétentieux, vous les nobles, dit Kévin qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer que le défilé l'avait impressionné. Sans commune mesure. Je me demande où vous avez mis tous ces léopards maintenant… », ricana t-il.

« Ils ont dû disparaître depuis le temps. », répondit Ti'lan avec désinvolture.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'étaient pas de vrais animaux. On aurait jamais pu les amener aussi vite en Angleterre. C'est Dalila qui les a conjurés, ainsi que le char. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Ti'lan regardait la principale intéressée. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Dalila. C'était une habitude commune à tous les nobles, ils ne regardaient jamais bien leurs inférieurs hiérarchiques. Et même quand il s'était mis à considérer Dalila non plus comme une suivante parmi tant d'autres mais comme l'amie d'Eméra puis comme une membre de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, il avait continué à ne percevoir d'elle qu'une tâche de cheveux roux flamboyants, une peau très blanche et une robe noire. Si elle avait été d'une grande beauté ou d'une extrême laideur, peut-être aurait-il remarqué son visage, mais Dalila n'était ni d'une grande beauté, ni d'une extrême laideur. Pourtant, ses traits étaient loin d'être ordinaires : maintenant qu'il la regardait vraiment, il trouvait qu'elle avait un visage assez « frappant », au niveau de l'originalité, ou de la bizarrerie. Quelqu'un qui ne remarquait que la beauté et la laideur comme un noble n'aurait jamais remarqué ce visage mais une fois qu'on l'avait repéré, on avait du mal à l'oublier. Ti'lan comprit soudain pourquoi cette fille plaisait à Deimos.

« C'est impossible de conjurer des êtres vivants. », s'exclama Kévin.

« _Hum, hum…_, fit Lucy. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de suivre. »

« Conjurer un objet, c'est le faire apparaître à partir de rien, expliqua Dalila. Avant l'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir, tous les sorciers expérimentés savaient faire cela. Cependant, la conjuration a toujours été soigneusement réglementée. On devine facilement pourquoi : un assassin qui conjure l'arme de son crime est sûr qu'elle ne sera jamais retrouvée car elle s'évaporera complètement au bout de quelques heures. Même le sortilège de Disparition se contente d'envoyer une chose à un autre endroit.

Il y avait donc plusieurs règles : ne pas conjurer d'armes ou d'objets pouvant servir à agresser, ne pas conjurer d'objets précieux ou d'argent pour berner des gens. S'en tenir à des objets du quotidien. Un bureau du Ministère surveillait les conjurations (car c'est un type de magie bien particulière) et arrêtait les gens qui conjuraient quelque chose d'interdit.

Il y avait aussi des gens très doués pour conjurer. C'est un talent comme un autre. Ces personnes étaient lasses de devoir s'en tenir à des objets anodins. Ils voulaient dépasser une de leurs limites, et même si cela était strictement prohibé, conjurer un être vivant. Le Ministère l'avait interdit car il savait très bien que si des gens arrivaient à conjurer des animaux et des végétaux, ils n'auraient plus qu'une idée en tête : conjurer un humain. Cela posait des problèmes moraux : un humain qui créé un autre être humain, ça remet en cause l'existence de Dieu.

Cependant, des sorciers très puissants et influents étaient déterminés à essayer quand même. Ils ont acheté les employés du Ministère. A leur grande surprise, ce défi ne leur résista guère longtemps. Dans le plus grand secret, ils ont réussi à conjurer des végétaux puis des animaux… »

Tout le monde était silencieux désormais, suivant attentivement le mouvement des lèvres de Dalila.

« Et puis Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Il a détruit le Ministère alors il n'y a plus personne pour contrôler les conjurations. Il s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir de problème avec ça était de ne pas l'enseigner. C'est pour ça qu'aucun de ceux qui ont suivi les cours normaux à Poudlard ne savent conjurer quoi que ce soit, ni même ce qu'est la conjuration. »

« C'est vrai, dit Eméra. Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. »

« Moi, j'ai découvert ça dans un des vieux livres de théorie que tu as eu tant de mal à m'apporter. Ce livre avait été écrit par un des sorciers qui avait réussi à conjurer des êtres vivants, c'était une sorte de carnet de notes personnelles. »

« Voldemort a fait piller le travail personnel des plus grands sorciers parce que détenir le savoir est détenir un grand pouvoir. Mais à part en tant que pouvoir, tous les savoirs de ces sages accumulés ne lui disent rien. Il ne vérifie pas que le contenu de son « coffre » est bien complet. Alors à chaque fois que j'en avais l'opportunité, je volais quelque chose pour Dalila. »

« La conjuration d'objet m'a tout de suite intéressée. Depuis trois ans, c'est mon domaine de prédilection. Il faut dire que je suis plutôt douée en la matière. »

« Combien de temps durent les choses que tu conjures ? », demanda Kévin.

« Les objets et les végétaux peuvent durer 24 heures maximum. Pour les animaux, cela dépend de la taille. Les souris tiennent 18h, ce qui est un beau record. Pour ces léopards, je suis contente qu'ils aient duré 10h. »

« Et les êtres humains ? »

Dalila sourit :

« Quelques heures. Mais je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez leur compagnie. Je pense qu'ils sont assez semblables à ceux qui ont subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Ils ressemblent à des zombies. Quant tu leur parles, ils te comprennent et ils ne te comprennent pas en même temps. Je veux dire, si tu leur dis une information comme qu'un objet se trouve à un endroit précis, ils comprennent parfaitement, ce dont un animal est incapable, mais ils ignorent tout des concepts abstraits comme la liberté et des sentiments comme la peur, la joie. Ils n'ont aucune volonté. Ce qui est intéressant à propos de ça, c'est que j'ai remarqué qu'ils obéissent aux ordres. Comme ils n'ont ni volonté, ni avis, une injonction donnée avec suffisamment d'autorité suffit à leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Un petit sort pour ne les faire obéir qu'à une seule personne et ils seraient les serviteurs parfaits. Ils n'auraient peur de rien car ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est la peur, ils ne trahiraient pas car c'est prendre une décision et qu'il faut avoir de la volonté pour cela. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais créer… une armée ? »

« Oui. Mais l'effort nécessaire pour créer des centaines d'hommes me tuerait. Je n'arriverais même pas à en créer un millier et une véritable armée en comporte plusieurs. »

Lucy comprit soudain pourquoi Dalila était si pâle. Même si elle n'avait créé qu'une douzaine d'animaux pour le défilé, elle était déjà épuisée. Et encore Lucy ne l'avait pas vue directement après la conjuration. Elle avait dû être dans un triste état.

« Je peux concentrer la magie de l'atmosphère, et la transmettre à des êtres humains. Dans un lieu comme Poudlard qui est gorgé de magie, tu en aurais suffisamment pour créer toute ton armée. Et si on mise sur la surprise avec une attaque-éclair… »

Kévin s'interrompit soudainement. Il venait de penser à quelque chose :

« En plus, tes guerriers peuvent sans doute combattre aux côtés des Détraqueurs ! Ils vont enfin pouvoir nous être utiles sur le champ de bataille ! Avant, on ne pouvait les intégrer à notre armée car ils auraient provoqué notre désespoir aussi bien que celui de nos ennemis. »

« Les Détraqueurs sont vos alliés ? Alors pourquoi ils surveillent les campagnes pour le compte de Voldemort ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Ils nous obéissent, si tu veux savoir. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venaient les Détraqueurs ? Ce sont des morceaux de Chaos sur terre. Ils sont de notre côté depuis longtemps. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont difficiles à utiliser et qu'ils ne suffisent pas à une victoire. Ils ont faim d'âmes alors en absence d'ordres contraires, ils vont vers ceux qui leur offrent des victimes à vampiriser. Mais dès que nous leur signalerons que nous avons besoin d'eux, pour un conflit avec des âmes à prendre qui plus est, ils trahiront Voldemort pour rejoindre nos rangs. »

« _Nos_ rangs ? Tu veux nous rejoindre finalement ? »

Kévin hésita puis décida d'aller au plus simple. Alors il dit juste :

« Oui. »

§§§

Pour la première fois, tous les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper étaient réunis autour d'une même table. Des nobles étaient passés apporter le repas au Prince, car il était bien évidemment exclu qu'il sorte pour aller acheter à manger ; d'ailleurs, on aurait pu lui glisser de la nourriture empoisonnée. Et comme un Prince devait toujours avoir le choix ainsi que la quantité et la qualité, la multitude des mets fins suffisait à nourrir dix personnes, hors ils n'étaient que huit.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Lucy discutait à sa droite avec Eméra et à sa gauche avec Stanislas. Elle apprit à son amie son talent pour la création de kimonos. Dalila était assise de l'autre côté d'Eméra mais elle était en train de parler avec Deimos. Lucy le soupçonnait de la draguer. Rosemary et Kévin conversaient ensemble comme d'habitude. En fait, Ti'lan était le seul qui ne parlait pas. De temps en temps, il regardait Eméra, qui était assise presque en face de lui. Lucy remarqua que le regard de son amie fuyait étrangement ce côté de la table. Elle était prête à jurer à la légère rougeur de sa peau qu'Eméra sentait bien que Ti'lan l'observait et qu'elle avait envie de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier. Lucy savait très bien pourquoi elle n'osait pas.

Le soir de la fameuse journée où elle et Dalila avaient un peu trop taquiné Eméra dans le Pavillon d'Été, leur amie était revenue et leur avait dit que Ti'lan l'avait autorisée à entrer dans son esprit et qu'il était bien digne de confiance. Elle avait refusé de donner des détails de ce qu'elle avait perçu mais Lucy supposait que cela avait dû lui plaire car les relations entre ces deux avaient semblé s'améliorer, et Eméra ne parlait plus de Ti'lan avec sa haine et son dégoût d'avant. Elle l'évoquait toujours d'un ton très léger comme si ce sujet ne lui importait pas plus qu'un autre. Dalila, qui connaissait Eméra depuis plus longtemps que Lucy, était convaincue qu'elle jouait un rôle, cette attitude s'expliquant selon elle par le fait qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour s'intéresser à Ti'lan. « Elle nous a tellement répété qu'elle se fichait de ce garçon qu'elle préférerait se pendre plutôt que de nous avouer qu'il lui plaît. ». Ti'lan, lui, ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'excuse pour regarder Eméra, et si elle lui plaisait, il n'en avait pas honte, pas plus qu'il n'essayait de le cacher.

Eméra n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien que Lucy avait remarqué où allait le regard de Ti'lan et elle était dans une position très inconfortable. Comment réagir si Lucy lui faisait une remarque à ce sujet ? Avec tact, celle-ci n'en parla pas. La remarque fatale vint de Dalila, qui n'avait, pour sa part, absolument aucun tact. Elle glissa à Eméra une phrase particulièrement perfide :

« Tu devrais être contente : il t'a remarquée maintenant. »

Eméra s'était trop plainte de la froide indifférence permanente du Prince pour nier. Alors elle répondit habilement :

« Son ancien comportement était assez rageant. Je suis contente qu'il en ait changé. »

« Peut-être te porte t-il un peu _trop_ d'attention maintenant ? »

« Tu trouves ? », demanda t-elle d'un ton innocent qui sonnait faux.

« Si tu le regardais, tu t'en rendrais peut-être compte toi-même. »

Eméra était maintenant obligée, par honneur, de faire ce qu'elle évitait de faire depuis le début du repas. Elle espéra que Ti'lan détournerait les yeux quand elle lèverait les siens mais il ne le fit pas. Cette attitude l'énerva profondément : pourquoi il n'agissait pas comme elle l'aurait fait pour une fois au lieu de la fixer de ses yeux bleus ? Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la mettait dans l'embarras ? Il devait peut-être même s'amuser de sa gêne ! Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir avant de se tourner vers Dalila :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais sache que ça m'énerve ! »

Sa colère avait pris le pas sur sa gêne et sur la légère satisfaction que l'attention de Ti'lan lui procurait. Pour changer de conversation, elle s'adressa à Lucy :

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Mais alors… je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi ! », s'exclama Lucy.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu agis toujours comme une gamine qu'on oublie ton véritable âge. », intervint Stanislas.

Le sujet fit rapidement le tour de la table. Chaque membre évoqua sa date de naissance et son âge et il s'avéra qu'Eméra était la plus jeune.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! », dit Lucy.

« Maintenant, on a tous dix-sept ans. », fit remarque Rosemary.

« Ah mais j'y pense !, s'exclama Deimos. Si Eméra a dix-sept ans, le mariage est pour bientôt ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Hé bien oui. Ton mariage avec Ti'lan. Prévu pour votre dix-huitième année. », s'expliqua t-il.

« Il sera sans doute somptueux. Je me demande de quelle couleur sera la robe d'Eméra… »

Tous se mirent à discuter de la cérémonie. Même Ti'lan échangeait quelques mots sur le sujet.

Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante dans la noblesse et chacun semblait disposé à voir le bon côté des choses, et ils pensaient qu'Eméra envisageait la chose avec sérénité comme Ti'lan semblait le faire. Mais elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et s'écria :

« De toute façon, j'espère que Voldemort sera déjà mort avant cet odieux événement. »

Le silence s'installa aussitôt. Stanislas se racla la gorge :

« Justement à propos de notre but… Si tout le monde a fini de manger, il faut que je vous fasse part de mes découvertes. »

Plus personne n'avait faim. En quelques coups de baguette, les plats disparurent et l'assemblée, joyeuse il y a quelques secondes mais désormais très sérieuse, se tourna vers Stanislas qui posa sur la table le dossier qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

« Nos pouvoirs réunis sont assez forts pour que nous puissions vaincre Voldemort. Mais le problème est que celui-ci a pris des précautions pour ne jamais complètement disparaître.

Je me suis toujours demandé comme Voldemort avait fait pour revenir après avoir reçu son propre Avada Kedavra en essayant de tuer Harry Potter. J'ai appris la réponse en étudiant la magie noire : dans les livres les plus avancés, il est fait mention de Horcruxes, des objets dans lesquels on met une partie de son âme. Quand le corps physique meurt, l'âme ne peut pas « partir » car elle est retenue sur terre par les objets. Cela correspond assez bien à la description de ce qu'« était » Voldemort avant de retrouver un autre corps. »

« Tu penses que Voldemort a fait un Horcruxe ? »

« Je pense même qu'il en a fait plusieurs. Même les plus illustres mages noirs avant lui n'en avaient fait qu'un seul et je pense qu'il a voulu battre ce record en créant plusieurs Horcruxes.

J'ai remis la main sur quelques archives du Ministère qui n'ont pas complètement disparu… car elles concernaient Harry Potter. »

Il extirpa de l'épais dossier quelques documents en assez mauvais état.

« Voldemort aime garder des informations sur les stratégies passées de ses ennemis, même après les avoir vaincus. Cela l'aide à prévoir les attaques qu'il pourrait subir dans le futur. »

« Et il t'a laissé voler ça ? », s'exclama Deimos.

« Mon père a réussi à me procurer ces documents pour très peu de temps. A cause des sortilèges Anti-copie, j'ai dû recopier moi-même à la main tout ce qui était intéressant.

Bref, Harry Potter ne s'est jamais plié aux désirs du Ministère, comme Dumbledore en fait. Le Ministère surveillait ce qu'il faisait et sur tous ces rapports… (il montra la liasse de papiers) on indique qu'Harry semblait chercher quelque chose, « plusieurs objets », c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précis. Si ces objets étaient les Horcruxes de Voldemort, cela paraît logique qu'Harry les recherche pour les détruire afin de rendre Voldemort mortel avant de s'attaquer à lui. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'affronter Voldemort sans avoir une vraie chance de le tuer. »

« Alors Harry a détruit tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort ? », demanda Kévin.

« Je pense. Mais Voldemort a dû se rendre compte de sa perte et refaire des Horcruxes. Ce sont ces Horcruxes de « seconde génération » que nous devons rechercher.

La première chose que je devais faire, c'était de devenir leur nombre. Ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai recherché un nombre symbolique, car Voldemort aime les symboles, un nombre qui reviendrait comme un leitmotiv.

J'ai remarqué plein de petites choses : il y a sept personnes de chaque côté de Voldemort dans la Grande Salle, les Mangemorts qu'on considère comme les plus proches de Voldemort sont au nombre de sept, même les registres administratifs comptent les gens par groupes de 7X7. Le 7 est le seul chiffre à réapparaître aussi souvent et en arithmancie, il possède des propriétés magiques.

Alors j'ai cru que Voldemort avait fait 7 Horcruxes mais je me suis corrigé : s'il en avait fait 7, son âme serait en huit endroits différents. Je pense donc qu'il a fait six Horcruxes et que la septième partie de son âme réside en son corps.

J'ai ensuite recherché où il aurait pu cacher ces six objets... La réponse se trouvait dans notre Histoire. »

Il sortit une autre liasse de papier encore plus épaisse.

« Replongeons nous des années auparavant. Nous sommes au début du nouveau millénaire et Voldemort a déclaré finie la guerre-éclair. L'Europe et l'Asie sont conquises. Cependant, il y a de nombreuses zones de conflits, d'opposants embusqués, la conquête de l'Afrique et de l'Amérique du Sud n'est pas achevée et surtout les Etats-Unis résistent encore. C'était un pays où les sorciers étaient nombreux, bien organisés et très au courant de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Le temps que Voldemort se tourne vers eux pour les attaquer, ils avaient réussi à faire alliance avec les Moldus et l'ensemble était un ennemi très dangereux pour Voldemort.

Décréter la fin de la guerre-éclair ne voulait pas du tout dire laisser ses ennemis en paix. Voldemort avait juste décidé de changer de tactique : une guerre d'usure. Sa nouvelle stratégie se basait sur de petites attaques-surprises qui ne visaient pas à affronter l'armée ennemie mais à faire le plus de dommages possible aux civils. Une ville ou une région était soudainement frappée comme au hasard et les soldats ne pouvaient être derrière chaque village.

Dans sa stratégie, Voldemort avait surtout défini 4 piliers en plus de son but avoué, les Etats-Unis. Si on relie les 4 piliers et le but, cela forme une flèche. »

Il déplia une planisphère et montra la flèche qu'il avait tracée.

« C'était à cette époque que Voldemort a créé ses nouveaux Horcruxes. Je pense que l'idée de les cacher aux quatre coins du monde lui a plu. Il n'a jamais voulu garder ces objets auprès de lui. »

« Il y a un problème dans ta théorie, dit Deimos d'un ton narquois. Les USA plus tes quatre piliers, ça fait cinq, pas six. »

Stanislas lui lança un regard furieux :

« Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte ! Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est ça ! Toujours dans la tradition de Voldemort, le dernier Horcruxe est un peu marginal : je crois qu'auparavant, c'était Nagini, son serpent, un être vivant ! »

« Les Horcruxes peuvent être des êtres vivants ? », demanda Ti'lan d'une voix blanche.

« Voldemort a été le premier à faire des Horcruxes-êtres vivants. Les objets-Horcruxes sont bien plus difficiles à détruire alors qu'il suffit de tuer l'être vivant pour que l'âme du faiseur d'Horcruxe s'échappe.

Comme pour Nagini avant, je pense que le sixième Horcruxe est à part. C'est pour cela que ma théorie tient même si elle parle de cinq Horcruxes pas six. », conclut-il.

Il étendit la carte sur la table.

« Les Horcruxes sont trop éloignés les uns des autres. On a eu tellement de mal pour être réunis ici à Londres, on ne pourra jamais les chercher tous ensemble. », dit Eméra.

« Je propose qu'on se regroupe par équipes de deux, dit Stanislas. Il faut que chacun choisisse la destination qui lui convient le mieux. »

Rosemary fut la première à parler :

« Je choisis le Japon. C'est tout naturel, je parle la langue et je connais les coutumes. »

« Je t'accompagne. », dit Kévin.

« L'Horcruxe se trouve probablement dans la région montagneuse peu peuplée du Japon. La seule chose notable qu'il y ait à cet endroit est l'école de sorcellerie du Japon. Vous devrez vous arranger pour y entrer. », expliqua Stanislas.

« Je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop de l'Angleterre, dit Ti'lan. Il faut absolument que je prenne l'Horcruxe de France. »

« Je suis dans la même situation, soupira Eméra. Je crois que je suis obligée d'aller avec lui. »

« Vu votre triomphe à Londres, vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à convaincre Voldemort de vous envoyer en tournée européenne. Espérons que le Horcruxe se trouve à Sang-pur.

Pour ma part, c'est facile : j'ai des colonies en Afrique de l'Ouest, à peu près au niveau de ton point sur cette carte. Je peux m'y rendre quand je veux. », dit Deimos.

« Je pense que je devrais venir avec toi, articula Dalila. En tant que suivante, je ne peux quitter Poudlard que pour suivre mon maître ou ma maîtresse. Or, l'équipe d'Eméra est déjà au complet et je ne peux la quitter que si un noble de rang supérieur me réclame à son service. Seul Deimos en est un. »

« Donc il suffit de quelques paperasseries pour que tu puisses partir avec Deimos ? Ok, nota Stanislas. Alors pour Lucy et moi, il ne reste que les Nouveaux Etats du Sud, district des Philippines. »

« Mais non, dit Lucy. Il reste aussi les Etats-Unis. »

Tous la regardèrent d'un air gêné.

« Lucy… Voldemort n'a pas vaincu les USA et le Canada de manière conventionnelle. Il a utilisé la plus redoutable des armes Moldues, la bombe atomique. Il l'a utilisée contre toutes les plus grandes villes.

Aujourd'hui, l'Amérique du Nord, ou le Continent Interdit est un territoire irradié, décrété _terra nullis_ mais qui abrite tout de même des prisons de haute sécurité pour les criminels les plus endurcis. Une peine de prison là-bas est plus dissuasive que la peine de mort. Je pense qu'on doit être tous ensemble pour s'attaquer aux USA.

Il vaut mieux que nous partions représenter nos pays respectifs lors d'un séminaire à Little-Paradise, non ? »

« Little-Paradise ? Ça a l'air sympa… »

« La ville est magnifique et le climat est idéal. Dommage qu'il y ait plus de cadavres d'opposants enterrés dessous que dans un cimetière militaire. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un seul endroit qui n'est pas sinistre sur cette carte ? »

« Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Lucy, dit Deimos. Moi, je trouve que Little-Paradise te convient bien, l'intello, il paraît que c'est une cité pleine d'énigmes, de mystères, enfin des trucs qui exciteront ton intellect. »

« Et s'il n'y a pas de séminaire, qu'est-ce qu'on prendra comme excuse ? », interrogea Lucy.

« Il y a toujours des séminaires quelque part, sur tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Cela paraît crédible que Stanislas aille à un séminaire, mais moi ? »

« Tu dépends de mon autorité, si je te dis d'aller à un séminaire au sujet idiot à l'autre bout du monde, tu y vas et personne ne se pose de questions. J'aime les aberrations de ce système. », conclut Deimos en souriant d'un air ironique. Il s'allongea sur sa chaise dans une position indolente.

« Je récapitule, dit Stanislas. Ti'lan et Eméra partent en France après une autorisation-express de Voldemort pour une « tournée » en Europe. Deimos va inspecter les colonies du domaine des loups-garous en Afrique de l'Ouest et sa « nouvelle suivante » Dalila le suit. Rosemary et Kévin vont au Japon et Lucy et moi allons brillamment représenter nos pays respectif à un séminaire dans les Nouveaux Etats du Sud. Ça marche ! »

Avant que Deimos n'ait le temps de l'interrompre, il poursuivit :

« Pour le Continent Interdit, j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment nous pourrons nous rassembler pour aller là-bas tous ensemble mais il faut déjà que nous réussissions à détruire les Horcruxes chacun de notre côté. Quant au Sixième Horcruxe, je continuerai à chercher et je finirai par savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Ils réalisèrent soudain qu'il était très tard dans la soirée. Cependant, Stanislas les retint encore :

« Désolé mais il y a encore quelque chose dont je dois vous parler ce soir.

Comme vous le savez maintenant, nous serons séparés lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Nous y sommes obligés vu le nombre d'Horcruxes, leur position géographique et nos contraintes personnelles. Je ne doute pas que chacun d'entre nous saura mener à bien sa mission. Mais comment saurons nous où en sont les autres, s'ils ont trouvé le Horcruxe, ou même s'ils sont en danger ? Nous serons vraiment éloignés les uns des autres : je ne fais confiance à aucune poste sur de si longues distances et même si les courriers nous parviennent, ils prendront beaucoup de temps à arriver et rien ne nous dira que d'autres personnes ne les ont pas lus. Les courriers sont souvent ouverts.

J'ai trouvé la trace d'une cérémonie magique qui s'appelle le Serment du Sang. Il a été inventé à l'époque arthurienne où les Serments et autres cérémonies magiques étaient à la mode. Ce Serment-ci lie plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils effectuent une action à laquelle ils s'engagent tous ou jusqu'à leur mort. »

« Je suppose que ça ne sert pas qu'à nous mettre la pression. »

« Non. Si j'ai utilisé le verbe « lier », ce n'est pas au hasard, je voulais parler d'un lien magique. »

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, dit Rosemary. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un lien magique, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Lucy. »

« Un lien magique est un lien entre des esprits et qui est créé par la magie, répondit Stanislas en appuyant sur ce dernier mot. Il y a plusieurs processus volontaires ou involontaires qui créent un lien magique. Le Serment du Sang est un moyen volontaire de nous lier mais l'Avada Kedavra raté de Voldemort sur Harry Potter a aussi créé un lien magique, totalement involontaire cette fois, entre eux, un lien si puissant que Voldemort a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs à Harry ce soir-là. Pour nous, le lien ne sera pas assez fort, suffisamment cependant pour que l'on puisse avoir des nouvelles les uns des autres très facilement.

Pour cela, il faudra se concentrer sur la personne dont on veut avoir des nouvelles le plus possible. Ensuite, quand notre esprit sera le plus détendu possible, c'est-à-dire quand nous serons endormis, nous recevrons, sous forme de flashes visuels accompagnés de sons et d'émotions assez grossières mais compréhensibles, ce qu'aura perçu cette personne de son voyage, à l'autre bout du monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne verra pas vous brosser les dents ou aller aux toilettes, juste les moments-clés, les choses que vous avez remarquées. Par exemple, si vous trouvez l'Horcruxe, nous verrons l'objet en question accompagné d'un sentiment de victoire. Il faut bien sûr que chacun d'entre nous se préoccupe régulièrement de savoir où en sont les autres mais en cas d'urgence, on peut se concentrer pour imposer une vision aux autres membres. »

« C'est génial, dit Deimos. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un hic, il y a forcément un hic. »

« Oh, il y en a bien un petit. Lors de nos rêves « magiques », nous serons au courant que nous rêvons et nous les retiendrons parfaitement. Malheureusement, le développement de notre mémoire onirique et de notre conscience du rêve ne s'arrêtera pas à ces rêves « magiques » mais concernera aussi nos rêves ordinaires. »

« On va être conscient dans nos rêves et s'en souvenir… Et alors ? »

« Il me semble, dit Lucy, que les rêves sont juste un peu bizarre et absurde mais pas dangereux. »

« Hé bien alors ils seront encore plus bizarres. Les rêves provoqués par le lien sont provoqués consciemment et ils ont une signification claire, bref ils relèvent du conscient alors que les rêves sont normalement le domaine de l'inconscient. Celui-ci se retrouve en quelque sorte censuré et nos inconscients utiliseront le lien à leur propre fin pour trouver d'autres moyens de s'« exprimer ». Le Serment du Sang lie les esprits dans leur ensemble, les inconscients y compris. Donc nous risquons de faire des rêves encore plus étranges avec des éléments qui ne nous appartiennent plus. »

Stanislas eut beau plaider, aucun ne semblait prendre l'univers du rêve très au sérieux. L'avantage fut qu'ils acceptèrent tous le Serment du Sang sans discuter. Le lendemain, ils se quitteraient après avoir effectué le rituel du Serment et prendraient tous des chemins différents un même but en tête, celui de vaincre Voldemort.

Cette nuit-là, encore une fois mais plus pour longtemps, les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper dormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves ou ne dormirent pas.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, alors que Ti'lan et elle se préparaient pour une cérémonie avec le maire de Londres, Eméra se décida à lui demander :

« Pourquoi tu me regardais sans cesse lors du dîner ? J'étais morte de honte. »

Ti'lan prit un moment pour répondre :

« Oh, j'ai eu une idée comme ça, dit-il d'un ton léger. Mais finalement, je pense qu'elle est mauvaise. »

« Dis tout de même. »

Ti'lan savait qu'Eméra était curieuse et refuser de lui en dire plus compliquerait la situation :

« Le premier jour où il m'a parlé de toi, mon père m'avait dit quelque chose comme quoi nous devions nous mesurer l'un à l'autre parce que nos pouvoirs se complétaient. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas relevé et par la suite, j'ai toujours été tellement absorbé par notre rivalité que je ne me suis pas rendu compte d'à quel point c'était stupide. Des personnes dont les pouvoirs se complètement ne s'opposent pas logiquement ; au contraire, elles s'allient et réalisent des choses de concert. Mais mon père n'a jamais souhaité que nous travaillions ensemble, toujours l'un contre l'autre, et je me suis demandé pourquoi. Pour que nous devenions plus forts en rivalisant, mais nous aurions pu devenir bien plus fort en nous alliant. Et alors j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas que nous devenions forts ensemble mais que nous soyons puissants chacun de notre côté, divisés pour être mieux manipulables. Je pense qu'il a fait en sorte que nous ne nous entendions pas bien pour que ne nous vienne jamais cette idée d'alliance, parce que ça lui faisait _peur_. »

Ti'lan eut alors un mauvais sourire à l'idée d'avoir pu effrayer son père.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire des choses tous les deux, histoire de voir ce que cela donnerait. », termina t-il

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! En plus, on va avoir du temps à passer ensemble durant notre voyage ! », s'exclama Eméra.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la théorie de Ti'lan à propos d'eux et de Voldemort lui paraissait crédible. Même s'il avait eu ce projet d'union avant, elle l'aurait sans doute rejeté par hostilité envers lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne le haïssait plus, la chose lui paraissait plus que faisable… Elle rougit légèrement, sachant très bien ce que « dirait » Dalila si elle était présente et espéra que Ti'lan ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le garçon avait son expression neutre de toujours mais Eméra était désormais capable de deviner quand il était véritablement d'humeur égale ou quand ce calme apparent cachait quelque chose. Là, elle pressentait quelque chose et elle eut soudain la désagréable idée qu'il n'avait peut-être aucun désir véritable de travailler avec elle, et cela l'attrista plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucy était allée faire ses adieux à Mrs Tanaka. Rosemary avait passé une petite annonce pour recruter une aide pour elle, ce dont la vieille dame était incapable, en fait elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis des années.

« L'art est l'enchantement le plus subtil au monde, lui dit la veille dame. Plus puissant que la force magique, aussi mystérieux que l'amour et la mort. Aucun usurpateur ne peut faire semblant d'être un artiste : on peut feindre l'intelligence, la gentillesse, la méchanceté mais pas ce talent. Tu vas sans doute traverser un continent avec Rosemary et j'espère que ta sincérité t'aidera et que le hasard te favorisera. N'oublie pas que tu devras revenir un jour pour prendre possession de cette boutique. »

Kévin, quant à lui, avait prévenu sa mère et le reste de la Confrérie du Chaos des derniers événements. Rosemary et lui attendraient à Londres le temps que Lucy et Stanislas les rejoignent pour commencer leur voyage commun vers la lointaine Asie.

Et Deimos Greyback se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie.

Ils étaient huit, mais ils ne feraient qu'un pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et le Serment du Sang achèverait de les lier jusqu'à ce qu'ils accomplissent leur mission ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Ils allaient voyager chacun de leur côté à l'autre bout du monde mais ils pourraient se voir chaque soir dans leurs rêves.

Ils étaient Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et le symbole de l'infini rougeoyant sur leurs poignets l'attestait : leur quête ne faisait que commencer.

FIN DU PREMIER VOLUME

**Comme annoncé dans mon profil, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par mois durant l'été ! Je vous retrouve donc le 28 juillet pour un chapitre intitulé Le feu et la glace dans une nouvelle fic ! Pensez donc à cesser de surveiller "Learn to crawl I : Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper" pour "Learn to crawl II : Le Livre du Voyage".  
**

**En attendant, vous pouvez télécharger la version deluxe de "Learn to crawl I" si vous voulez relire la fic débarasser de la mise en forme et des contraintes de ce site. C'est disponible sur mes blog, comme toujours.**


End file.
